Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio
by Shiga San
Summary: ¡Por fin! La esperada segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles..." a un solo click. ¿Qué pasó tras la boda de Naruto e Itachi?... ¿Y Sasuke?. Romance, celos, ¿Hijos?... lemon... Itanaru/SasuIzu/MadaDei/KakuHidan.cap Final.
1. Abandonar el hogar

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 1 : Abandonar el hogar.**_

_****_

- ¡Esto es ridículo!- gritaba Sasuke desde el otro lado del salón – No podemos vivir los tres juntos... voy a vomitar si seguís repartiendo amor por todas partes.

- Naruto es mi marido, tiene, debe y es de vital importancia que vivamos juntos – Contestó el hermano mayor – y no pienso dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer como marido por que seas un mojigato.

- ¡No soy ningún mojigato!- le contestó airado – pero es que...¡Joder! no paráis en todo el santo día – suspiró frustrado – vengo cansado y lo último que quiero es escucharos follando como si la supervivencia de la raza humana dependiera de vosotros.

Naruto miraba a un lado y a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Había tratado de mediar, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogaran y lo ignoraran o presentía que acabaría siendo el centro de las iras de los dos hermanos Uchiha.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño con la mano cubriéndole los labios. La pelea se detuvo en ese momento y los dos morenos le siguieron preocupados.

Itachi entró tras él y Sasuke se quedó en la puerta, mientras Naruto vomitaba lo que había comido en los últimos dos días.

- ¿Ves lo que has hecho? - escupió el Uchiha mayor que se había arrodillado junto a Naruto y le sostenía delicadamente por los hombros

- ¡Oh, por Kami!- se quejó Sasuke – ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que le haya sentado mal la comida.

- Esto no por la comida, es por el estrés – Naruto soltó otra bocanada lo que hizo que los dos se callaran unos segundos, solo para continuar con mas ganas – Te pasas el día quejándote de todo y eso afecta a mi esposo.

- Sí, ya – rodó los ojos y le miró alzando una ceja – lo que pasa es que está preñado... lo que sería lógico teniendo en cuenta que os pasáis el día haciéndolo por todas partes – Sasuke sonrió con su ocurrencia por que Itachi había puesto una cara de espanto muy graciosa- Lo que hace que el estado de Naruto sea culpa tuya por tirártelo y suya por no poner medios para evitar un embarazo.

- ¡Mierda! -gritó sutilmente el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha – llego tarde – besó a Naruto en la frente y se puso de pie mirándole- ¿Estarás bien? tengo una misión y si no me voy ya me matarán – El rubio asintió antes de seguir vomitando – gracias amor, te recompensaré, lo juro.

- Genial, ahora se larga – chistó fastidiado Sasuke, que ocupó el sitio de su hermano junto al rubio en el suelo del baño – Tranquilo, respira despacio...

Naruto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico junto con las nauseas y que Itachi se fuera al trabajo no le importó en absoluto, de hecho se sintió aliviado cuando se marchó... No le gustaba que le viera de esa forma tan patética.

- Vete Sasuke – consiguió articular entre arcadas. El moreno negó con la cabeza – no quiero que me veas así.

-Demasiado tarde ¿No crees? - Sasuke cogió la toalla de manos y le limpió el sudor de la frente y la comisura de los labios mientras le masajeaba la espalda despacio- voy a llevarte al hospital – le cogió por las axilas y lo puso de pie, o lo intentó por que el rubio se fue al suelo sin fuerzas.

Se había desmayado.

Sasuke consiguió cogerlo para que no se diera la hostia del siglo contra las baldosas y lo alzó en brazos con determinación.

Naruto jadeaba en su inconsciencia y Sasuke empezó a preocuparse en serio cuando al jadeo se unió un gemido lastimero y una mueca de dolor que le cruzaba el rostro. Pensó a la velocidad del rayo como demonios hacía Kakashi sensei para tele-transportarse y lo intentó en un par de ocasiones, pero los dedos le temblaban y no conseguía hacer la secuencia correctamente... Al tercer intento reapareció en la entrada del Hospital con Naruto a cuestas, en pijama y en un estado lamentable...

El personal médico se arremolinó alrededor del pequeño Uchiha y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto había sido arrancado de sus brazos y llevado dentro. Se quedó un par de minutos mirando el vacío hasta que una enfermera se le acercó y le señaló la sala de espera...

OoOoOoOoOo

Itachi llegaba al lugar de encuentro en tiempo récord.

Amaba a Naruto por encima de todo pero no le parecía tan buena idea lo de vivir los tres juntos. Debió suponer que Sasuke no le pondría las cosas fáciles pero de ahí, a que se pasara el día incordiando, iba un abismo. Tendría que encontrar una solución rápida y buena para todos... pero con su sueldo comprar otra casa quedaba fuera de sus posibilidades... De hecho, desde que Naruto vivía con ellos sus facturas de comida habían tirado por la borda su presupuesto mensual... pero era su marido, que iba a decirle ¿Qué comiera menos?...

Suspiró fastidiado mientras sus compañeros aparecían y le hacían las típicas bromas diarias sobre lo bien que le estaba sentando el matrimonio a su figura y a su actitud y la envidia que le tenían, bla, bla, bla... todos los días lo mismo, empezaba a aburrirse con la monotonía en la que se había convertido su vida desde que había atrapado al rubio en las redes del matrimonio...

sumergido en sus penas estaba cuando un jounin se acercó a su equipo para explicarles los pormenores de la misión. Junto a él, un muchacho alto copó su atención por completo.

Rubio, de cabello largo, buen cuerpo y ojos azules como el cielo... un bomboncito y además de su edad, pensó Itachi al verle.

El chico paseó la mirada por los cuatro ninjas y sonrió haciendo que el mayor de ellos, se adelantara para hablar con la voz mas sexy que había oído en su vida.

- Itachi Uchiha – le tendió la mano y mostró una increíble sonrisa – capitán del equipo 13, a tu servicio.

- Hum...-El chico estudió la mano extendida y se fijó en el anillo que adornaba la mano derecha "está casado, que interesante" - Deidara – Hizo una reverencia tras presentarse y estrechó la mano de Itachi con determinación – Soy quien os ha solicitado. Un verdadero placer conoceros.

OoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke esperó una hora antes de que alguien se apiadara de él y le dijera que pasaba con su compañero.

La enfermera le informó que Naruto había sido trasladado de urgencias a observación y que se encontraba fuera de peligro. Le acompañó hasta la cama del rubio y le dejó quedarse mientras le hacían los análisis y esperaban los resultados. Cuando la Hokage irrumpió dando un portazo Sasuke supo que era grave.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - preguntó la mujer enfadada

- Tenía una misión – respondió asustado.

- Debí suponerlo – suspiró y dulcificó la expresión cuando miró al enfermito- Sasuke... voy a pedirte algo...- el moreno miró a su líder seriamente y asintió dando a entender que haría lo que fuera – Naruto está esperando un bebé – esperó la reacción del muchacho y al ver que no perdía los nervios ni se ponía a gritar histérico siguió hablando – Va a necesitar que estés a su lado y le apoyes, como amigo, como compañero y como cuñado... No le falles – Sasuke asintió firmemente- ¿No tienes un millón de preguntas que hacerme sobre el estado de Naruto?- preguntó la hokage con una sonrisa al ver la tranquilidad con la que se lo estaba tomando el moreno.

- Sólo una:¿Voy por Itachi? - Sasuke se ofreció a buscar al "culpable" de la enfermedad del rubio.

-De momento vamos a dejar que Naruto descanse – Miró a Sasuke desde la puerta dispuesta a irse. Apagó la luz y la habitación quedó iluminada por la luz del pasillo – cuida de él y díselo cuando despierte. Se cuidadoso – el moreno asintió y la hokage se marchó.

Sasuke enfocó su mirada en el rostro del rubio y acercó la silla a la cama, donde aprovechó la cercanía para apoyar su cara en el estómago de Naruto y sonreír dulcemente.

Iba a ser tío.

Estaba tan feliz y tan rebosante de emociones que no se dio cuenta de cuando se quedó dormido... lo que si notó fue que, Naruto había desaparecido de la cama cuando despertó y que en su lugar, estaba la bata del hospital doblada en mitad del colchón.

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto caminaba pesadamente por la aldea. El cuerpo entero le dolía como mil demonios pero tenía que salir del hospital. Odiaba estar ahí, encerrado.

Se sintió culpable por dejar a Sasuke dormido sobre su cama, pero tenía que volver a casa... a su casa.

Dobló la esquina y se quedó paralizado en el sitio. En la puerta de lo que era su hogar estaba su esposo, besándose con un chico rubio sin hacer ademán de esconderse siquiera.

Quiso salir corriendo pero los pies no le obedecían. Siguió mirando la escena totalmente perplejo. Al principio pensó que a lo mejor el chico rubio había tropezado o que había sido él quien había besado a su marido, hasta que la mano de Itachi aferró la cintura de Deidara y la otra atrajo su nuca para no romper el beso Naruto no lo tuvo claro. Aún así no podía evitar pensar que Itachi no podía traicionarle así, de ese modo tan evidente. Estrechó la mirada en este pensamiento y decidió alejarse de allí antes de montar una escenita de esposo celoso e histérico... y entonces, mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Iruka sensei con el corazón confundido, las palabras de Sasuke de meses atrás regresaron a su mente como una patada en el estómago

fin del epi uno...

Bueno pues vuelvo con esta segunda parte totalmente cautivada por la historia y la pareja.

Siento mucho que sea tan cortito, me esforzaré mas en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Hechos y pensamientos

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 2: Hechos y pensamientos.**_

_****_

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos hasta hacerse daño y nada, Iruka sensei no abría.

Naruto tenía llaves pero "algo" le dijo que no debía usarla y esperó en el pasillo, sentado en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

Cuando por fin se abrió, casi una hora después, la persona que salió no se la esperaba para nada.

Kakashi sensei, tapado con una sábana que mantenía a la altura de su cadera en un agarre precario, le miraba desde el quicio de la puerta levemente enfadado.

Naruto suspiró cansinamente y se puso de pie de golpe, lo que le costó un mareo repentino. Si el jounin no llega a agarrarlo se va contra el suelo.

El peliplata iba a decirle algo grosero a su alumno por interrumpir su sesión de cariñitos con Iruka sensei, pero un vistazo a su cara le indicó que quizá no era tan buena idea como parecía en un principio.

Naruto se aferró a la cintura del peliplata y rompió a llorar en su pecho desnudo sin ningún miramiento; Iruka sensei les pidió que entraran y se instalaron en el salón del delfín.

Los mayores le escucharon en silencio, entre lágrimas e hipos provocados por el llanto, sin interrumpirle; Iruka sensei fué el primero en hablar cuando consideró que el rubio se había desahogado lo suficiente.

-¿Estás seguro de que era Itachi el que se besaba con otra persona?.- maestro y alumno miraron al chunin como si les estuviera traicionando. Por norma general el sensei defendía a Naruto por encima de todo; la pregunta les pilló desprevenidos. Naruto frunció el ceño pensativo.- Respira hondo y cierra los ojos... y cuando te hayas tranquilizado quiero que me describas detalladamente lo que viste... algo no me cuadra; no después de veros juntos.- Kakashi asintió a su ahora novio, Iruka tenía razón y él lo sabía.- Itachi está haciendo verdaderos sacrificios por estar contigo, no me creo que se líe con otra persona y mucho menos delante de vuestra casa donde cualquiera puede verle... es un ninja de élite, me parece que sabe como pasar desapercibido sin que nadie se lo diga...- Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe, y repitió la historia ahora mucho mas calmado que al principio. Kakashi fue a vestirse y les dejó solos en el salón.

- Escucha, hacemos una cosa.- Iruka agarró las manos del rubio dulcemente.- vuelve a casa, por el camino mas largo y piensa en todo lo que ha pasado desde que os casasteis.- le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y sonrió con tranquilidad, sabiendo algo sobre Itachi que a Naruto se le escapaba pero que hacía a su sensei creer ciegamente en el Uchiha mayor.- consulta con la almohada y si mañana sigues pensando igual yo mismo me ocuparé de darle la paliza de su vida.- Naruto sonrió a su profesor y asintió en el mismo gesto.- Te espero mañana para comer y me cuentas lo que ha pasado, ¿De acuerdo?.- habló mientras conducía al rubio hasta la calle.

Naruto se despidió de Iruka desde la calle y echó a andar despacito.

Empezó a pensar en lo que le había dicho su sensei. Frunció el ceño molesto.

Llegó hasta la casa que compartía con los dos hermanos y se sentó en los escalones que había antes del pequeño jardín delantero. Agachó la cabeza y centró su mirada en el anillo de boda de su mano derecha. Empezó a darle vueltas mientras pensaba en lo que había hablado con Iruka sensei.

Itachi siempre era atento con él, no podía quejarse por eso. Cada día le preguntaba si todo estaba bien y se ocupaba prácticamente de todo, hasta dejar a Naruto con la única ocupación que le pudieran dar sus trabajos con el equipo siete, punto.

El rubio en la casa no hacía nada, ni limpiar, ni cocinar, ni lavar la ropa... ni la suya ni la de ningún habitante de la casa.

La nevera siempre estaba llena y el resto de armarios de la cocina también estaban siempre a rebosar.

Naruto se dió cuenta en ese momento, en la vuelta número 37 del anillo, que bastaba solo con que comentara por lo bajo que le gustaban las galletas de chocolate para que al dia siguiente hubiese al menos una docena de paquetes de galletas de chocolate de diferentes marcas y texturas a su disposición.

Y no solo se ocupaba de él, Sasuke tampoco tenía que hacer nada. Naruto gruñó molesto en este punto.

Itachi cuidaba de los dos sin pedir nada a cambio. Nunca le preguntaban como había sido su día o si le gustaría comer algo determinado o encontrarse la bañera lista al regresar... y aunque se la pasara gritándose con Sasuke, no faltaba una dulce sonrisa o una caricia furtiva cada vez que se cruzaba con Naruto en algún pasillo o estancia de la casa.

… y daba igual lo sucio o cansado que viniera, o que estuviera pálido por falta de sueño, siempre se dormía después de asegurarse de que Naruto estuviera satisfecho en todos los aspectos.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes... ¿Cómo podía decirle nada a su marido si fuera verdad que se estuviera besando con otra persona, si él mismo no se había comportado como esposo?

Aunque no estuviera de acuerdo no le reprocharía que hubiera buscado fuera del hogar lo que no se le daba...

El rubio se enfadó en esta línea de pensamientos y acto seguido suspiró frustrado.

Iruka sensei tenía razón... Itachi no había ganado nada al casarse con él, solo se estaba sacrificando inútilmente sin obtener nada a cambio.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer para remediarlo?

Estrechó la mirada. Para empezar sería mas atento, se interesaría por sus cosas, ( o al menos fingiría interés para tenerle contento) estaba seguro de que si volvía a ver la escena del beso de nuevo no se quedaría tan tranquilo la segunda vez...

Naruto paró en este pensamiento y se recreó en él.

Recodó al moreno de espaldas a él, con el pelo largo atado en la nuca en una coleta, y la otra persona, rubia de pelo largo también, que no podía asegurar si era chica o chico...

Pénsandolo mejor era cierto que algo de la escena no cuadraba...

Naruto apretó los ojos y se concentró como nunca hasta dar con lo que estaba mal...

Cuando por fin dio con ello, un tonta sonrisa se puso en su cara. Miró a un lado solo para encontrarse con Sasuke mirándole con una ceja alzada desde la otra punta del escalón.

- Acabo de cruzarme a mi hermano y está hecho unos zorros.- dijo ligeramente enfadado.- va a por tu ramen al Ichiraku... Siempre vas tu primero en su lista de prioridades... por cierto.- susurró mirándole directamente.- Me dejaste tirado en el hospital.- gruñó el morenito molesto mientras estrechaba la mirada.

- Lo siento Sasuke.- se disculpó el rubio.- pero no me gustan los hospitales y me encontraba bien. Además estabas tan dormidito que me dio pena despertarte.- le sacó la lengua.

- Menuda cara que tienes. ¿Estás seguro de encontrarte bien?.- cuestionó desde su posición.- tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos... ¿Has estado llorando por algo?.- trató de disimular los nervios...

- Si, pero no era nada importante.- movió la mano arriba y abajo para quitarle hierro al asunto.- no sé que me pasa que estoy mas sensible de lo normal.

- Yo sí.- afirmó el moreno.

- ¿Eh?

- Que yo si sé por que estás mas sensible.- sonrió de medio lado y arrastró el culo por el escalón hasta pegarse a Naruto.- Voy a ser tío.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.- preguntó sin entender nada.

Sasuke se limitó a poner una sonrisa made in Uchiha y le dio tiempo a pensarlo, aguantándose la risa por las caras que hacía Naruto mientras se lo pensaba. Finalmente señaló la tripa de su compañero sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la boca y rompió a llorar, esta vez de felicidad.

Ahora solo quedaba lo difícil, decírselo al futuro papá y esperar que se lo tome igual de bien que el hermano...

_****_

_**gracias gracias gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios, me alegran una barbaridad y animan a seguir con la historia. Os lovio una barbaridad a todas/os jejeeje.**_

_**Espero que este cap os guste, a mi me encantó escribir la parte del inicio ( chibi shiga se desangra solo con pensarlo) y la escena de naru y su monologo interno.**_


	3. La traición de la esposa

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 3: La traición de la esposa.**_

_****_

El tiempo siempre va mas despacio cuando queremos que sea al contrario y Naruto era un buen ejemplo de ello.

Dos días después de su charla con Iruka sensei y con Sasuke, seguía sin decírselo a Itachi, que estaba tan ocupado que ni se olía la tostada.

Las facturas de apilaban en en mueble de la entrada y los sutiles avisos de cobro habían pasado a ser amenazas con todas las de la ley.

Naruto se encontraba leyendo una de esas amenazas, concretamente una que decía que les cortarían el suministro de luz si no pagaban en diez días... Se enfadó con su esposo por no decirle nada sobre ese tema... claro que él tampoco le había dicho nada de su futura paternidad, pero no era lo mismo.

Tanto Sasuke como él mismo tenían dinero de sobra para sus gastos, la cuestión era ¿Por qué Itachi no les pedía ayuda?

Naruto apretó los labios en esa pregunta mental.. conocía la respuesta muy bien; el maldito orgullo Uchiha.

El rubio se propuso enseñarle a su esposo que el orgullo ni quita el hambre ni paga las facturas, y que no le hace inferior el hecho de pedir ayuda... Pero... ¿le escucharía? Mmm... de eso no estaba muy seguro.

La otra opción era pagar el mismo ...pero Itachi lo notaría y seguramente se enfadaría en el momento, aunque luego le diera la razón...

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Necesitaba que su esposo no tuviera ninguna preocupación para darle la noticia pero... como siempre, las cosas nunca salen como uno desea.

Naruto cogió todos los sobres con las facturas y fue al banco donde los abonó todos de manera "anónima".

Caminaba por la aldea de vuelta a casa, pensando como siempre en como iba su vida, cuando la realización le golpeó a traición.

Itachi trabajaba como un loco, sacrificando horas de descanso y perdiendo calidad de vida para mantenerlos a los tres... Entendía lo de Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, era su hermano y la sangre siempre es mas espesa que el agua, pero a él, como dice la frase hecha: " se lo encontró en la calle".

Naruto tampoco era una esposa inútil que necesitara ser cuidada constantemente y en cierto modo le molestaba un poco que su marido se empeñara en tratarlo como una damisela desvalida.

Naruto suspiró de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía mucho...

"En la salud y la enfermedad" había prometido pero, ¿...merecía Itachi tal tortura para que él y Sasuke vivieran a cuerpo de rey?

El rubio negó en silencio, atrayendo las miradas de los viandantes a su persona y apretó el paso inconscientemente.

Y si las cosas no eran lo suficientemente complicadas por si solas, se avecinaba una nueva personita a la que alimentar, vestir y cuidar. Lo que se traducía en mas gastos, mas trabajo y menos salud para su marido...

Si solo pudiera volver atrás, a cuando no era una molestia insensible para Itachi... a cuando solo le veía desde la distancia y suspiraba en soledad por que, aunque fuera por equivocación, le mirase uno o dos segundos... a cuando le soñaba en la soledad de su apartamento...

¡Eso era! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Era tan sencillo que hasta parecía irreal.

Tan simple como que las cosas volvieran a lo que eran antes... solo tenía que volver a su apartamento, así él se haría cargo de sus gastos y se ocuparía del bebé sin ser una molestia para Itachi. Los dos hermanos vivirían de nuevo en paz, sin discusiones por su culpa y todos contentos.

Entró en la casa con la felicidad por la decisión tomada y se encontró a Sasuke despatarrado en el sofá del salón leyendo un pergamino de sellos.

Le saludó con la mano y se fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Le extrañó que la puerta estuviera entornada y entró con precaución.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio la escena frente a él, pero duró poco.

Itachi yacía bocarriba encima de la colcha, aún con la ropa llena de barro puesta. Le había dado tiempo a quitarse las vendas de una pierna, y nada mas. El agotamiento le había dejado dormido con los pies aún en el suelo.

Naruto cerró la puerta despacio, evitando hacer ruido y se paró frente a su durmiente esposo para estudiarlo en silencio. Itachi dormido era tan hermoso...

La misión tenía que haber sido terrible teniendo en cuenta el estado de su ropa.

Los mechones morenos que asomaban sobre el hombro derecho tenían restos de hojarasca y barro reseco y, el rubio creyó ver, algo de sangre reseca en el cuello y los nudillos de la mano izquierda, pero no estaba muy seguro. No quiso encender la luz para no despertarle.

Casi daba miedo verle dormir tan pasivamente y sin emitir sonido alguno.

Naruto se arrodilló frente a sus pies y le quitó la sandalia que restaba y las vendas del otro pie.

Se levantó con cuidado para no marearse de nuevo y se las arregló para, inclinando con cuidado a Itachi hacia los costados, quitarle la ropa y meterle bajo las sábanas. Le peinó con los dedos delicadamente para quitar lo mas gordo y suspiró dando gracias por el pelo "corto" de su amor.

Desde que, meses atrás le salvara de una trampa en el campo de entrenamiento, el cabello largo de Itachi, que había sido su seña de identidad desde entonces, lucía mucho mas corto. Siempre iba suelto por que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, apenas dos o tres dedos. … y aunque a Naruto le encantaba el pelo largo que tenía tiempo atrás, reconocía que desde que lo llevaba así estaba mas que encantado.

Era perfecto con todas las letras.

Se tumbó a su lado con cuidado y aprovechó para acariciarle el pelo y la mejilla con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado en la cara, antes de dormirse profundamente a los pocos segundos.

Despertó horas después, aún de noche y notó inmediatamente la ausencia en su cama.

Un tenue resplandor que venía de la cocina se colaba bajo la puerta y por el lateral de la misma al estar entreabierta.

Pensó que quizá Itachi había ido a beber agua y se acomodó de nuevo en el colchón.

Tardaba demasiado así que, finalmente, se levantó a ver que pasaba.

Al segundo paso fuera de la habitación escuchó a su esposo hablando con Sasuke en la cocina, en voz baja para no despertarlo.

Sabía que escuchar a escondidas estaba mal y que seguramente, Itachi no tardaría en notar su presencia, pero simplemente se quedó clavado en el sitio al escuchar lo que decían.

- … es imposible... he tomado precauciones todas las veces.- la voz de Itachi sonaba cansada.

- ¿Todas las veces?...- Sasuke mantuvo el silencio un par de segundos. Naruto no podía verlo desde el pasillo pero si escuchar perfectamente y supuso que su marido había respondido con algún gesto.- Pues a mi me encantaría llenar la casa de niños.- dijo molesto

- Pues ya sabes que tienes que hacer, hermanito.- respondió divertido el hermano mayor.- busca alguien con quien tenerlos y mientras tanto ve ahorrando. Por mi parte ahora mismo no puedo permitirme otra boca mas que alimentar, a si que lo de tener niños queda relegado a un futuro... uno muy lejano.

Naruto se encogió en el sitio al escuchar esas palabras.. ¿Itachi usaba anticonceptivos para que no tuvieran hijos por el dinero o por que no quería tenerlos con él?. Se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora que ya estaba en camino? ¿Qué dentro de su cuerpo ya crecía una pequeña personita? Y justo entonces otra duda asaltó a Naruto mientras seguía escuchando a escondidas...Si su marido había usado protección todas las veces que habían intimado¿Cuándo se había quedado en estado? ¿Cuál de las veces?

No quiso seguir escuchando mas y regresó a la cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se acurrucó en posición fetal en su lado de la cama y apretó los párpados con fuerza cuando sintió el colchón ceder bajo el peso de Itachi un par de minutos después.

Itachi despertó horas mas tarde extrañamente libre. Normalmente la presa de su rubio le apretaba hasta casi doler, pero esa mañana tenía la cama para él solo.

Se puso boca abajo y metió las manos bajo la almohada, suspirando profundamente y disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

Le empezó a dar vueltas a lo que había hablado con su hermano pequeño horas antes en la cocina. Sonrió contento solo de pensar en un hijo con su precioso Naruto. Pero era cierto que en aquel momento era un pésima idea. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos negativos y volvió a sonreír al regresar al pensamiento inicial.

Abrió los ojos y juntó las cejas en un gesto de intriga. El armario estaba abierto, y la parte en la que estaba la ropa de Naruto estaba vacía...

Se alzó sobre los codos para mirar mejor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre la almohada había algo...

Un trozo de papel doblado y encima el anillo de boda de Naruto...

_****_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por leer ( veo las estadísticas, se que estais ahí)**_

_**Espero que os guste el cap new **_

_**besitos y mordiskitos**_

_**Shiga san**_


	4. Verdades y recuerdos

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 4: Verdades y recuerdos.**_

Con cierto fastidio volvió sobre sus pasos para retomar de nuevo la calle principal, con la mochila sobre el hombro izquierdo llena de sus escasas pertenencias.

Había planeado quedarse unos días en casa de Iruka sensei, pero nuevamente estaba "ocupado" y eso que eran poco mas de las cinco de la mañana; sus gritos se oían desde la calle.

Aunque estaba dispuesto a tirar la puerta abajo, se dio cuenta de que no era justo para su maestro, así que se dirigió al segundo lugar que no implicaba involucrar a ninguno de sus compañeros de academia.

Caminó decidido por las calles desiertas del barrio rojo de Konoha. Pasó de largo una docena de establecimientos de "vida nocturna", custodiadas todas ellas por hombres, lo suficientemente peligrosos como para dar respeto con solo mirarlos unos pocos segundos.

Naruto apretó el paso a pesar de lo seguro que se sentía en aquel lugar en concreto. Ni uno solo de los porteros o habitante de aquel barrio desconocía al rubio. Había pasado prácticamente toda su niñez en aquellas calles; eran su familia.

Llegó al final de la calle principal y giró a la derecha. Tres locales mas abajo y se paró en el que hacía el número cuatro, frente a un animal de mas de dos metros, con el rostro y la parte del cuello que estaba a la vista llena de cicatrices, que contaban una historia de tortura y superación terrible.

Miró a Naruto fijamente unos segundos. Primero a su cara, luego a la mochila que colgaba en su hombro y finalmente a su mano sin anillo.

El rubio suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y esperó a que el gigante le dejara suficiente espacio como para pasar dentro.

Apenas dos pasos después Naruto era literalmente asediado por media docena de señoritas ligeras de ropa. Casi había amanecido y las mujeres había terminado de recoger y limpiar y estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero ninguna de ellas pareció molesta por la visita; al contrario, estaban completamente encantadas con el ninja rubio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?.- preguntó una de la chicas con voz dulce mientras acunaba la cabeza del chico entre sus pechos.

Naruto intentó hablar pero le fue imposible con seis mujeres hablando al mismo tiempo mientras le agarraban y besaban por todas partes con las caras llenas de preocupación. Una nueva voz femenina llenó la estancia haciendo que todo quedara en silencio.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en el hospital?.- la Hokage le señaló con el dedo para apoyar sus palabras.- No recuerdo haber firmado tu alta.

Las chicas se fueron despidiendo del muchacho en vista de que se avecinaba una buena ración de gritos y de que ellas necesitaban su tan merecido descanso. Una a una fueron desapareciendo tras la puerta trasera a sus habitaciones hasta dejar al chico con la líder a solas.

- Me escapé.- admitió con una sonrisa.- y ya sé que me pasa, Sasuke me lo dijo.

- ¿Y que haces aquí a estas horas y sin anillo, que no estás dando saltos de alegría y gritando por todo el país del fuego lo que tu precioso marido ha conseguido en apenas tres meses de matrimonio?.- replicó coquetamente la rubia. Naruto bajó la mirada triste.

- No sé como decírselo... sin que parezca que lo he hecho a propósito.- la miró y siguió hablando.-tengo muchas dudas, demasiadas y no tengo respuesta para casi nada.- gimoteó y las primeras lágrimas empezaron a salir.- Itachi carga con todo él solo, la casa, las facturas, la comida... se pasa el día trabajando y la noche inconsciente de cansancio... a pesar de eso no hace mas que preocuparse por mí, por lo que pueda necesitar o querer, sin pedir nada. No sé como ayudarle ni como ser útil para él...- se limpió la primera lágrima con el dorso de la mano.- lo único que hago es dejarme follar y poco mas... ni siquiera le sirvo como confidente o compañero.- empezó a andar para darle la espalda a la mujer.- Sasuke y él siempre están discutiendo por todo y no puedo intervenir por que me siento fuera de lugar .- señaló la mochila que había caído al suelo.- no hay nada en esa casa que sea mío... todo lo mío está ahí metido. Es la casa de sus padres y no puedo pedirle una para nosotros dos por que estaría obligando a Sasuke a vivir solo o a abandonar la casa familiar ya que sería demasiado grande para una persona sola. Incluso para los tres es inmensa... pero no es nuestra. Es un recuerdo muy preciado para ellos y no puedo pedirles a ninguno de los dos que lo abandone, no por mi...

- Entiendo tus preocupaciones pero creo que, como siempre, das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

- Ayer pagué los gastos de dos meses por que Itachi es incapaz de pedirme ayuda.- se giró para mirarla y posó la mano en la tripa. Miró abajo con cariño y tranquilidad antes de seguir hablando mucho mas calmado.- Quiero a este niño, por eso mismo, no seremos una molestia para Itachi. A él lo amo y no quiero ser el motivo de ninguna de sus preocupaciones.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente antes de darle un sonoro capón en la cima de la cabezota rubia y le miró con severidad maternal.

- ¿Eres tonto?.- dijo en un grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera. Naruto se sobó la cabellera dolorido.- ¿Has probado a hablar con él en lugar de sacar tus propias conclusiones y salir corriendo?.- Naruto negó asustado.- Pues haz el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota, por el bien de mi nieto y de la salud mental de tu marido, y vuelve a casa ahora mismo a contarle lo que te preocupa y sobre todo, que sepa que va a ser padre.- le acarició la mejilla.- seguro que se pone loco de contento con la noticia. No conozco a nadie que desee tener familia tanto como él. Deberías pensar en ello.

Asintió convencido de que la mujer tenía razón y que en el fondo, él mismo ya sabía eso mismo...

oOoOoOoO

Salió de la cama y se metió en la ducha sin mirar la hoja doblada, que dejó sobre la mesilla; el anillo se lo puso en el meñique, era de su madre y no quería perderlo.

Hizo la cama y preparó la bolsa para la misión que le esperaba por delante, estaría fuera en el mejor de los casos, al menos una semana entera. Volvió a la habitación para afeitarse y coger unas cosas del baño que necesitaría y fue cuando cogió el papel.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara posándolo tras las orejas y se sentó en la cama. Deslizo los dobleces hasta desplegarlos y paseó la vista por las palabras, pocas pero cargadas de intensidad. Apretó la mandíbula negándose a si mismo cualquier manifestación y cerró los ojos mientras luchaba por mantener el control de sus emociones. Naruto le decía que le abandonaba por su bien, para criar a su hijo sin ser una molestia...

Una molestia... esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez... ¿Cuándo había sido una molestia?

¡Si él adoraba ocuparse de su precioso ángel!.

Pasaba cada minuto del día pensando en él; en sus detalles y en su todo. Naruto era el centro de su existencia y procuraba demostrárselo siempre que tenía oportunidad... ¿Qué había hecho mal para que se fuera de casa en estado? ¡Pero si hacía todo lo posible por tenerle feliz!

Suspiró derrotado y pensó en el camino recorrido, en lo bonito que era todo cuando le vio por primera vez, cuando Naruto era para él una meta inalcanzable...

…

…

…

Sabía quien era, toda la aldea le conocía pero no había despertado en él la mas mínima inquietud. Sasuke se empeñaba en hablar continuamente de ese chico, que le sacaba de quicio y le ponía en ridículo pero aún así no perdía oportunidad de estar con él fuera de la academia.

Itachi estaba tumbado bajo un árbol, disfrutando del día de piscina cuando su hermanito y sus compañeros de equipo entraron.

Sasuke mantenía una cara de enfado muy graciosa, mientras la chica, de la que no recordaba el nombre en ese momento, le gritaba muy cerca de la cara al otro chico.

Su hermano dejó la mochila al pie de un árbol cercano a donde estaba tumbado y se quitó la camiseta ignorando la turba de admiradoras que gritaban manteniendo las distancias ante sus miradas asesinas. La pelirosa extendió su toalla, se sentó en ella y empezó a ponerse crema completamente feliz. Sasuke puso su toalla a un par de metros de la chica, en la sombra y se tumbó bocabajo cerrando los ojos.

Naruto ni se molestó en abrir la mochila, lanzó la camiseta hecha un ovillo hacia su hermano, y se lanzó a la piscina en un salto que acompañó con un grito de guerra que hizo mirar a todos los que estaban en la piscina, incluido él mismo.

Siguió la cabeza rubia por la piscina todo el tiempo que estuvo en el agua y prestó atención cuando salió de ella. Nunca jamás había prestado atención a una persona tan meticulosamente como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Siguió a Naruto con la mirada mientras se dirigía contando los pasos hacia Sasuke. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír a la idea que tenía el rubio en mente y se alzo sobre los codos para ver mejor todo.

El rubio estrechó los ojos al llegar a la altura de su hermano pequeño y de un salto se sentó sobre su trasero, sacudiéndose el pelo furiosamente sobre la espalda desnuda de Sasuke.

El moreno emitió un grito/palabrota al sentir el agua fría en su cuerpo y el peso del rubio sobre él.

Naruto arrastró el culo por toda la espalda de su hermano, extendiendo el agua cada vez que Sasuke trataba de quitarse al rubio de encima.

Itachi ensanchó la sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba mirando a su hermano, que estaba fijo en el rubio.

Naruto eligió ese momento para carcajearse a gritos. Giró la cabeza y clavó sus increíbles ojos azules en su persona. por primera vez en toda su vida, sus ojos negros quedaron atrapados en el hechizo azul de la otra mirada.

Naruto lo miró apenas media docena de segundos y desvió la mirada avergonzado, con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas y nervioso. Sasuke aprovechó su confusión para quitárselo de encima y darle la vuelta a la tortilla, acabando él sobre el rubio, al que regaló un ataque de cosquillas hasta que los dos quedaron sin aliento.

Naruto se tumbó boca-bajo junto a Sasuke, que volvió a su toalla, directamente en el cesped. Dobló los brazos hacia arriba y posó la mejilla sobre sus manos super puestas. Cerró los ojos y se relajó completamente.

Itachi le observó detenidamente en esa postura. Aun le duraba la impresión que esa mirada le había dejado en el cuerpo y el cosquilleo que invadía su vientre insistía en permanecer.

Siguió con la mirada la linea de sus muslos y se pasó la lengua por los labios imaginándolos ceñidos a sus caderas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento pero fue inútil cuando su vista subió un poco mas, hasta el trasero redondo del rubio, que se alzaba desafiante , casi gritándole por ser conquistado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos subió un poco mas, disfrutando de la curva de su cintura y siguiendo la línea espalda arriba hasta sus hombros.

Volvió a lamer sus labios, tenía la boca completamente reseca.

Su atención se posó en la nuca, donde pequeños y desordenados mechones dorados nacían. El agua que aun se empeñaba en aplastar su cabello contra el cuero cabelludo oscurecía sus tonos, pero aún así era precioso. Itachi soñó con los ojos abiertos como sería hundir los dedos entre esos mechones mientras Naruto cabalgaba sobre sus muslos.

Desvió la mirada y la atención hacia la toalla bajo él o no podría levantarse de ahí en días.

La erección que había conseguido solo mirando dejaba muy claro, que el compañero de su hermano no le era indiferente y que ardería en el infierno por pensar, a sus diecisiete años, así de un recién graduado en la academia.

…

…

...

Se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un quejido cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente sacándole del recuerdo y se dirigió a abrirla casi a la carrera, por si era su rubio que regresaba.

Se atusó el pelo y estiró la ropa para aparentar normalidad y tomó aire dos o tres veces antes de abrir de un tirón.

Se quedó estático y alzó una ceja sorprendido. Estuvo tentado en cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero, incluso después de todo, seguía teniendo educación y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

El primero en entrar fue directamente al salón, con el bebé en brazos, donde se acomodó sin mucha ceremonia en el sofá. El otro visitante se quedó en la calle, esperando ser invitado.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente fastidiado, y acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano hacia dentro de la casa.

- Pasa Deidara. Siéntete como en tu casa...

=000000

Gracias por leer y comentar ( uff ) en fin... ni me molesto en decir nada.

mil besos por los reviews

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	5. Ni contigo ni sin tí

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 5: Ni contigo ni sin tí.**_

_****_

Se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir un quejido cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó insistentemente sacándole del recuerdo y se dirigió a abrirla casi a la carrera, por si era su rubio que regresaba.

Se atusó el pelo y estiró la ropa para aparentar normalidad y tomó aire dos o tres veces antes de abrir de un tirón.

Se quedó estático y alzó una ceja sorprendido. Estuvo tentado en cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero, incluso después de todo, seguía teniendo educación y se hizo a un lado para dejarles pasar.

El primero en entrar fue directamente al salón, con el bebé en brazos, donde se acomodó sin mucha ceremonia en el sofá. El otro visitante se quedó en la calle, esperando ser invitado.

Itachi suspiró sonoramente fastidiado, y acompañó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano hacia dentro de la casa.

- Pasa Deidara. Siéntete como en tu casa...

Esperó a que el rubio caminara hacia la casa para darle la espalda y volver al salón. Se paró frente al bebé, lo miró largo rato en silencio y estiró las manos en dirección al padre, que lo sostenía amorosamente entre los brazos.

- ¿Puedo cogerlo?- la voz de Itachi sonó tranquila, monocorde. En su expresión aún podía leerse el enfado.

- Por supuesto.- respondió tranquilamente el padre, que se levantó y tendió al pequeño de apenas una semana en brazos del Uchiha.

Itachi acomodó al pequeño con un cuidado extremo, colocando las manos en el sitio exacto antes de ir hacia atrás hasta el sofá y tomar asiento despacio.

El pequeño hacía bailar el chupete en su boca con su interminable gesto de succión, moviendo los mofletes de un modo mecánico, y buscaba torpemente con sus enormes ojos negros, la figura de alguno de sus progenitores. Aunque se sentía a gusto, sabía que la persona que le sostenía no le era conocida en absoluto y estaba levemente tenso.

Los visitantes se sentaron junto a Itachi y el padre paseó los dedos por la suave pelusilla de la cabeza de su pequeño en una caricia amorosa.

- Siento mucho que hayáis tenido que venir desde tan lejos .- se disculpó Itachi con voz estrangulada.- pero sois los únicos a los que puedo acudir.

- No voy a decir que no nos ha sorprendido tu llamada.- relató Deidara en voz baja.- y también me disculpo por el numerito de la misión, pero no se nos ocurrió otro modo de ponernos en contacto contigo sin avergonzarte con nuestra presencia.- bajó la vista al suelo hasta que sintió los dedos de su pareja en el mentón, obligándole a levantar la vista y enfocarle.- pero ya estamos aquí...

- Cierto.- afirmó Itachi.- y me alegra que así sea.- Miró directamente a Deidara y sonrió mientras le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para devolverle al bebé.- y a mi no me avergüenza que hayáis venido, al contrario, me alegra mucho poder retomar el contacto contigo.- miró al padre del pequeño.- y con tu nueva familia.

Deidara depositó al bebé en el sofá, dejándolo al cuidado de su padre y pidió saber donde estaba el baño, aunque los dos hombres sabían que era una manera sutil de dejarles hablar a solas.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y Naruto entró al salón a la carrera. Se detuvo en seco tras cruzar la puerta y miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes con el ceño fruncido.

Se abofeteó mentalmente y recordó que la Hokage le había dicho que preguntara antes de hacerse ideas equivocadas y es lo que iba a hacer. Itachi caminó hasta ponerse a su lado, deslizó la mochila por su brazo hasta dejarla sobre una de las sillas de la mesa principal y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila mientras le rodeaba con un brazo mirando al frente.

Naruto le miró confundido hasta que sintió como Itachi le deslizaba el anillo por la espalda.

Cuando habló, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que sonaba.

- Lamento mucho hacer las cosas tan mal, pero este es mi marido, Naruto.- dijo mirando a sus invitados con una sonrisa radiante antes de regresar las presentaciones al ninja rubio.- este es mi tío Madara, su esposo Deidara y su hijo...

- Tobi.- apuntó la "madre" del pequeño alargando la mano para saludar.

Naruto estudió la mano extendida y la estrechó con suavidad, sonriendo para apoyar el saludo.

Cuando Madara hizo lo mismo, el rubio se le quedó mirando fijamente muy confundido.

- Tengo una pregunta.- dijo Naruto mientras decidía si tomar la mano del padre.- ¿Ayer vinisteis de visita también?.- Deidara se sonrojó furiosamente y miró angustiado a su marido que asentía tranquilamente en respuesta.

- ¿Así que nos viste, eh?.- replicó el mayor con sorna. Naruto asintió avergonzado.- ¿Creíste que era Itachi con otra persona, verdad?.- el menor volvió a asentir mientras Itachi seguía la conversación interesado sin entender nada de nada.- Suele ocurrir a menudo.- sonrió con seguridad.- nos parecemos tanto que nos confunden a menudo... pasa menos desde que el clan tuvo la amabilidad de desterrarme por no cumplir con sus "normas establecidas en cuanto a parejas".- Hizo el gesto de las comillas con una cómica mueca de desagrado.- pero como puedes ver, no me arrepiento de nada .- estrechó a Deidara contra él y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios que hizo al rubio sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas.- espero que mi marido y yo no causáramos ningún malentendido entre vosotros.

- No, claro que no.- Naruto se apresuró a negar con demasiada rapidez lo que hizo que Itachi le mirara con una ceja alzada curioso.

- Bueno, como sea, será mejor que hablemos en el despacho.- Itachi hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al pasillo al mayor, y ambos se encaminaron en esa dirección.- tengo un poco de prisa y quisiera comentarte la razón por que que os he llamado antes de irme.

Naruto los siguió con la mirada mientras salían del salón y suspiró aliviado en cuanto se quedó a solas con la "mami" y su bebé.

Deidara rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó la leche en polvo y un biberón vacío. Sintió la mirada del menor en su persona y suspiró cansado; Naruto le observaba con una expresión confundida fijamente, con mil preguntas atascadas en su garganta luchando por salir al mismo tiempo.

El artista se sentó a los pies de su hijo, que permanecía tranquilo y entretenido con su chupete y señaló el cojín junto a él, esperando pacientemente a que el ninja rubio terminase su lucha interna antes de hacerle caso y tomar asiento.

Miró el anillo que escondía en su palma y lo deslizó a su lugar, al dedo del que nunca debía haber sido retirado y miró a su invitado con las cejas juntas.

- Sé que debes tener un millón de preguntas.- susurró dulcemente Deidara señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al bebé.- ¿De cuánto estás ?.- percibió la confusión en los ojos del menor y sonrió de nuevo, con dulzura posando su mano en el muslo de Naruto.- ¿Me equivoco?...mmm disculpa entonces, es que te has llevado la mano ahí un par de veces. Yo también lo hacía cuando lo esperaba a él y pensé...

- Aún no lo sé.- admitió balanceando las manos frente al rostro a modo de disculpa.- me escapé del hospital sin recoger los resultados pero sí, estoy embarazado...- sonrió abiertamente al pronunciar estas dos palabras y ver, a la espada de Deidara a Itachi de pie sonriendo.- Quería decírtelo de otro modo, pero … bu-bueno... pues eso.- se puso de pie anhelante, mientras su esposo rodeaba el sofá hasta ponerse frente a él sin dejar de sonreír y Madara entraba a su espalda y cogía el biberón de su hijo y la leche en polvo y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararlo sin que Deidara le dijera nada con antelación.

El artista tomó al pequeño en brazos y siguió discretamente a Madara, dejando a los más jóvenes un poco de intimidad.

Naruto desvió la mirada al suelo dando un respingo cuando los pies de Itachi entraron en su campo de visión. Se mordió el labio y apretó los párpados con fuerza, esperando el reproche merecido por su silencio y su huida cobarde; en lugar de eso, Itachi atrapó su mano derecha y se la llevó a los labios, besándole la punta de los dedos, la palma y la muñeca, hasta que el rubio abrió los ojos y le enfocó aturdido. Itachi sonrió despacio, como solo lo hacía en presencia de su ángel y acarició el anillo con la punta de la lengua, con los ojos clavados en los de su alucinado esposo.

Mirándole fijamente siguió besando su mano. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz sonó tan estrangulada que Naruto pensó que se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, algo de lo que jamas pensó ser testigo y mucho menos el causante.

- Cuando encontré tu carta en la almohada.- Naruto desvió de nuevo la mirada avergonzado pero el tacto de su esposo en su vientre le obligó a mirarlo sorprendido y culpable.- creí que me moría... por un momento he tratado de imaginar mi vida sin ti y...- deslizó la mano por el abdomen hacia arriba hasta su pecho, dejándola sobre el corazón del rubio que martilleaba furioso en la palma.

Naruto se deshizo del agarre en su mano y enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras éste hacía lo propio en su cintura. Itachi apretó el abrazo hasta pegar completamente a Naruto contra su cuerpo y suspiró aliviado. El rubio correspondió el abrazo enterrando su rostro en el arco que se dibujaba en el cuello de su marido, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave cabellera morena, desplazándose lentamente hasta abarcar el rostro de Itachi y robarle un beso tímido e inocente. Su manera de pedir perdón.

Itachi correspondió al beso sorprendido, abriendo sus labios apenas un poco y dejando que la lengua, cálida y suave de su ángel rubio, se abriera paso hasta el interior de su boca. Lo que había empezado como un dulce beso de reconciliación empezaba a tornarse en una tórrida escena de amantes desbocados con el paso de los segundos.

Quizá fuera por el embarazo de Naruto pero los dos estaban demasiado entregados al contacto.

Fue Itachi quien dio por terminado el beso y quien, con dolorosa lentitud, deshizo el abrazo y subió las manos hasta los hombros del rubio, empujándole despacio para poder mirarle a los ojos.

- ...tengo que irme, trabajo...- se hizo un silencio entre ellos; las mismas palabras los separaban de nuevo. Naruto cerró los puños ligeramente molesto durante medio minuto. Respiró hondo y volvió a serenarse, a ser él mismo.- Una semana... como mucho dos.- volvió a besarle solo que la respuesta fue un temblor por parte del rubio.- Naruto, mírame.- pidió tajante.- cuando me haya ido quiero que vuelvas al hospital y te quedes ahí hasta que te digan que puedes marcharte.- no se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba suplicando y el rubio notó la preocupación en su tono de voz.- ya me falta muy poco... sólo te pido que confíes un poco mas en mí.- Naruto lo miró asombrado por sus palabras y al notar, que su marido esperaba su respuesta, asintió furiosamente sin hacer ninguna pregunta más.- cuando esté de vuelta hay ciertas cosas que quiero que hagamos.- suspiró mirándole directamente, dejándose atrapar por esos ojazos tan hermosos y azules que le tenían loco.- pero de eso hablaremos a mi regreso. De momento cuídate mucho y ayuda a mi tío y su esposo en lo que puedan necesitar. Van a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo.

Naruto asintió a las palabras de su marido, y se enterró de nuevo entre sus brazos, apañándole al reloj los últimos minutos, quizás segundos que podría disfrutar de él en semanas.

Alzó el rostro anhelante, suplicando un beso que no tuvo que pedir. Sintió en sus riñones las protecciones metálicas del uniforme ninja de su marido al abrazarle con fuerza. Itachi quería llevarse esa sensación consigo, la del cuerpo de su rubio estremecerse entre sus brazos, jadear por su contacto y finalmente, sucumbir con uno de sus besos.

Repartió pequeños besos por su cuello y mentón, escuchando atentamente los gemidos contenidos de Naruto y atrapó sus labios con egoísmo.

No supo en que momento pero durante el contacto, empezaron a balancearse lentamente, bailando una melodía que solo oían ellos dos, sin dejar en ningún momento que sus bocas se separaran o que su abrazo mermase en intensidad.

Alguien carraspeó a su espalda haciéndoles romper el beso contrariados, volviéndose a ver quien era el culpable de la interrupción.

Sasuke se rascaba la entrepierna sobre el pijama, con los pelos revueltos y una cara de sueño que dejaba al sex simbol a la altura del monstruo del pantano. Agarraba con la otra mano un brick de leche del que había bebido directamente.

- ¡Joder!.- chilló con voz pastosa.- … ¡Ahora también dirás que soy yo el paranoico! .- señaló a su hermano que seguía abrazado al rubio.- ¡Si os lo estáis montando desde por la mañana y aquí, en mitad del salón!.- gruñó mientras se iba en dirección a la cocina y seguía despotricando a conciencia.-¡ Tenéis habitación propia, joder!

El salón se sumió de nuevo en el silencio y Naruto miró a Itachi ligeramente sonrojado por la situación. Tras unos segundos en los que Sasuke siguió pegando voces escaleras arriba en dirección a su cuarto, los dos esposos estallaron en carcajadas.

Madara se detuvo, en la puerta que daba acceso al salón desde la cocina, agitando en el aire el biberón de su hijo para que se mezclara el contenido. Deidara le imitó sin saber que pasaba y siguió la dirección que llevaban los ojos de su marido.

Madara observaba la escena frente a él con una cálida sonrisa. Suspiró feliz y atrajo al rubio hasta pegar sus caderas para poder susurrarle a gusto sin que los tortolitos escucharan.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- miró a su rubio y ensanchó la sonrisa.- es solo que es la primera vez que veo a mi sobrino reír así de feliz... libre.

Tobi se revolvió en brazos de su "madre" centrando la atención en su pequeña persona, reclamando el alimento que no le daban con un potente berrido.

Todos los rostros sonrientes se volvieron hacia el pequeño, y pensaron al mismo tiempo que sería maravilloso que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel instante...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gracias por los review chicas, los leo y tomo notas...

Bueno pues un cap de transición antes de volver a liarla jajaja

Sasuke sale poco y para cuando lo hace es con esas pintas ( sexys a mi parecer,,pero pintas después de todo, nee?)

Durante el embarazo de Naru tendrá un papel mucho mas activo, saldrá mas.

Al final ha quedado desvelado quien era el besador ( que bien me lo voy a pasar con estos dos) y la escenita del salón me encantó escribirla, que lo sepáis.

Espero los coments y que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Quien espera, desespera

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 6: Quien espera, desespera.**_

_****_

Una semana, dos como mucho …

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactas... de eso hacía exactamente 22 días...

Naruto suspiró de nuevo con la vista perdida en la ventana de la cocina, sin mirar nada concreto.

Deidara canturreaba al fondo de la misma, mientras la cafetera gorgoteaba y el aroma a naranjas y pan tostado inundaba el ambiente por completo.

Sasuke amontonaba platos y tazas, unos sobre otros, para llevarlos del armario a la mesa y disponer un desayuno para cuatro. El agua de la ducha indicaba que Madara se les uniría en un rato.

Y aún así, el rubio seguía con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte y la mano puesta en el vientre de manera inconsciente. Se giró para mirar al cuco de mimbre un segundo antes de que Tobi gimoteara por alimento. Su "mami" trotó hasta él y lo tomó en brazos con cuidado, tomando el biberón que aguardaba preparado al borde de la mesa.

Naruto se levanto como un autómata para cederle el sitio y que pudiera alimentar al pequeño cómodamente sentado. Cuando se cruzaron el artista le miró con "esa expresión" que se repetía desde que su marido se fuera; esa mirada que decía " tranquilo, todo está bien" y que Naruto tanto detestaba.

Nada estaba bien. Itachi no estaba ahí con él...

Apenas alejó un par de pasos de la madre y el hijo y tuvo que salir disparado al baño como cada mañana. Las nauseas matutinas no le abandonaban y le dejaban destrozado. Ni se molestó en llamar. Abrió de un golpe y se encorvó sobre la taza de cerámica a vomitar.

Sasuke se arrodilló junto al rubio, sosteniendo su frente y acariciándole la espalda con suaves masajes, mientras las arcadas le asaltaban sin tregua.

- Respira despacio.- le animó sin dejar de acariciarle.- ánimo, ya sabes que pasa en un momento.

- Pero no deja de ser asqueroso.- puntualizó el ninja rubio antes de que otra bocanada le hiciera doblarse sobre el retrete.

Pasó varios minutos en la misma posición, los suficientes como para que Madara pasara frente a ellos por el pasillo para cambiarle el pañal y dormir a su hijo después de la toma.

- ¿Va todo bien?.- preguntó mientras palmeaba la espalda del pequeño intentando sacarle los gases sobre su hombro.

- Sí, todo va de fábula.- respondió con retintín el moreno.- Naru-chan trata de mantener el estómago dentro del cuerpo como cada mañana, y yo ejerzo de sufrido marido postizo mientras mi querido hermano se divierte haciendo turismo...- mirada asesina made in Uchina.- así que sí, todo va de perlas.

- Ni se te ocurra mirarme así .-sentenció Madara con una sonrisa al expulsar el pequeño Tobi un sonoro eructo.- te recuerdo que yo inventé esa mirada, enano.

Naruto se alzó sobre las piernas temblorosas y Sasuke le pasó un brazo por la cintura para asegurarse de que no perdía el equilibrio. Le acompañó al lavabo, donde se lavó los dientes un par de veces y se refrescó la frente y la nuca, intentando aliviar la angustia que le producía la situación, tan repetida que ya casi era rutinaria.

Tomó la tupida toalla y se secó con pequeños toques, mientras Sasuke no rompía el contacto abrazado a él. Era extraño pero le gustaba que Sasuke le tocara, se sentía protegido... aunque no era Itachi. No le aceleraba el pulso como su esposo.

Otra cosa era Madara. Naruto se descubrió en mas de una ocasión mirándole fijamente sin pestañear. Se parecía tanto a Itachi que a veces dudaba de que no fuera él, hasta que hablaba. Su voz, sus gestos, su actitud era complemente distinta, pero en completo silencio, costaba saber quien era cada uno, incluso para alguien como Naruto, que podía presumir de haber visto ( y otras cosas mas privadas) cada rincón del cuerpo de itachi.

Madara solía bromear con que un día se metería en la cama a los dos rubios y se los merendaría a gusto... lo más inquietante era que Naruto no decía nada que pudiera indicar que la idea le desagradara de algún modo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te molesta tanto , Sasu-chan?.- apostilló mientras acomodaba a Tobi en su brazo, pescaba el chupete que colgaba de una cadenita prendida en la camiseta y se lo ponía.- ¿Qué Naruto lo esté pasando mal o que tu hermano no esté para ocuparse?.- Sasuke le miró mal de nuevo pero desvió la mirada al comprobar que el mayor podía ponerse mucho mas siniestro que él en el juego de las miradas.- No te quejes tanto y aprovecha que eres el príncipe de brillante armadura mientras dure.

Madara se perdió pasillo abajo tras estas palabras, que tanto Naruto como Sasuke escucharon en silencio.

- Yo no intento aprovecharme de nada.- susurró molesto el Uchiha.

- No le hagas caso.- dijo Naruto sonriendo mas tranquilo.- si no estuvieras aquí me habría dado un ataque de pánico... ¡Mira! en eso si tiene razón … eres mi caballero de brillante armadura al rescate.- los dos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas...

- Si, Jajajajaja... sólo me falta el caballo... jajajajaj. Mas risas.- hablando de animales de carga... ¿No tienes cita en el hospital esta tarde?... iré a la oficina de misiones y si no hay mucho, quiero ir contigo.- Naruto asintió complacido.

=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=

Días atrás, cuando Itachi abandonó el hogar familiar no se imaginaba que todo iría del modo que estaba discurriendo.

La misión, esta vez en solitario por petición expresa del cliente, le había llevado a un hotel de alto standing, a dos días de camino de su Konoha natal.

Preguntó en recepción por la persona que le había solicitado y le fue entregada la llave de una habitación e instrucciones precisas del recepcionista de que debía esperar ahí al cliente.

Evitó el ascensor y subió por la escalera, sintiendo que algo iba mal desde el principio. ¿Que clase de cliente contrata a un ninja y hace que le vea en una habitación de hotel?.

Se detuvo en seco en el descansillo entre la tercera y la cuarta planta molesto. Sabía de sobra que algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras de profesión se prostituían por decisión propia, pero él le había dejado muy claro a Iruka sensei que aceptaría cualquier misión, la que fuera de las que quedaban en el montón de descartadas, menos las que implicaran contacto físico de algún modo con el cliente. Si alguien supiera que necesitaba el dinero, había personas dispuestas a pagar verdaderas fortunas por meterlo en su cama aunque fuera una noche, y él no estaba por la labor de dejar que nadie que no fuera Naruto le tocara íntimamente. Punto.

Reanudó la marcha. Iruka sensei se habría dado cuenta si la misión era de "esas", debía confiar en el chuunin y en el amor que le profesaba al ninja rubio. Sabia que si se vendía así, Naruto sufriría y el chuunin lo sentiría de rebote, a si que, aunque fuera por Naruto, Iruka sensei no se la jugaría tan malamente. ¿O si?

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al pasillo adecuado. Antes de pararse frente a la puerta de la habitación ya había establecido una docena de rutas de escape, mapas mentales del lugar y numerosas estrategias tanto para la lucha como para la fuga. Seguía con la sensación de que algo no cuadraba, aún así metió la llave en la cerradura y se adentró en la habitación.

Encendió la luz principal y recorrió la estancia con la mirada. Todo parecía limpio y ordenado. Inmediatamente pensó en su precioso marido y en lo bien que quedaría encima de esa enorme cama solo cubierto por pétalos de rosa...Mmm... simplemente delicioso.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento y centrarse en la misión. Debía esperar ahí.

Comprobó cada rincón y posible escondite y no se sentó hasta estar seguro de estar completamente solo en aquel lujoso cuarto. Los ramos de flores frescas diseminados por toda la estancia perfumaban el ambiente.

Solo cuando su vista se nubló y se fue quedando mansamente dormido, se dio cuenta de que el aroma dulzón no provenía de las flores... Un fallo imperdonable

Cuando recuperó la consciencia notó inmediatamente que seguía tumbado en la cama, aúnque le habían atado las manos y vendado los ojos. Sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de quienes estaban en la habitación y decidió seguirles el juego para ver a donde iba a parar todo.

Pudo sentir claramente como se removían en el cuarto al notar que estaba despierto y como discutían en voz baja quien de ellas debía halbar en nombre de todas.

La "Dueña" se sentó en la cama junto a sus muslos y le ayudó a incorporarse antes de hablar. Itachi no hizo ningún gesto agresivo y empezó a hablar tranquilamente.

- ¿A que viene todo esto?

- Te necesito para algo y por eso te he contratado.- susurró una voz femenina cerca de su rostro.- atarte es solo una medida de prevención... y la venda, bueno, sé lo que esos ojos tuyos pueden hacer, así que, prefiero no arriesgarme.- le puso la mano en el muslo y fue subiendo a medida que hablaba.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres exactamente?.- preguntó en el mismo tono, obligando al resto a acercarse a la cama para poder oírle bien. Sintió la presencia de una persona mas, plantada en la puerta, por fuera; un hombre.

- A ti.- sentenció alzando la camiseta y metiendo la mano bajo ella con intención de tocar.- creí que eso había quedado claro a estas alturas, Itachi.

- Lamento decepcionarla señora.- se ladeó en el lecho para evitar el contacto sin usar las manos, que había liberado en cuanto empezó a hablar.- pero no me dedico a estos "trabajillos". Si desea ese tipo de desahogo, en mi villa hay infinidad de profesionales dispuestos a ello.

- Si lo haces por Naruto no te preocupes, tu pequeña mascota no se enterará.- sonó ladina y sonrió al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían roto la aparente calma del frío Uchiha.

- Le rogaría que no metiera a terceras personas en esto y mucho menos en ese tono menospreciable.- apretó los labios conteniendo una palabrota y siguió hablando.- Si me quiere a mí, ya le he dicho que no estoy en venta así que, si no quiere otra cosa, suélteme y deje que me vaya y ninguna de ustedes, señoritas, sufrirá daño alguno.

Un murmullo de varias voces se alzó en el silencio del cuarto; la "portavoz" habló de nuevo tras unos instantes de incertidumbre.

- ¿No estás en venta?.- atacó de nuevo.- no es la información que he conseguido... pero si ese es el caso, ¿No te replantearías el asunto por una jugosa cantidad de dinero?

- No, lo lamento.- su voz fue perdiendo la calma y volviéndose fría y mecánica según hablaba.- preferiría mendigarlo " _antes que hacerle algo así a Naruto"._

- Entiendo.- se hizo un silencio y retomó la charla.- sólo tengo una pregunta más.- la mujer esperó que el chico asintiera antes de hablar de nuevo.- ¿Para que quieres el dinero que estas ganando trabajando como un loco día y noche ? Y te sugiero que seas sincero, tu integridad depende de la respuesta.

- Deseo comprar una casa a mi pareja.- dijo tan bajito que la mujer tuvo que inclinarse sobre él para escucharle.- voy a tener un hijo y quiero que viva en un sitio perfecto y tranquilo, nada mas... si para eso tengo que matarme a trabajar lo haré, pero no traicionaré a mi pareja. Jamás.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?.- dijo la mujer sensualmente alzando la voz.- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pensártelo un momento?.- el moreno negó.- ¿Cuánto necesitas?.- le quitó la venda de los ojos antes de escuchar la cifra. La mujer sonrió abiertamente.- Te ayudaremos; todas nosotras.- extendió la mano y abarcó la habitación en un gesto con ella, haciendo que el resto de mujeres le saludaran sonrientes.

Le ayudó a sentarse y le desató las manos. Itachi se sobó las muñecas ligeramente enfadado y sonrojado por haber sido pillado en una situación así, él, un ninja de élite, capturado por un grupo de concubinas...

…

Y ahí estaba él, esa misma noche, con aquél estúpido kimono de seda rojo, con el pelo adornado de estúpidas flores, y estúpidas horquillitas, con el rostro lleno de estúpido maquillaje y soportando con una sonrisa, al estúpido borracho empeñado en llevárselo a la cama pensando que era una mujer... suspiró mientras asentía a la etílica charla del hombre junto a él. No sospechaba que la "mujer" de belleza diabólica y elegantes gestos se trataba, ni mas ni menos, que de Itachi...

Dispuesto a "casi" cualquier cosa por su precioso marido.

Ese era el trato. Él ayudaría a atraer clientes fingiendo ser una nueva "adquisición" y ellas le darían una parte proporcional por cada nuevo cliente. Y teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se le daba, conseguiría el dinero que le faltaba para comprar la casa en apenas un mes...

=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=0=

Madara descansaba en el cuarto junto a Tobi, que dormía a gusto con la barriga llena y cómodamente tumbado en su cálida cunita, dispuesta junto a la cama. Había estado inquieto toda la noche, y su padre había pasado la noche vigilándole intranquilo. Deidara le sugirió que durmiera al mismo tiempo que el niño, que él se ocuparía de Naruto mientras Sasuke estuviera en la oficina de misiones.

Naruto se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mas tranquilo, después de darse una ducha y cambiarse el pijama por unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de algodón azul y sonrió a Deidara cuando puso frente a él un zumo de naranja super grande y una docena de tortitas unas sobre otras en el mismo plato. Le guiñó un ojo y se sentó frente a él.

Pinchó con el tenedor la primera de las tortitas y se la llevó a la boca mirando fijamente al artista que lo contemplaba tranquilamente desde su silla. Gimió complacido cuando la masa se deshizo en su boca y el sirope escurrió por la comisura de sus labios.

Comió una tras otra, con mas deleite si cabe según iban entrando en su cuerpo, como sino hubiese comido en su vida y bebió el zumo tan rápido que Deidara tuvo que dejar la jarra de litro en la mesa para no tener que pasearse a rellenarle el vaso.

El café del artista estaba aún humeante sobre la mesa cuando Naruto terminó de desayunar y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, desabrochando el primer botón de los vaqueros y sobándose la barriga con una sonrisa zorruna de satisfacción.

Deidara le devolvió la sonrisa tranquilo, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que el jutsu de sus manos se había activado hasta que vio el rostro de Naruto cambiar de expresión a una de curiosidad.

Se avergonzó y escondió las manos bajo la mesa, apartando la mirada y esperó las miles de preguntas que seguramente vendrían por parte del rubio menor.

Naruto carraspeó llamando su atención y un poco aterrorizado, alzó finalmente la vista para enfocarle. Lo que se encontró lo desconcertó por completo.

Una limpia, tranquila y cómplice sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- Naruto titubeó un momento antes de hablar, esperando hasta que el rubio asintió dándole permiso.- No tiene nada que ver con el jutsu maldito que tienes en tu cuerpo.- Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido pero no dijo nada, esperó la pregunta con el corazón en un puño.- ¿Cómo?… ¿...Madara y tu...?... ¿Cómo es que...?... tteba... ¿desde cuando estáis juntos?

Suspiró sonoramente antes de comenzar el relato. La verdad es que no era la pregunta que esperaba aunque sabía que tarde o temprano Naruto preguntaría por la relación entre ellos, que por otra parte no ocultaban...

- Es un poco largo de contar.- repuso el artista mas tranquilo.

- No tengo nada mejor que hacer, ni tu tampoco hasta el siguiente biberón.- agarró el asa de la jarra de zumo y se rellenó el vaso de nuevo sonriendo.- Me gustaría oír la historia, de verdad.

- Cierto.- respondió alegremente a la afirmación de Naruto.- hum.. a ver , por donde empiezo...

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?.- pregunto el rubio para comenzar por algún punto la historia.

- Durante una misión...- miró a Naruto intensamente, como tratando de ir atrás en el tiempo pero manteniéndose en el lugar en el que estaba en ese momento.- … Madara fue contratado para rastrear, dar caza y eliminar a una amenaza de mi aldea.

- ¿Y os pusieron juntos en la misión y por eso te enamoraste de él?.- preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

- Me temo que no, Naruto.- chistó fastidiado y siguió con la historia.- Yo era la amenaza que debía exterminar. Mi aldea le contrató para matarme...

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y pasados unos segundos, juntó las cejas y apoyó los codos en la mesa, el mentón en las manos entrelazadas y miró intensamente a Deidara, pidiéndole en silencio que contara la historia...

Ahora sí que no iba a quedarse con la intriga...

_****_

Fin del epi seis...

Uff, me ha encantado todo el cap, desde la escena del hotel y las chicas hasta lo dulce y encantador que puede ser Sasuke cuando se pone. Esperemos que a Naruto no le dé un yuyu y un día de estos se meta en la cama de Mada por equivocación. Lo que dice Mada de merendarse a los dos rubios...mmm... ( chibi shiga se desmaya desangrada solo de imaginarlo siquiera... ¡Madre mía!)

Dei empezó a contar la historia, muy triste y dolorosa para él pero con un final feliz que todos sabéis ( ahí tienen a su pequeño Tobi para demostrarlo jejeje), pero en serio, os hará llorar saber por todo lo que pasaron... sobre todo Dei.

Naruto se dio cuenta del jutsu maldito de Dei pero no ha preguntado por él...mmm... mejor no cuento nada... jejeje

El embarazo va despacito, aún en su fase inicial y asquerosita de los vómitos matutinos...y mientras Itachan … mmm... con un kimono rojo... ( splushhhh, desangre total)"lo que hacemos por amor no se paga con dinero, nee?" Cada vez amo mas a Itachi...

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo y gracias como siempre por el tiempo dedicado en leerlo y por además comentar con tanta amabilidad y cariño lo que os parece el cap.

Mil gracias de corazón y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Un corazón incapaz de amar

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 7: Un corazón incapaz de amar**_

– _Durante una misión...- miró a Naruto intensamente, como tratando de ir atrás en el tiempo pero manteniéndose en el lugar en el que estaba en ese momento.- … Madara fue contratado para rastrear, dar caza y eliminar a una amenaza de mi aldea._

– _¿Y os pusieron juntos en la misión y por eso te enamoraste de él?.- preguntó Naruto ilusionado._

– _Me temo que no, Naruto.- chistó fastidiado y siguió con la historia.- Yo era la amenaza que debía exterminar._

_**Mi aldea le contrató para matarme...**_

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y pasados unos segundos, juntó las cejas y apoyó los codos en la mesa, el mentón en las manos entrelazadas y miró intensamente a Deidara, pidiéndole en silencio que contara la historia...

Ahora sí que no iba a quedarse con la intriga...

– ... Aunque, para contarte nuestro primer encuentro, tengo que contarte primero como era mi vida antes de que él llegara, ¿No?.- Naruto asintió en la misma posición, volviendo a rellenar el vaso de zumo y poniendo toda su atención en el artista.

Miró hacía el pasillo y permaneció en silencio antes de seguir hablando, asegurándose de que su marido y su hijo seguían dormidos para comenzar el largo relato.

Sonrió a Naruto y se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Miró por la ventana apartando las cortinas y sonrió tristemente al recodar su infancia... todo ese sufrimiento en su infantil mente antes de encontrar a Madara... Antes de saber lo que era sentir ...

– Desde pequeño fui un niño inquieto, no me conformaba con jugar con aquello que me daban mis padres, me pasaba el día explorando en busca de nuevas cosas que hacer ...-ensanchó la sonrisa como si recordara algo. – mis hermanos se volvían locos buscándome y la mayoría de las veces, acababan cansándose antes de dar conmigo.- Miró al rubio y asintió más para sí mismo que para él y siguió hablando, con la mirada vidriosa.- Cuando tenía seis años, me colé en una habitación sellada mientras exploraba.- su rostro cambió de expresión y Naruto lo notó de inmediato aunque se guardó de decir nada. Se limitó a sonreír para darle a entender que siguiera.-aquello cambió mi vida para siempre. En el centro de aquella habitación enorme solo había una cosa, una sola cosa, pequeña e inanimada que lo cambió todo.- suspiró y extendió sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba para mostrarle a Naruto las bocas que permanecían ocultas tras unas líneas. Había que fijarse mucho para ver que eran.

Se miraron unos minutos, lo suficiente como para que Naruto se acercara a contemplarlas más de cerca; incluso se atrevió a tocar una de ellas con el permiso del artista, que lo miraba sonriendo a las caras que hacía el ninja rubio.- Ese pergamino sellado cambió todo; ni siquiera sé que demonios hacía allí, ni por qué estaba oculto , la cuestión, es que lo cogí con curiosidad infantil y lo leí sin miedo alguno... No recuerdo mucho de lo que ocurrió ese día, solo que me dolía mucho y que mis gritos alertaron a los que estaban custodiando el pergamino; después me desmayé.

– ¿Qué era el pergamino?. – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

– Un jutsu maldito. – respondió cortante. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que el rubio había dado un respingo por lo frío de su respuesta y suavizó el tono de voz para seguir. – Me maldije a mí mismo al leerlo en voz alta, pero no sabía nada... y aún hoy me cuesta creerlo... sólo era un niño...

Suspiró de nuevo, tragando saliva y ahogando un gemido que deseaba escapar de sus labios y el mismo mataba en su garganta. Se miró las manos en silencio durante varios minutos, pensando en como seguir. Naruto se sirvió de nuevo otro zumo y esperó sin decir nada, para que Deidara no se sintiera obligado a nada.

– En mi aldea, aquello que es diferente o no se entiende, se aleja de la gente y se mantiene oculto y encerrado. – dijo con voz monocorde mirando directamente a los ojos de Naruto. – así que te puedes imaginar que pasó cuando me desperté después del desmayo...

Me asusté mucho al encontrarme solo en aquél cuarto que no era el del pergamino. Estaba en una habitación con una gran cama, un baño, una ventana, una puerta y todo ello de blanco cegador. Estaba solo y asustado. Me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza me zumbaba.

– Recuerdo que me desmayé una docena de veces por el dolor antes de llegar a la puerta y rozarla con los dedos. Sonreí esperanzado cuando finalmente se abrió, pero la persona al otro lado, se limitó a mirarme, con un desprecio y un odio tan profundo en sus pupilas, que aun me estremece pensar en aquel tío. – Deidara desvió la mirada hacia la habitación en la que descansaban su marido y su hijo, a los que podía ver al estar la puerta abierta y se quedó unos segundos con la vista puesta en ellos dos; su sonrisa se ensanchó de pura felicidad.

Naruto carraspeó y Deidara decidió continuar la historia.

– Los siguientes años pasaron monótonos por mi existencia. Escondido del mundo en aquella habitación blanca, sin nadie mas que el mismo tipo, día tras día, que se limitaba a dejarme comida tres veces al día y poco mas, alguna prenda cuando la que llevaba se quedaba justa y el cambio de la ropa de cama y de toallas cada poco tiempo. – Miró a Naruto seriamente para apoyar las siguientes palabras. – Imagínate lo que puede ser para un niño una soledad tan aplastante... arrancado de mi vida, mis juguetes, mi familia... sin entender que había hecho mal, por que me hacían eso...

– … los primeros años lloré mucho, cada vez que me encontraba solo, mataba el tiempo llorando... después, con el paso de los años me fui endureciendo, aunque siempre queda algo en el corazón que te hace anhelar un poco de contacto, de quien sea. – sonrió tristemente a esas palabras, y se dio cuenta de que Naruto lo miraba con una tristeza palpable.

– Te dejaron... – susurró el rubio tristemente.

– En aquel momento no entendía nada, con el tiempo todo se aclaró. Me mantenían encerrado por temor, y por vergüenza. Yo, un mísero mocoso, había descifrado un pergamino maldito... el mismo que llevaban años tratando de entender... y no solo eso, mi cuerpo había asimilado la maldición como algo natural; no sabían que hacer conmigo. Lo único que tenían claro es que no querían verme muerto... podría serle útil a la aldea en el futuro.

– … Los años pasaron silenciosos para mí, deseando dia tras día que alguien me abrazara, me mirara o me dirigiera una simple palabra amable... pero no tenía derecho a algo así. Los malditos son peor que los animales... y como tal me trataron.

Se levantó dejando a Naruto con el alma en un puño, y se sirvió un nuevo café. Esparció una docena de galletas en un plato y regresó a la mesa.

Naruto tomó una entre los dedos y la mordisqueó mientras duró el silencio, el que Deidara utilizó para comprobar de nuevo, que sus dos hombrecitos seguían descansando plácidamente.

Habló de nuevo.

– Para asegurarse de que estaba bien, un médico me hacía un examen a conciencia cada año. En unos de esos exámenes, el doctor descubrió algo en mi cuerpo que volvería a ponerme las cosas más difíciles, si es que eso era posible a esas alturas. – Naruto siguió atento sus palabras con la mano congelada a medio camino de su boca. Entendió lo que Deidara quería decir y sus ojos se abrieron hasta el límite, componiendo en su rostro una mueca de angustia y su mano fue deliberadamente al lugar que albergaba a su futuro bebé. El artista asintió dándole la razón a los pensamientos del menor.

– … decidieron que ya que mi cuerpo no parecía rechazar la maldición, y que convenientemente podía concebir, que mejor que un niño con la maldición y la sangre de los mejores de mi aldea...

– ¡Dios santo!.- exclamó Naruto y se llevó la mano a la boca para acallar los insultos que quería decir. Suspiró profundamente para calmarse. – Continúa por favor. – le indicó con un gesto de la mano. Deidara asintió con una expresión que Naruto no supo descifrar...

– Las primeras veces, grité, pataleé, luché con todas mis fuerzas... no sirvió de nada. Los primeros fueron los ninjas de alto rango de mi aldea que se prestaron a ello. Después los de alto rango de aldeas vecinas. Con el tiempo, las historias sobre mi persona viajaron y mis "visitas" cada vez eran de mas lejos...

– … el tiempo que todo lo cura, en aquélla habitación parecía evitarme. – suspiró apenado. – pero ellos no eran lo peor. Alguien decidió que podría "ceder" mi semilla para aquellas mujeres de nuestra aldea que quisieran prestarse, previo pago, a tener un hijo del maldito... al final, cualquiera que pudiera pagar el precio podía estar conmigo. – hizo una pausa y comprobó que Naruto estuviera bien y que sus chicos siguieran dormidos. Continuó cuando estuvo seguro y se armó de un poco de valor .- pero algo no iba bien. Ni las mujeres se quedaban embarazadas, ni yo tampoco.

– … la situación se fue volviendo más hostil según pasaba el tiempo y no parecía servir de nada lo que me hacían... intenté acabar con todo; y eso solo empeoró mi situación.

Cada vez que intentaba escaparme, me llevaba una paliza de la que tardaba un par de semanas en recuperarme... pero no por eso dejaron de llegar "clientes". La aldea no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar dinero a mi costa... cuando me di cuenta de que escapar era inútil, intenté suicidarme. – le enseñó a Naruto las cicatrices y el mas joven ahogó un gemido en su garganta. – lo intenté, infinidad de veces durante aquellos años, por que sí Naruto, fueron años. Cada vez que lo intentaba de nuevo, solo conseguía una nueva paliza, peor que la anterior, y más y más clientes, cada vez mas salvajes y asquerosos.

– ¿Y Madara san te sacó de allí?. – preguntó esperanzado aún con un nudo en la garganta por que lo estaba escuchando. Le sorprendía que alguien que había sufrido tanto tuviera una sonrisa tranquila como la que había visto en Deidara.

– No, ya te dije que le pagaron por matarme... pero te estás adelantando un poco a los acontecimientos. – alzó la mano pidiéndole que esperase un poco, cogió una galleta del plato, la saboreó y sorbió un par de veces el café que se había servido, antes de que se enfriara del todo.

– No sé cuantos años pasaron del mismo modo, siendo golpeado, violado y humillado para volver a empezar. Intentaba matarme, escaparme, luchar contra ello... y un día me di cuenta de que no valía la pena. Me convencí a mi mismo de que era lo que merecía y que, debía dar las gracias por que aún siguieran dándome de comer. Cerré mi corazón a todo y a todos, ya no me importaba nada. Solo deseaba que a alguno se le fuera la mano en una de sus palizas o agresiones, y acabara todo de una buena vez.

Naruto contuvo un sollozo tras las manos, que apretaban sus labios con fuerza, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas sin que pudiera hacer nada. Deidara alargó la mano y le limpió la carita al muchacho, dándole ánimos para que escuchara la historia hasta el final. Esperó el tiempo necesario hasta que se calmó del todo para seguir hablando de nuevo.

– El señor feudal de nuestro país se enteró de mis "hazañas" y tuvo la amabilidad de hacerme una visita. Toda la aldea se engalanó para el evento y a mí me prepararon a conciencia. No me importó lo mas mínimo estar con él, para mí era uno más de tantos. Cuando terminó conmigo, dejó que sus escoltas me probaran y durante horas se divirtieron como nunca. Me torturaron, golpearon... bueno te puedes hacer una idea. Desee morir y en cierto modo, casi lo esperaba.

Cuando se marcharon vi mi oportunidad.

Se les olvidó cerrar la puerta.

… me quedé mirando la ranura de la puerta abierta durante un tiempo, pensando si debía cruzarla o no. Decidí que, ya que iban a matarme cualquier día, al menos quería ver el cielo de nuevo, fuera de aquellas paredes blancas. Arranqué la sábana y me envolví en ella, tapándome hasta la cabeza y salí de allí.

Esperaba un guardia o alguien, pero nadie me salió al paso. Callejeé ocultándome de las miradas curiosas, buscando la salida de la aldea. Recordé como salía cuando era pequeño de ella y me decidí a largarme sin medir las consecuencias. Estaba muy herido y el reguero de gotas de sangre iba marcando el camino recorrido. Sentía mis piernas arder a cada paso y el cuerpo entero me dolía como nunca, pero ya no me importaba nada. Mordí mis labios y seguí caminando y, dejando la aldea a mis espaldas, me propuse abandonarlo todo.

Me desmayé varias veces durante el camino, no sé cuantas, ni como lograba ponerme de nuevo en pie para seguir caminando, la cuestión es, que el paisaje fue cambiando de las montañas áridas y rojizas a un bosque de verdes intensos y húmedos. Colapsé al pie de un gran árbol y me abandoné al sueño. Estaba feliz, había conseguido salir de allí aunque no pude ver bien por donde iba ni a donde. La perdida de sangre y la fiebre me nublaban la vista con más intensidad a cada minuto. Cuando caí en aquél árbol, lo hice con el pensamiento de dormir y no despertar más. Al menos había escogido como morir por mi mismo.

Recuperé la consciencia gritando a pleno pulmón. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé en aquel árbol, unas horas, o unos días... no lo tenía muy claro; lo único que sabía era que el jutsu se había activado sólo y que todas las células de mi cuerpo dolían como si mi sangre fuera lava y me desgarrara por dentro. Cogí aire entre mis dientes apretados y me puse de pie como pude. Tuve una especie de presentimiento.

El jutsu se había puesto en marcha como defensa ante un peligro; era momento de moverme. A los primeros pasos la herida se reabrió y empecé a sangrar de nuevo. Sentía la calidez de la sangre bajarme por los muslos pero no podía detenerme. Las bocas en mis manos y mi pecho se movían con furia haciéndome perder el aliento y dándome fuerzas al mismo tiempo para seguir... Entonces lo entendí. Entre la bruma de mi visión, el dolor y la angustia, entendí que alguien me estaba siguiendo...no, me estaba cazando.

Sonreí amargamente al darme cuenta de que no me dejarían en paz nunca, en mi aldea ya era alguien "imprescindible". – miró a Naruto que seguía llorando en silencio para no interrumpirle. Deidara le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y le acarició el dorso de la mano. – A algunas personas les gusta hablar durante el sexo y yo era un involuntario conocedor de miles de secretos, tanto de mi aldea como de aldeas vecinas. Y si esos secretos salían a la luz, la guerra sería inevitable...

Seguí huyendo, internándome en el bosque, cada vez mas luminoso y verde. Me detuve un momento, apoyado en un hombro, jadeante y dolorido, y un terrible escalofrío me recorrió entero. Supe sin mirar que mi aldea habría contratado al mejor que el dinero puede pagar... me había encontrado casi sin esfuerzo, claro que tenía una clara ventaja teniendo en cuenta mi estado.

Pensé seguir huyendo, enfrentarle, suplicar por mi vida como había hecho miles de veces antes... al darme la vuelta me di cuenta de algo y estallé en carcajadas.

Ahí estaba, de pie a unos metros, la imponente figura de aquel que iba a convertirse en mi salvador sin proponérselo. Caminaba hacia mi con decisión, no podía verle bien por la fiebre que me cegaba del todo y el maravilloso resplandor del sol, que me quemaba la piel a través de la sábana, sucia y raída que me cubría, pero se detuvo en seco al escucharme reír.

Llegó a mi altura, apenas un metro y, escuché mas que vi, el metal al ser desenvainado.

Me arrodillé a sus pies y la sábana escurrió hasta el suelo; alcé la cabeza y sonriendo totalmente feliz le encaré sin miedo alguno.

Naruto se había desplazado hasta el borde de la silla emocionado con esta parte del relato, aunque las lágrimas aún manchaban sus mejillas y sus ojos seguían rojos por el llanto. Cogió la última galleta del plato y le miró directamente, atendiendo a su historia.

– ¿Qu-ué pasó?. – la voz de Naruto sonó ansiosa.

– Quiso saber por que me estaba riendo, con su voz grave y sencilla. No pude verle bien por que el sol me lo impedía, solo veía su silueta negra, enorme, recortando el paisaje y el destello de la espada que descansaba a la altura de su muslo.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?. – el rostro del pequeño esposo iba cambiando lentamente a uno mas feliz y se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas con el antebrazo, sentado en un precario equilibrio al borde de la silla.

– ...le di mi mas sincera enhorabuena por completar su misión y las gracias por liberarme de todo el sufrimiento. Él no contestó, y no le veía la cara así que no sabía que pasaría.

Agaché la cabeza y apreté los ojos con fuerza, usando mis últimas fuerzas para mantenerme de rodillas y que no fallara. Quise morir en sus manos, y lo que menos necesitaba era una nueva

herida que me proporcionara mas dolor del que ya sentía. La fiebre era tan alta que todo el cuerpo me temblaba.

Cogí aire hasta llenar los pulmones completamente y esperé el mandoble certero.

Nada...

Lo siguiente que vi fue una lámpara de cristales y un techo desconocido.

Traté de moverme pero una mano pequeña me acarició el pelo y...

– ¿Era Madara?. – preguntó Naruto a punto de ponerse a brillar como una luciérnaga de la emoción; Deidara sonrió negando con la cabeza.

– Era Itachi. – la cara del rubio era de una sorpresa total. – Izuna había curado mis heridas y tu marido me había estado velando todo el tiempo. Me enteré después de que Madara había cargado conmigo y se las había arreglado para meterme en casa de su hermano sin que nadie en la aldea hiciera preguntas; viendo mi estado seguramente pensarían que moriría de un momento a otro.

– ¿Quién es Izuna?. –dudó de nuevo el rubio.

–El hermano de Madara. Te encantará, es clavadito a Sasuke pero con el pelo largo.

–¿Y por qué crees que me gusta Sasuke?

–He visto como te mira, Naruto. – escuchó un gruñido por respuesta y unos gestos con la mano para que siguiera contando.

Deidara suspiró divertido y se puso serio al rato.

– Durante meses no dije una sola palabra, temía que me rechazaran, que me encontraran asqueroso, detestable. Nadie me había enseñado a ser amable o agradecido. Solo era un objeto con el que jugar y del que presumir. Izuna venía cada día a verme, igual que Madara, aunque este lo hiciera cuando dormía.

Casi siempre, se sentaba a mi lado y hablaba para llenar los silencios, me limitaba a asentir sus ocurrencias o a fruncir el ceño si no estaba de acuerdo, pero me sentía vacío, día tras día, a pesar de su amabilidad, era como una sombra indefinida en el suelo. Sentía que estaba estorbando, molestando y gastando comida que no me estaba ganando. Me di cuenta de que Madara también estaba pendiente cuando, un día, Izuna me dijo que estaban deseando oír mi voz. Ese "estaban" me hizo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en muchos años.

Me hacía feliz saber que mi misterioso salvador, del que no sabía nada por sus labios, se preocupaba de mí. En aquél momento no supe por que, pero cuando Izuna me dijo que su hermano y yo teníamos algo en común me sentí muy triste.

– ¿Qué era lo que teníais en común?- preguntó Naruto curioso.

– Sus palabras exactas fueron: " No te enfades con mi hermano, al igual que tú, tiene un corazón incapaz de amar. Tu no hablas, él no da la cara; y ninguno lo hacéis para dañar al otro"

Sabía donde estaba, y aunque se suponía que no debía verme nadie, me las apañé para llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde practicaba disimulando con cierto arte. Me vio llegar y dejó el ejercicio. Era la primera vez que le miraba directamente; un escalofrío me recorrió la espina. Pensé que era infinitamente mas guapo que Izuna y el poder que emanaba hacía que mi jutsu se activara por su cuenta, haciéndome caer de rodillas por el dolor. Avanzó hasta mi a grandes zancadas y me levantó de un tirón del suelo; empezó a andar, arrastrándome con él al interior de un árbol oculto por un justu. Cuando me soltó caí de nuevo de rodillas y se puso a mi lado. No recuerdo mucho, solo que le miré a los ojos cuando me lo pidió y luego todo se volvió negro.

Volvía a estar en la casa cuando desperté sin saber muy bien que había pasado, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba tumbado en la cama. Me levanté con dificultad, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y dolorido y caminé hasta la puerta.

Al otro lado oía las voces de Izuna y Madara... hablando de mí. – Naruto le miró esperanzado y Deidara le sonrió en respuesta. Lo bueno estaba por llegar. – primero le regañó por dejarme salir, pero Izuna se defendió diciéndole que no era mi niñera y que, efectivamente, ya era mayor de edad y podía ir donde quisiera.

Le puntualizó una docena de razones por las que tenía que estar dentro de la casa y el hermano menor, le respondió que no podía estar huyendo siempre. Se hizo un silencio y escuché a Madara decirle que no sabía nada.

El otro le contestó que sabía lo suficiente como para entender que me evitara constantemente, pero que ya era hora de enfrentarse a lo que sentía por mí. – Deidara suspiró mirando a Naruto. – pensé que me odiaba, y por eso no quería acercarse a mi si no estaba durmiendo, pero el tono que había utilizado Izuna dejó bien claro que no era eso, si no todo lo contrario.

Me deslicé hasta el suelo y me abracé las piernas. Me ardían las orejas y la cara y el corazón me iba a mil. Seguí escuchando como Madara le decía que no podía permitirse que en el consejo alguien supiera de mi existencia y el hermano menor le dijo que podían joderse los del consejo y sus amigos.

Otro silencio de nuevo y la voz de Izuna me llegó alta y clara como si estuviera a un metro de mi y no en el cuarto de al lado.

Escuché como le decía que no estaba haciendo nada malo y que por una vez en su vida, pensara en el mismo, en lo que quería hacer, en lo que deseara. Madara contestó que no quería hacerme daño de ninguna de las maneras, y que si era necesario se mantendría alejado de mí hasta que estuviera recuperado del todo.

Izuna le dijo que no me pasaba nada, que no hablaba por que no tenía la motivación adecuada.

Debió hacer un gesto por que no oí nada en los siguientes segundos; su voz resonó de nuevo haciendo a mi corazón latir con mas rapidez.

Le dijo que casi se muere cuando me encontró en aquél lamentable estado y que juró en aquél momento, que jamás volvería a pasar por aquello mientras él viviera. Izuna le dijo que no era lo mismo, que lo que esos hombres me habían hecho no podía compararse con el amor y que se había dado cuenta en este tiempo, de que Madara sentía por mí algo mas que una simple preocupación.

Naruto escuchaba en silencio, muy serio pero concentrado en el relato. Deidará se acercó al cuarto donde dormitaban sus chicos cuando vio a Tobi moverse en sueños. El niño giró la cabeza al lado contrario y volvió a acomodarse solo profundamente dormido. Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro cuando Madara hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos que su hijo sin despertarse. Tomo el frutero y lo puso frente a Naruto para que comiera algo de fruta mientras el continuaba con la historia. El kitsune tomó una manzana roja entre sus dedos y compuso una cara graciosa, antes de deleitarse con un buen mordisco. El artista se sirvió un nuevo café y volvió a su sitio para terminar el relato.

– Salí del cuarto mientras ellos seguían hablando. Se quedaron en silencio en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí y ambos esperaron . Me sentí muy nervioso, pero ellos , esos dos hermanos, habían hecho por mí mucho mas que mis propios hermanos. Miré a Madara y le hablé en primer lugar.

Naruto casi se atraganta con el trozo de manzana que estaba masticando al escuchar aquello. Se limpió con una de las servilletas y le miró antes de preguntar.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?.

– Te debo mi vida, lo que soy, lo que espero ser. – paré un momento por que la garganta me ardía y empezaban a dolerme las manos y el pecho; procuré no acercarme a él mucho para no perder el conocimiento, pero lo suficiente como para que me viera bien. Le sonreí. – Te doy mi vida, Madara; enséñame a protegerla, por favor.

– ¿Que contestó?

– Me miró muy serio durante un rato, hasta que Izuna estalló en carcajadas y se fue riéndose pasillo abajo dejándonos solos; cosa que me puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba ya.

Dió un par de pasos para acercarse lo que me hizo apretar los dientes para no gritar. Madara retrocedió lo andado mientras me miraba con preocupación. Las lágrimas caían sin control pero aún así le miré con una disculpa en mis ojos.

Su voz me sonó tan divina que aguanté un jadeo al escucharla tan cerca.

Me dijo que me entrenaría para que pudiera defenderme y para controlar el jutsu, que se activaba solo. Se quedó un rato pensativo, mirándome las manos alternativamente y después de unos minutos, en los que ya me había calmado y estaba mas tranquilo y relajado, me dijo que no iba a hacerme nada. Le miré sin entender muy bien, y él repetía a cada paso que daba para acercarse a mí, que estuviera tranquilo, que no iba a hacerme daño, que solo comprobaba una teoría.

Seguía sin entender nada hasta que me pidió que le tocara. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de mí, muy cerca y el jutsu maldito no me había fulminado. Alargué la mano y la puse en su cara; él puso la suya sobre la mía, apretándola contra su rostro mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza y el pelo le tapó la cara, pero mi mano seguía ahí, tocándole como si nada. Cerré los ojos y cogí aire de nuevo, sonreí abiertamente. Me gustaba su calor y su tacto, no me daba miedo que me tocara, ni arcadas, ni temblores, solo una paz que no encontraba en años.

Entonces dijo que ya lo sabía, que mi voz era tal y como se la había imaginado, mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi mano lentamente, con dulzura.

Los meses siguientes los pasamos estudiando mi jutsu, como usarlo en mi propio beneficio y entrenándome. Madara es un maestro muy estricto y eficiente y no me dejaba cometer un solo fallo. Si me equivocaba en un movimiento me hacía repetirlo hasta el cansancio, pero aprendí deprisa y eso le puso contento. – Naruto ya iba por la segunda manzana y seguía atento. – en una de nuestras peleas de entrenamiento conseguí derribarle pero, con tan mala suerte, de que caí encima de él. Iba a disculparme por mi torpeza y a levantarme pero no pude. Su brazo me apretaba contra él mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Le miré sin comprender y me pidió que esperase un poco.

Me quedé con la cara en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir, dejando el tiempo pasar, mientras mi respiración volvía a estar tranquila y su mano se deslizaba por mi espalda, arriba y abajo en una caricia lenta.

Le pregunté para romper el silencio que en qué pensaba y dijo que en mí. Me quedé un poco descolocado pero seguí preguntando, qué pensaba de mí concretamente. Escuché a través de su pecho la respuesta y me hizo mirarle directamente con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

– ¿Y QUÉ DIJO?. – alzó la voz el kitsune totalmente entregado al relato. Deidara le miró ceñudo señalando al cuarto. – perdón, lo siento, es que me emocioné...

– Mmm.. tranquilo, no se han despertado...A ver, por donde iba... Me dijo que pensaba que me quería pero no sabía si iba a ser correspondido y que él no estaba acostumbrado a la derrota.

– ¿Qué contestaste a eso?

– Que yo también estaba en la misma posición.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos así, en el suelo, tanto tiempo abrazados que cuando por fin nos pusimos de pie, había pasado la mayor parte del día. Intentamos besarnos miles de veces desde ese día, pero en cuanto Madara percibía un temblor, o algo que le dijera que tenía miedo, paraba inmediatamente, aunque le dijera que siguiera, que no pasaba nada, que lo intentaría... pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta; que no iba a forzarme por nada del mundo, que tenía que ser algo que quisiera hacer.

– Y yo quería Naruto – dijo mirando al rubio. – deseaba besarle con todas mis ganas, quería hacer el amor con él, pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitía. En cuanto sus manos me tocaban, mi mente volvía a aquella habitación blanca que tanto detestaba... y temblaba de puro terror. Pero Madara no me reprochaba nada. Me calmaba, con infinita paciencia y tantas dosis de cariño, que me hacían llorar a mares.

Me preguntaba como alguien podía ser tan bueno..

Una noche, Izuna me pidió que no saliera del cuarto por nada del mundo. Me encerré y apoyé en la puerta sin saber que pasaba. Escuché las voces prestando atención a lo que hablaban y según iba escuchando me iba poniendo mas furioso.

Los miembros del consejo le recordaban a Madara que como líder del Clan Uchiha, no se le permitía de ninguna de las maneras, ciertos comportamientos en público. Le recordaron con la misma amabilidad, que estaba obligado por el cargo a casarse, con una dama de prestigio de las que el propio consejo había tenido el detalle de elegir y por supuesto, dotar al clan de un heredero digno del apellido.

Durante varios minutos, aquel nutrido grupo de ancianos estirados, le hizo ver a mi esposo lo mal líder que era, y lo inconveniente de sus actos al relacionarse conmigo, un muerto de hambre sin habilidad aprovechable por el clan y por supuesto, con el pasado indigno que arrastraba.

Entendían que me usara como divertimento para pasar el rato, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacer frente a un matrimonio y cuanto antes me sacara de su vida mucho mejor para todos.

Madara no habló durante los siguientes minutos, y yo me moría por salir y decirles cuatro cosas bien dichas. Iba a hacerlo cuando su voz me dejó clavado en el sitio.

Enumeró, una a una, todas las acciones que había hecho desde que lo nombraron líder del clan. Dejó bien claro, que nunca había hecho nada para perjudicar a nadie y que, quería que quedara bien claro, la próxima persona que se atreviera a decir algo insultante sobre mí, la persona de la que se había enamorado, desearía con toda su alma no ser del clan Uchiha... ni siquiera vivir en el país del fuego, por que iba ha meterles sus palabras por el culo, literalmente, acompañadas por unas cuantas piedras pesadas.

Una voz preguntó si le parecía bien ser la cabeza visible de una familia con tanto prestigio, teniendo esas tendencias anormales.

Su respuesta me hizo salir de mi escondite desoyendo la advertencia de Izuna.

Les dijo que como líder no había cometido ningún fallo, que había sido educado para eso y que no tenía ningún tipo de problema con las relaciones intimas. Solo daba la casualidad de que la persona de la que se había enamorado era un hombre igual que él, y un hombre mil veces mas hombre que los que tenía delante, refiriéndose a los miembros del consejo.

Salí y le miré directamente. Izuna se apresuró a echarles de allí a empujones y nos quedamos en el salón mirándonos como tontos.

Me pidió disculpas por declararse de una manera tan indirecta, que no era su estilo. Me sonrojé y me decidí por fin a vencer a mis demonios para estar con él al 100%. Se lo merecía, por todo lo hacía por mí, por todos.

Me aferré a su mano y le llevé hasta el cuarto. Antes de hacer nada le conté todo lo que te he contado a tí. – Naruto le miraba con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, feliz. – y le dije que lo que habían dicho los viejos del heredero no debía preocuparle. Que si quería un Uchiha con su sangre podía dárselo; solo tenía que pedirlo por favor. – la sonrisa de Deidara hizo juego con la del rubio en este comentario. – Después de aquello, nos dejamos llevar un poco– se sonrojó dulcemente antes de mirar de reojo a Naruto que , nuevamente, le miraba con interés.– Sé que va a sonarte a tópico, pero la primera vez que lo "hicimos" fue … bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho de aquello, me desmayé al final mas o menos, y me desperté metido en la bañera y con Madara sujetando mi cabeza fuera del agua y pasándome la esponja por el cuerpo, con una expresión de miedo en el rostro que me asustó a mi también.

Me dijo que había perdido el conocimiento y que estaba muy arrepentido de haberse dejado llevar, que no volvería a pasar y un montón de disculpas que, resumiendo, me dejaban sin su contacto para siempre.

Le dije que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, que no me dolía nada (bueno, el trasero un poco pero no se lo dije por la cara de susto que tenía.) y que me había desmayado por los nervios, la felicidad y mil sensaciones que creí que jamás sentiría...

Aunque no me creyó mucho, se cuidó de que no lo notara comportándose como un verdadero príncipe conmigo...

Al día siguiente, el consejo le comunicó que, lamentándolo mucho prescindían de sus servicios como líder del clan a causa de sus "tendencias poco morales y su negación a recibir ayuda para volver al camino correcto". Que podía disponer de sus pertenencias y abandonar los dominios del clan lo mas brevemente posible o sería invitado a marcharse de otras maneras menos pacíficas.

Nos marchamos ese mismo día después de comer y hemos estado viviendo en una pequeña cabaña al norte de la aldea, en mitad del bosque desde entonces. Pasé el embarazo con tranquilidad por que estaba a mi lado y fueron sus manos lo primero que mi hijo sintió al llegar al mundo. No me falta de nada y no hay nada que desee mas que estar a su lado día tras día. Izuna viene a vernos siempre que quiere, y tanto Sasuke como Itachi, son los únicos con los que seguimos en contacto. – miró a Naruto y le acarició la mano encima de la mesa. – Itachi nos habló mucho de tí durante muchísimo tiempo... y los dos nos alegramos de que estéis casados, sobre todo yo, que mi pequeño Tobi tendrá un amigo con el que jugar en casa, ¿Eh?. – Deidara se levantó y preparó el biberón de su hijo casi con puntualidad exacta. Justo cuando terminaba de cerrar la tapa con la tetina, Madara aparecía en la cocina con el pequeño apoyado en su pecho y una cara de adormilado muy graciosa, que le arrancó una sonrisa a los dos rubios.

Dei se sentó después de besarle fugazmente y estiró los brazos en su dirección para acoger al niño y alimentarle. Le pidió que volviera a la cama y Madara se fue sin rechistar...

Ser padre era tan agotador... pero tan feliz al mismo tiempo...

OoOoIOoOoO

**Fin del episodio siete.**

Los personajes y gentecilla de Naruto son de Kishimoto sama...

Uff, bueno, primero lo siento por la espera, en compensación os dejo un mega cap ( doce paginas llenitas, casi me da algo)

Reescribí un par de escenas varias veces por que no me convencían y me ha costado horrores escribirlo en primera persona, pero quería que la historia la contara Deidara y no yo como narrador, espero que os guste el resultado.

También borré varias partes de las torturas del chibi dei, por que me parecieron excesivas y de esta forma la historia se entiende igual sin ser tan burro.

Alguien ha preguntado quien se quedará con Sasuke... la verdad es que aún no había decidido con quien... Sai me gusta mucho y tal vez Izuna... no sé, queda abierta la ronda de votaciones.¡Os dejo elegirle novio a Sasuke! Animarse y decir alguno que os gustaría...

Como último apunte, decir que cada cap tiene su canción, una melodía que me acompaña mientras lo escribo y me ayuda a meterme en el ambiente que quiero relatar en el capítulo.

La canción de este en concreto me gustó desde el principio y no sabía muy bien por qué.

" Im the only one" del grupo "We are the fallen". ponerla en bucle en el reproductor de música y escucharla al tiempo, veréis el efecto que tiene en la voz de Deidara. La letra también va perfecta con la historia.

Bueno me despido, espero que os guste y me digáis que tal os parece, nee?

Sin mas, nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	8. Te espero a las diez

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 8: Te espero a las diez.**_

Itachi colocaba las horquillas que habían sujetado su cabello , en un sofisticado recogido, casi con precisión milimétrica sobre la mesa.

Se peinó el pelo con los dedos para comprobar que no tenía más y vio a través del espejo a las chicas en la habitación contigua, corriendo de un lado a otro colocando la mesa para comer algo.

Su estómago rugió en señal de protesta y empezó a quitarse el maquillaje del mismo modo que las horquillas, como si desactivara una bomba.

Yui se sentó tras él, y empezó a desatarle el obi que ajustaba el kimono rojo a su cuerpo, vendado en algunas partes para disimular los músculos puramente masculinos, y rellenos en otras partes para emular las curvas femeninas. Alzó un brazo para facilitarle la labor y la melena rubia de la chica asomó por el espacio que había quedado libre. Ladeó la cara y se encontró con su mirada clara y su sonrisa sincera.

Antes de poder preguntar nada, las demás chicas incluyendo al grandote siniestro de la puerta entraban en el cuarto y le rodeaban totalmente felices de la vida.

– Ya está cariño, tenemos el dinero. – puso un fajo de billetes enorme en su mano sin dejar de sonreír. – Además, hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría haceros un regalo adicional a Naruto y a ti, por vuestro bebé.

– Hemos pensado que necesitáis una noche romántica para vosotros solos, sin trabajo ni nada que distraiga. – La dueña del local dijo tranquilamente. – Así que por primera vez en la historia del local, vamos a cerrarlo para vosotros y a prepararos una velada inolvidable para ti y tu amorcito. ¿Qué me dices, Itachi-kun?

– Creo que sois maravillosas y que a Naruto le va a encantar – las besó a todas en la mejilla y le estrechó la mano al otro hombre. Miró a la mujer mayor y preguntó: – ¿Qué necesitas?

– Que nos dejes hacer a nosotras sin protestar . – el moreno asintió con las cejas juntas en señal de intriga . – Vamos a dejarte tan increíble que Naruto querrá meterte en su cama y no dejarte salir en la vida.

Itachi sonrió a la ocurrencia y todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer animadamente y hablar sobre el regalo...

OoOoOoOo

Naruto suspiró de nuevo mirando por la ventana... otra vez.

No supo si era por la presencia de Madara , que le tranquilizaba misteriosamente solo con estar cerca, o por Deidara que era tan dulce con él que muchas veces el rubio le abrazaba y se quedaba ahí, sintiendo las caricias en su espalda, hasta que el marido le reclamaba que tanto sobeteo le ponía un montón, que si podía ir por palomitas para verlo mas cómodamente ; o por Sasuke, que era tan atento y caballeroso que sentía que podía flotar, que estaba tan relajado y tranquilo.

Echaba de menos a Itachi, hasta el delirio. Su cama era inmensa y necesitaba sus besos casi mas que respirar, pero era consciente de que la vida del ninja era así, lo sabía cuando se enamoró de él y era un poco tarde para quejarse.

Fué hasta la entrada y revisó el correo. Nada de Itachi.

Puso morritos medio enfadado y cotilleó el resto de las cartas.

Nada interesante. Publicidad, agradecimientos por los pagos, mas publicidad...

Aburrido decidió echar una pequeña siesta. Madara y Dei estaban entretenidos haciéndose mimitos en el sofá y Tobi dormitaba tranquilo en su capazo. Sasuke había salido con el equipo siete, a conocer al nuevo miembro que le sustituiría mientras estuviera embarazado...

Decidió no molestar al matrimonio y fue hasta su cuarto despacio. Entró al baño, y tras el desahogo fisiológico, se puso el pijama, una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de algodón negro y se metió bajo las frescas sábanas. Se acurrucó al borde y cerró los ojos. Dio una vuelta... otra... metió la mano bajo la almohada y tocó algo que no debería estar ahí.

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y levantó la almohada no muy seguro de que iba a encontrarse.

Una tarjeta doblada con un corazón enorme y una rosa fresca.

Naruto alzó una ceja y abrió la tarjeta.

Reconoció la letra al instante y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin llamarlas.

" _Reuneté conmigo en el Lirio Dorado esta noche, a las diez._

_Ponte guapo, te estaré esperando._

_Besos, Itachi"_

Se bajó tan deprisa de la cama que estuvo a punto de caer de cara contra el suelo.

En el comedor la temperatura estaba a punto de fusión del núcleo. El pequeño dormía profundamente y ajeno a sus padres, que habían pasado de las simples carantoñas a algo un poco mas peligroso para Deidara, al menos hasta que se recuperara del nacimiento de Tobi.

– Cariño, de verdad que me encantaría seguir –susurró el moreno en su boca mientras sus manos desaparecían bajo la camiseta para acariciar con ansia toda la piel que podía abarcar. – pero tenemos que parar... solo queda menos de un...mmm... De-Dei..mmm

– No me parece bien dejarte así casi un mes – se restregó sobre su regazo para hacerle notar su estado – a lo mejor podría hacer algo por tí , para hacerlo mas llevadero hasta que podamos desmadrarnos a lo bestia...

– Se me hace la boca agua, pero no me parece justo para ti – le apartó despacio asiéndole por los hombros pero sin moverlo de encima suyo – además, me parece que el pequeño Naruto va a necesitar tu ayuda . – sonrió resignado – pero esta noche terminaremos lo que hemos empezado aquí... No te me vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas cuando Naruto irrumpió en el comedor a la carrera, con un encantador sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, un brillo de felicidad en su ojos y una inmensa sonrisa feliz. Se detuvo en seco aún con la sonrisa en la cara y se giró dándoles la espalda al darse cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo a la pareja. Madara ayudó a su rubio a bajar de sus muslos y se fue directo al baño, a resolver cierto problemilla en la intimidad, dejándoles para que hablaran.

Naruto le tendió la tarjeta a Deidara para que la leyera sonrojado hasta las orejas. Se disculpó por cortarles en el mejor momento y después sonrió pensando, en que a Sasuke le habría dado un ataque si los llega a pillar, como los que le daban si Itachi y él se hacían mimitos delante suya.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – habló el menor en cuanto se quedaron solos.

– Ya estás haciendo una – replicó divertido; Naruto hizo un mohín y se puso rojo hasta la punta de las orejas. – perdonaaaa. Pregunta lo que quieras.

– Es que... – desvió la mirada avergonzado a algún punto entre sus pies y alrededor de la estancia – Me gustaría hacer algo por Itachi... cu-cuando estamos juntos..pu.. pues siempre es quien empieza y yo... no digo que esté mal o que me moleste, en realidad me encanta... – cerró los ojos mientras se iba poniendo mas rojo a cada palabra. Deidara le miraba con curiosidad sin interrumpirle aunque intuía a donde quería llegar, prefirió que terminara su pequeño discurso. – eso qu-que me hace con la lengua...perdón, creo que me estoy distrayendo, tteba... – chistó fastidiado con una carita entre avergonzado y perdido y miró al mayor directamente.

– Pregúntame directamente lo que quieres saber. – le dijo dulcemente mientras le tomaba de las manos para calmar su evidente nerviosismo. Viendo su cara tan roja supo que no lo diría abiertamente sin desmayarse al menos diez veces. Suspiró internamente y le alzó el rostro para que lo mirara. – dilo sin mas, Naruto. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, ¿De acuerdo?, pero tienes que decírmelo; no puedo adivinarlo.

Naruto asintió y tomó aire profundamente antes de hacer la dichosa pregunta...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era completamente feliz ahora que ya tenía el dinero para la casa. Estaba seguro de que a Naruto le encantaría. Su idea inicial era dejar la casa de sus padres a su tío y su nueva familia, que dejaran de vivir en mitad del bosque en una diminuta cabaña, muy bonita y acogedora, pero para pasar un fin de semana, no para criar a un niño en ella. Sasuke ya tenía edad para vivir solo y el apartamento de Naruto seguía vacío, que mejor lugar para su hermano pequeño que ese; y él y su rubio empezarían su vida en familia en la casa nueva.

Ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, Itachi se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio. A las afueras de la aldea pero cerca de todo, tranquila y acogedora, perfecta. Todo en una planta, tres habitaciones, un baño y un aseo, salón comedor con una inmensa ventana y una puerta que daba al jardín, sembrado de césped y lo que mas le gustó, coronado en su centro con una piscina que estaba seguro a Naruto le entusiasmaría. Una cocina amplia y funcional en madera y un porche delantero con una rosaleda enorme adornando la entrada.

Salió de sus pensamientos aún con una sonrisa en los labios cuando la propietaria le preguntó directamente. Habían terminado de comer aunque los platos aún seguían sobre la mesa, por que todos estaban disfrutando mucho con la conversación.

– … Y dinos, Itachi- kun, ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Naru-chan?. Si no recuerdo mal, cuando venía por aquí nos decía que le odiabas...

Itachi juntó las cejas en un gesto contrariado ante la frase... ¿Odiarle? No, eso si que no... mas bien todo lo contrario.

– Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, no con él, aunque tal vez, mi actitud le diera a entender que no era así. – dijo tranquilamente.

– Ya, pero cuéntamelo todo. – la voz de Yui sonó impaciente y todas le miraban expectantes; querían saberlo.

Itachi cerró los ojos un momento, para regresar a aquella época, a la primera vez que le vio... y ahí empezó su relato.

– La primera vez que me fijé en él, tuve una erección... – las risitas no se hicieron esperar y sonrió en respuesta asintiendo.

– Mi hermano llevaba años quejándose de lo pesado y escandaloso que era, pero nunca le había visto... En aquel entonces estaba sumergido totalmente en hacer misiones para mantener a mi hermano, y era un poco cerrado con la gente. Solo me comportaba amablemente con Sasuke y mis tíos Madara e Izuna. El resto del mundo me era indiferente.

Me había creado una barrera invisible para protegerme de las emociones y no permitía a nadie acercarse a mí de ninguna de las maneras.

Aquel día, había ido a la piscina a comprobar algo.

Mis compañeros se pasaban el día hablando de sexo a todas horas; a los 17 años hay pocas cosas importantes a parte de eso y yo me sentía fuera de lugar. No me interesaban las chicas de mi edad. Había intentado por todos los medios tratar de ser como el resto,pero no sabía por que, no me salía.

Decidí que, a lo mejor, si miraba a chicas ligeras de ropa algo me haría reaccionar, por que las pelis porno y los libros me dejaban frío. No entendía como los demás podían excitarse con esas cosas. Para mí las personas solo eran números de expediente y la chicas, o compañeras de armas o enemigas; jamás me planteé relacionarme con ninguna de manera íntima.

Así que ahí estaba yo, tumbado boca-bajo en mi toalla, con mis compañeros baboseando con todas las chicas en bikini de la piscina, preguntándome por que a mí no me hacían sentir nada.

Y entonces le oí hablando en voz alta. Mi hermanito iba a su lado, con cara de fastidio pero relajado, disimulando su buen humor con una mueca de seriedad, pero yo le conocía muy bien y sabía que no era así.

Mis ojos se fueron automáticamente al rubio que le acompañaba y se quedaron ahí sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El corazón se me puso a mil por hora y me quedé mirándole contrariado.

Llevaba un diminuto bañador azul cielo, y una sonrisa radiante. Tiró la mochila de mala manera al sitio en el que mi hermano y su otra compañera se había puesto, y se tiró a la piscina sin dudarlo.

Le seguí por el agua y cuando salió y y se dedicó a fastidiar a Sasuke, no pude mas que sonreír como un idiota.

Se sentó encima del trasero de Sasuke y una punzada me atravesó el cuerpo, con tal intensidad que contuve el aliento dolorosamente. Mi hermano forcejeó con él un rato entre quejas y empujones y fué entonces cuando me miró.

No me pareció que estuviera buscando algo en concreto, pero nuestras miradas se quedaron ancladas la una en la otra y no pude apartarla aunque quise. Sus ojos azules, tan vivos, tan alegres... su rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa tímida que me dedicó antes de apartar la mirada me robaron el alma en aquel segundo.

Se tumbó directamente en el césped al lado de mi hermano y me quedé embobado mirando su cuerpo... – suspiró enamorado y se dio cuenta de que todas le estaban escuchando ensimismadas.

Todo en él era erótico. Mi cuerpo entero vibró a su presencia y me dí cuenta de que me dolía abajo... tenía una terrible erección; la primera consciente de ello, sin contar con las mañaneras involuntarias...

Me quedé ahí , clavado en mi toalla, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que fuera un maldito error, pero no era el caso... cuando conseguía que bajara, solo bastaba una mirada de reojo para que recobrara su vigor en décimas de segundo.

Pensé que no podría irme de la piscina hasta que ellos se marcharan, y alguna divinidad debió escucharme, por que su sensei fue a buscarlos y se los llevó devolviéndome la cordura y el control sobre mi cuerpo.

Me sentí sucio y rastrero al llegar a casa. Yo tenía 17 años y ese chico, la edad de mi hermano pequeño, 12. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

Decidí que no haría nada hasta que fuera mayor de edad, que esperaría lo que hiciera falta y cuando llegara el momento, me acercaría a él de un modo u otro y averiguaría por que me hacía sentir así.

Me dediqué a vigilarle y poner especial atención cada vez que mi hermano hablaba de él en casa.

Escuchaba sus historias de misiones fallidas, de un Naruto que hablaba por los codos y de vez en cuando, venía a buscar a Sasuke y le observaba sin que él me viera... Mmm,según iba creciendo se iba haciendo cada vez mas hermoso... y muchas veces dudé de poder cumplir el tiempo de espera sin perder la cabeza y hacer una locura.

Mis sentimientos por él crecieron con el tiempo. Ansiaba tocarle, besarle.. tenía unos sueños increíbles donde hacíamos de todo... Traté de sacarme lo que sentía por él acostándome con chicas. Era tan sencillo ligármelas que me aburrí enseguida, y no conseguía que ninguna me excitara como para querer culminar los encuentros... mi mente estaba completamente con Naruto y mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba con él.

Mi fama de mujeriego creció como la espuma y no hice nada por acallar los rumores de rompecorazones que surgieron sobre mí. Me daba lo mismo, solo quería que Naruto no pensara mal de mí... y por fin llegó el ansiado día en que se hizo mayor de edad.

Estaba tan nervioso y alterado que creí que me daría un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro . – miró a las chicas que seguían el relato interesadas . – lo único que se me ocurrió para estar cerca fue robarle las misiones a su equipo . – su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta casi parecer una mueca insultante . – Y lo único que conseguí con eso a parte de verle de vez en cuando, fue que Sasuke me cogiera manía... pero valió la pena visto el resultado, ¿Eh?.

– Pensé mil veces en rendirme, buscar a otra persona, pero no podía. Mi cuerpo se movía sólo en la dirección en la que estaba Naruto..

– Iba a robarles otra misión, cuando vi a un enorme oso a punto de atacarle y no pude evitarlo. Pensé en una décima de segundo que iba a matarlo y que me moriría con él también si eso sucedía, así que , me interpuse entre él y el animal sin medir mucho las consecuencias...

– Le dijiste algo muy cruel ese día. – puntualizó una de la chicas; Itachi asintió apenado...

– Sí, es cierto, pero estaba confundido y rabioso. – miró alrededor y se llenó de nuevo el vaso .- Vi como casi se muere, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo a un segundo de estar muerta... Me enfadé con él por ponerse en peligro de esa manera, aunque escogí las palabras menos adecuadas para transmitirlo, era lo que sentía en ese momento.

La chica le acarició el hombro y él levantó la mano para continuar con el relato.

– Aquella noche no pude dormir y al día siguiente me lo encontré vestido de chica esperando en el camino... Pensé que la vista me jugaba una mala pasada por la falta de sueño, pero no, era él, mi Naruto...

– Fuí a averiguar a quien esperaba y que hacía ahí y al acercarme noté que se sonrojaba... no quise hacerme ilusiones pensando que me esperaba a mí, pero su reacción me desorientó y decidí hacer una prueba y fingir que no me había dado cuenta de que era él.

Le traté como si fuera una turista de visita en Konoha y me arrepentí cuando salió corriendo después de que le dijera algo estúpido... Supuse que no volvería y me pasé el día enfadado con el mundo... Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me lo encuentro al día siguiente en el mismo sitio, con diferente estilismo, pero mi niño al fin y al cabo.

Entonces supe que el objetivo de su espera era yo y no tardé mucho en averiguar que lo hacía por una misión... No voy a decir que no me sentí decepcionado pero aún así, decidí seguirle el juego un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder estar con él sin que me huyera o temiera como hacía siempre que nos encontrábamos...

...pasaron muchas cosas... – suspiró nostálgico – cuando se durmió delante mía... uff casi me da algo de tenerle ahí... le miré durante todo el tiempo que pasó durmiendo. – unas risitas inundaron el comedor... – pero bueno, será mejor dejarlo para otro momento . – se levantó dispuesto a recoger la mesa pero le pararon las chicas.

– Cariño, apreciamos tu ayuda, pero tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer si quieres hacerle ese regalo a tu maridito. – le empujó despacio a la salida y las demás le despidieron con la mano. – , Tráelo a las diez, tendremos todo listo para vosotros.. ¡Ah, que sea una sorpresa! no le digas nada a Naruto, solo haz que venga; y tú aquí una hora antes. Y ahora, largo y ve a comprar la maldita casa, que para eso nos hemos partido el lomo todas.

Itachi sonrió abiertamente y se alejó despacio...

Hora de ir de compras.

OoOoOoOo

Sakura miraba a Sai y a Sasuke alternativamente. Los dos tenían la misma expresión, y quedaba claro que ninguno de los dos se había caído bien solo con ver sus caras.

Yamato, el nuevo capitán del equipo, permanecía en un extraño segundo plano, dejándose ver pero sin intervenir para nada. Los adolescentes no se le daban bien, y ese grupito en cuestión mucho menos. Ahora entendía pro que Kakashi sensei había suspirado con cierto alivio cuando escuchó la noticia del cambio temporal de capitán... ¡Maldito jounin! podía haberle avisado... Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada al respecto. Sólo le quedaba resignarse y completar las misiones que les fueran encomendadas lo mas rápido y eficientemente posible.

Sasuke se levantó de repente mirando hacia lo lejos, como si hubiese recordado algo de repente y pidió permiso para irse. La reunión había terminado y los detalles que quedaban por discutir no tenían que ver con él, así que , Yamato dejó que se fuera, aunque le siguió con la mirada hasta que vio a la persona que le esperaba.

Alto y delgado, con el pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura y las puntas saliendo en todas las direcciones. Vestía un yukata blanco atado con un obi rojo fuego y una especie de venda cubriendo sus ojos. Yamato no podía verle bien desde esa distancia, pero cuando se giró a saludar a Sasuke vio claramente el símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda..

Negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó cuando llegó a su altura – Creí que no ibas a venir hasta la semana que viene.

– Buenooooo... me aburría con ese montón de vejestorios y me han entrado unas ganas locas de ver a mi sobrino favorito. – se agarró la manga a la altura del codo y le pasó la mano por la cintura a Sasuke para acercarle a él y darle un par de sonoros besazos en la cara que hicieron sonrojarse al menor.

– ¿Y soy tu sobrino favorito? – trató de soltarse pero aunque parecía mas indefenso, Izuna era increíblemente fuerte y no consiguió moverse ni un milímetro.

– Me refería a Tobi. – ensanchó la sonrisa y volvió a darle dos besos mas. – Tu eres con diferencia mi sobrino mas … – deshizo el abrazo y se encaminó en dirección a la casa de Itachi sin terminar la frase.

Sasuke enlazó sus dedos con los de Izuna y se puso a su altura, hombro con hombro, ajustando su velocidad para ir al mismo paso.

OoOoOoOo

– Ese te queda bien, Naruto . – dijo con cierta pesadez Deidara.

Era el décimo cambio de ropa que se hacía el rubio y el artista empezaba a estar un poco harto.

Vale que le había puesto en la nota que se pusiera guapo, pero esto ya era demasiado incluso para alguien tan paciente como Deidara. Afortunadamente, Madara había ido a por la caballería y entraba en ese justo momento acompañado por Iruka sensei, alguien con el límite de paciencia muy por encima del de su maridito.

Maestro y alumno se quedaron sólos pegándose con la ropa del armario mientras el matrimonio regresaba a saludar a los nuevos visitantes al salón.

Madara saludó a su hermano en cuanto puso un pie en la casa y alzó una ceja contrariado al ver que venía de la mano de Sasuke. Deidara y su marido se miraron extrañados, pero les duró poco. En cuanto pusieron al día a Sasuke sobre la cita de Naruto con su hermano, no tardó ni un segundo en ir a su cuarto y regresar, minutos después, con ropa suya para "ayudar" a Naruto.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano sin llamar y se encontró a Iruka sensei sentado en un rincón sonriente, y una montaña de ropa tapando la cama. Naruto estaba sentado sobre la ropa con un puchero de disgusto en la carita y suspirando triste mientras repetía una y otra vez que " no tenía nada que ponerse".

– Iruka sensei, ¿Porqué no vas al salón y te tomas un café con mis tíos?. Acaba de llegar mi tío Izuna y estoy seguro de que te agradará verle.- esperó a que se levantara y esquivara la ropa que le cortaba el paso hasta la puerta para volver a decir algo. – yo me ocupo de que cenicienta llegue al baile a tiempo.

Los dos se sonrieron cómplices y el chuunin salió del cuarto dejando a sus dos alumnos solos.

– Mira lo que te he traído. – extendió el traje frente a la cara de Naruto y le obligó a levantarse y quitarse la ropa que llevaba para ponérselo. – Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde y a mi hermano no le gusta la gente tardona. – Naruto le miró asustado y empezó a ponerse las prendas que le tendía Sasuke con dedos temblorosos; El joven Uchiha sonrió complacido al comprobar que el traje le quedaba como hecho a medida a su amigo.

Era un traje sencillo, en azul marino de seda conjuntado con una camisa en color vino y una corbata negra. Resaltaba los rasgos de Naruto con elegancia. Sus cabellos parecían mas dorados y sus ojos de un zafiro brillante casi hipnótico. El bronce de su piel y el rosado de sus jugosos labios, todo el conjunto junto a los tonos del traje eran perfectos para el rubio. Sasuke asintió feliz con el resultado y se dispuso a salir pero Naruto se lo impidió abrazándole por la espalda, apoyando su frente el en arco del cuello de Sasuke. El moreno se quedó quieto, paladeando el abrazo y embriagándose con el aroma que desprendían los cabellos de Naruto, una mezcla de flores, fruta fresca y talco para bebés; seguro que en algún momento del día había tenido a Tobi en brazos.

Los segundos se sucedieron y ninguno de los dos hizo nada por moverse. El corazón de Naruto martilleaba en su pecho y rebotaba en la espalda de Sasuke, que permanecía con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta sin girarlo, sin intención alguna por abrirla. Finalmente la realidad regresó a su mente y se giró agarrando la mano de Naruto para abrazarle de frente. Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y le miró directamente, con una dulce sonrisa.

– Creo que aún no te he dado las gracias por estar conmigo. – susurró el rubio. Sasuke le miró sin comprender pero sin quitar las manos de donde estaban. Naruto por su parte deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda de Sasuke en un abrazo delicado. – Has sido mi amigo desde que puedo recordar, y nunca te lo he agradecido...me cuidas y me soportas ahora que estoy en este estado... y nunca me pides nada a cambio. A veces me pregunto que habría pasado si me hubiese enamorado de tí.

Sasuke le miró serio y le besó en la mejilla. Deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros y le acarició los brazos. Posó una mano en el estómago de Naruto y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, dulce y maravillosa, una que solo había visto a Itachi en contadas ocasiones.

– Soy yo quien te está agradecido por ser mi amigo, por corresponder los sentimientos de mi hermano de una manera tan clara, y por encima de todo, por darme la oportunidad de tener una criatura a la que cuidaré como mi hermano me ha cuidado a mi todo este tiempo. – acarició el vientre de Naruto y volvió a besarle. – si te hubieras enamorado de mí no habríamos sido felices ninguno de los dos. Nuestro destino es ser amigos; no, más que eso, somos hermanos Naruto y me hace inmensamente feliz que mi hermano y tu os hayáis encontrado y enamorado de esta manera tan maravillosa. – deshizo el abrazo y le ajustó la corbata serenamente. – Y ahora, ve a darle una alegría a mi hermano y pásatelo muy bien; mañana me lo cuentas con todo detalle, ¿De acuerdo?.

Naruto asintió en silencio a punto de llorar y Sasuke volvió al salón con sus tíos y su sensei, que hablaban animadamente hasta que llegó él y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándole, hasta que retomaron la conversación incluyéndole.

Se sentó junto a Izuna, que ladeó la cabeza con una media sonrisa en su dirección y le cogió la mano apretándole los dedos.

Iruka miró el gesto sin darle importancia pero Madara no salía de su asombro. Deidara se levantó a cambiar a Tobi el pañal y le hizo una señal muda a su esposo para que le siguiera.

Iruka se despidió pues ya era muy tarde y Kakashi sensei estaría esperándole en su apartamento.

Naruto apareció en el salón después de perfumarse ligeramente y mojarse el pelo para echárselo para atrás y se sintió exactamente igual que cuando entró y pilló a Madara y su marido haciéndose mimitos. El ambiente que se respiraba era muy similar y se abofeteó por no darse cuenta antes de entrar.

Deidara tenía razón. Izuna era una versión adulta de Sasuke pero con un aura mucho mas etérea, casi divina, poderosa. Era tan hermoso... aunque no tanto como su marido a ojos del rubio. Nada podía compararse a Itachi; nada ni nadie.

Y Sasuke tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila a su lado, solemne como un príncipe al lado de su rey.

Y los dos juntos eran perfectos.

Sintió una punzada de celos que se fue inmediatamente al recordar que Itachi le había citado en media hora y él se moría de ganas por verlo y abrazarle, besarle y mil cosas más.

Izuna saludó con la mano a Naruto y ladeó la cabeza en su dirección. Le deseó suerte con la cita y la promesa de una comida en familia pendiente para otro día, para conocerse un poco, aunque el mayor estaba al corriente de todo lo referente a Naruto por lo que le habían ido diciendo durante todo el tiempo, el rubio no sabía nada de ese hombre que tenía fascinado a Sasuke salvo su nombre y que era hermano de Madara.

Se despidió sonriendo y salió de la casa dispuesto a comenzar con su cita, veinte minutos antes de la hora.

Bueno, pues fin del epi.

Lo dejo aquí para centrarme en el siguiente de forma exclusiva en la cita de ellos en la que habrá... oh vamos, todo/as sabéis que va a pasar , nee? no me hagáis ponerlo que me da verguencita jejeje

Solo espero que me quede tan bonito como lo tengo en mi cabeza.

Con respecto al novio de sasuke, gana izuna por mayoría aplastante. Las fans de Sai están de vacaciones y nadie votó por que le robara a Naruto a su hermano y el fic pasara a ser un sasunaru, a si que, Izuna es el ganador absoluto ¿lemon izu sasu? ¿ peticiones sobre quien debería ser el uke? Pues ya sabéis donde, ku ku ku

Decir también, que me ha encantado escribir la escena del cuarto entre naruto y sasuke, por que es muy intima y delicada, algo que quedaba pendiente entre ellos en cierto modo.

Poco mas que decir, agradecer el apoyo y los comentarios y que espero que este cap os guste del mismo modo y me lo hagáis saber en un review , ¿Siii?.

En el siguiente empezaremos ya con el embarazo de naruto un poco mas en serio y con la m... ( ups casi se me escapa jejeje)

En fin, sorpresa sorpresa ku ku u.

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	9. Primer trimestre

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 9: Primer trimestre.**_

_****_

Tobi empezó a llorar dormido. El llanto fue subiendo de intensidad y volumen hasta despertar a sus padres, a los dos, que se acercaron a su cunita preocupados. Por norma general era un niño muy tranquilo a si que, algo pasaba. Deidara se inclino sobre el pequeño lecho y apartó las sábanas antes de cogerle en brazos mientras el otro padre encendía la luz del pasillo iluminando indirectamente el cuarto.

Dei se sentó en la cama con Tobi en brazos, que seguía llorando ya desconsolado. Le tocó la frente y comprobó que no tenía fiebre y no le tocaba comer aún, así que hambre tampoco era.

Madara se sentó a su lado y acarició la cabecita de su hijo despacio, buscando algo con la punta de los dedos que le dijera que pasaba. El artista le miraba angustiado, pasando de su pequeño a su marido, cada vez más rápido y nervioso.

Madara colocó al niño en su pecho, apoyando su pequeña cabecita en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras le hablaba dulcemente en un susurro.

Deidara comprobó aliviado como, para escuchar a su padre, el pequeño Tobi fue bajando el tono de su llanto hasta quedar reducido a un quejido lastimero entre respiraciones.

Izuna se paró en la puerta del cuarto sin entrar, pero dejándose ver.

Madara miró a Dei y le sonrió de una forma muy rara, nerviosa, impaciente y dirigió su atención al invitado sorpresa.

– ¿Despierto a Sasuke?.- preguntó Izuna sin moverse del sitio.

– Sí por favor. – Deidara los miraba a los dos sin entender nada. Se sintió mas tranquilo al ver que Tobi por fin había dejado de llorar, aunque estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la carita llena de lágrimas aún húmedas. Mirando a su hijo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se llevó la mano a los labios para acallar un sonido de incredulidad que luchaba por escapar de sus labios.

– E-es muy pequeño. – agarró de la mano a su marido en cuanto Izuna fue a buscar a Sasuke. – sólo tiene doce días y y-ya … – el brazo libre de Madara le rodeó por los hombros y le atrajo a su pecho en una caricia confortable. – …. no quiero que le duela; haz algo . – la angustia se reflejaba de nuevo en sus ojos azules. Madara le besó en la frente primero a él, después a su pequeño y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila.

– No pasa nada, tranquilízate. – volvió a besarle y acomodó de nuevo al bebé en su brazo para que su "madre" pudiera comprobar que era verdad. – solo se ha asustado un poco y nosotros lo hemos hecho mas grande de lo que es en realidad . – Deidara asintió limpiándose la cara y enfocó a Sasuke entre las lágrimas en cuanto entró al cuarto.

Le hizo un gesto silencioso para que se acercara y cogiera a Tobi. Aunque no estaba muy conforme, el rubio le cedió el sitio en el borde de la cama y Sasuke se sentó en silencio, mirando alternativamente a los dos hermanos y al bebé aún medio dormido.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga yo?. – preguntó Sasuke en un susurro al padre. – Itachi podría estar aquí en unos minutos si voy a buscarle ahora.

– Tu hermano tendrá que hacérselo a su propio hijo si llega el momento, ahora mismo, quiero que desactives el sharingan de mi hijo enlazándolo a tuyo.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?.- preguntó Deidara.

– Por que yo lo hice con Sasuke cuando se activó el suyo; y solo se puede hacer una vez en la vida y con una sola persona.

El silencio inundó la habitación unos segundos que a Deidara le parecieron siglos, hasta que la respiración de Tobi se normalizó y finalmente se quedó profunda y felizmente dormido.

Sasuke se levantó y dejó al pequeño de nuevo en su cunita, le arropó y besó en la frente y se marchó del cuarto dejando a la pareja en la intimidad.

OoOoOo

Miró el reloj de nuevo.

Aún faltaban diez minutos para las diez y ya estaba en la puerta del local.

Llevaba mas de cinco minutos en la puerta, con un estúpido temblor en las piernas que le impedía entrar dentro, a pesar de estar muriéndose de ganas por abrazar a Itachi y comprobar que estaba sano y salvo.

Cogió aire hasta llenar completamente los pulmones y se aflojó la corbata un poco más.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Lo último que quería era que le diera un ataque de nervios a pocos metros de su marido, pero se le estaba juntando todo en la cabeza y estaba a punto de darle algo.

Tenía que decirle que había pagado las facturas, que Izuna estaba en la casa, los resultados de sus análisis y de las tres visitas que había hecho al hospital.

Tenia que recuperar la tranquilidad.

Alzó la vista y repasó el cartel por décima vez. "El lírio Dorado" estaba escrito en letras escarlatas sobre un fondo negro. Bajó la vista hasta la puerta y suspiró sonriendo. Tras ella se encontraba su moreno, y ya era hora de que le diera las raciones de mimitos que le debía.

Entró dando pequeños pasos silenciosos y un concierto de aromas le llegó súbitamente. Olía a flores frescas, rosas para ser exactos. Naruto conocía bien su olor por que Itachi le regalaba rosas cada dos por tres, dejándoselas hasta en los sitios mas raros para que el rubio las encontrara.

Olía a carne asada, deliciosa y en su jugo. A Naruto le rugió el estómago de puro deleite solo de pensar en su sabor.

Distinguió también el aroma intenso del bizcocho, del chocolate amargo que tanto le gustaba y de las fresas. Mmm, deseó que fuera una tarta el postre..

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Deidara sobre lo que le gustaría hacer con su esposo y la tarta le pareció una idea estupenda que entraba en su fantasía. Esperaba que Itachi quisiera colaborar y que él mismo tuviera los nervios templados para mantener la sangre fría y

no tirarse encima ansioso.

Su cuerpo entero vibró ante la idea.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda y caminó a las habitaciones del fondo, guiado por el tenue resplandor de la luz encendida dentro del cuarto. Se asomó desde la puerta al interior y sonrió maravillado. La cena humeaba dispuesta en una mesa pequeña, perfecta para dos personas. Decenas de pequeñas velas adornaban la habitación al completo, iluminándolo todo como una gran luz de baja intensidad; lo suficiente para ver pero sin ser molesta, dando un ambiente cálido al conjunto.

A un lado, en un pequeño carrito de postres, una tarta de chocolate y fresas le arrancó una carcajada sincera al rubio.

Miró por el cuarto y se sintió un poco decepcionado al no ver a su marido en el.

– En mis sueños no te hago justicia. – la voz de Itachi le hizo dar un respingo y se giró en un segundo para encararle por fin .- estás infinitamente mas hermoso en persona que en mis mejores sueños, amor mío.

No esperó la respuesta ya que su cuerpo se movió solo para acoger al rubio entre sus brazos y en un suspiro ya estaba perdido en sus labios de seda.

– Siento que la cena se enfríe .- se disculpó enmarcando el rostro del rubio con sus manos que lo miraba sin comprender la disculpa. Itachi sonrió en sus labios antes de contestar a la pregunta muda de su esposo.- es que no puedo aguantar mas, hace mas de un mes que no te hago el amor y me temo que voy a tener que hacértelo mientras nuestra cena se enfría, por eso me disculpo.

– Entonces tendré que hacer el esfuerzo de cenar comida fría. – enroscó los brazos en su cuello apretando su cuerpo contra el de Itachi, haciendo un puchero en mitad de un beso.

Avanzaron entre besos hasta la habitación siguiente, y no tardaron en ocupar la cama que presidía el cuarto. Naruto se sintió un poco decepcionado; tanto esfuerzo para ponerse guapo y no iba a presumir de ello... pero es que su cuerpo y su mente iban por caminos diferentes.

Su mente quería decirle mil cosas, hablarle de sueños y planes de futuro, de sentimientos y situaciones familiares que había vivido en su ausencia... pero su cuerpo no podía seguir vivo sin el contacto de su marido, al que había echado tanto de menos que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto hasta ese preciso instante.

Jadeó cuando su espalda tocó el colchón y los dedos de Itachi se enredaban en los botones de la camisa. La corbata había volado en algún momento, junto a la chaqueta del traje y uno de sus zapatos.

Usó los dedos del pie libre para descalzar el otro y después lo enredó en las caderas del moreno, acercándolo a su cuerpo hasta que le arrancó una maldición. Naruto sonrió triunfante y recordó su conversación con Deidara.

Apartó a Itachi de su cuerpo dulcemente y se sentó en la cama con él de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Sus dedos temblorosos deshicieron el cierre del pantalón y se deslizaron dentro de la ropa interior.

Itachi jadeó con la boca abierta al sentir el suave tacto en los rizos de su entrepierna.

Naruto agarró el miembro duro y palpitante que ahí se escondía y acercó la punta a su labios.

Itachi no se lo podía creer, aún así, se recolocó de modo que fuera más cómodo para el rubio.

Si era eso lo que quería hacer no sería él quien se lo impidiera; estaba más que complacido con la iniciativa de su angelical esposo.

Naruto besó la punta, indeciso. Alzó la mirada buscando el permiso pero lo que se encontró le regaló un latigazo a su propia excitación como jamás había sentido.

Los ojos negros de Itachi le miraban cargados de deseo, con los labios entre abiertos tratando inútilmente de respirar tranquilo. Sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rubor escarlata contrastaban con su piel marfileña.

Nunca le había parecido que Naruto era tan follable como en ese precioso segundo.

Sacó la lengua un poco, lo suficiente como para mojarse los labios y Naruto hizo lo mismo, solo que la dejó fuera de su boca y lamió la totalidad del cálido miembro con ansia.

– ¡Oh Kami!... – Itachi susurró entre dientes cuando empezó a moverse por toda la extensión siguiendo un ritmo lento e inseguro.

– ¿Te gusta así?. – preguntó apenas separando los labios medio centímetro del objeto de su deseo.

Itachi asintió despacio y Naruto reanudó la marcha, mas seguro de sí mismo.

" _Haz lo que te gustaría que te hiciera a tí y verás que le gusta_" le había dicho Deidara a sus preguntas y es lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa de esa manera y le gustaba la sensación de poder que tenía en ese momento. Saber a Itachi a su merced, gimiendo lascivo y meneando las caderas para complacerle era sin lugar a dudas, la experiencia mas gratificante de su vida.

Deslizó la mano libre a su propia ropa interior y se acarició por encima. Su propia excitación le estaba haciendo daño y aún seguía con el maldito pantalón puesto.

Se detuvo un momento recibiendo un gruñido de desaprobación por parte de su esposo para poder desnudarse del todo y desnudarle a él también. Para lo que tenía en mente lo necesitaba completamente desnudo...

¡Oh si! Esta vez iba a ser él quien le hiciera el amor y no al contrario.

OoOoOoO

Deidara se mantenía sentado junto a la cuna desde hacía una hora. Tobi dormía tranquilamente con las manitas cerradas en pequeños puñitos. Le metió las manitas bajo las sábanas y arropó de nuevo, pero el pequeño se las arregló para sacarlas de nuevo sin despertarse, frunciendo su pequeño entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto; Su madre sonrió.

– Es igual de cabezón que tu.- murmuro Madara en su oído.- tiene que ser lo que él diga .- ladeó la cabeza y le besó fugazmente la comisura de los labios. Los dos volvieron a mirar a su hijo en silencio. -y deja de mirarle mientras duerme o le robarás el alma.

Pasó la pierna por detrás de su rubio y enroscó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayendo la espalda del rubio a su pecho en el gesto. Deidara se recostó en silencio y cerró los ojos, apoyando la nuca en el hombro del moreno, gimiendo quedadamente cuando las manos de su marido encontraron un camino bajo la camisa del pijama.

Madara se dedicó a acariciar con la punta de los dedos el vientre y pecho del artista lentamente, dibujando formas imprecisas por su piel, sin intención de nada mas que de disfrutar del momento tan íntimo que estaban compartiendo. No buscaba mas contacto que ese; no iba a ser desconsiderado con Deidara que aún no se había recuperado del parto de Tobi, aunque su malvado esposo se dedicara a insinuarse cada dos por tres, consciente o inconscientemente, tenía que aguantar los malditos cuarenta días que le había recomendado la doctora para que Dei estuviera de nuevo en plena forma; entonces si que no tendría escapatoria.

Sonrió al pensamiento y sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya propia. La otra mano de su esposo subía peligrosamente por su muslo derecho y tuvo que detenerle con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Podía pasar años acariciándole de ese modo, siempre que su esposo no contestara a sus avances. Si le devolvía la caricia no estaba muy seguro de contenerse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy ese condenado rubio?

La razón se impuso al deseo y se tumbó en la cama todo lo largo que era, atrayendo a Deidara con él, acostándole a su lado. Dobló el brazo para que se apoyara en él a modo de almohada y estiró las sábanas con la otra mano para cubrirlos a los dos.

Una sonrisa se imprimió en sus labios al comprobar que Deidara se había quedado completamente dormido en esa postura y se asomó por encima de su hombro para comprobar que su hijo seguía dormido.

Su último pensamiento antes de dormirse también fue para Itachi y Naruto; deseó que fueran igual de felices que él en ese momento.

OoOoOoO

– Na-na ru … – hundió los dedos en los cabellos rubios tratando de pararle, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias sin tener en cuenta su mente. Arqueó la espalda haciendo que Naruto paladeara la excitación de Itachi en su totalidad.

Normalmente tenía un increíble primer orgasmo antes de que el moreno le penetrara y Naruto se proponía hacer lo mismo, pero no contaba con que Itachi en ese estado era tan increíblemente erótico que le estaba costando un mundo no lanzarse encima como un animal en celo.

Estaba preocupado cuando llegó por que no sabía si iba a hacerlo bien, y por como estaban yendo las cosas, Naruto se sentía cada vez mas confiado y seguro.

Se alejó de objeto de su adoración, que quedó cubierto de brillante saliva, hinchado, erguido y tan sonrojado como el rostro de su dueño; se alzó sobre sus rodillas y le observó un momento, antes de desviar la mirada con un gesto de vergüenza.

– Qu- qui ero hacértelo . – se llevó la mano a la nuca y miró a todas partes menos a Itachi.

El moreno respondió metiendo la mano bajo la almohada y sacando un pequeño bote azul celeste, que puso en la mano de su marido cogiéndole por la muñeca y colocándole la palma hacia arriba.

Naruto enfocó el objeto con una ceja alzada, mirando alternativamente la cara de Itachi y el bote en su mano sin saber muy bien que hacer.

El mayor se sentó y le quitó el frasquito con tranquilidad. Desenroscó el tapón y puso una pequeña cantidad de la crema en el miembro de Naruto y lo repartió por toda su extensión con los dedos, asegurándose de echar la cantidad adecuada. Después tomó la mano del rubio y embadurnó sus dedos con la crema, para después dirigirla a su propia entrada y pedirle en un gesto mudo que internara los dedos en ella.

Naruto le miraba como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Se miró los dedos cubiertos de crema y sus ojos se enredaron en los muslos de Itachi, tensos y separados, mostrando sin pudor lo que le aguardaba solo con extender la mano unos centímetros.

Naruto se acercó y dejó que su esposo le guiara. Tragó sonoramente saliva y acarició con dedos temblorosos el pequeño botón nudoso, que se abría perezoso a su tacto.

El primer dedo se deslizó sin problemas, despacio; fue Naruto el que dio un respingo al notarlo en el cálido interior. Cogió aire por la boca y unió un segundo dedo.

Aún recordaba como Itachi había dedicado mucho tiempo y cariño la primera vez que lo hicieron, en aquel saco de dormir en la cueva del árbol, después de su pelea con Kakashi sensei.

Itachi le abrazó pegando su rostro al de Naruto, y respiró entrecortadamente en su oreja, cuando agarró la muñeca del rubio y le movió la mano que se internaba en su cuerpo a la velocidad adecuada para acostumbrarse. Su miembro seguía alzado, latiendo contra su estómago cada vez que los dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo. Era tan placentero sentir sus caricias de ese modo.

Naruto se detuvo y el moreno le miró con una ceja alzada. Vio la confusión en sus ojos azules y una pregunta muda en la expresión de su rostro.

– Ya te dije una vez que haría lo que me pidieras, cualquier cosa...- le besó con tanta pasión que no pudo evitar jadear en la boca contraria cuando sus miembros se rozaron al abrazarse. – si deseas mi cuerpo... – le miró intensamente, con el deseo marcando sus facciones . – es tuyo , pero por lo que mas quieras cariño, no me hagas esperar mas o me quemaré por dentro.

Itachi se tendió sobre su espalda, dejando a Naruto de rodillas entre sus piernas, con los dedos brillantes de crema suspendidos en el aire.

Recorrió su anatomía lentamente con sus ojos azules. Su rostro, tan hermoso y con una expresión de absoluto placer, con la espera de un placer mucho mas extremo pintado en sus ojos negros. Sus labios, suspirando palabras de amor eterno entre gemidos, jugosos y cálidos; a la espera.

Su garganta, de piel pálida y fina como el resto de su cuerpo.

Su pecho ancho, fuerte y definido, coronado por unos sonrosados pezones que clamaban por ser besados, lamidos, mordidos, acariciados hasta el cansancio.

Naruto tragó saliva y volvió a abrir los labios tras hacerlo. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó su mirada al estómago, delineado de abdominales fuertes y un precioso ombligo que marcaba el inicio de un camino de vello oscuro que se perdía en la entrepierna.

Unas caderas estrechas, marcadas, perfectas. Su sexo que emergía entre una maraña oscura y rizada. Eléctricos rizos manchados de saliva. Su pene, largo y grueso, con una venita azul mucho mas marcada que le recorría en toda la extensión, hasta la punta, lisa y redonda, con unas gotas incoloras escurriendo por la hendidura que lo coronaba. Naruto se relamió mirando esta parte; le había gustado mucho tenerla en su boca, saborearla y arrancarle a su esposo esos gemidos tan increíbles.

Le dolió un poco dejar la vista del sexo, pero esas piernas largas y musculosas también merecían al menos un vistazo.

Estaba tan contento de que, el destino o cualquier tontería espiritual que pudiera justificarlo, hubiera unido sus caminos que podía morir en ese preciso instante feliz de la vida.

Itachi alzó las caderas haciendo mas profunda la intromisión, suplicándole a su esposo que cambiara los dedos por su sexo de una vez, pero Naruto empezó a dudar en ese punto.

¿Y si no lo hacía bien y su marido le estaba alentando para que no se sintiera mal? ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¿Y si no era lo que deseaba de verdad y solo se estaba dejando llevar para hacerle feliz, por que eso es lo que tiene que hacer como marido?

Retiró la mano lentamente, muy serio y le miró directamente. No había rastro en su cara de vergüenza, solo un deseo incontenible de hacer lo correcto, y tomar a Itachi no parecía entrar en sus planes.

Indeciso se quedó de rodillas mirándole, sin hacer nada mas, solo pensando en silencio, con los dedos temblorosos en sus rodillas y entreabriendo los labios, queriendo decir algo y arrepintiéndose en el último momento.

Itachi entendió, siempre lo hacía. Comprendió el temor de Naruto y suspiró sonoramente, tomándole de la muñeca suavemente y cambiándole el sitio en el lecho.

Se hizo sitio entre sus piernas y hundió la cabeza entre ellas, saboreando a su rubio esposo con ansia. Los gemidos del zorrito no se hicieron esperar.

Cogió el bote de lubricante y extendió un buen chorro en su ano, deslizando dos dedos casi en el mismo gesto, acariciando el interior cálido y húmedo que se abría a su paso con delicadeza ansiosa.

Itachi necesitaba hacerle el amor en ese mismo segundo, o en serio se moriría. No esperó mas, colocó la punta en la entrada, y cuando sintió las manos de Naruto en sus antebrazos haciendo presión, se internó de un solo empujón.

Un largo gemido ronco recorrió el pecho de Naruto y se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una gran vibración. Itachi disfrutó del contacto en silencio, con los ojos completamente cerrados, grabando las sensaciones de ese instante en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Estaba tan caliente y excitado que casi no comprendía la razón por la que se mantenía quieto en el interior del rubio, pero lo último que quería era provocarle un dolor que no merecía y antes si quiera de pensar en moverse, se aseguró varias veces de que Naruto estaba tan cachondo como él mismo.

Empezó despacio, saliendo justo hasta el borde, manteniendo la punta dentro para volver a entrar hasta el fondo, muy muy lentamente. Naruto le exigía velocidad, apretando con sus manos la carne que podía agarrar entre la bruma del ansia sexual, gritando entre gemidos susurrados palabras vulgares; lamiendo, gritando, mordiendo, besando, tocando... amándole con todo lo que podía y quería darle en ese momento.

Itachi intentaba complacerlo en su propia niebla erótica. Naruto siempre había conseguido con su mera existencia hacer de su deseo una necesidad delirante.

Acarició el vientre del rubio mientras le penetraba mas profunda y rápidamente. Sus muslos temblaban de anticipación y una de sus manos inició un martilleo en el sexo duro y sonrojado de su esposo. No tardó mucho en correrse con un copioso chorro de semen que los manchó a los dos. Naruto arqueó la espalda en un perfecto semicírculo,hasta despegarse del colchón casi completamente, gimiendo de nuevo profundamente. Las manos de Itachi se crisparon en sus caderas, tratando de mantenerse lo mas dentro que su cuerpo le permitía. El orgasmo de su esposo atrapó su pene en un doloroso espasmo que le incitó a correrse también, inundando las entrañas de su rubio mientras se aferraba a su torso en un abrazo estrangulador por ambas partes.

Pasaron los minutos tratando de recordarle al cuerpo como se respiraba, sin separarse ni un milímetro, paladeando el contacto de sus cálidas pieles superpuestas, unidas en una sola, mezclando fluidos, pensamientos, roces, sonrisas, miradas, besos, suspiros... y de nuevo el deseo les asaltó, mas fuerte y apremiante si es que eso era posible.

Itachi recobró la excitación sin salir de Naruto en poco tiempo y deslizó las caderas hacia delante, para hacerle notar lo caliente que estaba de nuevo; no le hizo falta pedirlo por que su rubito se encontraba en la misma situación. Su pene, duro y preparado, golpeó su estómago cuando alzó las caderas para salir a su encuentro y metérsela hasta el fondo.

Ambos jadearon en boca contraria, listos para un nuevo asalto, a tono de nuevo y preparados para hacer el amor otra vez. Y otra mas, y otra y otra...

el amanecer les sorprende haciendo el amor; la comida sigue olvidada en la habitación de al lado y ninguno de los dos recuerda por que están en un sitio que no es su casa, su cama... les da lo mismo.

Solo quieren estar juntos, nada mas importa.

Dos días después...

– No mires. – Itachi le guía con los ojos cerrados por las calles de la aldea. Naruto empieza a impacientarse y trata de quitarse la venda que su marido le ha puesto antes de salir de casa.

– Pero es que... tteba. – pone unos morritos muy graciosos que hacen sonreír a Itachi. – no veo nada, joooooo

– No seas impaciente, ya casi estamos.

Le toma del brazo por el codo y se detiene al fin. Naruto tiembla de los nervios.

– Vale, ya puedes mirar.

Parpadea un par de veces hasta acostumbrar la vista a la luminosidad del sol y luego mira al moreno, sin tener muy claro que es lo que debe mirar.

Itachi señala la casa frente a ellos con la cabeza y le sonríe radiante, esperando la reacción del rubio.

Naruto le mira a él y a la casa alternativamente, no terminando de creerse lo que está pensando.

– Es nuestra. – dice finalmente mientras el rubio observa la casa con la boca abierta en una perfecta "O". Itachi se adelanta y abre la puerta mientras le tiende la mano y espera que la tome para entrar dentro tranquilamente.

Naruto explora la casa con reservas. Habitación tras habitación va en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, que lo sigue esperando sus comentarios, pero está tan emocionado que no puede ni hablar sin ponerse a llorar en el proceso.

Cuando Itachi abre la puerta del salón que da al jardín y ve la piscina, está a punto de desmayarse.

Demasiado para el rubio, que se echó a llorar de pura felicidad en los brazos de su marido.

– Por favor no llores, no le hace bien al bebé. – dijo dulcemente acariciándole los cabellos en el abrazo.

– P- pe-pero es que... mira que casa tan increíble. – Itachi le limpió las lágrimas en un roce y le apretó contra él.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que dejó de llorar y volvieron dentro, a explorar la casa y ver que iban a necesitar para vivir en ella.

Un mes después Naruto daba los últimos toques a la decoración con unas flores en la mesa del salón. La única habitación que aún no está amueblada es la destinada al bebé, por que no saben si será niño o niña y de todos modos, es temprano; quedan meses para que nazca, hay tiempo.

Está distraido con las flores cuando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta le sacan de su ensoñación. Sasuke le saluda sonriente, cargado con un montón de bolsas.

Naruto le invita a sentarse y a un refresco mientras va sacando el contenido de las bolsas y se emociona con cada una de las cosas.

Deidara le manda ropa que se le ha quedado pequeña a Tobi y algunos juguetes de parte de Madara. Izuna le ha comprado unos peluches blanditos y suaves de animalitos. Naruto sonríe feliz seguro de que a su bebé le encantarán.

Sasuke le ha comprado ropa "pre-mamá" a su compañero, y le hace unas bromas sobre su figura solo para sacarle esos morritos que pone el rubio cuando se enfada y que le hacen una cara muy graciosa.

– Ya se nota un poco. – Sasuke señala el vientre de Naruto, un poquito abultado. El zorrito se sonroja y se acaricia por encima de la ropa como si tuviera que asegurarse de que el bebito seguía ahí, en su interior. – Te sienta muy bien, estás mucho mas guapo que antes.

Naruto va a responderle una grosería pero la frase queda en sus labios cuando Sasuke sale corriendo al baño, donde tras cerrar la puerta, vomita copiosamente...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fin del epiiiiii

Buenoooo, ya se le nota la barriguita, mas monooooo; pero muy poquito, el siguiente empieza en los tres meses de embarazo y volveremos un poquito con Mada y Dei, y … ku ku ku

y ¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke? Ku ku ku...

Me he dado cuenta de una cosa un poco inquietante. El doble de páginas por cap y la mitad de reviews... me intriga un poco, pero soy muy feliz al leer los reviews que me dejáis contándome que os va pareciendo la historia.

Espero que siga gustando y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	10. Cosquillas, cabañas, corazones

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 10: Cosquillas, cabañas, corazones.**_

_****_

– ¡PARA YA, SASUKE! . – las carcajadas de Naruto se escuchaban por toda la casa y el sonido de dos cuerpos en la cama.

Itachi alzó una ceja al escuchar a su esposo gritar y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo a ver que pasaba pero se contuvo en cuanto escuchó sus risas. Sonrío también de vuelta y fue hasta su cuarto abriendo la puerta un poquito, asomándose por la rendija.

Se quedó mirando un rato con la boca abierta sin saber muy bien como reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo.

Naruto estaba tendido en la cama con Sasuke entre sus piernas abiertas, la camiseta subida hasta el cuello y el pantalón bajado hasta la línea del calzoncillo. El hermanito pequeño abrazaba los muslos de Naruto con los brazos impidiéndole cerrar las piernas y tenia la cara pegada al vientre descubierto del rubio. Le hacía pedorretas en la tripa. Y Naruto se reía. Mucho. A carcajadas con la boca abierta. Tenia la cara roja y una capa de sudor perlando su frente. Para Itachi era lo mas erótico que había mirado en lo que iba de día... pero...

– Saaaasuuuuukeeeee... ttebaaaaa... jajajajaaja. Por favor, para ya, que me va a dar algo.

– Estoy jugando con mi sobrino, no seas plasta

– Sobrina. Es una niña.

– No te lo crees ni tu, mi hermano te ha hecho un niño, me apuesto lo que quieras. – pedorreta de nuevo acompañada por cosquillas en la cintura.

– JA JAJAJAJA... ¡POR KAMI, SASUKEEEE! – pataleó tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero estaba sin fuerzas y no lo consiguió. – deja de hacerme cosquillas, … ya no puedo más...

Una tos les hizo a los dos girar la cabeza a la puerta y ver a Itachi ahí de pie, mirándolos curioso con una ceja alzada y las manos crispadas en sendos puños temblorosos.

– ¿No tienes casa?. – dijo tratando de sonar enfadado sin lograrlo.

Caminó hasta el borde de la cama y quitó a su hermanito de encima de su esposo tomándole del hombro cuidadosamente, para acto seguido, ponerse en el mismo sitio. Naruto enroscó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y le besó los labios sonriendo, aún acalorado y rojo por la sesión de cosquillas a la que había sido sometido por el menor de los hermanos.

– Debería enfadarme por que no me invitáis a las fiestas... – respondió al beso con otro mas candente que hizo al rubio estremecerse bajo su peso, y eso que Itachi se sostenía sobre manos y rodillas para no apoyarse en la, poco abultada y redondita, barriga de su zorrito.

Sasuke bufó molesto por ser apartado de la diversión y por que aún se le hacía extraña, esa faceta amorosa y seductora de su hermano mayor hacia su compañero y amigo.

Decidió dejarles a solas un rato y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para no hacer ruido. Ya en el pasillo, tuvo que ir corriendo al baño a aliviar las nauseas, cada vez mas frecuentes e intensas. Ahora entendía a Naruto.

Esperó que los tortolitos no le hubiesen escuchado y se enjuagó a conciencia para quitarse el sabor de los labios. Se miró al espejo y se vio muy pálido, demasiado incluso para él.

El cuarto de baño decidió ponerse a dar vueltas en ese momento y Sasuke acabó desmayado contra las baldosas.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Días atrás...**_

Deidara miraba a su hijo dormir y eso que ya le habían dicho que no lo hiciera, pero es que era superior a sus fuerzas. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto.

Estaba seguro de que nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

Descansaba de costado, con las piernecitas estiradas bajo las sábanas de patitos y las manitas abiertas. Hacía muecas muy graciosas en sueños que a su mami le encantaba contemplar. En cuanto se dormía tiraba el chupete y sus labios se movían en sonrisas o proyecto de palabras. Tan precioso como su padre.

La pelusilla que cubría su cabecita empezaba a oscurecerse y cambiar por cabello mas fuerte y suave. Deidara le acarició el pelo y después uno de los mofletes lo que provocó que el pequeño sonriera como si supiera, aún en sueños, que su madre le estaba atendiendo.

Un par de días antes su padre había puesto un puchero al comprobar que los ojos de su pequeño no solo empezaban a enfocar, si no que, se estaban aclarando y volviendo azules como los del artista. Aunque nació con los ojos completamente negros, en dos semanas eran de un gris perla oscuro que fue diluyéndose, con el paso de los días, hasta el zafiro que tenía en ese momento.

Madara se había molestado un poco por eso pero Izuna se puso muy feliz y comentó que, sería el primer Uchiha con los ojos azules... sin contar a Naruto, que era un Uchina por matrimonio.

...al fin y al cabo, Madara y Dei no estaban casados... aunque se comportaran como si lo estuvieran, lo cierto es que ninguno consideró la posibilidad de formalizar la relación sobre el papel y les iba bien tal y como estaban... o eso querían creer a pesar de que a los dos les haría ilusión que el otro se lo pidiera.

Deidara suspiró con fastidio y Tobi sonrió en sueños.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comida. Su estómago protestó en ese momento y volvió a sonreír.

Madara había salido temprano y no le había dicho cuando volvería a si que tenía la casa para él solo. Pensó en echarse una mini-siesta con su pequeño hasta la siguiente toma. La casa estaba limpia y no había colada que planchar.

Mientras se preparaba un sandwich miró el calendario de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado el tiempo que le recomendó la doctora para retomar su "vida íntima".

Su cuerpo había recuperado las líneas anteriores al embarazo y se sentía con fuerzas, al menos físicamente. Mentalmente aún le costaba no recordar el cuarto blanco y todo lo que le hicieron...

Por mucho que amara al padre de su hijo, esas vivencias nunca le dejarían tranquilo; pero había aprendido a disimularlo lo suficiente como para que Madara se sintiera calmado.

Su relación debería haber curado sus miedos. Madara siempre le trataba con delicadeza, con amor. Preguntaba constantemente si todo iba bien, si le molestaba que le tocara en este u otro sitio, si podía besarle... cada vez que habían hecho el amor Deidara sentía, en lo mas profundo de su alma, que todo aquello terminaría como si de un sueño se tratase y al despertar estaría en aquel cuarto de blanco cegador, encadenado a una existencia de sufrimiento. Esa sensación no le abandonaría jamás pero no lo decía, lo último que querría sería dañar a la única persona que le vio como ser humano y no como un objeto del que aprovecharse para después abandonar hasta pagar el siguiente encuentro.

Suspiró con el bocadillo a medio hacer y negó furiosamente. No, ellos se amaban, si no Tobi no habría sido posible. Era la única explicación a por que no se había quedado en estado antes de los clientes que había tenido; no los amaba.

De algún modo los sentimientos estaban enlazados al jutsu maldito y de igual forma que al sentir miedo se activaba a modo de defensa, el sentirse enamorado de Madara hizo posible la concepción.

Todos los que lo hicieron con él antes no eran nada, solo clientes que no le importaban... pero con Madara de verdad se sintió enamorado, aún se sentía así.

Abrió la nevera y sacó leche para llenarse un vaso y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina para comerse el tentempié. Su mente viajó lejos, al día que él pensaba que había sido concebido su pequeño milagro...

_**Meses atrás...**_

No quiso decirle que había pasado y él tampoco preguntó nada, sólo se dejó guiar por el moreno a través del bosque del país del fuego.

Iban de la mano, con apenas un par de mochilas pequeñas con sus pertenencias mas valiosas; no necesitaban nada más.

Deidara le seguía sin decir palabra, al mismo ritmo que marcaba el mayor.

Se detuvo frente a una edificación cochambrosa en muy mal estado, que parecía abandonada y a punto de caerse de un momento a otro. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirar la cabaña y a Madara de forma alternativa, esperando que hablara.

Madara apretó el agarre sin llegar a ser doloroso y le miró sonriendo abiertamente. Avanzó hasta lo que se suponía era la puerta y atrajo con él a Deidara sin mediar palabra ni soltarle la mano. Le pegó a su pecho y se abrazaron amorosamente.

Intentó abrir la portezuela que les separaba del interior y emitió un ruido sordo que sonó a quejido lastimero.

Deidara cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que la cabaña entera colapsara en sí misma y cayera a plomo toda ella, pero solo pudo oírse el crujir de la puerta al ser movida, nada mas.

Madara se adentró con pasos cortos y soltó la mano del rubio dejándole en el exterior apenas medio minuto. Cuando se reunieron de nuevo, dejó su mochila en el suelo y deslizó la del rubio por el brazo hasta el suelo junto a la suya.

– Es perfecta para nosotros dos, pero vamos a tener que hacer unos cuantos arreglillos de nada.

– ¿Vamos a vivir aquí?. – preguntó el artista inseguro.

Madara asintió sonriendo.

– ¿No te gusta?. – dijo con entusiasmo. Miró alrededor y señaló en una dirección. – Por ahí hay un riachuelo de agua potable que nos vendrá muy bien. Los inviernos aquí no son excesivamente fríos y tenemos caza y pesca de sobra. – Deidara le miró sorprendido sin intención de interrumpirle. – Podríamos cultivar algunas verduras o frutas por aquí cerca para abastecernos …

– Pe- pero... – tartamudeó intentando decir muchas cosas al mismo tiempo mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. – ¿Unos arreglillos de nada?... esto está para tirarlo a la basura... no se puede reutilizar nada, tendremos que hacerlo todo de cero. – le miró seriamente, tratando de hacerle entender que se arrepentiría de estar tan contento cuando fuera consciente de las miles de cosas que había por hacer. – No tenemos nada; ni herramientas, ni comida... ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?. – miró al techo y despues al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido. – El techo tiene pinta de caerse y no me gustaría estar debajo cuando eso ocurra, además las pare...mmmm

Madara cortó su monólogo lleno de quejas con un beso, cálido, húmedo, delicado. Posó una de sus manos en la nuca del rubio y la otra en su espalda suave, despacio, fué haciendo que el beso se hiciera mas salvaje y demandante con el paso de los segundos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Deidara trataba de pararle sin hacer mucha fuerza.

– ¿Ya te has calmado?. – susurró apartándose con calma mirándole sonriente. Deidara asintió avergonzado y miró la mano extendida que le ofrecía el otro hombre; la tomó y dejó que le acercara de nuevo a su cuerpo. – Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Le llevó con los dedos entrelazados a la parte trasera de la cabaña y abrió una pequeña trampilla que había bajo el hueco de la pared, que en otros tiempos seguramente sería una ventana.

Deidara deshizo el agarre y se llevó la mano a los labios asombrado. Dió dos pasos hacia atrás y le miró confundido.

– He tomado prestadas algunas cosas. – se agachó y empezó a disponer las cosas en el suelo a los pies del artista. Unos sacos de dormir, mantas, cacerolas, platos y cubiertos. Un par de martillos, clavos, una sierra. Toallas, mas herramientas... prácticamente un poco de cada cosa que podrían necesitar para vivir, sin echar nada de menos en mitad de la naturaleza.

Deidara seguía de piedra en el sitio mirándole entre confuso y enfadado.

– ¿Has robado todas estas cosas?. – musitó entre dientes con frialdad.

– Técnicamente no, solo las he ido trayendo poco a poco . – sonrió triunfal. – Nadie las echará en falta, no te preocupes.

El rubio apretó los labios ahogando una maldición y suspiró derrotado. No se podía hacer nada con ese hombre, ya no tenía remedio.

Rompió a llorar en silencio y el moreno se le acercó preocupado. Alzó la mano para hacerle un gesto que lo mantuviera alejado y tardó un rato en hablar de nuevo. Madara se mantuvo en el sitio, sólo mirándole, sin hacer nada que empeorara las cosas.

– No puedo permitirte que hagas esto. – sentenció tajante con la voz ahogada . – no tienes por que renunciar a todo para estar conmigo, no soy tan valioso. – Madara iba a contestarle pero le hizo un nuevo gesto para que callase. – Eres el líder de tu clan... eras... mucha gente depende de tus decisiones y en esa casa tienes todo lo que se puede comprar, comodidad, tranquilidad... tu hermano que te necesita...Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero creo que si te disculpas con el consejo y les haces caso en sus peticiones no tendrán problema alguno para dejarte volver.. yo..y-yo...

–Eres cruel, mi precioso príncipe. –Deidara alzó la vista para encararle molesto por sus palabras. – déjame aclararte algo. – acortó la distancia que los separaba y le tomó el mentón para obligarle a mirar directamente sus ojos. Su voz tronó tan autoritaria que el rubio se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies mientras le escuchaba con la boca abierta por la impresión. – ni una sola persona de ese nido de locos me necesita para nada, solo he sido la cabeza visible a quien culpar si las cosas salían mal, nada más. Ese atajo de viejos lo único que ha buscado desde siempre es el poder, no les importa nada mas, ni las normas ni los integrantes del clan. No pienso disculparme con ellos por quererte. Por una vez en toda mi vida, he tomado una decisión por mi mismo, pensando sólo en mí y sin medir las consecuencias y déjame decirte que me siento en la gloria. No podía haberme pasado nada mejor que enamorarme de tí. Con respecto a mi hermano, sabe cuidarse solito, solo por que sea ciego no quiere decir que sea inútil, es mucho mejor ninja de lo que yo seré jamás y a él el consejo no le hará nada. Es demasiado valioso para arriesgarse a perderlo, les conviene que siga viviendo en la casa principal. – tomó aire entre dientes y enmarcó la cara del artista con las manos sin dejar de mirarlo; le acarició los labios con el pulgar de la mano derecha. – No necesito lujos ni comodidades de ningún tipo si no estás a mi lado. No estoy renunciando a nada por tí, al contrario, he ganado algo mas valioso que no puede comprarse ni con todas las posesiones del mundo. Tú me has liberado de mis ataduras con tu amor tan puro y sencillo y nunca, aunque viva varias vidas, podré pagarte ni una décima parte de todo lo que me has regalado correspondiendo a mis sentimientos. – le besó tiernamente y se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. – Te amo, mas de lo que jamás nadie podrá llegar a amar en todo el planeta, y quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia a tu lado, así que por favor, no vuelvas a menospreciarte de esa manera. Eres un príncipe, mi príncipe, compórtate como corresponde a tu estatus real y ten la bondad de, aunque sea por mí, alegrarte un poquitín de que vayamos a vivir juntos. No permitiré que nadie nos separe por nada; pienso darte el coñazo hasta que seamos un par de viejitos chochos y decrépitos sin nada de encanto... Mientras eso llega, déjame disfrutar de tu belleza y juventud y permite que te ame, aunque sea un poquito, ¿Si?

Deidara no pudo mas que asentir hipando por el llanto. Se abrazó con fuerza a ese cuerpo tan hermoso y se prometió internamente que jamás se separaría de él, pasara lo que pasara.

Iba a ser egoísta por una vez en su vida, y ese hombre, Madara Uchiha, iba a ser suyo por toda la eternidad.

Por que lo amaba, sí eso era.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió cómicamente sorbiendo los mocos por la nariz, haciendo que el moreno estallara en carcajadas.

Eso era ser feliz... y él quería que esa sensación se convirtiera en algo cotidiano en su vida.

Tenía que vencer sus miedos y temores por ese hombre, que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, no podía dejar de pensar que estaba renunciando a una existencia cómoda y desahogada por estar en una cochambrosa y diminuta cabañita en mitad de la nada por estar juntos, vivir juntos... amarse.

Y ya que no podía decírselo solo se le ocurría una manera de hacerle saber lo que sus palabras le habían hecho sentir.

Le sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, deslizando los nudillos por su pecho y le apartó el pelo a un lado, para besarle tímidamente el arco del cuello.

Bastó ese sutil gesto para que su excitación creciera rápidamente haciendo su respiración errática. Jadeó con la boca abierta cuando los dedos del artista se internaron bajo su vientre temblorosos.

Madara entendió al fin que Dei estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacerle saber lo que sentía por él y no pudo mas que alegrarse por ello.

Pensó en que eso era la felicidad y en que iba a hacerle el amor como nunca se lo habían hecho.

Volcaría sus sentimientos en cada roce, caricia, beso.

Le haría consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él sin palabra alguna.

Y cuando por fin, ambos estuvieran al límite del desmayo se lo diría.

Pero esta vez no serían solo palabras o gestos.

Sería su alma la que cantara que lo amaba y el alma de Deidara cantaría con la suya.

Y así fue, sus almas cantaron juntas entre palabras entrecortadas y sin sentido. En la vorágine del sexo mas anhelante, ese que te hace darte cuenta de que no podrás vivir sin el cuerpo contrario nunca mas, y pensando únicamente en que quería a ese hombre con cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo, consiguió lo que nadie en todos aquellos años en el cuarto blanco había logrado.

Aceptó a Madara en todas sus facetas; y su cuerpo se abrió para él permitiendo que el milagro de la vida se abriera paso.

Notó un segundo antes del éxtasis como una variante del chakra que salía solo cuando el jutsu maldito se activaba, recorría el cuerpo del rubio hasta cubrirlo completamente. Se alzó sobre sus brazos y le miró entre los espasmos del orgasmo a duras penas y su sharingan se activó solo respondiendo a la energía que estaba liberando Deidara. Y vio como se concentraba en el vientre y se arremolinaba creando una pequeña esfera que no dejaba de girar. No pudo seguir mirando por que la sacudida placentera que le recorrió la espina le obligó a cerrar los ojos y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos y enfocar de nuevo, la visión del rubio bajo su cuerpo, con el pelo extendido alrededor de su cabeza enmarañado, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, su cara sonrojada y sus ojos perdidos aún en los mares del placer, mirando sin mirar. Su pecho se alzaba deprisa, tratando de retener el aire dentro del cuerpo a una velocidad inhumana y su vientre, manchado con el cálido resultado del encuentro aún temblaba como si estuviera recibiendo pequeñas descargas y sus piernas desplomadas a los lados, como si fuera una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos, hizo que se olvidara de que era lo que había pasado con ese chakra tan raro.

Deidara le sonrió dulcemente y el moreno se tumbó atrayéndole a su pecho mientras usaba una de las mantas que había sacado antes para cubrirlos a los dos.

Inconscientemente la mano del rubio, que segundos antes recorría el pecho de su pareja en una caricia constante se fue a su propio vientre y se quedó ahí. Alzó la cara para mirarle y se encontró con los ojos negros mas hermosos que había contemplado en su vida sonriéndole, al igual que sus labios y sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya. Se acurrucó un poco mas para intensificar el contacto y cerró los ojos.

Sólo quería estar así un poquito mas... solo unos minutos mas...

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto tensó las piernas cuando la mano de Itachi se deslizó por sus caderas en dirección al culete. Esperaba que se ensañara con su entrada para prepararle como hacía siempre y sin embargo, lo que hizo fue alzar las caderas del rubio para acercar el vientre a sus labios.

– Hola bebé, papá está en casa. – susurró con la mejilla sobre la barriguita de su esposo y se dedicó a repartir pequeños besos por la sutil redondez.

Naruto hundió los dedos en el suave cabello de Itachi y se dejó mimar por un rato, sin moverse de la postura en la que estaba.

– I- Itachi... ermmm. – completamente sonrojado trató de quitarse a su esposo de encima pero seguía sin fuerzas y solo consiguió que el moreno alzara la cabeza para mirarle, aunque puso la mano abierta en el vientre para seguir sintiendo al bebé, aunque podía parecer una tontería ya que Naruto apenas estaba de cuatro meses, no perdía ni una sola oportunidad de acariciarle, hablarle, cantarle... – S-sa su kee y yo, no estábamos ha-haciendo... no estaba-mos...

– Sé que no pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso. – sonrisa sincera. – ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

– Que todo va bien, tteba. – señaló a la mesita, a una carpeta verde . – me ha mandado mas pruebas... odio las agujas. – puso morritos de enfado. – y que..¿?

Los dos miraron en dirección a la puerta tras la que es escuchó un gran estruendo, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo a plomo contra el suelo.

-¡Sasuke! . – la voz de Naruto sonó angustiada.

– Va a necesitar puntos aquí . – dijo Itachi. – se ha dado una buena hostia. – ¿Te encuentras bien?. – Naruto lucía pálido, más que de costumbre. Asintió y agitó las manos frente a la cara para quitarle importancia. Itachi suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo. Le apartó el flequillo de la cara y se acercó para mirar la herida un poco mejor. Sasuke abrió los ojos en ese momento y se encontró echado en la cama de su hermano y Naruto, y con un dolor de cabeza de campeonato. – ¿Me traes el botiquín del baño?. – le pidió al rubio. Naruto salió del cuarto dejándolos a solas.

– ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Sasuke?. – dijo duramente y le obligó a mirarle apoyando el dedo justo en el golpe.

– Solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo y estará solucionado...

– Sabes que no, y no me repliques. – atacó antes de que dijera algo para defenderse.- quiero que se lo digas inmediatamente a Madara o lo haré yo, ¿Entendido?.

– No es necesario aún, creo que podré controlarlo en unos días. – dijo el menor justo cuando entraba su compañero con el botiquín. – y antes de que digas nada, iré al hospital a que me miren, ¿Está claro?

– Itachi te curará la herida, no hace falta que vayas al hospital, Sasuke. – musitó el rubio entregándole la caja con las medicinas a su esposo, que sacó lo necesario para limpiar y coser la herida de su hermano menor mientras le negaba a Naruto que no entendía nada por momentos.

– Sasuke no asimila el Sharingan de Tobi, es lo que pasa.

– No se lo digas todo, no es algo que tenga que saber; no te mosquees. – le dijo mirándole mientras trataba de sentarse aún con dolor de cabeza.

El golpe no dejaba de sangrar y las quejas del menor no se hicieron esperar cuando empezaron las curas. Siempre era la mismo, Sasuke había sido un poco quejica con el tema del dolor, menos mal que Itachi ya le conocía de sobra y no le tomaba por sorpresa.

Naruto decidió dejarles a solas, un poco molesto por las palabras de Sasuke, pero tenía hambre y eso era casi mas importante que el hecho de que su compañero le estaba poniendo perdidas las sábanas con sus rojos fluidos.

Prefería no tener nada que ver con nada que implicara a los dos hermanos, quedarse al margen era mucho mejor para su salud, lo tenía mas que comprobado. Su barriga protestó en cuanto puso un pié en la cocina y un enorme bol de ramen de pollo se puso a llamarle a gritos.

La sonrisa zorruna se extendió hasta casi ocupar gran parte de su cara, después culparía al embarazo, pero de momento pensaba zamparse ese ramen y un buen postre de regalo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi gruñó desde su "camita". Estaba despierto, tenía hambre y capacidad pulmonar suficiente como para que se enterase su madre, la vecina y la mitad de la población de la aldea.

Dei lo tomó en brazos antes de que se pusiera a "cantar" y fue con él hasta la cocina a calentar un biberón que ya tenía preparado. Algo llamó su atención por encima de los intentos del pequeño de quitarse el chupete. Una sensación que hacía meses no tenía se apoderó de él hasta hacerle estremecerse por completo.

Peligro. Algo. Lo que fuera, iba a romper su felicidad. Y aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué, lo que sí tenía claro es que pasaría.

Tobi percibió la intranquilidad de su madre y comió sin presentar batalla, en una extraña rigidez impropia del pequeño. Normalmente se revolvía una docena de veces y otras tantas el biberón acababa en el suelo, pero esta vez estaba muy quieto, moviendo solo los labios para impedir que el alimento se alejara de él mas de lo necesario.

Deidara le cambió el pañal nada mas expulsar los gases tras la toma y le puso cómodo de nuevo. En apenas diez minutos se había dormido y fue justo entonces, cuando el artista dejó a su pequeño dormitando y volvía al salón, unos nudillos golpearon en la puerta de entrada.

Abrió una rendija y apretó los labios. Esa visita sí que no la esperaba...

Frente a él un hombre, rubio de pelo corto y ojos azul cielo, apenas un par de años mayor que él mismo. Vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de ninja y su correspondiente bandana en el cuello.

El artista se deslizó fuera de la casa, dejando su mano entre la puerta y el marco para evitar que se cerrara pero impidiendo al visitante mirar al interior de la casa, alejándole de su hijo.

– Hola, hermano. – susurró en tono bajo con voz profunda. Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron hasta su límite; apretó la mandíbula y una mano viajó hasta su vientre y apretó la tela de la camiseta entre los dedos con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fin del epi ( por fín, casi me muero... pero sin el casi)

Intento escribir de Naruto y su barriga, lo juro por la cobertura de mi móvil, pero los personajes van a su puta bola y pasan de mí... sobre todo Tobi, que ya se me está rebelando como una persona mayor. Madara ha desaparecido en este cap... y Dei se ha puesto nostálgico. Aish, que monos...

Aún sigo dándole vueltas a lo de Sasuke, pero veré como hago para solucionarlo, nee?

Tranquilas, no le pasará nada ( grave) lo prometo, pero alguna cosilla tendrá que pasarle o el fic no iría a ninguna parte jejejeej

Ya me diréis que os ha parecido.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	11. El infierno blanco

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 11: El infierno blanco.**_

_****_

El silencio del cuarto se rompió con el tintineo de la cadena que le mantenía prisionero en aquél sitio. Sus ojos opacos, sin una pizca de vida viajaron a la puerta solo para ver como se cerraba tras el último cliente y los dirigió a sus muslos, enrojecidos por el contacto.

Un mechón rubio se movió por su hombro hasta el frente. Alzó la mano y lo enredó entre dos dedos. Sonrió al recordar como a Madara le gustaba acariciarle el pelo. Apretó la mandíbula frustrado y se levantó hasta la palangana al otro lado del cuarto. Llenó la loza blanca con agua fría y se lavó a conciencia, con fuerza.

El tintineo se intensificó al igual que sus jadeos según iba haciendo mas y mas fuerza al restregarse la esponja contra la piel; quería hacerse sangre hasta arrancársela a tiras.

Su mano se detuvo en mitad de un movimiento y la sonrisa perturbada adornó su rostro un segundo. Deidara desvió la vista del agua a la puerta en el segundo justo en el que era abierta de nuevo.

– ¿En qué puedo complacerte?. – dijo al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza sumísamente alejándose del agua dando por terminada la sesión de limpieza.

– Eres un puto pervertido, ¿Eh, hermanito?. – el rubio avanzó hasta Deidara y trató de cogerle del pelo, pero el artista se alejó dedicándole una mirada asesina que le hizo retroceder manteniendo la postura desafiante. – Je je je, apuesto a que disfrutas como una perra en celo de la situación. Deberías darme las gracias por devolverte a tu elemento, mi querido hermano pequeño.

– Voy a disfrutar cuando te mate.

– ¿Cuándo me mate quién?. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! No me digas que aún crees que vendrán a rescatarte... Que inocente eres Deidara. – le miró con sorna sonriendo . – si le importaras a alguien ya habrían venido por ti, llevas aquí dos meses y solo has recibido clientes de nuestra aldea; y así será hasta que nuestro kage quiera. Aún está enfadado por tu patética fuga.

– ...disfruta mientras dure. – le dedicó una sonrisa sincera que se borró inmediatamente al comprobar que su hermano avanzaba hacia él con la intención de pegarle. – Me sorprende que tengamos la misma sangre; me da asco tener un hermano como tu. – Le encaró sin una pizca de miedo y se acomodó el kimono blanco que le cubría como única prenda. – … lo único que me consuela saber es que tienes la vida que te mereces, sólo eso "hermano mayor".

La mano con la que iba a golpearle se quedó a medio camino. Otra persona, una mujer, había entrado en el cuarto y detenido en golpe en el último momento. Deidara la miró sin mostrar ninguna emoción y el hermano del artista chasqueó la lengua en un claro gesto de desaprobación antes de pivotar sobre uno de sus talones y dirigirse a la salida.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí le regaló una última mirada y una frase envenenada que prácticamente escupió fuera del cuerpo:

– Esperare con ansias a que llegue el tío que te destroce y me ofreceré voluntario para deshacerme de tu cuerpo, tan asqueroso como tú; ójala te mueras, o te maten, o las dos cosas hijo de puta.

– Sigue enfadado por lo que le pasó a mamá, no se lo tengas en cuenta. En realidad no te odia . – la mujer desvió la mirada de la puerta a Deidara con una expresión dulce, se parecían tanto. – he visto "eso". Todo bien, tranquilo... sólo aguanta un poco más y todo irá bien.

Se acercó a él y le tomó por el codo, girándole de un extraño modo, como si quisiera llevarle de vuelta a la cama y el artista se resistiera a ser dirigido. La mujer metió la mano dentro de la manga del kimono de su hermano dejándole un papel sin ser vista. Los dos sabían que estaban siendo vigilados.

– Kana... yo … – acarició con la punta de la mano contraria el papel sin llegar a sacarlo y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

– Escucha. – suspiró sonoramente y esperó a que la mirase antes de seguir hablando. – también son mis padres, pero no puedo ignorar lo que te hicieron. No me alegro de lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco me da pena, es lo que pienso. No te mereces esto, nadie se merece algo así... – se acercó de nuevo para poder susurrarle. – tienen a mis hijos, entiéndeme. Te quiero,eres mi hermano... pero ahora mismo lo único que puedo hacer por ti ya lo he hecho. Solamente espero que haya servido de algo. – señaló la manga donde ocultaba lo que ella le había traído con la vista. – que no te lo pillen o nos meteremos en un lío los dos.

Salió del cuarto dejándole solo con sus pensamientos de nuevo. El tintineo metálico de la cadena volvió a ser la banda sonora exclusiva y se sentó en la cama con un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas de gritar a pleno pulmón que le estaban rompiendo el alma.

Deslizó los dedos hasta el papel y lo acarició un segundo, temeroso de sacarlo del lugar en el que estaba oculto.

"Solo un poco mas... - pensó suspirando.- unas pocas horas y todo habrá terminado"

Su cabeza se giró a la puerta tras oír los golpes en la madera que le indicaban una nueva "visita". Se aseguró de guardar el papel entre el colchón y se arrodilló al pie de la cama para recibir adecuadamente al invitado...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La hokage miraba con el ceño fruncido la pequeña televisión conectada al aparatito que deslizaba por el estómago de Sasuke.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de darle unos cuantos pañuelos de papel con los que limpiar el gel que impregnaba su tripa.

Se acomodó la ropa en su sitio y bajó de la camilla en un pequeño saltito gracioso.

No necesitó preguntar, solo un vistazo y la cara de la mujer lo decía todo.

Tsunade se sentó tras la mesa de su escritorio y empezó a rellenar papeles en completo silencio. El Uchiha se sentó frente a ella y se limitó a mirarse las manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo quietas.

Apretó los labios y miró fuera, tras la ventana, mientras los segundos se sucedían y la mujer no decía absolutamente nada. Finalmente no pudo permanecer mas tiempo en silencio y susurró tan bajito que parecía que lo decía mas para él que para que la otra persona en el cuarto le escuchara.

– … joder...- la rubia alzó la vista de la hoja que rellenaba y le encaró directamente. – ¿De cuanto?.

– Unos dos meses y medio, tres como mucho... no sé muy bien a ciencia cierta, necesitaría mas pruebas, pero de momento solo queríamos asegurarnos y lo hemos hecho. – Asintió con la mirada perdida en alguna parte detrás de la mujer, escuchando sin prestar atención. – por que no dejas entrar a Naruto, ¿Eh?. Seguro que se está muriendo de los nervios y en su estado un disgusto así le podría hacer mucho mal.

Se levantó de la silla como si pesara doscientos kilos mas y fue hasta la puerta arrastrando lo pies. Tal y como había predicho la mujer, Naruto se moría de los nervios en el exterior de la consulta y parecía hacer estado andando en círculos todo el tiempo que Sasuke había estado dentro.

Se acercó al trote hasta su compañero y le miró anhelante, ligeramente sonrojado y visiblemente ansioso.

– Pasa por favor. – extendió el brazo lo suficiente como para que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad y el rubio entrara en el cuarto.

Tsunade sonrió tranquila y amable en cuanto su mirada se posó en la, ahora mucho mas abultada, tripa de seis meses del rubio.

Su embarazo marchaba a la perfección y no tenía mas que preocuparse del aumento de peso, y poco mas. Itachi se encargaba de que Naruto siguiera con meticulosa exactitud las instrucciones de la médico y en su ausencia, siempre encontraba alguien mucho mas tirano que él mismo.

Iruka sensei era, en esas cuestiones, implacable. Seguía lo que Itachi le decía al pie de la letra y Naruto había aprendido con el tiempo, que no es muy recomendable llevarle la contraria al "dulce" Iruka sensei.

… Aunque también había aprendido que mencionar a Kakashi sensei delante del profesor de academia hacía que se dulcificara un poco su carácter y eso le venía de perlas para conseguir algún que otro caprichito; chocolate, por ejemplo.

– Sasuke se encuentra bien, Naruto. - dijo la mujer invitándole a sentarse.- lo que tiene se le pasará en unos meses, igual que a ti... por que los dos tenéis la misma enfermedad.

– ¡¿ ESTOY ENFERMO? !... ¡¿ SASUKE TAMBIÉN ESTÁ MALITO?... – saltó de golpe golpeando la mesa con la palma de las manos.

La hokage se masajeó las sienes con dos dedos y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara de nuevo y se tranquilizara.

– Sasuke esta embarazado igual que tu, no enfermo... a veces se me olvida que hablo contigo... – rodó la vista y se dio cuenta en ese momento que el pequeño Uchiha estaba sudando a mares y mirando al vacío como si tratara de completar un jutsu que le hiciera salir de aquel sitio lo más rápido posible.

– ¿Quién es el padre? . – soltó el rubio a bocajarro mirándole directamente y con una sonrisa inmensa en la cara. Sasuke le miró tratando de parecer indiferente pero se sobresaltó cuando Naruto pegó un grito que casi le deja sin orejas. – ¡Ahhh! uuuooooo tebba... Itachi se va a poner super contento cuando sepa que nuestro peque va a tener un primito con el que jugar... Será genial ver a Izuna san mas seguido . – puso morritos de enfado. – Bueno eso no importa ahora, tebba... Hay que decírselo a todo el mundo: a Sakura, a Iruka sensei... ahhh por supuesto a Itachi, aunque seguro que él ya lo sabía... lo sabe todo. – se hizo un extraño silencio y Naruto borró su sonrisa para, acto seguido y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, abrazar a Sasuke amorosamente.

Se dejó abrazar por su compañero, convencido de que no lo necesitaba, hasta que sintió la barriga del rubio pegada a la suya propia. Se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo de Naruto y unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

– Necesito que me acompañes a los dominios del clan. – Naruto asintió enérgicamente y muy serio. – y por lo que mas quieras, no le digas a nadie lo de mi bebé … de momento es un secreto. – tomó las muñecas del rubio y le encaró amenazante. – Promételo por tu hijo.

– Te lo juro, Sasuke.

– Gracias teme. – sonrisa made in Uchiha. – hasta que no se lo diga al "interesado" no quiero que nadie mas lo sepa, especialmente el tío Madara... al menos hasta que Deidara regrese de donde quiera que esté.

La mención del artista hizo a Naruto poner un puchero de pena. Sasuke se regañó mentalmente. No era su intención entristecerle...

Tomó los papeles con las instrucciones que debía seguir a partir de ese momento, las pruebas médicas que necesitaba de las manos de la Hokage y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Naruto para darse fuerzas y salir de aquella consulta y enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo.

… que dicho sea de paso, nunca le pareció tan inmenso como aquel día...

=0=0=0=0=0==000=====00=0000

Aish, que penita por dios …

Estoy medio depre por la falta de revs y eso me ha desmotivado una barbaridad y me ha salido esta cosa tan rara. Ahora están todos revueltos y metidos en problemas … A ver como voy solucionando las cosas... ( sigh,suspiro cansado)

En fin, iré mas rápido con las actualizaciones ya que a partir de aquí, en cuanto tenga tres páginas las subiré, y si tengo un día productivo es posible que escriba cuatro o cinco caps o me dé la pájara y no ponga ni el título...

De todos modos, me esforzaré como siempre y trataré de contar lo que quería desde un principio.

Gracias por leerme y por comentar. Os lovio a toas una jartá jajaja.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Shiga san.

La canción de este cap es: Top Star Revolution de Natsuki Shinomiya ( Uta no prince)


	12. Principio de rescate: parte 1ª

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 12: Principio de rescate: Parte 1ª.-**_

Sasuke atravesó la primera puerta, titánica y aterradora, que indicaba el inicio de las tierras pertenecientes al clan. Desde que su hermano y él abandonaron la seguridad de los dominios del clan no había regresado ahí, al menos no él solo.

Miró a su derecha, donde Naruto permanecía con semblante serio y sin soltar su mano. Notaba como los miembros del clan con los que cruzaban miraban la barriga de su amigo con interés y curiosidad, pero él no parecía enterarse de nada.

Como siempre iba parloteando de, solo kami sabe que, con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre. Sasuke no le cortó en ningún momento por que sabía que lo hacía para animarle y darle fuerzas.

Daba gracias a todos los dioses conocidos por su amistad.

Los terrenos del Clan Uchiha eran inmensos, cerca de la aldea pero de un extraño modo apartados del resto. Andaron varios minutos por una ancha calle perfectamente limpia y adornada con flores que pendían de ventanas y balcones a su paso.

A Naruto le sorprendió la tranquilidad que parecía reinar en aquel ambiente. Ni voces, ni bullicio, ni ruidos, nada que perturbase la paz. Pensó fugazmente que aquel sitio tenía el mismo ambiente que el mas siniestro de los cementerios.

Apretó la mano del moreno para que le mirase y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que sonrió.

Casi habían llegado cuando Naruto se detuvo en seco y se dobló hacia delante como si le hubieran pulsado un resorte.

– ¿Estás bien?. – preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

Naruto asintió sin moverse de esa posición y jadeó tratando de coger aire entre los dientes apretados. Se levantó de nuevo y miró tranquilamente al morenito.

Le tomó la mano y la posó en su tripa, encima del ombligo, y la cubrió con la suya.

Sasuke le miró sin entender muy bien y el rubio le pidió que esperara con un gesto de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta del por qué de la sonrisa. En su mano sintió como el pequeño se movía en en interior de su compañero y no pudo evitar poner la otra mano también, como si quisiera sentirlo con toda la piel posible.

– A veces se mueve tan a lo bestia que me hace un daño de mil demonios, tebba. – acarició la cara de Sasuke y le "obligó" a romper el contacto. Varias personas les estaban mirando y Naruto empezó a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza por el estudio tan profundo que estaban haciendo los paseantes de sus gestos.

– Casi hemos llegado, es ahí. – señaló al frente y Naruto se quedó en el sitio clavado mirando la inmensa mansión.

A simple vista, una docena de guardias custodiaban el sitio como si en su interior se guardara un tesoro de valor incalculable; y en cierto modo era así.

Sasuke abrió el camino aferrando de nuevo la mano del rubio, que pudo comprobar con mas asombro, como los guardias se inclinaban a saludarle como si de un rey se tratara.

Inconscientemente apretó el paso y no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un pabellón aparte a un lado del inmenso jardín.

Estaban a punto de llegar al panel de entrada cuando se deslizó mostrando al actual líder del clan, que sabía de su llegada y salía a darles la bienvenida.

Izuna se abalanzó sobre Naruto sin que nadie pudiera pararlo y se puso a sobetearle la barriga sin preocupación alguna. El rubio se dejó hacer pero tuvo que pedirle que parara al cabo de un rato por que, su parecido con Itachi le estaba jugando una mala pasada a las hormonas de la futura mamá.

Sasuke carraspeó para desviar la atención y los tres entraron en el salón principal.

Izuna le preparó a Naruto un asiento cómodo en el que descansar, algo de comer y beber ligerito, y le dejó unos cuantos cuadernos de fotos de cuando los hermanos Uchiha eran pequeños...

Naruto entendió que Sasuke y él debían hablar a solas y por eso le dejaban entretenido, para que no se hiciera aburrida la espera.

Un llanto de bebé le hizo acercarse al panel que le separaba de la habitación de al lado, y al deslizarlo se quedó confundido.

– ¿Tobi?. – preguntó a la nana que trataba de calmar al pequeño sin mucho éxito. – ¿Por qué está aquí Tobi?.

– El señorito Madara lo dejó al cuidado de Izuna san esta mañana temprano. – la mujer, de unos cincuenta años y mucha vida a sus espaldas por su expresión cansada, intentó que el pequeño enganchara el chupete, pero se empeñaba en dejarlo caer para gemir bajito, como queriendo romper a llorar sin tener ganas de hacerlo. – y no sé que le pasa a este niño... Está limpio y alimentado, yo misma le he dado el biberón apenas hace una hora, y no parece enfermo...

Naruto se sentó junto a ella y alargó los brazos para cogerlo pero la señora no se movió ni un milímetro.

– Querido, con el debido respeto, he criado a seis hijos propios sin contar con los señoritos. – le miró duramente . – creo que cuento con la suficiente experiencia, como para resolver esto si me da un poco mas de tiempo.

Naruto no se movió ni un ápice en su postura y la mujer acabó por ceder, aunque su cara decía bien a las claras todo lo contrario.

No pudo decir nada para llevarle la contraria, ya que el pequeño parecía responder a los susurros del rubio con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

– Vaya … me temo que debo disculparme con usted señorito Uchiha. Sí que ha calmado al pequeño Tobi.

– ¿Señorito Uchiha?... je je je... suena muy raro … – miró intrigado a la señora que se disculpaba con una reverencia profunda. – ¿por qué me llamas así?. – dijo mientras recolocaba al bebé sobre su regazo para ponerle más cómodo.

La señora le tendió un pañuelo que Naruto usó para secar las lágrimas del niño mientras le decía sonriendo...

– Usted es el esposo del señorito Itachi, es justo que le trate igual que haría con él, ¿No cree?

– Es cierto, tebba. – respondió sonriendo abiertamente. – pero por favor, llámame Naruto, sólo Naruto sin nada detrás.

– Será un placer, Naruto. – acercó un pequeño funtón y lo extendió al costado del rubio, junto con una almohada y una sabanita a juego. – ¿Qué tal si le acuesta para que descanse y se toma un té conmigo?

Naruto miró a su regazo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Tobi estaba profundamente dormido.

– Si trae algo dulce para acompañar ese té, estaré mas que feliz.

La mujer se levantó sonriendo mientras Naruto le acostaba y le miraba dormir dulcemente.

Deidara tenía razón; Tobi era tan hermoso...

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Escuchó los pasos al otro lado del cuarto mucho antes de que llegaran. Deidara no movió nada excepto los ojos, que posó en la puerta sin pestañear.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta el alma misma. Deslizó el papelito que había estado mirando hasta ese momento a su lugar bajo el colchón solo estirando el brazo, y tomó aire para mantener la entereza hasta que todo terminara.

Una punzada le recorrió la espina en el instante en el que la puerta empezó a abrirse y se sentó en la cama, ajustándose la prenda al cuerpo para eliminar las arrugas de la tela.

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza a la espera de lo que tuviera que pasar.

Debió suponer cuando vió a su hermano en la puerta de su casa con Madara que nada bueno iba a sucerder, pero se confió y ahora estaba en esta situación … En el maldito infierno blanco de nuevo y no sabía que había sido de su hijo ni de su esposo. En el mejor de los casos, Madara pensaría que se había marchado y le había abandonado para que criara a Tobi el solo. Casi podía jurar, que lo último en lo que pensaría su marido era en que le habían dejado inconsciente y sacado de la aldea para volver a encerrarle en esa maldita habitación a desempeñar la labor que hacía justo antes de fugarse.

Casi tenía ganas de llorar por su suerte... con lo felíz que estaba siendo en aquellas semanas...

Entraron tres personas y una de ellas se marchó inmediatamente, dejándole solo con los dos "clientes". Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de uno de ellos y se levantó de un salto, tan deprisa que estuvo a punto de caer de boca por la rapidez del gesto.

– Oe, oe... ten cuidado. – un brazo fuerte detuvo su caída y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos carmesíes y una sonrisa irónica enmarcando un rostro de piel blanca y cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás. – no vayas a joderla ahora que estamos casi terminando, ¿Eh?

La otra persona que estaba en el cuarto no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarles en silencio, mientras registraba todo disimuladamente.

Deidara le miró después de recuperar el equilibrio y sus crueles ojos le devolvieron la mirada tranquilamente.

El artista dio un paso hacia atrás temeroso, pero la mano que seguía en su espalda, le impidió ir mas lejos.

– No te preocupes por él. – le señaló con el pulgar y puso cara de asco. – Se toma todo lo que esté relacionado con el dinero muy mal y... a ver como te lo digo … "tu compañía". – hizo el gesto de las comillas con las dos manos. – es especialmente cara... y bueno, no le gusta mucho deshacerse de grandes sumas de dinero … – le miró directamente y le sacó la lengua. – jodido rata... dame la bolsa y vigila un rato– miró a Deidara de arriba abajo como si acabara de darse cuenta de su presencia. – ponte esto y date un poco de prisa.

Deidara miró dentro de la bolsa y sacó un pantalón y una camiseta negra, un par de sandalias de su talla y una goma del pelo.

Se quitó el kimono blanco y empezó a vestirse; escuchó un jadeo seguido de una maldición cuando se quedó desnudo.

– ¡Por Jashin...! ¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0==

pues otro cap mas, como prometí.

El bebé se moviooooooooooooooooooóooo kyaaa

y metí a un par de nuevos amiguitos que tenía ganas de usar en algún fic, muahahahaha

muchas gracias por el apoyo, os adoro.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	13. La muerte de Deidara

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 13: La muerte de Deidara.**_

– ¿Qué estamos esperando? – preguntó Deidara al ver que no se movían de la habitación a pesar de estar vestido y preparado.

La pregunta que había formulado Hidan al ver su cuerpo quedó en el aire sin contestar, pero Kakuzu no necesitó preguntar para saberlo; ya lo había visto antes, en otras personas.

El inmortal permaneció apoyado en la puerta de entrada, vigilando el exterior sin necesidad de moverse del sitio mientras Hidan se hacía un millón de preguntas mirando al artista sin llegar a decir nada.

Kakuzu sonrió bajo su máscara antes de responder.

– Esperamos la señal. – giró los ojos solo un segundo y los volvió a la puerta, como si fuera capaz de mirar a través de ella. – Hasta que no hayan vaciado todo el edificio no podemos salir.

– ¿Vaci... ¡¿? – dió un paso hacía él pero cayó de rodillas. El peliplata se arrodilló junto al rubio para levantarle y servirle de apoyo. Se llevó la guadaña al lado contrario y enroscó el brazo libre por la cintura del artista y le asió con fuerza para mantenerlo en pie.

– Guarda silencio. – su voz sonó atronadora.

Dediara tragó saliva y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Hidan. Estaba notando como perdía la consciencia segundo a segundo y sus miembros estaban empezando a dejar de responderle.

– Kakuzu...- susurró sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio. – Tiene muchísima fiebre... si no haces algo se muere.

El mayor emitió un sonoro suspiro y lanzó sus hilos negros desde el brazo izquierdo hasta donde estaba su compañero. Hidan se adelantó al gesto y le abrió la boca a Deidara, le pinzó con dos dedos los labios para impedir que se cerrara mientras Kakuzu trabajaba en él, y le acarició el rostro con la otra mano mientras le apartaba el pelo en el mismo gesto.

– No te pases gilipollas,o Madara nos jode a los dos.

– Me encantará ver como lo intenta. – canturreó Kakuzu con voz alegre. – hago lo que puedo,pero no soy infalible. El veneno es muy fuerte y hace días que han estado drogándole... sinceramente me sorprende que siga con vida; a estas alturas cualquier otro estaría muerto, pero él... algo lo mantiene con vida...

– Si... tiene un par de cojones, aquí el amigo... pero...- miró la hoja de papel que sobresalía del colchón y estiró el brazo pero no llegó ni a rozarla; Kakuzu se lo impidió en el último segundo y el jashinista le miró desafiante sin entender nada.

– Puede que seas inmortal, pero el veneno que hay en el papel hará que te retuerzas de dolor al menos una o dos semanas, por eso he dicho que me sorprende que siga vivo.

Deidara empezó a convulsionarse y Hidan trató de mantenerle quieto en el suelo haciendo fuerza con todo su peso sobre él. Kakuzu chistó fastidiado y volvió a suspirar cuando el cuerpo del artista se convulsionó una última vez, y se dobló hacia arriba, en una tensa mueca, como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica.

Unos segundos después se desplomó contra el suelo en un sonido sordo y los dedos de Hidan, que estaban aferrados como garras a sus hombros, se relajaron y buscaron su pulso en el cuello.

Los segundos se sucedieron en silencio, y solo dos respiraciones llenaban el cuarto. La señal que debía avisarles para salir no llegaba y la voz de Hidan se escuchó perfectamente a pesar de ser un delicado susurro.

– Está muerto. – deslizó las yemas por los párpados para cerrarle los ojos y le colocó las manos una sobre otra sobre el estómago. – Joder, me cago en la puta... no es justo...no ...

**=0=0=0=0=0=0=0**

Naruto estalló en carcajadas con la siguiente foto. Su té descansaba templado en el tatami y de los dulces no quedaba nada en el plato.

Itachi de unos diez años miraba a la cámara con los mofletes hinchados y los labios apretados en una mueca graciosísima, lo que había provocado las risas de su esposo. Ese album se convertiría en su tesoro mas preciado.

Naruto se acarició el vientre por encima de la ropa y deseó que, su pequeño se pareciera tanto al niño con cara de enfado de la foto que un día fué su sexy marido.

Sasuke seguía conversando en la habitación de al lado con Izuna san, y aunque se moría de ganas por cotillear un poco, sabía que estaba mal y que, tarde o temprano, se enteraría de un modo u otro.

Solo esperaba que a Sasuke le fueran las cosas mil veces mejor de lo que le iban a él. Se merecía ser feliz.

Naruto miró a Tobi dejando a un lado las fotos. Dormía tranquilamente a apenas unos centímetros de él, y estaba tan acostumbrado a los escándalos del rubio que ni se inmutaba por el ruido. Acarició su pequeña manita, que descansaba sobre el futón en un puñito torpemente cerrado. De vez en cuando y si le mirabas el suficiente tiempo, su carita mudaba expresiones en sueños.

Al igual que hacía su madre, Naruto había pasado mucho tiempo mirándole dormir y casi conocía sus gestos a la perfección.

Frunció el ceño molesto. Tobi parecía tener una pesadilla. Se retorcía molesto en el sitio y su manita, la que en ese momento acariciaba Naruto para calmarle, se abrió lentamente.

Bajó la cabeza para mirar mas de cerca... había algo en la palma que no había visto antes y que Naruto conocía muy bien.

Notó en sus dedos la calidez y humedad de la saliva mucho antes de darse cuenta,de que la "maldición" de Deidara había sido heredada por su pequeño. La boca en la manita de Tobi trataba de chupar el dedo de Naruto como si fuera un chupete.

Tobi despertó de golpe, como si le hubieran pinchado y empezó a llorar de nuevo a lágrima viva. Naruto se sobresaltó por que no se lo esperaba y le tomó en brazos para calmarlo, pero Tobi se retorcía violentamente y gritaba mucho mas que al principio. Algo pasaba y los gritos del pequeño hicieron llegar a los demás al cuarto.

Izuna se arrodilló junto al bebé y le puso la mano en la frente, cubriendo sus ojos, que habían activado el sharingan por la rabieta.

Solo necesitó susurrar un leve _"ya basta"_ para que el bebé se durmiera profundamente, ante la mirada de Sasuke y Naruto que aún no sabían que demonios estaba pasando.

Sasuke le miró como si fuera a decir algo y se arrepintiera en el último momento. Izuna suspiró dirigiendo la cabeza hacia Naruto mientras abrazaba a Tobi contra su pecho de manera protectora.

– No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte a solas con el bebé. – dijo directamente a Naruto en un tono que no dejaba lugar a respuesta.

– No tienes que preocuparte por eso, tteba... Itachi me entrenó para soportar la "ilusión" sin sufrir daños. – sonrió zorrunamente seguro de sí mismo.

– Itachi te enseñó a evitar el suyo, pero cada uno de nosotros tenemos un Sharingan distinto y, en el caso de Tobi, es mucho mas peligroso de lo que te imaginas. – Sasuke miró a Izuna frunciendo el ceño como si acabara de enterarse de algo muy gordo de lo que le habían mantenido al margen. – Trata de que siempre estemos alguno de nosotros cuando quieras estar con él, hasta que crezca lo suficiente como para controlarlo solo, ¿De acuerdo? .

Naruto asintió mirando el suelo, con los mofletes hinchados. Miró a Sasuke hasta que le devolvió la mirada y se la mantuvo hasta que el moreno le sonrió dulcemente.

Fuera como fuese, algo tremendo se acercaba y todos lo notaban...

Izuna acompañó a los dos jóvenes hasta la salida de los dominios del Clan y tomó de la barbilla a Sasuke para besarle por sorpresa.

El Uchiha se quedó de piedra, dejándose hacer sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, mientras Naruto se adelantaba disimulando unos pasos, fingiendo no darse cuenta sin mucho éxito. Su cara estaba igual de roja que cuando Itachi le hacía mimitos delante de alguien

Sasuke sintió que las piernas se le quedaban sin fuerzas en mitad del beso, pero no se movió ni un milímetro. Dejó de importarle donde estaban, quien los miraba y que Naruto le estaba esperando a pocos metros. Todo su mundo se concentró en esos labios que acariciaban los suyos con una dulzura y tranquilidad infinita.

Y se dió cuenta en ese momento de que lo amaba...

Y de que milagrosamente era correspondido con la misma intensidad...

**0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0**

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Uff, que ganas tenía de terminar este cap... no me gusta ser mala con quien no lo merece y parece que todo lo malo le toca al mismo.

Ahora si puedo confesarlo abiertamente ¡AMO A HIDAN!

me encanta que sea tan mal hablado y descarado y sexy y follable y ( que alguien me pareeeeeee))) y me moría de ganas por meterle en la misma escena en la que estuviera Deidara … ( se me ocurre otra maldad que hacerle a Dei... demoooo lo mismo a Madara no le importa compartirlo un poquito con Hidan... ¿Os imaginais un Hidan x Dei? ( desangrada de solo imaginarlo).

Si si, ya sé que esto es un ItaNaru y que los tengo abandonaitos pero kyaaaa me encanta como está quedando la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente y muchísimas gracias por leer y por reviewar . Os lovio a todas

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	14. Principio de rescate: parte 2ª

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 14: Intento de rescate : parte 2ª **_

_****_

El ambiente del cuarto blanco se hacia mas pesado y frío con el paso de los segundos. Deidara yacía tendido en la misma posición, mientras Hidan apretaba los puños de pura rabia.

Envenenado.

Le habían envenenado, con una foto de su hijo. Pero la razón de aquella muerte tan injusta se le escapaba y eso le ponía furioso. Y la tranquilidad con la que se lo tomaba Kakuzu solo hacía que se sintiera mas frustrado y furioso a cada segundo.

Kakuzu abandonó su guardía junto a la puerta y le apartó de un manotazo del cuerpo sin vida del artista.

Chistó malhumorado y le dedicó una mirada que haría a cualquier otro cagarse en los pantalones, pero el mas joven estaba acostumbrado a su mal humor y no le afectó.

Sin llegar a decirse nada cambiaron de sitio. Hidan tomó sitio junto a la puerta y reanudó la guardia a la espera de la señal para poder salir de aquel maldito sitio.

Kakuzu apartó el cabello largo a un lado y le alzó hasta sentarle para quitarle la camiseta. La cabeza de Deidara se fué hacia delante y el ninja se acercó para que descansara en su hombro. Volvió a tumbarle y endureció su mano con el jutsu de piedra. Se deshizo de su propia camiseta y apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor que siempre le asaltaba cuando uno de sus corazones se desprendía de su espalda.

Hidan hizo ademán de acercarse pero se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que le interrumpieran. Necesitaba concentración absoluta para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Metió su mano de piedra en el pecho de Deidara y cambió su corazón muerto por el suyo inmortal.

Escribió con sus hilos el sello sobre la herida y le traspasó una cantidad impresionante de chakra.

Se apartó de él mientras el sello terminaba de dibujarse en su pecho y se derrumbó cansado a su costado.

Le puso la camiseta por encima y le acarició el rostro.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que encontrara una razón para seguir viviendo o todo su esfuerzo no habría servido para nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto caminaba feliz junto a Sasuke de regreso a su hogar, con una docena de libros de fotos bajo el brazo

No quiso preguntarle a su amigo como había ido todo con Izuna san; ya se lo contaría él cuando creyera oportuno.

Decidió que su "hijo" tenía hambre ( una excusa para comer cuando quisiera sin remordimientos) y arrastró a Sasuke al café frente a la floristería de Ino.

Naruto descubrió, con cierta pena, que Sasuke había desarrollado la habilidad de comer el triple que él en la mitad de tiempo sin despeinarse... Entre risas le dijo que iba a ponerse tan gordo que tendrían que llevarlo rodando cuesta abajo lo que le hizo el ganador de una colleja made in Uchiha con denominación de origen incluida.

Compraron galletas para el camino ( muchas) y decidieron que Sasuke necesitaba ejercicio extra así que volverían caminando.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos durante varios metros hasta que Naruto no pudo más.

– ¿Se lo has dicho?

– ¿Ah?

– Ya sabes... lo tuyo a Izuna san ¿Se lo has dicho?

– Ah, eso... mmm . – Sasuke desvió la mirada a lo lejos. – Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero el llanto de Tobi nos interrumpió y …

– Pero si cuando Tobi se ha puesto a llorar llevabais como una hora solos .- Naruto estrechó la mirada sobre el cuerpo de su compañero que se sacudió ligeramente a las cavilaciones del rubio ninja. – ¡Por todos los Hokages, tteba! Os lo estabais montando... Sasuke, eres un marrano. – hizo un puchero hinchando los mofletes y le miró acusador.

– ¿Yo soy un marrano?. – señaló a la barriga del zorrito .- eso no venía de regalo con el pan... has hecho las mismas ( o peores) cosas que yo ….

Naruto seguía con la misma cara de semi-enfado acusador engullendo galletas para no interrumpir a su morenito compañero.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que enfadarse con el rubio por descubrirle era una tontería y optó por admitirlo.

– Ha- hacía mucho tiempo que … bueno, que no nos veíamos . – Naruto cambió el enfado por una sonrisa que decía a las claras : ¡Ja, te pillé!.- y además... ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?.. Si tú haces lo mismo con mi hermano cada vez que os veis...- Naruto se sonrojó por el comentario y empezó a sonreír al tiempo que miraba por encima del hombro de Sasuke. – A esto mismo me refería. Ve con mi hermano anda, yo me iré a echar una siestecita a casa; necesito descansar.

Itachi se materializó abrazando a su esposo en décimas de segundo. Naruto se limitó a levantar los brazos y enroscarlos en el cuello de su amado, que ya acariciaba a su dos amores con todo el cariño del mundo.

– ¿Cómo están las personitas más hermosas de este mundo? . – preguntó mientras besaba sin descanso a su zorrito.

– Ahora que has vuelto, mucho mas felices. – para dar la razón a su madre, el bebé pateó delicadamente, lo suficiente como para que su padre sintiera que le estaba escuchando sin hacerle daño a su mami.

– Papá también te ha extrañado mucho, bebé lindo . – se agachó para besar la barriguita de Naruto.

Aunque se moría de vergüenza se dejó hacer feliz de la vida. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de su esposo. Itachi le sonreía pero había algo más. Naruto tenía la impresión de que estaba pensando en como darle una noticia con las palabras adecuadas, a si que le sonrió de vuelta.

Seguro que tendría que ver con la misión...

– Madara está en el hospital. – Naruto puso cara de susto y abrió la boca para hablar pero Itachi se lo impidió y le pidió tranquilidad. – No le pasa nada, tranquilo. El que está ingresado es Deidara. – Naruto frunció el ceño molesto y se giró para caminar directamente al hospital; Itachi le paró agarrándole la mano. – Sé que te sientes muy unido a él, pero hasta que no nos aseguremos de que sigue siendo el mismo, no te acercarás a menos de un kilómetro de la habitación en la que está, ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto asintió no muy convencido y se dejó guiar por su marido al hogar que compartían...

Itachi tenía mucho que contarle...

_****_

wiiii otro mas que terminoooo...

Aish, me moría de ganas por meter a Hidan... kyaaaaaaaaaa ttaaannnn sexyyyyy... y ese Sasu-oink jajajaj en fin, si me siento con ganas a lo mejor escribo el cameo de los dos morenitos o lo dejo a la imaginación del lector, ya veremos.

Ahora que han vuelto los dos rubios puedo centrarme por fin, en la pancita de Naruto y sus antojitos kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje

nos leemos en el siguiente y gracias por el apoyo y los reviews. Sin esos comentarios que me dejais esto habría muerto en el cap 2.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

P:D:: Anita, no salió tu mail y estaría encantada de agregarte o que me agreges para conversar. Mi mail está en el perfil para quien lo necesite.

Muerditosss a todasss...


	15. La calma antes de la tormenta

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 15: La calma antes de la tormenta**_

Caminaba sonriendo, con el batido de fresa en su bolsa balanceándose a cada paso. Por las calles reinaba una calma quietud debido a la hora.

A las cuatro de la mañana pocas personas o casi ninguna permanecían despiertos. Solo los primeros tenderos del mercado colocaban su género para la venta a esa hora... y algún que otro trasnochador que volvía a casa arrastrando los pies del cansancio.

Por los tejados los ninjas que volvían de alguna misión, pasaban a gran velocidad como sombras, sin hacer apenas ruido e invisibles a cualquier ojo que no estuviera entrenado para ello.

Pero Itachi los veía y en ese momento, no le importaba nada mas. Solo deseaba volver a casa para deleitarse con la carita de placer que ponía su pequeño esposo cada vez que uno de sus caprichos era satisfecho.

La hokage le había apartado del servicio activo y le había encomendado una misión a tiempo completo que cumplía con absoluta devoción; cuidar de Naruto.

Prefería mil veces morir por esta misión que salvaguardar la seguridad de la aldea y todos sus habitantes.

Naruto se había convertido en el centro de su mundo y su pequeño bebé no-nato en el centro de su universo.

Aún así no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por otras personas.

Para empezar estaba su ototo. No sabía en que momento había empezado a tener una relación con Izuna, pero no podía dejar de pensar que había cometido una estupidez al acostarse con él. El clan estaba deseando echarle el guante a alguien con la sangre pura y el se había roto los sesos tratando de alejarse de los dominios del clan y alejar su hermano con él.

Su relación con Izuna complicaba todo.

Le nombraron jefe del clan en cuanto Madara desapareció tras una misión y desde entonces no le habían permitido ni rascarse el trasero sin pedir permiso a alguno de los viejos del consejo.

Había firmado miles de documentos para desvincularse del clan en todo lo posible y sacar a su hermano de paso, pero en cuanto esos viejos cabrones se enteraran, si no lo sabían ya, de que Sasuke, no solo mantenía una relación con el líder, sino que había quedado en estado... no dudaba en que le encadenarían en los territorios del clan para hacerse con el niño... o algo mucho peor.

Gracias al cielo Sasuke aún no había sacado el valor necesario para contarle a Izuna que pronto sería padre; tenía que advertirle que no lo dijera en territorio Uchiha por que allí hasta los susurros mas bajos son gritos a pleno pulmón.

Solo quedaba esperar... y también estaba el estado de Deidara y todo lo que había pasado con su aldea.

La misión era sacar de Deidara del edificio en el que se encontraba y liberar a todos los presos, que como el artista, desempeñaban labores sexuales por tener alguna "curiosidad genética". Tardaron dos días solo en poder acercarse sin levantar sospechas y otros dos en recopilar información y desarrollar un plan para la extracción. Nadie pensó que Madara perdería los nervios y mucho menos que tendrían que detenerle entre todos, ninjas de élite, de su empeño en reducir esa maldita aldea de pervertidos a polvo microscópico.

Fué una batalla brutal que dejó heridos en los dos bandos, pero en aquel momento Madara no tenía nada que perder. Acababa de enterarse de que su amor estaba muerto y pensaba llevarse por delante a todo el que se cruzara hasta que su dolor desapareciera.

La aparición de dos ninjas desconocidos hizo que Madara se detuviera en seco. Uno de ellos, el mas bajito cargaba el cuerpo del rubio artista con una delicadeza extrema aunque su rostro mostraba una mueca de desagrado.

Itachi creyó que el ninja mas bajito estaba enfadado con el mas grandote, que caminaba tambaleante como si fuera a desplomarse de un momento a otro, pero luego resultó que no era así.

Esa expresión de mala leche era su cara habitual.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió frenético. Explosiones, prisas, golpes y mas golpes. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba solo alcanzó a ver a Madara abriendo paso a puñetazos a los dos ninjas que llevaban a su novio y a todo su equipo replegándose para volver a la aldea. Iruka sensei y Kakashi san se ocupaban del resto de presos, niños o adolescentes en su mayoría, tranquilizándoles y guiando sus pasos a nuestra aldea. Y poco mas.

Cuando volvió a ser él mismo, estaba abrazando a Naruto en mitad de la calle y viendo como Sasuke se despedía de ellos con la mano... de eso hacía ya tres días.

Ahora sus pasos se habían desviado hasta el hospital de manera inconsciente.

A punto de dar la vuelta y volver junto a su preciosidad rubia, reparó en la figura encogida en la entrada del centro sanitario.

Se sentó a su lado,en silencio, esperando que Madara, abrazando sus rodillas y la mirada perdida al frente, iniciara la conversación.

– Vete a casa . – susurró Itachi al cabo de un rato.

– No puedo. – Madara elevó los ojos apenas unos milímetros por encima del hueco que había creado con sus brazos para mirarle. Tras las palabras volvió a la misma postura.

– Necesitas dormir, comer algo caliente y una ducha . – esperó hasta que le miró para seguir hablando. – Sé que no quieres dejarle, pero Deidara no está solo. Las enfermeras te avisarán si hay algún cambio y estoy seguro de que si despierta y te ve en este estado se pondrá triste. – Madara volvió al refugio de sus brazos para no seguir manteniéndole la mirada y admitir que tenía razón. – Y cuando estés presentable, mi consejo es que traigas a Tobi a ver a su madre. Puede que sea pequeño pero seguro que le echa de menos; no sólo a su madre... seguro que también te extraña a tí.

– Mi hijo está bien atendido donde está... – susurró sin ganas. – y ahora mismo lo único que me importa es saber que mi … que... mi … que Dei...

No pudo seguir hablando más. Su garganta se cerró al pronunciar su nombre y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro sin descanso.

Itachi entendió que necesitaba un momento de desahogo y se limitó a estar a su lado y abrazarle mientras el mas temido guerrero del clan Maldito, que era como se les conocía, se deshacía en un llanto desgarrador y sin consuelo alguno. Le permitió desmoronarse en sus brazos unos pocos minutos, pasados los cuales, Itachi le separó de su cuerpo de un tirón.

Le agarro por los hombros y tiró de él para ponerle de pie.

Le dejó de pie en mitad de la calle medio minuto, mientras él entraba y salía del hospital en ese tiempo. Dejó a la enfermera de guardia su dirección por si pasaba algo con Deidara le avisaran y regresó junto a Madara, al que tomó fuertemente por un hombro y obligó a caminar a su lado alejándose del hospital.

El mayor le miró interrogante sin fuerzas para oponer resistencia real.

– Te vienes a mi casa. – le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y alzó la bolsa con el batido dentro a la altura de su cara. – Mientras mi precioso marido se traga esto como si fuera a morir si no lo hace, tu te darás un baño caliente y yo te prepararé ropa limpia y seca, algo de comer y un sitio en el que dormir unas horitas cómodamente. – le miró seriamente mientras bajaba la bolsa de nuevo a su sitio sin dejar de caminar. – y no aceptaré un no como respuesta... A si que, andando. Me muero de ganas por abrazar a mi gordito y comerme a besos a mi pequeño bebé. Y tú vas ha hacer lo mismo en cuanto vuelvas a ser una persona limpia, descansada y alimentada.

Madara, demasiado abrumado por todo como para responder algo mordaz, se dejó guiar hasta la casa que Itachi y Naruto compartían para hacer, en el mismo orden y todo, lo que Itachi había dicho.

Y si, debía admitir que se moría de ganas por abrazar a su rubio de nuevo y por sentir a su hijo contra su pecho, el dulce olor que desprendían ambos, a colonia de bebés, talco y leche en polvo.

Echaba de menos sus días tranquilos de felicidad, en aquella cabañita cochambrosa en mitad de la nada... y haría lo que fuera por recuperar esas sensaciones.

Necesitaba darle a Deidara una razón para seguir con vida, y estaba dispuesto a vender su alma para conseguirlo.

Caminaron uno junto al otro mientras el tiempo, igual que una bailarina, danzaba incansable hacia un futuro prometedor...

– Con lo que te costó sacarlo de casa ahora tendrás que volver a admitirlo bajo tu techo. –musitó Madara con un deje burlón refiriéndose claramente a Sasuke; sintió la mirada del mas joven en su persona.

– ,...si... es lo que tiene nuestra familia... – suspiro – nunca se acaba la diversión...

LLLLLLLLL

Continuará...

kyaaaa Naru ya empieza con los antojititos … mira que hacer a su esposo ir a por batido en plena noche... pero bueno, se lo perdonamos por que será el que sufra ….

Espero revis y coments, nee?

Nos leemos en el siguiente

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	16. Despertares

Nunca mezcles trabajo y matrimonio

by shiga san.

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 16: Despertares.**_

_****_

_El sol le golpea en la cara y le medio despierta. _

_La luz solar hace que sus rubios cabellos brillen mucho mas de lo normal. _

_Abre los ojos un segundo para volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente. Su mirada azul se posa en el techo, en el agujero que su pareja debería haber arreglado el día antes pero que no lo había hecho, por razones "hormonales", y se vuelve a dormir con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro._

_Un par de horas mas tarde las ganas de orinar le sacan de la comodidad de la cama con una maldición en los labios._

_Suspira una o dos veces antes de acariciar su abultadísimo vientre con dulzura mientras se pregunta cuando podrá ver la carita de su hijo. O hija..._

_Como no sabe de cuanto tiempo está en estado, no sabe cuando se pondrá de parto._

_Suspira de nuevo y sacude la cabeza. No puede permitirse tener miedo de nuevo... se lo ha prometido a su chico... al que por cierto empieza a echar de menos en la cabaña._

_Tiene una extraña sensación que le obliga a parase antes de abrir la puerta, la cual gime en un lamento lastimero. Chasquea la lengua y compone una mueca de fastidio. Madara prometió engrasarla ayer, justo antes de …_

_Deidara se sonroja al recordar la razón por la que la puerta sigue crujiendo._

_Sonríe mientras murmura algo sobre que su novio es un pervertido sin remedio y sale al exterior._

_Hace buen tiempo, agradable. El bosque parece mas vivo que nunca y los olores de la naturaleza le rodean por completo._

_Mira alrededor sin obtener resultados._

_Junta las cejas contrariado y camina unos pasos, inseguro._

_Los sonidos "extraños" le llevan a la parte trasera, donde Madara se afana en crear una especie de habitación al aire libre. _

_Alza la vista desde donde está, arrodillado en el suelo poniendo unos almohadones mullidos, y se levanta de un salto en cuanto ve al artista a unos pasos de su persona._

– _Vuelve a la cama ahora mismo. – dice autoritario al tiempo que le besa la mejilla._

– _Necesito estirar un poco las piernas .- protesta devolviendo el beso._

– _No es buena idea que te quedes de pie . – le conduce a la cama que ha estado colocando en la parcela de mullido césped que plantó meses atrás y le ayuda a acomodarse._

– _Estoy embarazado no inválido, deja de sobre protegerme. – protesta un poco enfadado._

– _Estás de parto y no quiero que nada salga mal . – contraataca muy serio._

– _No es por ser grosero, pero... ¿No crees que notaría si estoy de parto? . –Escupe Deidara con un deje de burla en la voz._

– _No, no lo notas . – extendió la mano hacía el vientre abultado y acarició por encima con suavidad. – anoche tu chakra cambió mientras dormías y presioné en los puntos necesarios para evitarte el dolor, a si que, respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí, estás de parto y no, no estoy nervioso.- le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila y se tumbó a su lado acomodándole junto a él. – tranquilo, todo va a salir bien._

_Deidara gimió bajito, abrumado por los acontecimientos y le asaltó un pequeño temblor._

_Madara le abrazó contra su pecho y enterró la nariz en su pelo, inhalando el aroma con tranquilidad._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron así, acariciándose mutuamente, pero sirvió para calmar los ánimos y mentalizarse de lo que les esperaba._

_El moreno se incorporó sobre las rodillas cuando estuvo seguro de que todo iba bien y habló casi en un susurro._

– _Voy a comprobar una cosa. – sonrió dulcemente cuando el rubio le miró fijamente . – tengo que tocarte ahí abajo; tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño._

_Dei asintió y se tumbó completamente cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se concentró en los sonidos de la naturaleza, los pajarillos revoloteando y leve rumor del agua del río en la lejanía. El sol calentaba su cuerpo delicadamente y se permitió respirar pausadamente mientras saboreaba los aromas del bosque. Sonrió tranquilo. Lo cierto es que era un lugar y un momento perfecto para que su bebé contemplara el mundo por primera vez._

_Sintió los dedos de Madara deslizarse por sus muslos y despojarle de la ropa en la parte inferior del cuerpo. No tenía miedo... bueno, un poco quizá sí._

_Se concentró en el ambiente mientras su novio tanteaba con cuidado por su cuerpo, diciéndole en cada momento lo que estaba haciendo._

– _¿Y como voy a saber que tengo que hacer si no me duele nada?. – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados._

_Esperó unos minutos que le parecieron eternos hasta que Madara volvió a tumbarse a su lado, sin vestirle de nuevo, lo que le hizo sospechar que el momento se acercaba._

– _Volveré a presionar los puntos de dolor cuando llegue el momento para que no estés agotado._

– _Me va a doler, ¿Verdad?. – cuestionó en un quejido lastimero._

– _No te voy a mentir. – le acarició las mejillas y esperó a que le mirase directamente antes de seguir hablando. – Sí, te va a doler, y mucho, pero intentaré que sea lo mas leve posible y en el menor tiempo. Confía en mí, ¿Vale? El esfuerzo merecerá la pena._

_Todo su cuerpo parecía tenso y los minutos se sucedían mucho mas lentamente de lo que habría deseado. Empezaba a impacientarse por que ya quería tener a su bebé en los brazos._

_Madara se incorporó en un movimiento y giró la cabeza hacía la cabaña. Dei le imitó para ver como llegaba Izuna con un par de bolsas grandes._

_Ordenó el contenido de una de ellas, material de hospital, pulcramente. En la otra llevaba todo lo necesario para el bebé que estaba por llegar. Cuando consideró que todo estaba en su sitio se acercó a la pareja y se arrodilló junto a los pies de Deidara._

– _Hola, cuñadito . – saludó alegremente .- ¿Cómo vamos?._

– _Ya casi está a punto . – respondió el moreno._

– _Voy a ver si todo está bien por ahí abajo. – canturreó a los pies de la mamá . – escucha Dei, voy a mirar que el bebé esté bien colocado y podremos empezar cuando mi hermano diga que estás listo, ¿De acuerdo?.- el rubio asintió._

_Izuna se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja y se arremangó hasta el codo después de lavarse la manos a conciencia. Palpó el vientre en su totalidad son suaves movimientos, ejerciendo presión en ciertos sitios y pasando en una caricia en otros en completo silencio. _

_Deidara seguía sus movimientos con atención, sin saber muy bien que tenía que hacer y que no._

_Las manos de Madara se habían posicionado en sus hombros, manteniéndole sentado desde atrás, permitiéndole apoyar la espalda en el pecho de su novio para mantenerse estable en esa postura._

_Desvió la vista de Izuna a las manos de su chico y una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su cara al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de estar dándole una sensación de tranquilidad constante, los dedos del futuro padre temblaban sobre su piel._

_Madara estaba nervioso y el artista se sintió completamente en el cielo al darse cuenta._

_El rubio ladeó la cabeza para acariciar el dorso de la mano de su novio con el moflete y se permitió cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente antes de hablarle..._

– _Todo va a ir bien. – susurró en una sonrisa. – ya lo verás, voy a tener este niño y todo va a salir bien, ¿Vale?._

– _Confío en tí. – susurró en respuesta ignorando a su hermano que seguía palpando a su rubio ajeno a ellos... o al menos fingiendo no darse cuenta._

_Dei frunció el ceño en ese momento. La tripa se puso como una piedra y podía jurar, que se había movido toda ella hacia abajo. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero la respuesta le llegó desde sus pies._

– _Contracciones . – musitó Izuna mientras extendía sobre una toalla el material quirúrgico cerca de él. – El bebé está listo y colocado y las contracciones son cortas y seguidas... Creo que ha llegado el momento, hermano. – sonrió mientras le acariciaba el tobillo a Dei. – lo que viene ahora es sencillo... empuja cuando sientas dolor y todo habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta._

– _Quiero hacerlo yo. – Madara se movió del sitio tumbando a Deidara sobre su espalda en cuanto dejó de ser el punto de apoyo y le besó dulcemente en la frente antes de cambiarle el sitio a su hermano. – Sólo ve diciéndome que tengo que hacer._

_Izuna se alzó sobre las rodillas a la espalda de Deidara y le ayudó a incorporarse para volver a estar medio sentado de nuevo. Metió los brazos bajo las axilas del rubio y le cogió las manos para ponerlas a ambos lados de la tripa con las suyas encima. _

– _Cuando se ponga tensa de nuevo, empuja con todas tus ganas.- musitó dulcemente en la oreja de la madre._

– _Quiero sentirlo todo. – protestó el artista._

_Madara asintió no muy convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cosa que notó la mamá al instante, pero ambos sabían que ya no había tiempo para pensar nada mejor._

_El padre solo tuvo que murmurar el nombre del otro Uchiha para que los dos se coordinaran milimétrica mente sin necesidad de decir nada mas._

_Izuna cruzó el torso de Deidara con el brazo derecho para pegarle completamente a su pecho, con la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerle quieto sin hacerle daño y le tapó la boca con la mano izquierda, dejando libre la nariz para que respirase con libertad._

_Al mismo tiempo, Madara ponía la mano extendida justo debajo del ombligo del abultado vientre de su novio, enviando chakra desde la punta de sus dedos a todos los puntos que había sellado la noche anterior para evitarle el sufrimiento._

_Un segundo después de ser liberado, Deidara se tensó bruscamente al sentir el dolor, punzante, abrasador, recorrerle por completo en una marea imparable para, detenerse y permanecer, en la zona de los riñones._

_Dio gracias a todos los dioses que podía recordar en ese instante, por que si hubiera tenido que aguantar ese dolor desde la noche anterior, a estas alturas, estaría suplicando que alguno de los dos le matara._

_Deidara apartó la mano que cubría sus labios y compuso una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su chico. _

_No lo consiguió._

_Una nueva contracción le asaltó súbitamente y le obligó a concentrar toda su atención en ella y en hacer lo que le habían dicho. _

_Podía sentirlo todo. _

_La presencia de Izuna a su espalda, con sus manos de nuevo sobre la tripa, y su aliento susurrándole muy bajito que empujara. _

_El sol calentando su piel y el aroma a flores que lo inundaba todo._

_Los dedos temblorosos de Madara sobre su cuerpo. _

_El dolor restallando con fiereza por todo su ser. _

_Un silencio atronador seguido, casi de inmediato, por un sonido acuoso entre sus piernas._

_Sus jadeos, emitidos entre los dientes apretados, tratando de llenar los pulmones con el oxígeno necesario._

_Las palabras de Izuna, dándole ánimos y diciéndole al mismo tiempo a Madara que hacer en cada momento del proceso..._

… _y un poco de paz, de apenas treinta segundos, antes de la siguiente contracción._

_El pulso golpeando sus sienes recordándole que no debe perder el conocimiento..._

… _y vuelta a empezar de nuevo, solo que esta vez es diferente._

_Mira hacía su novio y puede ver como su rostro se ilumina y la felicidad le trasforma el semblante._

_El sonido acuoso se intensifica y los brazos de Madara se pierden entre sus piernas._

_Siente,mas que ve, como el bebé es sacado de su interior. No sabe si es Madara quien tira o su cuerpo quien lo expulsa con naturalidad, pero lo siente con todas las letras. _

_Los segundos se suceden y el dolor se eleva hasta hacerle gritar._

– _Sólo un poco más. – susurra Izuna echándose hacia delante y empujando con Deidara al mismo tiempo. – la cabeza ya está fuera. – le pasa los dedos por la frente perlada en sudor y le besa en la sien para darle nuevos ánimos. – Un empujoncito más y todo habrá terminado._

_Dei asiente a la espera, mientras Madara, siguiendo las instrucciones de su hermano, limpia la carita del bebé y tantea con los dedos por el pequeño cuerpecito un modo de asegurar el alumbramiento sin daños para el pequeño._

_La mamá se tensa nuevamente y los tres hombres se afanan en completar el nacimiento. _

_El pequeño llora casi inmediatamente después de ser alejado del calor materno y los adultos se miran y sonríen felices._

_Los siguientes instantes son un poco caóticos. Dei empieza a ver borroso y es tumbado por Izuna, que se posiciona en el lugar de su hermano para terminar con los últimos pasos del parto. Se asegura de limpiar todo correctamente antes de tomar en brazos a Dei y ponerle en su cama, en el interior de la cabaña. _

_Mientras, Madara limpia al bebé, cura y venda el ombligo después de cortar el cordón y comprobar que la bolsa ha salido completamente._

_Le pone un pañal y un gorrito de algodón ligero para que no pierda el calor y le envuelve en una mantita ligera. Sigue llorando a pleno pulmón pero él no puede mas que sonreír._

_Completamente feliz. _

_Deidara y él ya son padres._

_O-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Madara abre los ojos y tarda un momento en recordar que está en casa de Itachi y Naruto.

Se sienta pesadamente y la sábana se escurre hasta su regazo. Se lleva la mano al rostro y se limpia las lágrimas que le corren por la piel. Su cuerpo está descansado pero aún así, se siente agotado.

Se levanta despacio y toma la ropa limpia que Itachi le ha preparado a los pies de la cama y se viste con ella. Tiene unas ganas locas de abrazar a su hijo, quizá por el sueño que le acaba de abandonar y no va a esperar un segundo mas en hacerlo.

Aún es de madrugada y lo último que quiere es despertar al joven matrimonio, por esa razón, camina por el pasillo en un silencio digno del ninja que es. Deja una nota, escueta, unas pocas frases para agradecer el trato , el descanso y la comida y sale por la puerta camino de los dominios del clan en busca de su pequeño hijo.

En el hospital, Deidara abre pesadamente los ojos y recorre el cuarto con la mirada. Hidan duerme despatarrado bajo la ventana y Kakuzu le imita en el sofá, pequeño para un cuerpo tan grande como el suyo.

Emite un quejido que pone en alerta a los dos ninjas al intentar incorporarse y se da cuenta de que está llorando sin saber muy bien por qué.

Quiere hablar, pero algo en su garganta se lo impide. Mira alrededor y es cuando se dá cuenta de que, la máquina que ha estado respirando por él, está emitiendo un pitido irritante desde que se ha incorporado.

Va a tirar del tubo que le invade la garganta pero Hidan se lo impide en el último momento. Pulsa el botón para llamar a las enfermeras y los dos hombres se sientan en el sofá mirándole, mientras las mujeres trastean con los tubos y los aparatos, hasta liberarle por completo de casi todos ellos. Una vía en su brazo es lo único que queda al cabo de unos minutos.

Tiene muchas preguntas que hacer pero, la cabeza le da vueltas y lo único que quiere es ver a su hijo.

Necesita ver a su bebé...

… y como si de una extraña conexión se tratara, Madara entra en el cuarto en ese momento con Tobi, adormilado y hambriento, en los brazos de su padre

0-0-0-0-0-0-0ñ0ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-

Buenoooo... por fin el epi nuevoooo

lo sé, queréis matarme, ( y lo haréis en cuanto leáis los siguientes tres epis, puedo jurarlo) pero tenía que poner esto, me moría de ganas por contar esta parte.

Si estáis pensando en que el parto de Naruto será parecido, os digo desde ya, que no... ( me vais a matar cuando leáis ...sigh) y el Sasuke tampoco jejeje ( pero en serio, con el de Naru me matáis seguro)

Os espero en el siguiente y sinceramente, espero que este cap os haya gustado.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	17. Simple convivencia

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 17: Simple convivencia.**_

_****_

Lleva mas de veinte minutos de reloj bajo el agua de la ducha, que ya perdido su temperatura, pero no le importa.

Nada le borra esa sensación de la piel, ni el frío, ni el calor, ni las sonrisas de Madara que no llegan a sus ojos, unas sonrisas tristes que le están destrozando el alma.

Hace dos semanas que le dieron el alta, catorce días con sus catorce noches en las que su novio le esquiva con disimulo.

Deidara sabe que lo hace por que le quiere, por que quiere evitarle todo mal, pero lo único que está consiguiendo con su actitud es que se sienta rechazado... y el rechazo da paso a la aceptación con el paso de los días.

El artista apoya la frente en las frías baldosas y se queda estático unos minutos, dejando que el agua le recorra la espalda para perderse bajo sus pies en el desagüe. No quiere salir de ahí, preferiría morirse ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante, que tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la indiferencia de Madara.

… pero no dice nada por que lo entiende; lo acepta. Madara debe estar asqueado con el solo pensamiento de que, apenas unas semanas atrás, estaba abierto de piernas para que otros lo gozaran, sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

Y lo comprende en toda su extensión.

Por que cada vez que Madara le roza sin querer, el cuerpo entero le tiembla de terror. No puede si quiera acercarse a él sin desviar la mirada, entre avergonzado y aterrorizado, sin saber muy bien como comportarse para no hacerle mas daño del que ya le está haciendo con su mera existencia.

Pero sigue ahí, por su bebé... y aguantará de todo, hasta el desprecio de la persona que mas ama por su pequeño milagro.

Suspira y se gira de nuevo, pasando las dos manos por su largo pelo y escurriéndolo en un gesto por delante de su pecho.

Entiende que es complicado y que todo le desborda, pero tiene miedo de decir nada. Un terror visceral a que Madara le eche de su vida y se lleve a su pequeño con él.

Por que le dolería perder a su novio, muchísimo, pero que le alejaran de Tobi … eso si que no podría soportarlo.

Se pasa la mano por el rostro y cae de rodillas; le falta el aire.

Necesita tranquilizarse antes de salir.

Aprieta los dedos en un puño y toma aire a sorbitos, despacio, tranquilo... solo un poco.

Unos nudillos en la puerta le hacen alzar la cabeza en su dirección.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?. – la voz calmada de Madara le hace dar un respingo en el sitio.

– N-no..., estoy bien. – contesta no muy convincente.

– Bien... Voy a acostar a Tobi y a dormir yo también, estoy cansado. – murmura bajito. Dei asiente al otro lado de la puerta. – Si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy en la habitación de Sasuke... solo llámame y estaré ahí en un momento.

La puerta del baño se abre de un tirón sorprendiéndole junto a ella con el niño en brazos.

– ¿Como viniste a por mi cada vez que te llamaba entre gritos mientras me violaban esos degenerados en todo este tiempo? ¿Así vas a venir?. – Vale, eso había sido innecesariamente cruel. – Te llamé ¿Sabes?...¡TE LLAMÉ, MALDITA SEA!

Madara acaricia la cabezita de Tobi que da un respingo en mitad del sueño por el grito de su madre. Se gira dándole la espalda y se va caminando despacio, alejándose del rubio sin responder nada.

Dei aprieta los puños por pura rabia y comienza a llorar. Medio minuto después se planta en la puerta de la habitación del bebé, chorreando y desnudo, mientras su novio acomodaba al niño en su cunita.

– ¡¿TANTO ME ODIAS?... ¿TANTO ME DESPRECIAS QUE NO PUEDES NI MIRARME A LA CARA PARA DECIRME QUE ME DETESTAS, QUE SOY UN DESPOJO Y QUE ME QUIERES FUERA DE TU VIDA?

Madara solo gira parcialmente la cabeza, aún inclinado sobre la cuna, para mirarle en penumbras.

Tobi se revuelve de nuevo por la interrupción de su sueño, pero fue solo unos segundos, hasta que su padre posó una de sus manos en su barriguita y le acaricia.

Su sharingan brilla desafiante en la semi oscuridad del cuarto, clavándose como espadas en los ojos azules del artista, que le mantiene la mirada sin moverse un milímetro.

Musita un "cállate" que hace que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda.

Arropa al pequeño y se alza solo cuando esta seguro de que Tobi esta dormido y va directamente a por Dei.

Le agarra del brazo para quitarle de la puerta, que cierra tras él, le arrastra a la habitación que Itachi y Naruto usaban, por que es la que mas lejos está de su hijo y le lanza a la cama en un gesto.

Cierra la puerta y le encara finalmente. Dei se sienta en el colchón, mirándole entre asustado y arrepentido. Nunca jamás pensó que tuviera la culpa de nada, pero si no hace algo drástico será el fin de todo el amor que han construido juntos. Entiende que lo que ha pasado los está consumiendo a ambos y ninguno de los dos sabe como superarlo sin dañar al otro en el proceso. Esta vez el fuerte tiene que ser él, se lo debe a Madara por todo lo que ha perdido por el camino al enamorarse de alguien como su persona. Ve los esfuerzos que hace el moreno para tranquilizarse y no perder los estribos; espera sin moverse.

Finalmente le mira, con los ojos cargados de una extraña ira contenida mezclada con culpabilidad.

Su voz surge como lava, agresiva, lacerante, pero inquietantemente tranquila.

– No tienes ni idea de lo que he tenido que pasar. – Dei alza el rostro para mirarle directamente, apretando las mandíbulas para no decir nada de que lo arrepentirse después. – no sabes lo que era estar cada minuto sin ti, sentir como me moría lentamente sin poder hacer nada, sabiendo donde estabas, que te estaban haciendo y sin poder acercarme a ti.- le señaló con el dedo lleno de rabia. – no sabes lo que es tener que mirar a nuestro hijo, día tras día, y darme cuenta de lo mucho que se te parece, sabiendo que no puedes verlo, que quizá nunca pueda conocerte, saber lo hermoso que eres, lo dulce y adorable que es su madre y que nunca podrá estar contigo... que por mi culpa...por no estar aquí cuando te secuestraron , nuestro hijo no sabría lo que es el amor de su madre.- tomó aire entre los dientes apretados para seguir hablando, con los ojos convertidos en finas ranuras y una pose amenazante que mantenía al rubio quieto sobre la cama, sin moverse un milímetro ni para cubrirse y eso que tenía la piel de gallina por el frío. – ¿Qué te violaron?, ¿Qué te golpearon y encadenaron?... ¿Crees que no me habría cambiado por tí? ¿Que no me culpo lo suficiente? ¿Que no paso cada hora del día deseando que todo esto no haya ocurrido y todo sea una maldita pesadilla de la que despertaré de un momento a otro?... – mantiene la postura pero su voz va bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en un susurro. Se acerca a la cama a pasos pequeños, como si fuera contando cada uno de ellos y extiende la mano hacia el rostro de su novio con la intención de acariciarle, pero se para a escasos milímetros de rozarle al darse cuenta de que está temblando. – ¿Qué crees que siento cuando voy a tocarte y pasa esto?... lo último que quiero es hacerte daño pero no soy capaz de cumplir ni una sola de las promesas que te hago. Te prometí que estarías a salvo en la aldea y … – se arrodilla frente a él y aprieta los labios conteniendo un quejido. La voz del artista le hace levantar la mirada confuso.

– Tengo frío. No tiemblo de miedo, al menos no ahora. Estoy desnudo, mojado y hace demasiada corriente. – alarga los brazos hasta el moreno y le enmarca la cara con las manos. Su mirada es dulce y tranquila y, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo, se acerca hasta sus labios inclinándose hacia delante pero no le besa, se mantiene ahí y sigue hablando. – lo siento; por favor, perdóname.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas?. Todo ha sido por mi culpa … soy demasiado impaciente y no te he dado el tiempo ni el espacio que necesitas para, olvidarlo no por que es imposible, pero superarlo un poco y con el tiempo volver a la normalidad, sí.

– No tengo nada que superar. – sus manos se mantienen en la cara del moreno y le acaricia los labios con el pulgar derecho. – soy un puto, es lo que he sido toda mi vida; lo que ha pasado podríamos llamarlo gajes del oficio. Y deja de culparte por todo, no puedes controlar cada mota de polvo del universo ni cada decisión de todo ser humano. Ha pasado y ya está, hay que seguir adelante... siento haberte gritado, y todas las cosas crueles que he dicho pero, te necesito de vuelta, necesito al Madara Uchiha que amo y no en lo que te has convertido. – nace un silencio que se mantiene durante un par de minutos en los que ninguno hace nada por moverse del sitio. – lo que te he gritado es mentira... temía que te culparas por todo; como justo has hecho, y que no pudiéramos salvar lo nuestro... ya basta, por favor. – Madara niega con la cabeza y va a decir algo para rebatir los argumentos de Deidara pero no le da tiempo a articular nada inteligente.

Deidara le besa.

Lenta y profundamente, arrodillado frente a él en el suelo.

Aún húmedo, con el pelo goteando, la carne de gallina y temblando entero, desliza sus manos desde el rostro a su espalda y se aferra a su cuerpo como hacía meses atrás.

– Fóllame . – susurra el artista. – pongamos fin a todo este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

– No, me niego. – responde su novio serio.

– Suplicaré si es necesario hasta que lo hagas. – trata de besarle de nuevo pero el moreno gira el rostro y le esquiva en el último segundo. – haré lo que me pidas, cualquier cosa por muy descabellada que te parezca, pero házmelo... dame ese gusto.

Madara no responde nada.

Se pone de pie y abre la cama apartando las sábanas. Se gira hacia el rubio que sigue en la misma posición, arrodillado en el suelo, mirando confundido la mano que le tiende.

Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, la toma fuertemente y del tirón acaba en la cama de morros.

Espera hasta que se da la vuelta y le enfoca seriamente, de pie al borde de la cama.

– No voy a follarte como a un puto por que no lo eres, voy a hacerte el amor como la persona de la que estoy enamorado, la madre de mi hijo y el ser humano mas erótico del planeta; y nunca jamás se te ocurra suplicar por nada, y mucho menos a mí. Si quieres algo pídelo y lo tendrás.

Deidara sonríe desde su posición tumbada en el colchón. Se sujeta las piernas por detrás de las rodillas para mantenerlas abiertas y regalarle a su novio una magnífica vista de su cuerpo expuesto y susurra mirándole directamente.

– Llámalo como quieras, pero fóllame; después discutiremos los matices de la palabra que hay que emplear. Ahora haz lo que te pido, Madara...

**O-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-O**

Es medio día y acaba de llegar a su casa.

Le inquieta el silencio que lo inunda todo, pero está tan sumamente cansado que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que ese silencio, puede significar que Naruto se ha puesto de parto y se lo está perdiendo.

Suspira y camina arrastrando los pies hasta el baño. Necesita una ducha rápida y ponerse algo cómodo para dormir un rato, y rezar por que ese silencio dure un par de horas mas, o tres, o cuatro, o una semana. En serio, va a darle algo.

Su precioso rubio ha cogido gusto a lo de tenerle las noches trotando por la aldea en busca de cosas sin sentido como: sardinas con nata, ramen de ternera con sirope de chocolate, tomates frescos con canela... ese tipo de delicias culinarias del mas alto nivel.

Naruto las devoraba con puro deleite; era un magnífico espectáculo verle engullirlo con una carita de placer encantadora y él se lo consentía gustoso. Lo que fuera por sus dos amores.

Se mete en la ducha y disfruta como nunca del agua, relajante y renovadora.

Se seca el cuerpo lentamente y enrolla una toalla en su pelo para vestirse. Un pantalón corto de algodón negro y nada mas, sin ropa interior.

Deja la toalla húmeda en el tendedero y va a su cama dispuesto a tumbarse o al menos a intentarlo, antes de que su casa se convierta en una fiesta del bebé, como ocurre a diario desde que Deidara ha vuelto a su casa y Naruto se ha tranquilizado. Aún le sorprende la cantidad de amigos y compañeros que tiene su esposo, y la costumbre de venir con regalos para el niño a diario.

No se acerca a menos de dos metros de la habitación del bebé por miedo a ser sepultado. La cantidad de regalos es tal, que puede jurar que no comprará nada a su bebé hasta que cumpla los veinte mas o menos.

Se queda de piedra en la puerta de su habitación mirando la cama con una ceja levantada.

Suspira cansado de nuevo y se para sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación.

Naruto y Sasuke están en la cama juntos, frente con frente, abrazados y dormidos.

Sasuke roza casi los seis meses de embarazo mientras que Naruto pasará los ocho en unos días, y en esa postura sus tripas están pegadas.

Se acerca a la cama y se da cuenta de las marcas bajo los ojos de Sasuke y la palidez de su esposo. Su ototo ha estado llorando; y mucho.

Sigue pareciéndole mala idea su relación con Izuna, en realidad, su "no" relación por que desde que la tripa de Sasuke es evidente a simple vista, el líder del clan Uchiha está terriblemente ocupado; tanto que es imposible hablar con él ni medio minuto, lo que hace que su rubito esposo se preocupe más de la cuenta y eso le fastidia un poco; un poco bastante.

Por otro lado, otra cosa que le toca las narices es la constante presencia en su hogar de Kakashi, Yamato e Iruka. Los tres senseis juntos parecen un grupo de marujas en rebajas, a cual mas pesado; pero su chico es feliz con ellos por ahí pululando, así que él es feliz también.

Se acerca a la cama a pasitos cortos y se arrodilla junto al borde. Acaricia la nuca de Naruto y baja el roce por su columna haciendo que ronronee como un gatito. El rubito se da la vuelta agarrándose al borde del colchón y el moreno aprovecha para besarle en cuanto sus labios quedan a la vista. La mano de Sasuke aparece por la cintura del rubio y le recuerda que no puede, ni debe ir mas allá de los besos, a no ser que quiera regalarle a su hermano pequeño un espectáculo gratuito que está seguro no olvidaría en la vida.

– Hola guapo. – susurra muy bajito Naruto con la voz pastosa por estar aún medio dormido.- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?... con esta tripaza no puedo moverme bien , tteba.

Itachi se levanta y le pasa un brazo tras las rodillas y el otro por los hombros para cogerle en brazos como si no pesara apenas nada. Le acerca a su pecho y se deleita en sus labios con un beso húmedo y demandante. Los brazos del rubio le rodean el cuello y acarician su espalda mientras sus lenguas luchan por ganar una batalla inexistente ; un jadeo a destiempo le indica al moreno que es el momento idóneo para romper el beso.

Camina hasta la puerta y se para para que el rubito la cierre aún entre sus brazos y así dejar que Sasuke descanse tranquilo.

Va hasta el salón y se sienta en el sofá acomodando al precioso rubio en su regazo.

Se besan una y mil veces. El embarazo a convertido a Naruto en una criatura hermosa y sensual y su marido hace verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerse la mayoría del tiempo.

La doctora le ha dicho que ya están en la zona "roja" y que un orgasmo podría adelantar el parto, a si que se conforma con caricias, besos y muy buenas excusas para no hacerle el amor.

Naruto se alza sobre las rodillas y se recoloca para acabar montando las caderas de Itachi, que levanta la camiseta y acaricia la piel tensa que alberga a su bebé casi con devoción. Agarra los hombros del rubio desde la espalda y le inclina hacía delante para besar la barriga despacio. Naruto se sujeta de su cuello con un brazo y con la otra mano mantiene la camiseta a la altura de la barbilla.

El bebé se mueve como contestando el tacto de su padre y sonríe con los labios pegados a él.

Mira a su esposo y durante unos segundos solo pueden sonreírse por la situación tan maravillosa que están compartiendo.

– No deberíais hacer "eso" delante del niño; menudo mal ejemplo le estáis dando a vuestro hijo.

La voz de Sasuke suena desde detrás de ellos, triste y monocorde.

El matrimonio le mira en silencio un par de segundos hasta que el morenito se pasa la mano por el pelo alborotándolo en el proceso, la otra mano por el trasero rascándoselo con saña fingida y con una sonrisa irónica dice algo que la pareja no había echado de menos hasta ese momento.

– … y por cierto, desde aquí veo que estáis empalmados. – Naruto mira hacía abajo un segundo y encara de vuelta a su compañero de equipo con los mofletes inflados y rojo hasta las orejas de la vergüenza. – Menudo par de cerdos pervertidos y salidos...

… y se aleja hacia la cocina con una sonrisa radiante iluminando su rostro mientras Naruto le responde entre tartamudeos y las risas de Itachi.

**O-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-O**

Sus ojos verdes están clavados en la figura encogida que duerme en el suelo, con la frente pegada a la pared y las rodillas rozándole los labios.

Reconoce el momento en el que despertará con precisión milimétrica y se levanta de la cama para acercarse a su cuerpo y prepararse.

Hidan se revuelve en el sueño, luchando contra algo invisible que le roba el aliento. Toma aire de golpe y se levanta como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica que le obligara a sentarse tenso. La mano de Kakuzu le cubre los labios impidiendo el grito desgarrador con el que se despierta normalmente y le acuna con fuerza contra su pecho con el otro brazo. Acaricia sus cabellos plateados mientras recupera la normalidad respirando sonoramente solo por la nariz.

Espera, paciente, como cada día a que Hidan se tranquilice del todo antes de soltarle.

– Tranquilo, todo está bien. – los ojos llorosos del religioso se clavan en los de su compañero con una expresión confusa. – Estamos en Konoha, en casa de Madara, ¿Recuerdas?

Hidan asiente en silencio. Toma aire por la nariz y emite media docena de suspiros para serenarse.

En el silencio del cuarto pueden oír los gritos que Deidara le lanza a su novio.

Kakuzu aprieta los labios y niega en silencio; se abraza mas a Hidan y apoya su mejilla en la coronilla del peliplata.

Oyen una puerta y después unos pasos perdiéndose pasillo abajo, otra puerta abriéndose y cerrándose y la voz de Madara, lejana pero reconocible, respondiendo a los gritos en el mismo tono amenazante; están discutiendo.

– Eso es bueno. – murmura el mayor

– ¿Qué discutan?. – pregunta Hidan; Kakuzu asiente. – ¿Porqué?

– Por que eso significa que Deidara no se ha perdido. – mira su pelo y sigue acariciándole mientras habla en un susurro, solo para él. – Madara temía que se encerrara en si mismo para no hacerle daño y que perdiera las ganas de seguir luchando. Que sea capaz de gritarle es una prueba de que siente algo por él, y que puede expresarlo sin miedo; me alegro por Madara.

– Creo que lo entiendo un poco. – se agarra a su cintura y se acomoda sobre sus piernas en el suelo. – joder, que suerte tiene... yo tengo el cerebro jodido y no creo tener la fuerza para superarlo.

Otro silencio se instala en la habitación, lo que les permite darse cuenta de que la discusión de la otra pareja ha terminado y ahora lo que se escucha es muy distinto. Hidan se sonroja y Kakuzu suelta una risita entre dientes.

– Deja que me levante. – dice a Hidan casi al tiempo que se alza y le toma por los hombros para ponerle de pie con él. – Voy a llevarle una cosa a esos dos antes de que se pongan a follar.

El religioso le sigue con la mirada confuso, y ve como saca de un cajón una tira, muy pero que muy larga, de preservativos.

– ...cuando cambié el corazón de Deidara aproveché para reparar todo lo que tenía dañado por dentro, incluyendo la capacidad de engendrar. Por lo que pude comprobar, su cuerpo estaba preparado para un hijo... pero eso ya no es así, y no creo que quieran tener otro tan pronto. – explica a Hidan antes de que pregunte. – Después les pasaré la factura jejeje

**O-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-O**

Kyaaaaaaa madre mía que epiiii...

Uff me ha costado una barbaridad la primera escena, la de la discusión por que la escribí tres veces con distintos enfoques. Al final dejé la última por que me pareció la mas coherente dentro del argumento; ya me contareis que os ha parecido.

Itachi y Naruto siguen con sus arrumacos y sus momentos rosas ( ya sé que dije que para este epi se pondría feo, pero estoy muy contenta por que el cosplay de Sasuke me ha quedado genial y no soy capaz de hacerle dañito, para el siguiente epi si que me pondré seria...jejeje y de nuevo me disculpo por adelantado)

de Hidan y Kakuzu, que podría decir... pues que también tienen su historia detrás... y que dependerá de vosotras lectoras, que profundice mas o que se quede en segundo plano como pequeña mención en algún cap; siento ser plasta pero ya me diréis lo que sea.

Bueno, lo de siempre, que muchas gracias por leer, por comentarme en los reviews y en el msn y por llenarme el correo con vuestras ideas y sugerencias; tomo nota de todas y os trato de complacer a todas pero no siempre es posible.

Os quiero y mil gracias por seguir aquí, haciéndome una escritora muy pero que muy feliz.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	18. Jinchuriki

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 18: jinchuriki.**_

_****_

– Bien, ya está, puedes bajarte. – la doctora mira a Sasuke que espera de pie junto a la puerta. – Te toca, túmbate y miramos que pasa ahí dentro.

Naruto da un pequeño saltito y se tira de la camiseta azul hacia abajo para colocarla en su sitio. Espera que el morenito se tumbe para abalanzarse sobre el y, abrazando la barriga de su amigo con las dos manos, besarle sin vergüenza alguna delante de la mujer,que ya está mas que acostumbrada a las demostraciones de estos dos.

– Me haces cosquillas, Jajajaja, p-para , jajajaja dobeeeee. – se retuerce armando un estruendo al rechinar las partes móviles de la camilla; Naruto le hace una pedorreta y sigue con las cosquillas por la cintura y las axilas. – Naruttooooooooooooooo, ja jajajajajajaajajaja...¡ Para por kamiiiiii!

La doctora les deja jugar un rato mas hasta que el morenito se pone tan rojo que considera que ya ha tenido suficiente.

– Bueno, ya vale. – dice dulcemente posando la mano en el hombro del rubio apartándole con suavidad. – deja que me gane el sueldo, ¿Vale?

Naruto asiente sonriendo y le saca la lengua a Sasuke antes de sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa de la consulta.

Se alza la camiseta hasta el cuello y cierra los ojos a la espera.

La doctora se cambia los guantes, enciende la máquina que emite un pitido corto y abre el bote de gel, extendiendo una pequeña porción por la tripa del moreno y paseando la maquinita por la piel mientras mira muy seria la pantalla.

– ¿Estás tomando las vitaminas que te receté?. – pregunta preocupada. Sasuke asiente y abre los ojos despacio mientras se incorpora sobre los codos. La doctora sigue con la exploración mirando fijamente la pantalla. – ¿Tienes dificultades para comer? ¿Algún malestar digestivo desde el mes pasado?. – respuesta negativa por parte del moreno.

– Come como cuatro, doctora. – responde el rubio desde el otro lado.

– Mmm...bueno, esto ya está. – le dá un par de trozos de papel absorbente para que se limpie y aprieta el botón que enciende la impresora en la consulta.

Se sienta tras la mesa y pone las dos carpetas abiertas en ella. Espera que Sasuke se siente para hablarles a los dos.

– A ver. – mira al rubio. – Tu estás casi listo; sales de cuentas en una semana, aunque puedes ponerte parto en cualquier momento, estate atento a cualquier sensación que notes y no te quedes solo mucho tiempo. Por lo demás, todo perfecto; tu bebé esta gordito y sanote y listo para enfrentarse al mundo. – Naruto sonríe y luego hincha los mofletes negando. La doctora asiente a la pregunta muda hecha por el rubio. – No, lo siento, tu bebé es tímido y esta vez tampoco he podido ver que es... habrá que esperar a que salga.

Abraza a Sasuke y le besuquea sonoramente de la felicidad que siente. Le agarra la mano y deja que la mujer siga hablando.

– … en cuanto a ti. – estudia la otra carpeta unos segundos y le mira, seria. – no has ganado casi peso en todo el mes y eso me preocupa. A estas alturas tu pequeño debería estar en kilo y medio y apenas roza uno y pocos gramos. Si estas comiendo como dice Naruto y aún así no ganas peso, algo va mal. – la doctora pasa las hojas una tras otra comparando los datos de los dos chicos. – voy a recetarte otras vitaminas un poco mas fuertes y te doy cita para dentro de una semana; si no has ganado peso en ese tiempo consideraré incluirte en el grupo de riesgo y ya sabes lo que eso significa. – Naruto pasa el brazo por los hombros de su amigo y le aprieta contra él para darle apoyo. – ya veremos en la siguiente visita; de momento come siempre que tengas hambre y no te prives de nada, que para ponerte a dieta siempre hay tiempo.

Sasuke asiente y se levanta para irse. Naruto tarda un poco mas por que, el simple hecho de levantarse de la silla requiere de mas maniobras de las que parece a simple vista.

Le entrega al moreno la hoja que ha salido de la impresora y le sonríe dulcemente señalando un punto en concreto de la foto. Se ve claramente; es un niño.

Salen de la consulta de la mano pero no avanzan mucho, en la sala de espera está Deidara hablando animadamente con Hidan.

– ¿Todo bien chicos?. – pregunta el artista.

– Sí, la doctora dice que éste explotará de un momento a otro. – suelta Sasuke con una sonrisa lo que le reporta un empujoncito y una carita enfurruñada del estira el cuello para echar un vistazo a la imagen de la ecografía que lleva Sasuke y la coge para mostrársela a Hidan; los dos sonríen al tiempo.

– … y que tenemos que cebar a Sasuke hasta que pueda rodar cuesta abajo. – contraataca Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. – ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces aquí?

– … una revisión rutinaria y él, ( señala al religioso) tiene un par de preguntas para la doctora.

– ¿Quieres uno de estos? Pregunta Naruto a Hidan mientras se soba la tripa con la camiseta en alto, Deidara le echa mano para bajarla de nuevo. – uff... ¿Tu novio es el tío enorme con cara enfadada, no?. – el jashinista le mira con una media sonrisa y asiente. – te tiene que dejar destrozado... seguro que la tiene enorme y tu eres tan … – Sasuke le tapa la boca antes de que termine la frase y Deidara estalla en carcajadas por la ocurrencia del rubito.

Todos se callan cuando la doctora sale a llamar al siguiente paciente y les llama la atención por el escándalo que están montando con la mirada. Las cabezas se giran al mismo tiempo cuando la mujer pronuncia el nombre del paciente.

– Umino, Iruka Umino, eres el siguiente.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Kakuzu sonríe a la cara de enfado que hace Tobi. El mayor agita el sonajero junto a su cara y, cuando el pequeño lanza su mano con intención de cogerlo, lo cambia por su dedo índice en el último momento.

El niño agita su mano regordeta en el aire y frunce su pequeño ceño mientras protesta con una sonora "¡AH!" .

Madara le arrebata de un tirón el juguete al inmortal y se lo pone a su hijo entre los dedos, que sonríe feliz antes de llevarlo a la boca y mordisquearlo a conciencia.

Kakuzu acomoda al pequeño sobre sus muslos y le sujeta con un brazo tomando la taza de café que le ofrece su amigo.

– Métete con alguien de tu tamaño, abusón. – le recrimina el Uchiha.

Se sienta junto a él y saborea su bebida antes de preguntar.

– ¿Alguna mejora?. – pregunta Madara.

– Sigo preocupado, pero menos. – le mira un momento y vuelve a Tobi y su juguete. – sigue durmiendo en el suelo, no he conseguido que se meta en la cama, y sigue despertando en un grito... eso voy controlándolo mas o menos. – le mira de nuevo y el moreno asiente comprensivo. – Aún se altera si alguien le toca aunque sea sin querer, pero no se pone agresivo como al principio, y él si toca a la gente, algunas personas en concreto y no parece afectarle en ningún modo, me tranquiliza. – Suspira recordando que esa misma mañana se ofreció voluntario para peinar a Deidara, lo que sacó una carcajada al rubio que no se negó a tener peluquero gratis- En cuanto a lo demás... se niega a hablar de ello, ni conmigo ni con nadie y se vuelve verdaderamente desquiciado si ve sangre; me cuesta muchísimo pararle si ocurre...

Madara suspira y acaricia la mano de Tobi que le esta sonriéndo.

– Supongo que será cuestión de tiempo. – resuelve el padre del pequeño. – Yo le veo muy comunicativo, al menos con mi Dei y con Naruto; estár aquí le está haciendo bien. Deberías plantearte buscar algo para los dos por aquí cerca.

– Es posible que tengas razón. - se queda pensativo unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. – pero quiero asegurarme primero de que puede controlarse él solo. La última vez tardé casi una hora en acercarme para quitarle las armas... y ¡Dios! se destrozó el cuerpo con ellas. – se pasó la mano por la cara y tomó aire. – tuve que meterle de nuevo...uff, lo siento. – Madara asintió entendiendo cada palabra. Es terrible cuando la persona que amas se auto-destruye ante tus ojos y solo puedes recoger los pedazos y volver a unirlos esperando que esta vez sea la última. – Dei tardó casi un año en hablar por primera vez después de escaparse de ahí... me alegro, no sabes como, de haber volado ese puto sitio hasta el último ladrillo... Espero que Hidan se recupere pronto ahora que sabe que no podrán volver a encerrarle ahí.

– Sí, yo también estoy deseando que eso ocurra... – se levanta con el pequeño entre sus brazos y le tumba en el suelo sobre su mantita para que juegue con sus peluches. – ¿Cuando crees que volverán? . – pregunta cambiando de tema.

– mmm... un par de horas o tres, mas o menos.- Madara se va a la cocina un momento y vuelve con el biberón del niño preparado. – Seguramente después del médico Dei le enseñará la aldea y se tomaran algo o lo mismo van a buscar a Naruto y comen juntos. No te preocupes está en buenas manos.

– Me preocupa que se cruce con alguno de sus clientes y monte un escándalo.

– Deidara cuidará de él, tranquilo. – Sienta a Tobi en sus muslos y le ata el babero en la nuca, mientras los enormes ojos azules del niño están fijos en su biberón.

Kakuzu lo toma en sus brazos y lo acomoda para que pueda comer a gusto. Madara le acerca el biberón y observa la escena con una media sonrisa.

Es inesperado y a la vez inquietante que al inmortal se le den tan bien los niños... aún así no puede apartar la vista con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Hidan sonríe. Llevan mas de media hora sentados frente a Ichiraku, en una mesa que el propietario ha montado especialmente para ellos y el sensei sigue rojo como un tomate.

A estas alturas ya debería saber que Naruto no parará hasta hacerle decir lo que quiere escuchar... y sinceramente, todos están con la intriga.

Sasuke trata de disimular pero el peliplata ni se molesta. Ríe sonoramente atrayendo la atención del resto de sus acompañantes.

– Joder macho. – grita Hidan a Iruka . – Dilo de una puta vez, aunque sea para que cierre la bocaza.

– Pe- pe ro es que... yo no... ¡ARGHHHH! ¡ NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, NARUTO! – manifiesta sutilmente el sensei avergonzado.

– Sinceramente Iruka sensei. – comienza tranquilamente Sasuke al tiempo que agarra su vaso de refresco y orienta la pajita a sus labios. – con los gritos que estás pegando va a acabar siendo asunto de toda la aldea. – Finge indiferencia y tras darle un largo sorbo al líquido sonríe malignamente como solo él sabe hacer. – En resumen ¿Te follas a Kakashi sensei o no?

– Sasukeeeee. – se queja el chuunin. – ¿Tú también?.

– Sabemos la respuesta. – dice entre carcajadas Deidara. – pero queremos oírlo de tu boca, con detalles y demás... ¡Confiesaaaaaa! ajajajajajaaja

Iruka se rinde entre quejas apoyando la frente en el borde de la mesa y asiente en silencio, coreado por las risotadas de todos. Naruto se pone de pie cuando el dueño del restaurante aparece con varios platos repletos de comida. Coge uno de ellos con una montaña de grasientas patatas fritas y lo baña en salsa de tomate antes de ponerlo frente a Sasuke y colocarle un tenedor en la mano. Antes de sentarse de nuevo, coge una con los dedos y se la lleva a la boca con cara de orgasmo. Le encantan las patatas.

El morenito mira el plato con hambre y pincha varias antes de saborearlas despacio. Naruto sonríe complacido al ver a su amigo comer.

Las risas se suceden al mismo tiempo que los platos de comida son vaciados y Hidan y Sasuke, casi al mismo tiempo, se desabrochan el pantalón satisfechos por haber comido mas de lo que sus cuerpos podían necesitar y se soban las barrigas en un gesto idéntico que hace que las risas vuelvan de nuevo a la mesa.

La comida terminó y, tras pagar la cuenta entre todos, los planes se sucedieron.

– Necesito una siesta, mmm... – ronroneó Sasuke cerrando los ojos. – ¿Naruto?

Naruto negó sonriendo agarrándose al brazo de Hidan. Iruka le pasó el brazo por los hombros al Uchiha y se ofreció a acompañarle a casa.

– Vamos a dar un paseo para bajar la comida. – Naruto arrastró literalmente al peliplata calle abajo que se dejó llevar con una medio sonrisa. Deidara los siguió al mismo ritmo despidiéndose con la mano en alto de Sasuke y su sensei.

Recorrieron la aldea tranquilamente, deleitándose con el ambiente, los aromas y colores, las caras de la gente que les saludaba sonrientes. Bordearon el límite de la aldea y Naruto se empeñó en enseñarle a Hidan las zonas de entrenamiento. Se sonrojó ante una piedra en el camino; ninguno de su acompañantes lo entendió muy bien, pero seguro que tenía que ver con su marido.

Iban a regresar cuando Itachi apareció jadeante frente a ellos, parecía haber estado corriendo durante horas. Seguramente así había sido, al pasar el tiempo y ver que no regresaba del médico.

Le regañó con la mirada al tiempo que le abrazaba despacio, evitando hacer demasiada fuerza.

Naruto respondió el abrazo un rato, pero no duró tanto como le habría gustado. Una punzada le obligó a romper el contacto y agarrarse el vientre con los dedos atenazados.

Hidan se apresuró a sostenerle por la cintura para mantenerle en pie, pero Itachi retrocedió dos pasos, con una mueca en su rostro de profundo odio. Dei le miró confuso sin entender muy bien que pasaba, hasta que un escalofrío terrorífico le recorrió la columna.

El chakra carmesí que emanaba el cuerpo del rubio no dejaba lugar a dudas. Esa energía no era humana ni de lejos.

– Eres un jinchuriki. – susurró entre dientes el Uchiha. – Naruto le miró asustado, dolorido y confuso, alargando la mano para tocarle, pero el moreno le apartó de un empujón que le hizo caer de culo y arrastrar en su caída al jashinista. – eres un maldito monstruo, no me toques...

– ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, ITACHI? Es Naruto y tu bebé; te necesitan. – gritó Deidara al observar la escena.

– No quiero tener nada que ver con ese monstruo asqueroso. – escupió entre dientes con evidente desprecio. – … y en cuanto a … ese "engendro"... lo mismo... No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu miserable vida. – se sacudió la ropa como si estuviera llena de polvo y se giró para alejarse de allí a la carrera.

Deidara tenía unas ganas locas de seguirle y partirle la cara por imbécil pero la prioridad ahora era Naruto. Cuando le miró, la escena ante él era desoladora.

Bajo el cuerpo de Naruto se había formado un pequeño charco de sangre que crecía por momentos. Hidan trataba de sostener su cuerpo sentado ignorando la sangre en su mano, producto de apoyarla en el suelo y el calor abrasador del chakra del zorro que escapaba del rubio y que estaba empezando a enrojecerle la piel.

El peliplata le zarandeó de los hombros llamándole por su nombre sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Los ojos azules se mantenían clavados en el camino, en el mismo lugar por el que había desaparecído Itachi, pero carentes de brillo.

Su luz se había extinguido.

Deidara se agachó junto al rubio y su amigo y le tomó la cara para que le mirase, pero su vista estaba perdida en el vacío.

Puso su mano sobre la de Naruto, que seguía posada en el vientre y le apretó para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

Kakashi sensei apareció junto a ellos en una nube de humo y levantó a Naruto del suelo de un tirón.

Ejecutó los sellos de la técnica del tele-transporte y susurrando un "ya es la hora, yo me ocuparé de todo" desapareció como había llegado, pero llevando consigo a dos ocupantes mas, por que Hidan, en el último segundo, se agarró al chaleco del jounin y agarró con la otra mano a su vez, la camiseta de Deidara.

En el camino solo quedó como testigo, un pequeño charco de sangre... y nada más.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Buenoooooo... ( equivo un kunai malintencionado que va a mi cabeza)que conste que avisé de que la cosa iba a ponerse fea … me gusta el fluffy mundo rosa, pero el lado oscuro siempre acaba seduciéndome y me super chifla hacerles maldades ( lo sientoooooooo)

En otro orden de cosas, lo de Izuna y Sasuke va despacito, ( nunca pensé que esa pareja gustaría en serio, pero es una muy buena noticia para mí que me encantan los retos mua hahahah, haré algo bonito con ellos, pero ahora mismo tengo por delante un par de caps bastante duros de los que me gustan a rabiar, espero poder transmitir todo lo que quiero contar de manera que se entienda)

Gracias mil por vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, me ayudan a seguir y animan... a si que por fa plis, decirme que os va pareciendo ( esquivo otro kunai y un par de sellos explosivos)

Sin mas me despido, esperando que os guste el cap y que no queraís matarme mucho y por supuesto que me dejéis miles de reiviuses jajajaja

nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	19. Sin alma

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 19: Sin alma.**_

La estancia es inmensa.

Hidan no sabe donde mirar primero, pero aun así recorre cada metro de aquella cueva con la mirada a conciencia.

Hay muchas personas, una veintena repartidas por toda la habitación. Reconoce algunos anbus y a los representantes de cada clan por los escudos en sus ropas. Deidara ve a Yamato, que charla animadamente con un anciano, como si aquello no fuera con él.

Kakashi lleva a Naruto al centro de la habitación, donde una medio-camilla metálica con soporte para las piernas y correas en su extremo espera. Le ayuda a desnudarse y subirse a ella, y le ata ajustando las correas todo lo tirante que puede, para asegurarse de que no va a moverse, pero el rubio solo quiere morirse y desaparecer.

Los caracteres que adornan la totalidad de la cueva se iluminan unos segundos y la barrera se alza aislando a Naruto y a Kakashi del resto de personas. El sello que marca la tripa del jinchuriki se hace visible y el jounin clava sus dedos en ella con fuerza.

Hidan mira sin pestañear frunciendo el ceño molesto y gira la cabeza para ver a Yamato, sentado en el suelo y con la mano extendida hacia el parturiente. La barrera la está manteniendo él; o eso es lo que cree en ese momento.

Desvía la mirada a Naruto, que sigue en el mismo estado de shock en el que le ha dejado el abandono y desprecio de Itachi. El religioso aprieta la mandíbula tenso.

Naruto gime por el dolor, pero no se queja ni dice nada. Deidara camina hasta la delgada barrera y pone sus manos abiertas sobre ella, llamando al rubio en un susurro. No va a moverse de ahí hasta estar seguro de que Naruto y su bebé están a salvo.

La siguiente hora pasa rápidamente. Las velas que iluminan la cueva son sustituidas según se consumen y las miradas hostiles de los espectadores siguen clavadas cual kunais en Deidara, pero le importa una mierda la opinión de ese montón de gilipollas, tan ocupados en mirarse el ombligo que no ven lo que le están haciendo a Naruto.

En algún momento durante la siguiente hora, Iruka entra en la estancia. Hidan se ha sentado apoyado en la pared, a un metro escaso de Deidara, que sigue con las manos en la barrera contemplando como el dolor hace mella en el cuerpo de Naruto, que simplemente se deja agotar por él sin oponer resistencia. Tanto Kakashi como Yamato no se han movido de su postura en todo el tiempo, mientras que el resto parece estar ahí disfrutando del espectáculo...

Iruka se sienta junto a Hidan en el suelo y acaricia la pierna de Deidara para hacerle saber que está ahí sin decir nada. El religioso mira al chuunin con evidente enfado y se fija en su muslo derecho, mas concretamente en el porta kunais que pende a la vista; desvia la mirada a su mano ensangrentada, ya seca, y empieza a rascar la sangre con la uña apretando los dientes para enfocar su mente en una idea menos peligrosa que la que está teniendo en ese momento, la cual consiste en degollar a toda esa panda de capullos y sacar a Naruto y Deidara de ahí... Kakuzu se enfadará mucho si vuelve a cargarse a alguien... y le gusta estar en Konoha; definitivamente no era una de sus mejores ideas, pero está mas que cansado de no hacer nada y sólo mirar.

Aún así se limita a estar sentado solo mirando otra hora mas, con ésta la tercera que están en aquél espacio claustrofóbico y asfixiante.

Se levanta y se pone junto al artista, que no se ha movido un milímetro de la barrera; apoya sus manos en la superficie que le separa del centro de la estancia pegadas a las de su amigo.

Deidara frunce el ceño cuando se fija en ellas y le coge despacio la mano sucia de sangre.

– ¿Es tuya? . – pregunta entre confuso y cauteloso. Es raro que Hidan esté tan tranquilo. El jashinista niega y apunta con la cabeza a Naruto.

El artista entra en pánico en décimas de segundo.

– ¡KAKASHI, QUITA ESTA COSA Y DEJAME ENTRAR.!. – el jounin niega con la cabeza sin moverse. – ¡Naruto lleva sangrando desde que hemos llegado, morirá!

– Mi misión es mantener el sello completo. – susurra el ninja copia tras la máscara. – el kyubi sanará a Naruto cuando llegue el momento.

– ¡NO MIENTRAS MANTENGAS TU MANO SOBRE ÉL! . – Gruñe el rubio. – en cuanto lo has atado el chakra rojo ha dejado de salir. Naruto ha dejado de luchar, no tiene una razón para seguir viviendo y se está dejando morir... . – golpea con los puños cerrados la barrera con todas sus fuerzas solo para maldecir entre dientes. Su mirada furiosa se posa en Yamato.

– ¿Qué necesitas?. – pregunta el jashinista agarrando a Dei por el hombro. Iruka se pone junto a ellos para ayudar si es necesario.

– … que le arranques el brazo a ese gilipollas. – susurra señalando a Yamato con la cabeza. – ¿Puedes?

La sonrisa de Hidan se ensancha hasta hacerse diabólicamente siniestra. Está casi seguro de que si consiguen que Yamato baje el brazo el tiempo suficiente, entrarán en el interior de la barrera junto a Naruto y podrán ayudarle.

– Puedo intentar que lo baje sin arrancárselo. – hace unos morritos mostrando descontento. – si Kaku tiene que pagar otra fianza encontrará un modo de hacer que le devuelva el dinero, y seguro que será una manera que no me gustará ni un poco. – mira a Deidara con una media sonrisa altiva y después desvía descaradamente sus ojos a las armas de Iruka; Deidara entiende al momento.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Da otra vuelta mas en la cama. Suspira molesto y aparta las sábanas abanicándose con las manos visiblemente sofocado. Un segundo después de que la tela que lo cubría segundos antes tocara el suelo, tirita de frío y su piel se pone de gallina. No sabe como acertar.

Se coloca de lado encogiendo las piernas hasta donde la tripa le permite y se queda ahí unos minutos sin hacer nada mas, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada. Supone que el atracón en el Ichiraku le pasa factura durante la siesta, pero no piensa levantarse de la comodidad de su cama en al menos, un par de horas mas; hasta la siguiente visita al baño o a la cocina.

Un peso extra hunde el colchón a su espalda y unas manos cálidas se cuelan bajo su camiseta y acarician la piel tirante con suma precaución.

– Espero que seas mi novio o tendré que darte una paliza por guarro. – sonríe Sasuke mientras pronuncia estas palabras.

– Mmm... y yo espero no haberme equivocado de cama o mi novio me dará una tunda por marranote. – contesta Izuna sin dejar de acariciar toda la piel que se pone a tiro de sus manos.

Sasuke trata de girarse, pero el mayor le mantiene en el sitio metiendo un brazo bajo su cuerpo para abrazarlo completamente, pegando su cuerpo al del otro. Hunde su cabeza desde atrás en el arco del cuello y recorre toda la piel que puede con los labios.

Sasuke ronronea; corresponde a las caricias y los besos antes de ponerse a la defensiva. Hace palanca metiendo el brazo entre su cuerpo y el que le hace presa y se suelta del agarre con cierta facilidad.

Consigue darse la vuelta y fija su mirada en el rostro del "intruso".

Izuna permanece quieto, de costado sobre el hombro, con el cabello esparcido sobre la almohada parcialmente y el kimono blanco abierto mostrando parcialmente sus piernas. Recorre el abdomen de Sasuke con la punta de los dedos, jadeando en sus labios sin tocar nada mas y va subiendo por encima de la camiseta, hasta su cara. Le acaricia lentamente, memorizando cada centímetro en silencio.

– No puedes hacerme esto. – la voz de Sasuke suena estrangulada, llena de angustia. – llevo días intentando verte y ahora te apareces como si nada... no pue-puedes... conmigo...

Intenta besarle de nuevo pero, los nervios y la ansiedad, hacen que Sasuke evite el contacto con ligeros temblores.

– Te dije que vendría cuando me necesitaras y aquí estoy. – ignora la hostilidad del morenito y le besa metiendo la lengua entre los labios ajenos antes de aferrar su rostro con las dos manos impidiendo la retirada. – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero...¡Dios, no sabes cuanto!.. – susurra entre pequeños besos que va repartiendo por todo su rostro y cuello. El morenito sigue enfurruñado y se lo hace saber empujando con cierta fuerza para alejarle.

Izuna se sienta en la cama posando los pies en el suelo, se peina con los dedos y le ofrece la mano con la palma hacía arriba a su chico, esperando que se apiade de él y la estreche en señal de paz.

Lo segundos pasan y ninguno de los dos se mueve. Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre la abultada tripa y los labios apretados en una linea, mirando serio al líder de su clan, que permanece sentado, con la mano hacia él y una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

– Idiota.

– Sí.

– Imbécil.

– Ajá.

– Estúpido, cretino, gilipollas.

– Sí, a las tres cosas.

– Es un niño... la doctora me ha dado una ecografía en la que se ve perfectamente. – Estira las manos y le acaricia las sienes con los pulgares por encima de las vendas que cubren sus ojos. – maldito tonto egoísta, te lo estás perdiendo todo. Si no fuera por Naruto me habría largado de casa en cuanto empezaste a pasar de mi.

– Ya me estoy arriesgando mucho al estar aquí ahora y lo sabes... lo siento, lo siento muchísimo mi vida, pero ya sabes que... – gira el rostro hacia la ventana y hace un gesto con la mano para indicarle que no haga ruido.

Sasuke mira en la misma dirección sin ver nada pero sabe que hay alguien ahí, por que Izuna está haciendo señas para responder. Asiente en silencio y forma un "gracias" con los labios sin emitir sonido. Toma las manos de Sasuke entre las suyas, besa las muñecas y las palmas en una disculpa muda. El menor forma un puchero con sus labios de modo involuntario al darse cuenta de que Izuna va a marcharse de nuevo y no sabe cuando volverá a verle así, teniendo al menos unos minutos de tranquilidad en la que ser ellos mismos.

– Confío en ti para que cuides de nuestro hijo. – murmura en su piel cerca de la oreja justo antes de hacer un jutsu que deja inconsciente a Sasuke en segundos.

Le tumba en la cama y se asegura de acomodarle correctamente. Desliza la sábana por su cuerpo y se detiene a mitad del cuello. Se curva contra él y besa su frente, apartando el flequillo moreno a un lado en una caricia dulce y amorosa. Camina hasta el quicio de la puerta y se detiene; sonríe una última vez antes de dar órdenes a sus hombres, los anbu que siempre lo acompañan y conocen toda la historia.

– Pongo sus vidas en vuestras manos. – aunque puede parecer que habla solo, cuatro sombras aparecen de la nada delante de él, con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agachada en clara señal de sumisión. – Os mataré si les ocurre algo ¿Entendido?.

Los cuatro hombres asienten enérgicamente y se distribuyen por la vivienda para desempeñar su función, antes de que Izuna salga de la casa; un poco mas tranquilo después de haber podido estar con sus niños.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Deidara está desbordado con la situación. En ese momento está dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de terminar de una vez con el sufrimiento de su rubio amigo. Pero no sabe que hacer y esa barrera que le impide llegar hasta el centro de la estancia pone las cosas mucho mas difíciles.

Intentar negociar con los que estan ahí no ha dado ningún resultado y la idea de Hidan de masacrarlos a todos por las malas empieza a parecerle ligeramente acertada.

Pero sabe que está mal, al fin y al cabo, son espectadores inocentes.

La siguiente alternativa es quitar la barrera unos pocos segundos, pasar y hacer lo posible por ayudar a Naruto a tener a su bebé; después se ocuparía de Itachi.

– ¡KAKASHI, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, AYÚDALO A TENER A SU HIJO!- Grita angustiado el artista.

– No puedo apartarme del sello o el Kyubi escapará. – contesta tranquilamente.

– Si Naruto muere tendrás el mismo problema, el demonio tendrá vía libre para campar a sus anchas. – responde de nuevo el rubio. – Y tu tendrás sobre tu conciencia sus muertes

– El bebé no tiene porqué morir, Kakashi. – argumenta Iruka, ahora al lado de Deidara y con las manos también en la barrera. – Déjanos entrar para ayudarle y tu puedes centrarte en el sello, no te estorbaremos, pero por favor, por favor, no permitas que muera, es inocente.

Hidan permanece en silencio, contra la pared tras ellos, mirando fijamente a Yamato con una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su cara. Aprieta el kunai que le ha dado Iruka con disimulo contra su muslo y tiembla de emoción anticipada.

De repente algo cambia, lo nota por todo el cuerpo.

La piel que ha quemado el chakra del zorro siente que arde de nuevo, como si un calor desconocido se acercara de nuevo a él. Se paraliza en el sitio apretando los dientes y escucha con plena claridad, la voz del demonio en su cabeza, indicándole que la barrera no caerá si le hace daño a Yamato, que el mecanismo está en los símbolos de las paredes, que se limite a borrar uno de ellos y quedará el camino libre.

Abre mucho los ojos y enfoca dentro de la barrera. Naruto le está mirando con un precioso y brillante carmesí en sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Hidan asiente a la petición muda y estudia al resto de personas en la sala; si alguno trata de impedírselo acabará con él, aunque eso le cueste uno o dos meses de hostilidad por parte de Kakuzu.

Desvía su mirada de nuevo al parturiente. Sus ojos vuelven a ser azules aunque ya no brillan como cuando compartieron risas en la comida; tiene que ayudarle, lo siente en sus entrañas.

Naruto grita por el dolor a pleno pulmón, hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Sus dedos se clavan en el metal de la camilla y un par de uñas se separan de su agarre, cayendo al arenoso suelo bajo él.

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus pómulos sin detenerse; al igual que él, Deidara y el chuunin, que contemplan horrorizados la escena completamente impotentes, lloran de pura rabia.

Un grito, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro más... los siguientes instantes transcurren entre gritos y golpes.

Iruka y Deidara se han propuesto tirar la barrera abajo a puñetazos y los nudillos de ambos se resienten de la agresión.

Naruto jadea entre dientes y trata de recuperar la calma entre quejidos, pero el intenso dolor no le dá tregua. Ya no siente las piernas y sus manos empiezan a entumecerse. Las correas marcan su carne por todas partes y siente en su cabeza los gritos del Kyubi, tratando de ayudarle sin conseguirlo.

Intenta hablar, lo intenta de veras, tratando de decirle a Kakashi sensei que pare de frenar la apertura del sello, que el Kyubi no va a escaparse que solo quiere ayudarle, pero no le sale la voz.

Una y otra vez las palabras de Itachi resuenan en su cabeza.

"Un monstruo", eso es lo que era, lo ha asumido desde que tiene uso de conciencia.

Y mentiría si dijera que le ha dolido; está tristemente acostumbrado al desprecio...

Y casi ni le importa que le empujara a pesar de su estado, ni que se refiera a su pequeño milagro con esa palabra tan horrible...

Lo que le ha destrozado por completo es _"esa mirada"_, esa que no ve desde que era niño, esa con la que toda la aldea le hacía saber que no era querido en su niñez.

Habría soportado cualquier cosa que viniera de Itachi, que le pegara, que le insultara, que renegara de lo que tenían juntos, pero esa mirada le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos imposibles de arreglar.

Aún así lo entiende. Comprende su reacción y no le culpa por ello, no lo hará jamás.

El dolor lacerante le recorre por completo y su cuerpo se arquea todo lo que dan las correas una vez más. Escucha los gritos de Deidara y de su querido sensei pero sus ojos se van al rostro de Hidan, que le mira como si esperase algo por su parte.

La voz potente del la criatura le grita a Naruto que el pulso del bebé se está debilitando...

Es ahora o nunca... Si el Jashinista no consigue llegar hasta las marcas en la pared, todo habrá terminado antes de empezar...

y la determinación marca sus rostros una vez mas, cada uno con su objetivo claro.

Deidara e Iruka, derribar la barrera como sea.

Hidan, alterar alguno de los dibujos rituales que adornan las rocas de las paredes.

Naruto, alumbrar a su pequeño, aunque tenga que morir para lograrlo...

… y mientras todo esto se desarrolla, Sasuke duerme profundamente, feliz de sentir el contacto aún en su piel, de la persona que mas ama del mundo.

Su querido Izuna.

**OoooOoooOoooO**

****OoooOoooOoooO****

**OoooOoooOoooO**

Aish, que me da algo... Buennoooo ( esquivo un nuevo ataque punzante) sigo con la escena de Naruto ( buahhhh lágrimas tipo cascada) y he contado un encuentro entre Sasu y su ¿Novio?...mmm

….Espero que me contéis que tal, como siempre y por supuesto miles, millones de gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de ser una completa impresentable ( esquivo un nuevo ataque explosivo y suspiro cansada) que siiii, que ya lo séééé... me odiáis por hacerle tanto dañito a Naru... y me gustaría contaros algo mas, pero prefiero que os llevéis la sorpresa a medida que avance el fic.

Sugerencias, ataques indiscriminados o piropillos morbosos... ya sabéis donde: reviewsss

besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

Os espero en el siguiente. ( si no me matan antes)


	20. Tensa espera

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu a petición(itadei, sasunaru)

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 20: Tensa espera.**_

El movimiento en el hospital es frenético.

El personal sanitario se afana en tener todo listo para atender a la nueva mamá y a su bebé, a los que esperan desde hace horas.

Un quirófano permanece libre y una habitación con su correspondiente cunita.

Hace como dos horas que Sakura terminó su turno, pero no va a irse a casa hasta que los anbu traigan a Naruto, de donde quiera que lo hayan llevado para tener a su bebé sin comprometer la seguridad de la aldea.

A ella le parece inhumano cuando Kakashi sensei le dice como va a ser, pero no puede hacer nada contra los mandamáses de todos los clanes importantes; el único que se ha opuesto ha sido Izuna y todos los presentes lo achacan a la estrecha relación del Uzumaki con su clan, aunque su opinión fuera mas por lo salvaje que es dejar que alguien, independientemente de quien fuera, tenga a su hijo de ese modo. Un parto debe ser algo tranquilo, cómodo para la mamá y para el bebé y lo mas libre de agentes externos posible.

Coincide con Sakura en que dar a luz en las condiciones que proponían en esa reunión era, cuanto menos, despreciable. Pero las órdenes hay que cumplirlas... aunque no estés de acuerdo con ellas.

Sai espera sentado en la entrada junto con un grupo de compañeros de Naruto, todos mirándose entre sí en silencio y a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento que indique que, su rubio e hiperactivo compañero, ha terminado su labor y por fin puede recibir visitas.

Mira hacia el cielo disgustado tras leer las señales.

Acaba de activarse el nivel uno de alerta; todo el mundo debe prepararse para una evacuación, lo que significa que Naruto no lo está consiguiendo, pero el pequeño anbu no dice nada a sus compañeros, no hace falta preocuparlos mas.

Shikamaru le mira mientras niega en silencio; los demás no tienen por que saberlo.

Pero no les hace falta decir nada... Neji también se levanta y mira al cielo chistando... si al menos supieran donde han llevado a su amigo estarían ahí con él.

– Alguien debería avisar a Sasuke. – comenta Tenten mirando a sus compañeros seria.

– Voy yo. – Hinata se levanta del suelo, donde estaba sentada junto a Kiba y su perro, y se pierde calle abajo en dirección a la casa de Naruto.

Todos saben que vive ahí.

Lo único que pueden hacer es esperar noticias y confiar en que todo salga bien.

Al fin y al cabo, Naruto es el número uno en sorprender a la gente, ¿No?.

Tarda poco mas de diez minutos en llegar pero no puede ni acercarse a la puerta. Dos hombres con uniforme anbu la interceptan y la hacen desistir de su intención de llamar a su compañero. Le prometen poner al corriente al Uchiha y la "invitan" a volver por donde ha venido.

Hinata no se resigna; puede que Sasuke "no esté disponible" pero tiene que decirle lo que está pasando, si no es a él, a alguien de su familia.

Camina en dirección a la casa de Deidara.

Llama con los nudillos un par de veces y retrocede cuando la persona que le abre la puerta no es quien ella espera.

Unos ojos verdes y negros la escrutan hasta el mas mínimo rincón en apenas unos pocos segundos. Hinata traga saliva aterrada; no sabe quien es, pero da un miedo increíble.

– E- está... D-dei dei... vengo por … Na-Naru no... y Sasuke...mmm... los an-n-bu... todos en el hospi...tal... y...

Kakuzu no dice nada, solo le sonríe y se mete dentro de nuevo dejando la puerta abierta tras él. La chica se lo piensa un rato y se decide a mirar dentro estirando el cuello.

Tobi alarga su manita hacia ella y abre y cierra los deditos para decirle que se acerque, desde su mantita suave y esponjosa en el suelo colmado de animales de peluche. Mira al gigante aterrador y suelta una risita de felicidad.

Madara entra en ese momento secándose las manos con el trapo de cocina y la mira alzando una ceja.

– ¿Ocurre algo Hinata chan?. – la chica se sonroja avergonzada y asiente a la pregunta.

– Na- naruto kun está teniendo a su bebé y n-no me han dejado v-ver a Sasuke kun... creí que Dei-Deidara san tenía que saberlo. – dijo sin mirarle a la cara totalmente concentrada en sus pies.

– Deidara se fue esta mañana al médico con Hidan y dijo algo de ir por Naruto y Sasuke para comer. – contestó el mayor en tono inseguro. Miró el reloj del salón, ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde y su chico se había ido a las diez de la mañana. – Supongo que estará con él.

– No creo. – la chica negó tímidamente. – Naruto kun h-ha sido llevado a un si-sitio apartado...

– ¿Un sitio apartado, por qué?. – cuestionó Kakuzu ahora preocupado por Hidan.

Hinata le mira un segundo y suspira temblorosa.

– Has dicho que no te han dejado ver a Sasuke . – Madara toma las manos de la chica y le habla con suavidad . – ¿Has ido a su casa?. – Hinata asiente de nuevo.

– Unos anbu me han dicho que le avisarán pero no me han dejado verle. – Madara junta las cejas contrariado. Supone que son la escolta de su hermano y si está en lo cierto, que estén protegiendo a Sasuke significa que la cosa va a ponerse fea de un momento a otro.

Va hasta el mueble de la entrada y abre la portezuela sacando una caja de su interior.

Hace mucho tiempo que no las usa, pero sus armas están ahí listas y limpias. Se ajusta el porta kunais al muslo y coloca una docena de sellos explosivos en la bolsa trasera. Por la ventana ha visto las aves que indican el estado de alerta y se pone un poco nervioso... necesita saber que está pasando y necesita saberlo ya.

Kakuzu pone una mano sobre su amigo y le hace una seña con la cabeza indicándole que él cuidará de Tobi para que pueda ir a ver que pasa con la chica Hyuga.

El inmortal tiene un mal presentimiento... uno muy muy malo, pero aún así pone la seguridad de Hidan en manos del Uchiha.

Ve como se aleja unos pasos desde la puerta, y como envía a la chica de vuelta al lugar del que ha venido, para tomar el camino contrario.

Madara se dirige decidido al territorio del clan Uchiha, y pobre de aquel que se atreva a interponerse en su camino; necesita hablar con su hermano urgentemente.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

A Hidan le parece que borrar un símbolo suena sencillo, lo difícil es llegar a cualquiera de ellos. No solo están repartidos por toda la estancia, si no que dos anbu, perfectamente armados, escoltan cada uno de ellos celosamente.

Recorre de nuevo la cueva con los ojos, esta vez mucho mas concienzudamente que las otras y se decide por el que tiene mas cerca. Un pequeño saliente se alza sobre sus cabezas, a unos dos metros de altura, con dos hombres apostados en él; tras ellos la marca tintinea luminosa al ritmo de los gritos de Naruto. Los hombres encargados de alimentar la barrera empiezan a perder la concentración y eso le gusta al Jashinista; le gusta mucho.

Camina hasta la salida con tranquilidad y los hombres apostados ahí le impiden el paso.

– Nadie puede salir, vuelve a tu sitio. – escupe duramente.

– Me estoy meando. – contesta Hidan en el mismo tono. El tipo le empuja con fuerza para que regrese junto a los otros dos.

– Vale, como tu quieras.- se aleja un paso y le mira sonriendo mientras se desabrocha el pantalón y abre la bragueta frente a los guardias.

– ¿Qué demonios haces?. – pregunta el otro guardia acercándose a él.

– Ya te lo he dicho, me estoy meando... si no me dejáis salir lo hago aquí y listo. – contesta con tranquilidad. – por que digo yo que, cuando construisteis este tinglado a alguno se le pasaría por la cabeza hacer un bater, ¿No?. – el guardia se aparta para dejarle pasar malhumorado y el religioso se limita a sonreír triunfante a su lado. Le indica el camino al aseo y cuando está a punto de abandonar la estancia suelta con cierto retintín. – Deberías echarle un vistazo a esa herida en tu brazo... tiene mala pinta...

Hidan desaparece tras la oscura salida y se recuesta en la pared del baño en cuanto llega. Coge aire con fuerza, una o dos veces para darse ánimos y aprieta los puños de rabia. Nota el metal del kunai en su mano y sonríe desquiciado.

Tira de la cadena y sale caminando tranquilamente para volver junto a Deidara. Un último vistazo a la cueva le indica donde ponerse para no ser interrumpido en su plan y asiente al artista y al chuunin que le miran desde que ha entrado.

Lame el filo del kunai con el que ha cortado al guardia cuando le empujo y acto seguido se corta en la muñeca profundamente, mientras mantiene la sangre del otro tío en su boca.

El líquido escurre hasta el suelo formando un pequeño charquito carmesí y le hace la señal a Iruka.

Dibuja el símbolo de su dios con los dedos del pie mientras la atención está puesta en el chuunin y sus gritos. Sonríe al tener todo listo y exhala el aire despacio por la nariz; odia el dolor con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta vez es una emergencia y ya puestos, piensa disfrutarlo hasta el final.

Mira a los dos guardias de reojo mientras se dan cuenta de que su piel se ha tornado negra y blanca y cuando van a acercarse a él, traga la sangre que ha estado en su lengua y hunde el kunai con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo derecho.

El guardia grita de dolor mirándole sin entender, pero no es el único.

Yamato también se resiente, pierde la concentración cuando el guardia dolorido le cae encima y deshace el jutsu de golpe, saliendo disparado hacia la pared cercana, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera golpeado salvajemente.

El chakra del zorro se arremolina alrededor de Kakashi y la barrera empieza a flaquear.

Iruka empuja a Deidara contra ella, esperando que se debilite lo necesario para que pueda atravesarla con su ayuda y Hidan sale del círculo ritual de un salto hasta la pared. Tira a los dos tíos al suelo, que no saben donde mirar totalmente confundidos y clava el kunai de nuevo en la pared, haciendo que el símbolo restalle en pequeñas chispitas de chakra que iluminan todo de blanco unos segundos.

Se sujeta la herida del brazo con la mano y arremete con el hombro contra la barrera, arrastrando con él a Iruka y Deidara.

Los civiles salen despavoridos con el miedo en el cuerpo y los ninjas que quedan se afanan por regenerar la barrera de nuevo para evitar males mayores, pero ya no importa.

Los tres están dentro.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Madara mira al cielo molesto. Frente a él, el inicio del territorio Uchiha está en un silencio que da escalofríos, pero la alerta ha desaparecido.

Sigue intrigado y se detiene de nuevo para leer las señales; nada.

Chasquea la lengua mas para sí mismo y piensa que hacer. Al fin se decide por tomarse un té con su hermano y "hablar" durante un rato.

Las miradas de los habitantes de esa parte de la aldea le recorren temerosas, pero no le importa; hace tiempo que la opinión del resto dejó de preocuparle.

Llega a lo que era su antigua casa familiar sin cruzarse apenas con ningún ninja y la ancianita sale a recibirle al trote, apenas lo distingue desde la puerta.

– ¿Pero que haces Nona? A tu edad no deberías correr así. – dice divertido llevándose un capón en plena cabeza por la broma.

– Un poco de respeto, mocoso. Le recuerdo que antes de que supiera que hacer con su culo, esta ancianita ya se lo limpiaba. – responde enfadada pero con unos ojillos de felicidad que no puede disimular.

– Y mi culo aún recuerda los azotes que me dabas.

– Es que eras muy trasto, no como tu hermano.

– Si te digo la verdad, el trasto era él, yo solo lo tapaba para que mis padres no le castigaran.

– ¿Y te crees que no lo sabía? Ahh, cuanto tienes que aprender aún, muchachito. Jejeej. – Madara se agacha a su nivel para recibir un beso en la mejilla, que devuelve gustoso a la mujer. – Una lástima que tu pequeño haya sacado los genes del señorito Izuna...tan pequeño y ya se le nota el genio...

– Cierto, jajaja...pero no me importa, así espabila un poco antes...

– El señorito Izuna está en el jardín trasero con el señorito Itachi. – le indica la mujer antes de que lo pregunte.

Madara levanta una ceja contrariado. ¿Itachi en los dominios del clan?

Rodea la casa por el exterior y no se descalza para acceder al comedor. Los dos se giran al tiempo al notar la presencia interrumpiendo su conversación.

Itachi parece muy molesto, enfadado y rabioso, con un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos rojos e hinchados, mientras su hermano se limita a suspirar cansado con resignación.

Con un gesto de la mano le pide que se siente a su lado y le toca el brazo para saludarlo.

– ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita?. – comenta alegre. Madara fija su vista en Itachi contrariado.

El muchacho se levanta y se sacude la parte de atrás del pantalón al estar de pie; desvía la mirada evitando el contacto.

– Me voy a mi cuarto. – indica secamente antes de perderse entre los pasillos de la mansión.

Madara le sigue con la vista sin decir nada hasta que se aleja lo suficiente para no ser escuchado.

– ¿Qué está pasando, Izuna?

– ¿En general o preguntas por algo en concreto?. – se masajea las sienes con dos dedos en un gesto cansado.

– En general.

– Bueno, a ver por donde empiezo. – se frota las manos y agarra su taza de té, ya frío, con delicadeza antes de llevarla a los labios.

– Empieza por contarme por que tu escolta está en casa de Sasuke y a partir de ahí puedes seguir por donde mas te guste.

– Me limito a proteger mi familia, nada más.

– No te lo cuestiono, solo pregunto por que jamás te has quedado sin perritos guardianes... entiende mi curiosidad. – Madara decide comprobar algo. – Y la alerta de evacuación de hace un rato¿Sabes algo?

– No, ni idea. – se encoge de hombros y cabeza hacia un lado; dice la verdad. – ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿La alerta?

– Naruto está de parto. – Izuna se levanta de golpe sorprendido y suelta una palabrota en voz alta. Madara le agarra por la muñeca y le sienta de nuevo de un tirón. – Tengo razones para pensar que Deidara y Hidan están con él...

– Joder, esto es mucho peor que lo pensaba al principio. – se hace un silencio entre los hermanos en los que Izuna ordena en su mente las ideas que le están bullendo en ese momento.

– ¿Puedes rastrearlo?.

– No. – gruñe molesto. – el consejo general acordó que el jinchuriki alumbraría en una sala sellada para mantener a salvo la aldea, como me negué a que Naruto pariera como un animal me dejaron fuera y no tengo la menor idea de donde lo han llevado y la maldita barrera impide que sea encontrado de ninguno de los modos, a no ser que sepas con antelación el sitio es imposible.

– ¿Cómo un animal?. – preguntó en un grito. – ¿Pero en que coño están pensando? ¡Es un ser humano por todos los hokages!

– ¿Porqué te crees que me opuse?... pero nadie ve a Naruto como una persona, solo lo ven como un arma del que poder beneficiarse cuando les convenga y nada más...Incluso Itachi es incapaz de ver a Naruto como lo que es, u... – levanta la mano un momento para callar a su hermano y vuelve a ponerse de pie.

– ¿Qué pasa?.

– Ya sé donde está. – tira de Madara y camina decidido hasta la salida. – No sé que ha pasado pero la barrera acaba de flaquear y puedo notar claramente el chakra de Naruto... y sí hermano, Deidara está con él.

– ¿No deberíamos llevar a Itachi?. – se refrena justo antes de pisar la calle.

– Mejor que no. ahora mismo no piensa con claridad y solo va a complicarlo todo mucho mas. – argumenta tranquilo. – haciendo gala de la mala costumbre Uchiha, ha tomado una decisión y no va a echarse atrás en ella... aunque …

– Se arrepentirá, ¿Cierto?. – pregunta Madara saltando a toda velocidad por los tejados siguiendo a su hermano a un metro.

– No sabes cuanto... y lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlo aunque no estemos de acuerdo...

– Eso ya no importa. – le da un toque en el hombro para relajar un poco la tensión. – acelera, tengo un mal presentimiento.

– Y yo hermano... y yo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Ay mi madreeeee ( los ataques asesinos se suceden sin parar) terminéeeee

lo que me está costannndoooo . Acabo de darme cuenta de que me empieza a gustar mucho mas escribir los lemons ( aish, que feo está todo, menos mal que queda poquito de mal rollo y luego todo volverá a ser bonito y azucarado...

Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí y por vuestro apoyo. No sabéis lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que leo cada uno de vuestros mensajes.

Tengo en cuenta cada uno de ellos y trato de meter vuestras sugerencias siempre que la historia me lo permite ( y que yo tengo inspiración para incluirlo que eso también influye)

De nuevo, gracias por leerme y espero vuestros reviews como siempre.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	21. La vida empieza hoy

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu, kakuhidan, izusasu, madadei...

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 21:La vida empieza hoy.**_

_****_

Una vuelta, otra y otra más.

Sasuke no puede dormir tranquilo desde hace rato. El pequeño habitante de su cuerpo parece estar de mudanza, por que si no, no se explica que esté tan activo. No para de moverse, ejerciendo una presión que le obliga a encogerse sobre si mismo y retener el aire en los pulmones, hasta que el dolor cede y puede descansar antes del siguiente golpe.

Decide que lo mejor es ir al hospital por que ya no puede soportarlo mas tiempo. Trata de levantarse pero no lo logra. Las piernas no le responden y otra ráfaga dolorosa hace que se retuerza sobre el colchón apretando los dientes.

Llama a Izuna en su mente y grita pidiendo ayuda; sabe que no está solo en la casa.

Uno de los anbu aparece de la nada en cuestión de segundos. Se detiene al pie de la cama y sonríe levemente tras la máscara de pájaro que protege su identidad.

– ¿Me permite?. – el anbu le hace un gesto para poder acercarse después de hacerle saber que está ahí; el morenito asiente. – A mi esposa también le pasaba esto con el segundo. Debe tranquilizarse, el bebé nota su nerviosismo y responde a él.

– Ya lo sé... – una lagrimilla escapa por la comisura del ojo mientras habla. – Creo que he comido demasiado y no le ha gustado el menú, por eso me está pateando el estómago...

– Es posible. – el ninja se sienta en la cama tras Sasuke y mete las manos bajo la camiseta, deslizándolas por la espalda arriba y abajo, masajeando con la presión justa; el alivio es inmediato y nota como el chico se relaja casi al momento. – ¿Mejor?

– Mmm... siiii, mucho mejor. – cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. – Antes has dicho que a tu esposa le pasaba con el segundo, ¿Cuántos hijos tienes? Si no es una indiscreción...

– Tres, de momento. – gira las manos tras la piel y pasea los nudillos despacito por la zona lumbar y la columna. – Mi mujer estaba muy nerviosa con el segundo, tenía muchas dudas y su estado de ánimo afectaba al bebé, del mismo modo que le afecta a usted. El médico nos recomendó sesiones de relajación y masajes, para que desconectara de todo siempre que le pasara, y todo fue mejor desde ese momento. – Sasuke sonríe complacido mientras asiente para hacerle saber que esta escuchando. – Túmbese, vuelvo en un minuto.

Sasuke espera tranquilo a que regrese. Trae unas bolsas de hielo y los cojines del sofá.

Los coloca estratégicamente bajo sus caderas y tobillos. Reparte el hielo en dos bolsas y las pone sobre ambos tobillos para después, tomarle los pies, descalzarle y masajearle las plantas y los dedidos muy despacio.

– ¿Qué tal ahora?. – pregunta en un susurro.

– Muchísimo mejor, muchas gracias. – responde el morenito más tranquilo y relajado.

Durante los siguientes minutos no se escucha nada en el cuarto, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos mientras los masajes se suceden. Cuando el anbu considera que la mamá está mas relajada habla de nuevo.

– … hace un rato ha venido una amiga suya, la señorita Hyuga.

– ¿Hinata chan?.

– Sí. – hace una pausa y espera a que le mire para seguir hablando. – Quería que le dijéramos que Naruto kun está teniendo a su bebé y que todos sus compañeros de academia están en el hospital.

Sasuke se sienta despacio y retira el cojín de su trasero para levantarse de la cama; el anbu le recuesta de nuevo amorosamente y se acomoda a su lado para hablarle en un susurro.

– No puedo permitirle salir de la casa; tengo órdenes estrictas de Izuna san, pero puedo mandar a alguien para que informe de lo que pasa. – Sasuke niega con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, el anbu solo suspira en respuesta. – Le prometo que, en cuanto la alerta haya pasado, yo mismo le acompañaré al hospital. Ahora limítese a estar tranquilo, si no lo quiere hacer por mí, hágalo por su bebé, ¿De acuerdo?.

Sasuke asiente resignado. Es inútil llevarle la contraria o imponerse de algún modo y sabe a ciencia cierta, que no es el único anbu que está en la casa... y lo último que necesita es una pelea con ninjas de élite.

Por primera vez desde que sabe de su estado, lamenta sentirse tan indefenso.

Cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente, mandando sus mejores pensamientos a su amigo mientras se deja arrastrar por el sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De repente todo está tranquilo.

El tiempo parece detenido dentro de la barrera, pero los gritos de Naruto retumban y hacen eco con mas intensidad.

Visto de cerca la cosa está mucho peor que desde fuera. Deidara se limpia las lágrimas furiosamente con el antebrazo y comienza a soltar las correas. No le importa que Kakashi le diga que no lo haga, ni que el chakra rojo ilumine el cuerpo del parturiente y se deslice hasta sus manos para cubrirlas por completo. Iruka hace lo mismo por el otro lado, evitando tocar al jounin que tiene la mitad de la mano dentro del sello en la tripa de Naruto; Kakashi sabe que si le mueve la onda expansiva los matará a todos, así que se lo hace saber a su chico, que con todo el cuidado que puede, va soltando los cierres uno a uno, que emiten un tintineo metálico al quedar suspendidos y golpear contra la camilla. Va acariciando con cuidado las partes desolladas que han dejado las correas en la piel de Naruto según las quita; el brazo que ha liberado está destrozado por la presión y el otro no tiene mejor pinta.

Hidan jadea tratando de recuperar el aliento sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la barrera por dentro. Mira hacia fuera y se da cuenta de que no queda nadie ahí, salvo la mitad de los ninjas que mantienen la barrera; todos los demás han huido. Sonríe y vuelve la mirada a Deidara, que solloza tragándose las lágrimas y sorbiendo por la nariz, Iruka está en la misma situación; hace falta alguien con sangre fría en ese momento, y parece que le ha tocado a él hacerlo.

Apoya la mano tras su espalda y compone una mueca de dolor al darse impulso para ponerse de pie y ser consciente de la herida que él mismo se ha hecho en el brazo. Se sitúa entre las piernas abiertas de Naruto y va soltando las correas con cuidado. Acaricia la sangre reseca que ha ido chorreando por sus muslos a causa del roce de las mismas, y va liberando una a una todas ellas.

Sus pies desnudos están amoratados igual que gran parte de sus piernas y brazos por la tensión; la tripa tampoco tiene muy buen aspecto. Hay moratones repartidos por toda la piel que el sello deja a la vista y Hidan comprueba que tiene muchísima fiebre al tocar el abultado vientre; y no solo eso, la tripa está dura como una piedra.

Piensa que, seguramente el niño ha muerto y que a Naruto no le queda mucho más.

Deidara mira en ese momento a Hidan y puede leer sus pensamientos por la cara que está poniendo. Niega furioso con la cabeza y suelta la última correa, en la muñeca de Naruto, antes de quitar a su amigo del sitio en el que está y ponerse él.

El inmortal camina hasta ponerse al costado del zorrito y le acaricia los cabellos con dulzura. Le limpia el sudor y las lágrimas que manchan su cara y se curva hacia él para susurrarle sin ser oído.

La vista cansada de Naruto se enfoca durante un segundo en los ojos del jashinista, y con un esfuerzo inhumano, le arrebata el kunai que aún mantiene Hidan en su mano, se lo pasa a la otra mano y se lo clava en el costado con fuerza. Desliza el filo cortando la piel y el musculo de un lado a otro del abultado vientre y cuando llega al final, su mano se descuelga de la camilla con el kunai aferrado entre sus dedos.

Su cuerpo entero se arquea por el dolor dejando que solo la cabeza toque la camilla y se mantiene en un arco imposible durante unos segundos que, a los que están allí con él, les parecen siglos.

Se desploma de nuevo con un golpe sordo que retumba por toda la cueva junto a sus jadeos lastimeros. Vuelve a mirar a Hidan que está con la mirada fija en la sangre que mana de la herida abierta en una especie de trance, le agarra con fuerza por la muñeca hasta que Naruto consigue que le mire a la cara y le pide en un gesto mudo que saque al niño.

Hidan asiente despacio y no sabe por qué, pero lo entiende.

Entiende por que Naruto morirá por un ser al que no conoce; la naturaleza humana es así.

Entiende por que Deidara se afana en restablecer el riego en los brazos del agotado rubio.

Entiende por que Iruka sensei continua hablando a Naruto dándole ánimos, aunque es muy posible que ni siquiera entienda lo que le está diciendo.

Lo único que no entiende es la razón por la que Itachi no está ahí. Si ese niño fuera su hijo, no habría nada en el mundo que lo mantuviera alejado de su pequeño...ni siquiera la muerte.

Si ese chico llega a saber todo el dolor y la humillación por la que ha pasado, y aún le queda por pasar a Naruto, por que uno de sus estúpidos espermatozoides encontró el camino correcto, tendría que ser una persona muy fría y sin alma para no tener remordimientos.

Naruto jadea, muy bajito, pero lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de todos los presentes en su persona. Iruka se derrumba a los pies de Kakashi. Las piernas dejan de sostenerle y la carga emocional puede con él y se rinde; es demasiado.

Deidara por su parte se mantiene junto al rubio, está decidido a llegar hasta el final. Cuando pasó por el mismo trance, no puede ni imaginarse que habría sido de él si no le llegan a ayudar, y daría su vida sin pensarlo por Tobi.

Naruto es un cielito, dulce y cariñoso que no se merece nada de lo que le está pasando.

Los dedos de Naruto se cierran como garras de piedra en la muñeca de Hidan.

El peliplata le mira dolorido y escucha en su mente la voz del zorro dándole instrucciones precisas sobre que hacer y como hacerlo.

Se gira un momento para pedirle agua a Yamato, que poniendo una mano en el suelo, hace aparecer un cubo dentro de la barrera y lo llena de agua al instante.

El agarre del rubio se suaviza hasta que su mano queda inerte colgando al filo de la camilla, y es justo entonces cuando todo se precipita en un tornado imparable de emociones.

El religioso coge el cubo con la izquierda, aparta a Deidara de un tirón de su lugar entre las piernas de Naruto, vuelca el agua sobre el cuerpo dolorido y amoratado de la madre y le da el recipiente al rubio, que lo observa entre asombrado y acojonado, esperando que pierda los estribos de un momento a otro, pero parece totalmente sereno y seguro de lo que está haciendo.

Rodea la camilla y pasa tras Kakashi sin rozarle. Levanta del suelo a Iruka agarrando su chaleco en un puño cerrado y le arrea un guantazo con la mano abierta que resuena por toda la estancia.

El chuunin le mira confuso, sobándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

– No tienes tiempo para derrumbarte, te necesito aquí; deja de hacer el gilipollas – escupe Hidan molesto; Iruka asiente con una lagrimilla colgando de sus pestañas. – Asegúrate de que Kakashi no saca la mano de ahí. – señala el sello y vuelve sobre sus pasos al sitio anterior. – haz lo que te salga de los cojones, pero que no se mueva o la palmamos todos. – Iruka asintió decidido. – Vamos a hacerlo, joder. – mira a Deidara y le pide en silencio que le pare si ve que se descontrola.

No le da tiempo a responder cuando Hidan se curva sobre la tripa de Naruto y le enmarca la cara con las dos manos.

– Vamos a hacerlo, joder .– repite casi en los labios del zorrito. – No soy de fiar, pero ahora mismo soy lo único que tienes. – dice en un susurro profundo. – A estas alturas no querrás joderla muriéndote ¿Verdad?. – Naruto consigue dibujar una pequeña sonrisa que el religioso imita a lo grande. – Si la palmas me metes en un lío de cojones y tu no quieres, eso, ¿verdad?, por que hemos quedado en que te caigo bien, ¿Cierto?. – Naruto asiente moviendo la barbilla apenas medio centímetro. – Vale, vamos a liarla.

Hidan coge aire llenando completamente los pulmones y exhala dos veces antes de incorporarse de nuevo entre las piernas de Naruto. Busca con los dedos la herida abierta que lleva goteando en silencio un rato y mete una mano entera dentro del cuerpo de la madre mientras con la otra mantiene el hueco abierto. Aprieta los dientes y tantea sin mirar, con la vista en los ojos de Deidara que le devuelve la mirada tranquilo, acariciando al mismo tiempo el cabello de punta de su amigo.

Naruto gime dolorido, pero se queda todo lo quieto que puede para que Kakashi siga manteniendo el sello y todo termine de una buena vez. Agarra el borde la camilla con las dos manos y aprieta los dedos hasta que los pone blancos de la presión, tragándose un grito que le gustaría soltar pero que ahoga en su garganta.

Todos los que están ahí quieren ayudarlo y él lo agradece en el alma.

Hidan se disculpa con la mirada cuando conecta sus ojos con los azules apagados y cansados de Naruto; no quiere hacerle daño pero tiene que asegurarse de que lo que saca es el niño y no otra cosa.

Clava los dedos en algo redondito y resbaladizo y reconoce la silueta de una piernecita con los dedos.

– Lo tengo...¡JODER, LO TENGO!. – grita entusiasmado y mete la otra mano para asegurarse.

Naruto aprieta los dientes con fuerza y levanta el cuello para poder ver lo que está haciendo el jashinista desde su postura. Deidara le ayuda a medio incorporarse y le sostiene contra su cuerpo asegurándose de que no se mueve del sitio.

Los siguientes segundos pasan a cámara lenta y lo único que puede oírse es el sonido acuoso que produce el bebé al ser sacado del cuerpo de Naruto por el tremendo corte que cruza su vientre y las respiraciones de todos los presentes contenidas.

Hidan se aparta un paso, acomodando con delicadeza un bulto sanguinolento contra su pecho con un brazo. Con la mano libre arranca la cubierta que envuelve el pequeño cuerpecito y el líquido en el que estaba chorrea por sus pantalones hasta el suelo.

En ese instante Madara y su hermano entran a la carrera en el recinto.

El mayor se detiene junto a la barrera y contiene una palabrota en su garganta cuando ve un poco por encima lo que está pasando ahí. Deidara le mira aliviado en cierto modo por que esté ahí y angustiado por todo lo demás.

Izuna se pega a la delgada barrera y pone sus manos en ella. Frunce el ceño molesto por que no puede "ver" nada de lo que pasa en toda la habitación; Madara le va relatando con rapidez lo que ve desde su posición.

– ¿Qué te parece?. – pregunta el líder del clan Uchiha.

– Creo que han hecho un gran trabajo. – sonríe a Deidara para darle ánimos.

– El bebé está fuera. – le hace un gesto a Yamato que vuelve a poner la mano en el suelo y hace aparecer un balde de agua mas grande dentro de la barrera y un tubo de madera hueca por el que comunicarse con los de dentro. Izuna suspira. – Hidan, tienes que hacer que llore como sea. – el jashinista le escucha pero no se mueve de su postura, con la vista clavada en el pequeño cuerpecito que sostiene.

– ¿Q-que hago?. – se vuelve lo suficiente para encarar a Izuna y su hermano, dando la espalda a los dos rubios.

Kakashi decide que ese es el momento para completar el sello de contención y dejar que el chakra del Kyubi se ocupe de Naruto. Le hace un gesto a Deidara para que se aleje, pero el artista niega con la cabeza; se quedará con él hasta el final.

– Dale la vuelta y métele los dedos en la boca, arrastra lo que puedas y límpiale la nariz como si le sonaras los mocos.

Hidan asiente y coloca el torso del bebé en su palma. Sus cabecita, bracitos y piernecitas quedan al aire suspendidas, como una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos. Limpia la nariz y el resto de la carita y busca con la punta de los dedos la boca, metiendo dos de ellos hasta los nudillos en cuanto la encuentra. Hace lo que le ha dicho Izuna y limpia la boquita por dentro con sus dedos, con todo el cuidado que puede, pero está temblando ligeramente. No quiere cagarla.

Recorre con la mirada la pequeña espalda y sonríe al ver que, uno de los pequeños puñitos en los que están cerradas las manos, se ha abierto unos segundos para volver a cerrarse.

– ...dale un golpe seco pero fuerte en la mitad de la espalda. – Hidan le mira como si le estuviera pidiendo una barbaridad. – No le harás daño, confía en mí.

El religioso hace lo que le dicen poniendo cuidado y cerrando los ojos con cierto reparo.

– ¡Dale mas fuerte!. – grita Deidara desde el lado de la mami, que mira fijamente en su dirección susurrando palabras de ánimo a su milagro. – Es mejor que llore a que se muera, ¿No?.

Hidan asiente y vuelve a descargar otro golpe.

La criaturita da un respingo y es cuando Hidan siente en su palma como los pulmones se llenan de aire y como, una casi imperceptible tos, surge de los pequeños labios. Una arcada hace temblar el cuerpecito que vomita un líquido blanquecino y se convulsiona en un sollozo que va subiendo de intensidad a cada respiración hasta que, por fín, un llanto alto y claro lo inunda todo.

Le da la vuelta con cuidado y un gesto de sorpresa pinta la cara del religioso mientras acomoda con delicadeza al bebé contra su pecho.

Kakashi ya ha terminado y cae de rodillas completamente agotado.

– Quítate la camiseta. – le dice Hidan a Iruka. El sensei junta las cejas contrariado.

– Hay que mantenerle caliente. – contesta Izuna ya a su lado.

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de en que momento la barrera ha sido deshecha, pero Madara ya está junto a Deidara y Naruto y los anbu se han largado dejándoles a su suerte.

Iruka hace lo que le dicen y le da su camiseta a Hidan, pero en lugar de envolver con ella al bebé, se la echa al hombro y va hasta la marca ritual de su dios.

– Que nadie me toque hasta que haya terminado. – Mira a Naruto que está siendo atendido en ese momento por Deidara y su novio; y le sonríe abiertamente.

Extiende la camiseta en el centro del triangulo pintado en el suelo y coloca al bebé en ella con sumo cuidado. Se frota la muñeca para reabrir la herida que tenía de antes y le pide a Deidara que le dé el kunai que yace en el suelo junto a los pies de Kakashi.

Corta una parte del cordón umbilical y bebe la sangre directamente de ahí, junto con la suya propia, sorbiendo sonoramente de la herida abierta en su muñeca. Escupe unas gotas sobre uno de sus dedos y lo pone en los labios del bebé, que succiona instintivamente.

La piel de Hidan cambia de nuevo como había pasado antes a negra y blanca y susurra unas palabras en el oído del pequeño cuerpecito. La criatura imita su aspecto apenas una décima de segundo y Hidan traga la sangre que ha mantenido en su boca.

Se quita el rosario que pende de su cuello y se lo pone al bebé, para envolverlo amorosamente en la camiseta de Iruka y sacarlo del circulo, borrando parte del mismo con el pie al levantarse.

– Q-quiero ver a mi bebé. – pide ansioso Naruto. Su voz suena muy bajito. – ¿Cómo es?, ¿Está bien?.mira a Deidara que está a su lado sonriendo, aunque el susto aún pinta sus facciones. – ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Le pasa algo a mi hijo?... quiero verlo, por favor...

– Es bueno que llore, no te preocupes. – Responde Madara desde su posición junto a Izuna, que está usando un jutsu curativo en el corte de la tripa. – Ahora mismo lo verás.

Hidan camina hasta el balde de agua y sumerge sin miramiento al bebé en ella. Frota el cuerpecito con delicadeza para limpiarlo a conciencia y le da la vuelta a la camiseta con una mano sacudiéndola en el aire para arropar de nuevo al bebé.

– A tu hijo no le pasa nada. – canturrea Hidan con el bulto en los brazos, del que asoma una parte de la cabecita. – bueno si que le pasa... le falta una cosa.

– ¿Qué tiene?. – se adelanta el artista con tono de pánico. – ¿Qué le falta?

– Pues... – llega hasta el zorrito y deposita el bultito en el pecho del rubio, retira la camiseta para que vea a que se refiere. – A tu "hijo" le falta el pito: es una niña. – Hidan recibe un manotazo en el hombro por parte de Deidara por su ocurrencia.

Naruto mira a su pequeña por primera vez y no puede evitar llorar de felicidad. Tal y como le había dicho la doctora, estaba regordeta y sana. De piel pálida y fina, recubierta por una capa de pelusilla que parecía terciopelo, su cabecita sin apenas pelo, solo un pequeño mechón en el centro de la frente, de un rubio oscuro, cinco deditos en manos y pies, dos marquitas a cada lado de los mofletes redonditos, evidentemente heredados de su mami.

Para Naruto, perfecta y desde ese instante, el centro de su universo.

Naruto acaricia el símbolo de plata que cuelga del cuello de su hija y mira a Hidan con una pregunta atascada en sus labios.

– De nada. – el religioso se curva sobre la mami y le besa en la frente para después besar a la niña. – es un regalo de mi parte; Jashin la protegerá siempre, no pierdas el rosario.

Naruto asiente agradecido y aprieta los labios, para que las palabras que quiere decir no salgan. Anhela desesperadamente que Itachi esté ahí con él, que vea el pequeño milagro que han creado entre los dos... pero sabe que eso no sucederá nunca y que , aunque esté rodeado de gente que lo aprecia, a partir de ese instante solo la tiene a ella. Solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Por que es su hija, y no va a obligar a Itachi a quererla; él la querrá por los dos.

El resto del mundo se puede ir a la mierda.

Deidara coge a la pequeña de los brazos de Naruto, para que Madara coja a su vez al rubio en brazos, vuelve a dejarla en la seguridad del pecho de su madre y se despide de su novio con un beso en los labios, justo antes de que desaparezca, usando el jutsu de teletransporte para reaparecer, casi de inmediato, en el interior del hospital.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien, fin del cap.**

un cap intenso donde los haya, espero que os guste de verdad y que se entienda lo que intentaba relatar.

Todos ahí ayudando ( ¿Se nota mucho que amoooooo a Hidan?) kyaaaaaaaaa y siiii por fín nació, rekyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa jejeje

Espero de verdad de la buena, que os guste, tanto o mas, como a mí escribirlo.

Os lovio una barbaridad.

Besitos y mordiskitos.

Shiga sna


	22. Estaremos aquí

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu, kakuhidan, izusasu, madadei...

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 22: Estaremos aquí.**_

_****_

La aldea entera bullía.

Poco después de la media noche, la vida aún se hacía presente.

Los ninjas suspiraban aliviados por que la alerta no hubiese llegado a nada concreto y los civiles, ignorantes de la situación, seguían con sus vidas como sin nada.

Naruto observaba la aldea desde su posición elevada, sentado en la azotea del hospital con la bata de enfermo como única prenda.

Piensa en todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Lo primero de todo es asegurarse de que nadie decide tomarse la justicia por su mano. Mientras Izuna le curaba en la cueva escuchó a Hidan y a Deidara hablar, entre la niebla de su inconsciencia por el dolor, vengarse de ese cerdo insensible (palabras de Iruka). Puede que tengan razón, pero ese cerdo insensible es "su cerdo insensible" y no va a permitir que nadie le haga daño, y mucho menos por algo que no tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Agradece en el alma la ayuda que le han prestado y su amistad y preocupación, pero...

Suspira sonoramente y asiente mas para si mismo que para ser visto.

Si Itachi no quiere volver a verle, así será. Se apartará de su vida aunque le duela en el alma; lo único que desea es que sea feliz, nada más.

Barre las calles de su aldea con la mirada, observando todo y nada al mismo tiempo y suspira de nuevo.

Acaricia con la punta de los dedos la herida tirante de su vientre y compone una mueca de desagrado. Sakura ha hecho un gran trabajo cosiendo, pero pincha y molesta.

Se frota los brazos para darles calor y saluda, al invitado que acaba de entrar por la puerta de la azotea, con la mano.

– ¿Cómo estás?. – pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado Sai. – No sabíamos donde te habían llevado … ¿Todo bien?¿Qué has tenido? ¿El bebé está bien?.

– Una niña... – le mira sonriendo aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos que siguen apagados y tristes por el abandono. – si, todo bien Sai, gracias por preguntar.

El anbu asiente y mira la aldea en silencio los siguientes minutos. Naruto se tumba sobre la espalda y fija su vista en el cielo. El anbu le imita y gira la cabeza para mirarlo.

– Deidara san nos ha contado lo que ha pasado con … bueno … – se detiene antes de pronunciar el nombre del moreno; Naruto se estremece entero y contiene un sollozo en sus labios. – le daremos una paliza si te hace sentir mejor. – sonríe con los ojos cerrados y gira de nuevo la cabeza al cielo. – ¿Necesitas algo?

– Mmm... la bolsa del bebé se quedó en la entrada de mi cas... – no puede terminar la frase y rompe a llorar de angustia pura.

El moreno le atrae a su pecho y se abrazan en el suelo un rato.

Naruto ahoga sus sollozos en el pecho del otro chico, que se mantiene ahí sin hacer nada mas que apoyarlo. En cuanto se calma un poco habla de nuevo.

– ..algo de ropa estaría bien, y las llaves de... mi apartamento... están en el mueble de la entrada, en el cajón derecho; tienen un llavero con una ranita verde. – Sai asiente y se pone de pie dispuesto a irse. – … mi cartera, con mis carnets y eso, en la habitación sobre la mesilla y... – se quita el anillo de boda y el colgante que Itachi le regaló y lo pone en la palma del chico, que los mira como si fueran insectos venenosos. – Deja esto en la mesa del salón, donde pueda encontrarlo con facilidad... no quiere volver a verme y no voy a darle una razón para que se sienta mal. – Sai asiente de nuevo y desaparece tras una nube de humo en décimas de segundo.

Naruto se limpia las lágrimas que aún mojan su rostro y aprieta la mandíbula.

Se acabó llorar. Ahora tiene una razón por la que luchar, una muy buena razón.

La puerta de la azotea vuelve a abrirse y sus tres amigos entran por ella.

– ¿Sabes que tienes el culo al aire?. – puntualiza Kiba con una sonrisa pícara.

– Y tetas. – responde Naruto haciendo que los tres chicos le miren sin entender nada. – se me han hinchado, duelen como un demonio y sale leche. ¿Quieres verlas?

– No gracias. – responde Neji que es imitado por los demás

– Prefiero las de Hinata. – dice el chico perro sonriendo mientras se sienta junto al rubio a su derecha. Neji lo hace al otro lado. Shikamaru se queda de pie a su espalda, con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarro encendido colgando de la comisura de su labio inferior.

Los tres miran sin mirar el ajetreo de la aldea a sus pies.

– ¿No deberías estar dentro?. – cuestiona Shikamaru al tiempo que apaga el cigarro en la gravilla que alfombra el suelo.

– Ya, tranquilo. Me he escapado un rato mientras Tsunade baachan le hace unas pruebas a mi bebé para ver que todo está bien con ella. – mira a los chicos y sonríe, pero no le sale tan bien como pretendía por que le miran apretando los labios. – Me ha dicho que se la llevaba una hora y llevo aquí...mmm... – se pone la mano en la barbilla y piensa mirando al cielo. – como media hora o así, me queda otra media antes de que se den cuenta.

– Vamos, estás helado. – Neji se levanta y le tiende la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Nota que tiene fiebre muy alta en cuanto le toca. – Venga, esperaremos en tu habitación.

– Sí, vamos. – Naruto se suelta un momento y se lleva las manos a la cabeza como si tuviera la sensación de que va a caerse de un momento a otro. Neji le coge en brazos y Shikamaru abre la marcha hasta la puerta. – Me muero de ganas por que conozcáis a mi reinita.

Los tres chicos llegan al cuarto y el moreno acomoda al enfermito en su cama, que cruje al sentir el peso sobre ella.

Ninguno quiere decir nada, pero es Naruto quien rompe el silencio.

– Necesito pediros un favor. – Nara niega sabiendo que es lo que va a decir a continuación. – no quiero que le hagáis nada a Itachi, por favor.

– ¡No puedes pedirnos eso!. – grita Kiba con evidente furia. – ese malnacido se merece una paliza... – el Hyuga le detiene con un gesto de la mano.

– Explícate mejor, Naruto. – su voz suena igual de rabiosa que la del chico perro.

– Desde el principio lo nuestro no podía ser. – desvía la mirada a la ventana mientras se acaricia las piernas por encima de las sábanas. – le mentí y oculté cosas importantes... para resumir un poco digamos, que las ha descubierto y no le han gustado... no puedo obligarle a quererme y si no quiere seguir conmigo no voy a impedírselo de ningún modo... lo último que quiero es hacerle daño de ningún modo, solo quiero que sea feliz y que algún día me pueda perdonar. Nada mas. – mira a sus amigos seriamente y espera que contesten.

– Esta bien, tu ganas. – responde Neji con rabia. – Si tu quieres que finjamos que no ha pasado nada, así lo haremos. Si quieres que nadie le diga que es un animal por agredir a alguien embarazado de mas de ocho meses, al que por cierto, la agresión le produjo una hemorragia que adelanto el parto, y que dejó en mitad de la calle desangrándose sin importarle nada lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su MARIDO Y SU HIJA, ¡BIEN, POR MI ESTÁ ESTUPENDAMENTE BIEN, NARUTO! – terminó gritando. Shikamaru se levantó y le mantuvo la mirada hasta que se calmó para seguir hablando. – Vale, no le haremos nada... aunque pienso que se merece una lección... pero claro, es mi opinión.

Aunque todos compartían la misma idea con Neji, ninguno dijo nada los siguientes minutos.

– Estaremos aquí. – murmuró finalmente Kiba. – Cualquier cosa que necesites, lo que sea, sólo pídelo, haremos lo que sea para que lo tengas. Cuenta con nosotros... bueno, cuenta con todos.

Naruto lo sabe y asiente a los tres chicos.

En ese momento justo, Tsunade entra en la habitación empujando una cunita de plástico transparente. Los tres ninjas se abalanzan de inmediato a comprobar el contenido mientras la mujer camina hasta la madre y le coloca una pulsera de plástico en la muñeca con los datos médicos, tanto de él como de la niña. Se asegura de que es la correcta y le sonríe.

– ¿Puedo cogerla?. – pregunta Kiba entusiasmado. La niña está despierta y tranquila en su cunita.

– Claro. – responde Naruto con una sonrisa.

El chico la toma con cuidado y camina con ella hasta la cama de la madre, donde se sienta en el borde y aparta un poco la tela que la envuelve para verla bien.

Tsunade frunce el ceño curiosa cuando Naruto tiembla entero como si tuviera escalofríos y una capa de sudor le cubre la piel que está a la vista. La mujer le toma de la muñeca para comprobar el pulso y suelta una palabrota en voz alta.

– Estás ardiendo. – Kiba se levanta con la niña en brazos para dejar sitio a la mujer y que le atienda.

Tsunade aparta las sábanas y le quita el camisón dejándole desnudo a la vista de sus tres amigos. Casi con precisión milimétrica los tres miran horrorizados las cicatrices en brazos y piernas del rubio, así como los moratones que cubren completamente casi toda la piel del estómago. Neji aparta la mirada apretando los dientes para no decir nada de lo que arrepentirse después.

Retira la gasa que cubre la herida del vientre y comprueba, con alivio que está casi completamente curada. Solo es una raya roja, un poco mas oscura que el resto de la piel. Sale del cuarto apenas medio minuto y regresa con material quirúrgico. Retira el hilo y las grapas metálicas que han cerrado la herida y le pasa una gasa impregnada en desinfectante que hace a Naruto gemir aliviado.

Tsunade mira divertida como una gotita de leche escurre por el abdomen hacia abajo. Naruto se sonroja avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que mira la mujer.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo?. – le pregunta divertida al tiempo que vuelve a poner la sábana tapando sus piernas y caderas, dejando el pecho descubierto. Naruto asiente tímidamente a la pregunta y mira de reojo a sus amigos. – … si te da vergüenza por que están estos aquí los echo a la calle y listo. – Naruto niega furiosamente y Kiba vuelve de nuevo al borde de la cama para poner a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre.

Es la primera vez que Naruto es consciente de la vida que albergan sus brazos en toda su dimensión

Acomoda a la niña en su regazo y mira confuso a la hokage cuando restriega su pequeña naricita por el pecho de su madre.

– Tranquilo, es puro instinto. – Tsunade se sienta a su lado, pasa una toallita húmeda por la zona , coge la mano de Naruto, y la pone en el pecho con la suya encima. La niña encuentra el pezón y se engancha a el empezando a succionar con ansia. – Límpiate siempre antes y después y procura que su nariz esté libre mientras come, para que respire bien. – el rubio da un respingo por lo extraño de la sensación pero sonríe radiante por primera vez desde hacía tiempo. – Pon la mano aquí, así muy bien, sostenla mirando hacia ti, que esté cómoda. Si ves que no estás a gusto te pones una almohada en las piernas y la pones a ella encima. – Naruto asiente con la mirada fija en su pequeña.

Acaricia con el meñique el moflete gordito y blando de la niña, que sigue comiendo ajena a los espectadores curiosos. Naruto sigue sonrojado .

– ¿Puedo usar algo de chakra?. – Pregunta a la mujer que le asiente comprendiendo lo que quiere hacer. – ¿Y como sabré que ha terminado? Esto no es como un biberón de los de Tobi, que se ve cuando se acaban. ¿Notaré algo? Como que se me desinflan o algo así.

Neji estalla en carcajadas y los demás se unen a las risas por la ocurrencia del zorrito.

– De momento con un par de minutos o tres por cada lado será suficiente. – Tsunade palmea las plantas de los pies de la pequeña para despertarla, que se había dormido con la boca entreabierta, dejando que la leche escurriera por su barbilla hasta perderse debajo de su cuellecito. La pequeña da un respingo por el susto y vuelve a engancharse con mas energía que antes. – Con el tiempo lo sabrás por tu cuenta. Si se duerme haz lo que acabo de hacer, y si al cambiarla notas que hace ventosa y no suelta el pecho, le metes el dedo en la boca para que se suelte. – el rubio asiente a las indicaciones que le hace la médico.

En el cambio de un pecho al otro, Naruto se transforma en su versión femenina haciendo que sus tres compañeros se pongan rojos como tomates por que la chica está con las tetas al aire. Naruto sonríe internamente complacido por su pequeña venganza contra los tres ninjas.

Sai entra en ese instante al cuarto. Cierra la puerta tras él y deja la bolsa de patitos del bebé a los pies de la cama, y la mochila que cuelga de su hombro con las cosas del rubio a los pies de la silla en la que está sentado Shikamaru.

Mira un momento la escena sin inmutarse lo más mínimo y saca unas prendas que extiende sobre los pies de su amigo, para que se vista cuando quiera. Tsunade le mira haciéndole entender que va a quedarse ahí, al menos un par de días mas. Sai recoge la ropa y la guarda de nuevo. Se pone junto a Kiba y mira a la niña comer con una sonrisa enorme.

– Bueno y al final,¿Cómo se llama?

**OooOooOooOoO**

Madara camina un metro por detrás de su novio y Hidan, que llevan de la mano desde que, unas calles atrás se despidieron de Iruka y Kakashi.

Los tres van en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Apenas han doblado la esquina de su calle cuando la puerta se abre, dejando al descubierto a un preocupado Kakuzu.

Hidan se suelta de la mano de Deidara y corre hasta el inmortal, saltando literalmente a sus brazos y agarrándose a él con brazos y piernas.

El mayor abre los ojos hasta el límite por la sorpresa y sus brazos se cierran por si solos con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo menudo de Hidan. El jashinista esconde su rostro en el arco del cuello del otro y se mantiene en silencio, solo aferrándose con mas fuerza a su cuello y cintura con cada una de sus presas.

Kakuzu no le baja, se adentra en la casa en la misma posición y desaparece escaleras arriba hasta la habitación que comparten.

Madara camina hasta su chico que se ha quedado estático en mitad de la calle y le pasa un brazo por el hombro para hacerle saber que sigue ahí. Dei le sonríe y camina junto a él hasta la casa.

Sube las escaleras y va directamente al cuarto de Tobi. Se inclina sobre la barrera de la cunita y besa dulcemente los cabellos rubios del pequeño. Madara le observa desde la puerta sin decir nada y comprende que, después del día de mierda que han tenido, Deidara necesite como el respirar estar a solas con su hijo. No dice nada y se va a su cuarto para dejarle intimidad.

Se desnuda y se pone algo más cómodo para descansar. Se tumba boca-arriba sobre el colchón y posa el antebrazo sobre sus ojos cerrados.

Dedica los siguientes minutos a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. Itachi va a cobrar, si no es por unos será por otros, pero alguien va a darle una paliza... o no. Conociendo a Naruto, no lo permitirá; por que está seguro de que el rubito lo ama a pesar de todo y los demás, por como es el rubio, no le harán nada a Itachi... aunque él mismo tiene ganas de darle una patada en la boca.

Escucha los pasos de su chico salir del cuarto de Tobi y entrar en el suyo. No se mueve mientras el rubio maldice en voz baja al quitarse la ropa manchada de sangre y tierra.

Tiene las dos manos vendadas con quemaduras leves por el chakra del zorro pero no es por eso por lo que se queja, y por esa misma razón, Madara "finge" estar dormido.

Deidara se asea como puede evitando mojar las vendas y se pone un pijama fresquito. Va hasta la cama y se tumba sobre su moreno, entre sus piernas, apoyando la cara en el pecho contrario.

Los brazos del Uchiha le acogen con dulzura y acarician una y otra vez, lentamente, por toda la piel que puede abarcar desde esa posición. Deidara gime complacido.

Pasan un tiempo así, simplemente acariciándose el uno al otro sin intención de nada mas, hasta que Deidara cae completamente dormido.

Madara sonríe divertido. Cuando despierte su chico le dará una respuesta a la petición que le ha hecho antes de dormirse en un susurro, pero que él ha escuchado perfectamente.

"_Madara, creo que deberíamos tener otro hijo... pero esta vez hazme una niña"_

**OooOooOooOoO**

Despierta sin saber donde está, ni como ha llegado ahí.

Un zumbido insistente recorre su cabeza y el pulso le presiona las sienes en cada latido.

Una luz, pálida y difusa, se cuela por debajo de la puerta y se alarga por el suelo hasta casi rozarle.

Cierra los ojos nuevamente, le duelen y nota sequedad en ellos.

La cama en la que está tendido le resulta "familiar", pero no termina de averiguar de qué exactamente.

Se incorpora a duras penas y se medio sienta con las dos manos aferradas a su cabeza, con la sensación de que va a estallar de un momento a otro.

Reconoce el hedor a alcohol, sudor y vómito en su cuerpo. También el de sexo, ese aroma del cuerpo contrario que se pega a la piel como un indicativo de la actividad pasada.

Le importa poco o nada lo que haya pasado, solo quiere olvidar su vida de los últimos meses.

Itachi consigue sentarse y recorre con los ojos entreabiertos la habitación. Está completamente vestido, con las sandalias puestas, sobre una cama que es mucho mas grande que él.

La puerta se abre de golpe y la persona que entra por ella le mira duramente. Va hasta la ventana y la abre de un tirón, apartando las cortinas antes de hacerlo y dejando que el sol inunde todo y obligue al Uchiha a apretarse las manos contra los ojos para evitar la dañina luz.

Se para frente a él y le agarra la camiseta en un puño. De un tirón le pone de pie y echa hacia atrás la otra mano en un puño, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el rostro del moreno.

Itachi cierra los ojos con mas fuerza y espera el golpe que no llega...

Abre lentamente los ojos y mira con desconfianza a la persona que lo mantiene de pie agarrado con fuerza de la tela y con una mirada de rabia que haría a cualquiera mearse encima de miedo.

– ¿Kisame?. – pregunta con la voz pastosa y profunda. – ¿Qué hago en tu casa?... ¿Porqué estoy en la Niebla?

– Dame una sola razón, una convincente, de que no te dé una paliza ahora mismo. – su expresión le dice al Uchiha de que se está debatiendo entre darle un abrazo o una patada en el estómago.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?. – trata de soltarse pero Kisame le lanza contra la cama de un empujón y se mantiene de pie mirándole duramente.

– Contando con hoy, cuatro días. – la respuesta sale como lava por sus labios. – Acabamos de volver de Konoha... Sasori, Pain, Konan y yo... . – Itachi contiene el aliento y desvía la mirada. – Hablo en serio, o me cuentas algo muy bueno que me quite las ganas de matarte que tengo ahora mismo o dejo que los demás entren y hagan el trabajo.

– Que .. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?. – responde molesto, como si Kisame le culpara de algo que no ha hecho. – Me mintió, desde el primer día... es un maldito demonio; un JINCHURIKI!

– ¿Y?. – pregunta tranquilamente el tiburón. – ¿Qué es eso tan grave que te ha hecho como para que vengas a mi aldea y tenga que sacarte arrastras del peor agujero de este sitio, en el que por cierto, tuviste la amabilidad de follarte a tres de sus trabajadoras, beberte todo el alcohol que pudiste aguantar y liarte a golpes con todo el que se te cruzaba?. Tuve que pagar tus deudas y aguantar que me vomitaras encima dos veces, meterte en mi casa y luego cuando recibo una nota de Madara... ¡Dios, Itachi!, ¿En que cojones estás pensando?

– Tu no lo entiendes... – se pone de pie para encararle y el mareo le obliga a sentarse en la cama de nuevo. – Es un demonio... Naruto es un demonio.

– El que no lo entiende eres tu. Naruto es Naruto y el demonio es el demonio, son cosas diferentes. – escupe con rabia y se da la vuelta para irse. – ¡Ah! y por cierto: enhorabuena, tienes una hija preciosa... una pena que su padre sea un gusano rastrero que no es capaz de ver las cosas como son.

– Esa "cosa" no es nada mío. – suelta con rabia y desprecio.

Suficiente... Kisame se lanza contra el y le arrea un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas.

Le deja inconsciente tendido en la cama y sale de su cuarto azotando la puerta con fuerza.

**OooOooOooOoO**

Bueno, se terminó el cap...he tenido que reescribirlo enterito por que el pc me lo ha borrado cuando iba a subirlo ( gorarrrrrr) no ha quedado igual pero bueno, mas o menos la idea es similar a lo que tenía escrito...

espero que os guste y que comentéis que os ha parecido, ¿Nee?

para el siguiente... lemoooonnnnnn mua hahahah

siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	23. Consecuencias

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu, kakuhidan, izusasu, madadei...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 23: Consecuencias.**_

– bueno, ya está bien. – la Hokage les echa de la habitación a empujones dejando al rubio a solas con su pequeña.

– Mañana vendremos a verte, ¿Vale?. – Kiba se despide con un gesto de la mano seguido por los otros dos.

Naruto se levanta de la cama con una mueca de dolor y acerca la cunita con el pie hasta él.

La niña duerme tranquila, con la barriga llena y el pañal limpio, que le ha cambiado Shikamaru antes de irse, mientras la médico le daba las últimas indicaciones a la madre.

Se tumba de costado y mete la mano dentro de la cunita, acariciando el bracito suave de su hija hasta que se queda dormido. Una enfermera entra a la habitación al rato, comprueba la vía del rubio y su temperatura y se lleva a la pequeña al nido, para que Naruto descanse tranquilo y la bebita duerma con el resto de recién nacidos.

El fármaco que la Hokage ha insertado a escondidas en el suero hace su efecto y Naruto duerme tan profundamente que no se da cuenta de cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre unas horas después, aún de madrugada, y dos personas entran al cuarto en silencio.

La mujer sabe que si no lo hace, en cuanto se vea solo se escapará del hospital como hace siempre, y ahora mismo no está muy segura de que esté completamente bien como para andar por ahí a sus anchas. Una noche de descanso sin pensar en nada le vendrá estupendamente, tanto al rubio como a su pequeña hija.

La esponja que hace de colchón se hunde por el peso de otra persona, que se acuesta junto al rubio, sobre la sábana que cubre el marcado cuerpo del durmiente enfermito. Acaricia su rostro dormido y se acomoda para no molestarle en su sueño. Alarga el brazo para aferrarse a su cintura, ahora completamente plana y se acurruca contra el cuerpo con todo el cuidado que puede.

… por un momento se asusta, el zorrito está demasiado caliente, arde de fiebre, y quieto. Lo único que se mueve de su cuerpo es el pecho, que oscila en cada respiración; y poco mas; sus ojos están quietos bajo los párpados, como si no soñara... recorre con la punta de los dedos los brazos del rubio en toda su extensión, parando en cada una de las cicatrices que los marcan salvajemente. Incluso en el sueño, Naruto gime dolorido y retira sus dedos para aferrarse de nuevo en un abrazo al Uzumaki.

Se queda ahí, sin hacer nada más que acompasar su respiración a la de la madre, que duerme ajeno a la compañía, pegando todo lo que puede su cuerpo, asegurándose de no hacerle daño de ningún modo y de no caerse por el escaso espacio del lecho... su voz va susurrando palabras para acompañar sus caricias... no puede parar de tocarlo, como si en el fondo de su ser algo le dijera que va a desaparecer si deja de hacerlo...

– Lo siento mucho, Naruto... perdóname...

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

Deidara está en ese estado de duermevela desde hace al menos una hora o más... cree que está a punto de amanecer por las arias que un pajarillo se ha empeñado en interpretar demasiado cerca de la ventana, para su gusto, y por el aroma en el aire.

Su estado de ánimo es indefinible incluso por él mismo.

Está entre triste y pleno, alegre y desolado, calmado y al mismo tiempo ansioso.

Su cerebro trata de ordenar demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y no logra hilar uno o dos pensamientos coherentes en el tiempo que lleva así.

Una cálida sensación le obliga a paladear un gemido que se desliza lentamente por su garganta hasta morir en sus labios entreabiertos.

Acaricia el colchón con la palma de la mano, para descubrir una ausencia a su lado inesperada.

Atrapa la almohada por debajo y la acerca a sus labios, cubriendo el rostro con ella. La suelta y vuelve a suposición de un golpe, eso le hace sonreír.

De nuevo la misma sensación cálida de hace un rato le hace gemir; se espabila un poco mas y entre abre los ojos confuso.

Mete la mano derecha bajo la sábana y va acariciando por su propia piel vientre abajo. La ausencia de ropa en esa parte y la falta de su chico en el lugar de la cama que debería ocupar, le da una ligera idea de lo que está pasando. Una sonrisa pícara adorna su cara adormilada.

Alza la tela con la mano izquierda y descubre un par de ojos negros al acecho entre sus muslos.

– ¿Qué haces?. – su voz suena grave, adormilada.

– Desayuno. – la respuesta le llega en forma de susurro lascivo.

– aaahhh. – alarga la vocal hasta que suena como una nota musical. – ¿Y qué comes exactamente?

– Deidara en su jugo. – Escala por su estómago lamiendo por el camino toda la piel que le sale al paso y llega hasta sus labios, que roza apenas en un beso despistado para seguir hablando en el mismo tono erótico. – … y no te doy ni una migita... este desayuno es mío.

– Que egoísta por tu parte. – emplea el mismo tono al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan por los costados del moreno en una caricia lenta; alza las caderas para restregar su entrepierna, mas que despierta a estas alturas, con la de su chico, en la misma situación que la suya.

Los gemidos se mezclan en algún punto entre las dos bocas, y los dedos del moreno encuentran el camino hasta los labios de su chico.

Puede notarlo... el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, justo antes de deleitarse en el tacto de la piel contraria, haciendo reaccionar cada una de sus células buscando mas... mucho mas... todo.

Deidara aparta los dedos del moreno de su boca suavemente y le agarra del cuello, uniendo sus labios en un ardiente beso que pilla desprevenido al Uchiha.

La lengua del artista se cuela en la boca contraria con ansía, prolonga el beso mas allá del contacto en sus bocas; sus brazos se cierran con fuerza a su espalda y las piernas se enroscan en las contrarias, haciendo una presa poderosa en las dos partes.

Madara se deja hacer un poco confuso. Desliza las manos por la piel que puede tocar, sintiendo las cicatrices en la piel de Deidara como si fueran suyas. Trata de dirigir las acciones, pero su mente no da mas que para el siguiente movimiento.

El beso se rompe en incontables ocasiones. Nombres, acciones, deseos, promesas salen de sus labios una y otra vez, mientras sus caderas ganan velocidad y sus miembros, deseosos de contacto, se frotan uno contra el otro, uno de ellos aún dentro de su cárcel de tela.

El rubio alcanza la cima primero, intensificando el agarre de manos y piernas en el cuerpo de su novio de un modo brutal. Una calidez furiosa restalla en su vientre y se expande con rapidez por todos sus miembros, dejando salir el resultado a pequeñas e intermitentes ráfagas, calentando el espacio en el que caen por breves segundos.

Su boca queda entre abierta, en busca del necesario aire, como un pez fuera del agua, mientras su corazón martillea con fuerza contra sus costillas y un hormigueo se instala en la punta de sus dedos, tanto de las manos como de los pies, por la fuerza que aún está ejerciendo su agarre en el cuerpo contrario, mientras dura el orgasmo.

Madara sigue sus pasos segundos después, casi en una imitación perfecta, eyacula dentro de su propio calzoncillo y mira confuso a su malvado novio.

– ¿Nunca te han dicho que está muy mal tirar la comida?. – murmura entre resuellos en la boca del artista, adornada con una sonrisa pervertida y satisfecha.

– No he tirado nada. – Posa las manos en los hombros de su novio y le empuja suavemente para indicarle el lugar exacto en el que descansa su "desayuno". – Sigue aquí, solo he cambiado el plato.

Madara repta hacia abajo y sorbe haciendo todo el ruido que puede a propósito, los restos pegajosos que no se han pegado a sus pantalones. Lame y relame todo lo que su boca puede alcanzar, incluso lo que ha quedado enredado en el vello rizado de la entrepierna de su chico.

Deidara se mantiene tenso, dejándose hacer, con las sábanas apretadas en sus puños cerrados con fuerza, hasta que los labios del moreno se deciden a castigar su sexo desinflado. En contra de lo que podría parecer, eso hace que se relaje y que las ganas de hacer el amor regresen con mas fuerza, que los antiguos temores heredados de su experiencia pasada en aquella habitación que conoce como el infierno blanco. Esa sensación nunca lo abandona, pero ha aprendido a dejarla a un lado y disfrutar con total plenitud de su erótico novio.

– Y... esa niña que quieres que hagamos. ¿La quieres rubia o morena?

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

El azote en la puerta hace temblar las paredes de la habitación pero Itachi ni se entera; al menos ha caído sobre la cama y no en el suelo...

Konan sigue con la mirada a Kisame sin decir nada. Va dando zancadas hasta el congelador, lo abre de un tirón y saca el recipiente de los hielos. Vuelve a cerrar la portezuela del electrodoméstico de un golpe y abre un cajón en la cocina, del que saca dos bolsas de plástico.

Cada movimiento que hace es rabioso y murmura palabrotas por lo bajo con la actitud mas tensa que nunca.

Pain se sienta junto a su mujer en el sofá sin apartar la vista del chico tiburón, mientras el pelirrojo los ignora a los tres a propósito, y pone una mano en el muslo de su chica con una medio sonrisa.

Por un lado está preocupado por lo que pasa con Itachi y su esposo... por otro frustrado por no haber sido él el que le atizara al Uchiha... y por otro medio feliz y esperanzado, por que el golpe que le ha dado Kisame sirva para que recapacite de su error... quizá aún necesite un empujoncito extra.

Vuelca los hielos sobre el fregadero y rellena las dos bolsas con ellos. Vuelve sobre sus pasos hasta ponerse frente a Konan y le tiende una de las bolsas desviando la mirada avergonzada, mientas la otra la pone directamente sobre sus nudillos.

– Creo que le he roto la nariz. – mantiene la bolsa en alto hasta que la chica suspira, se levanta y la toma sin pronunciar palabra.

Sasori le tiende un botiquín de los suyos a Konan y asiente comprensivo. Un puñetazo en la cara y una posible fractura es un precio muy bajo para lo que ha hecho. El pelirrojo se pregunta si será capaz de seguir adelante cuando sea consciente del dolor que ha causado con sus actos, o por el contrario, caerá en un abismo del que no podrá salir por sí mismo... por un breve instante siente verdadera lástima por su amigo... y una envidia corrosiva contra Kisame por haber dado una hostia a ese … a ese... ¡arghhh! no se le ocurre nada, lo suficientemente ofensivo como para definir a ese cacho de carne con ojos.

Sasori sabe que es lo que ha pasado en realidad; lo que Itachi no quiere contar... hablará con él cuando tenga un momento a solas; en esa conversación decidirá si le ayuda o no, ya se verá.

Konan se para un momento para revisar la mano de Kisame. No hay nada roto, vuelve a poner el frío hielo sobre los dedos, y le acaricia la cara tras darle un analgésico que obliga a tomar al chico azul. Puede que no esté roto, pero le ha dado con todas sus ganas y va a dolerle cuando la adrenalina le abandone del todo.

Entra en el cuarto con reservas y tarda un rato en acercarse al Uchiha. Por un momento cruza por su cabeza la posibilidad de darle un par de bofetadas, pero un inquietante hilito de sangre deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios la hace desistir.

Yace de costado y se sienta en el borde para tirar de él y colocarle boca-arriba. Examina el golpe detenidamente y no encuentra nada roto, a si que, le pone el hielo en la nariz sin nada de cuidado, espabilándole por el susto y haciendo que se siente en un gesto brusco. Mira a la chica con hostilidad, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante ella y se lleva la mano a la cara, acariciando el área dolorida y musitando entre dientes una maldición. La resaca se ha hecho mas intensa y ahora le duele la cabeza con mas fuerza que al principio.

Konan abre el botiquín y trastea haciendo ruido a propósito, provocando muecas de dolor en la cara del moreno, que no dice nada, solo sostiene el hielo contra su nariz en silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.

Empuja el mismo analgésico que le ha dado a Kisame en la boca de Itachi con el pulgar sin avisarle de que va a hacerlo, lo que le da un susto por lo inesperado del gesto. Busca agua por la habitación y al no encontrarla, se levanta dispuesto a ir por ella a la cocina.

En cuanto Kisame le ve aparecer, se marcha de la casa, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada desafiante; Pain los observa dispuesto a intervenir si la cosa se tuerce por parte de alguno de los dos.

Camina hasta el fregadero arrastrando los pies y bebe directamente del grifo. Traga a duras penas el comprimido; la nariz a empezado a doler en serio y el dolor se extiende hasta la sien pasando por el ojo.

Se limpia los labios con el antebrazo y va hasta la puerta con la intención de marcharse.

Sasori le detiene y le guía hasta el sofá. Espera que se siente y el pelirrojo toma asiento en la mesita baja frente al moreno. Le mantiene la mirada un par de minutos, en los que se limita a mirarle fijamente sin decir nada de nada.

Itachi se lo cuenta todo, desde la misión de supervivencia hasta el día de la borrachera; todo, sin dejarse nada.

– Siete horas... – murmura Konan atrayendo la atención de los tres hombres que están en el cuarto. – ¿Puedes si quiera imaginarte lo que ha tenido que ser para él? – claramente está hablando del sufrimiento de Naruto durante el parto, pero Itachi no lo comprende aún.

Sasori niega con los ojos cerrados y Pain se acerca a su mujer con la intención de callarla.

– Cariño, no creo que sea buena idea que... – No termina la frase por que la mirada asesina de la chica le indica que está mas guapo calladito.

– Tiene que saberlo. – responde secamente Kisame, que ha entrado de nuevo y se mantiene apoyado en la pared al otro lado del cuarto, lo mas lejos posible de Itachi.

Los mira de uno en uno sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que están tratando de decirle. Siente los dedos de Sasori en sus muñecas y le encara desafiante, pero su valentía se diluye al momento de ver la mirada triste y abatida del ninja de la arena.

– Creo que entiendo lo que te ha pasado, pero has elegido el peor momento para estallar y por supuesto, a la persona menos indicada. – Sasori relata tranquilamente. – Tu vida era perfecta tal y como estaba. Ocuparte de tu hermanito era tu todo, alimentarlo, vestirle y ocuparte de sus necesidades cuando lo sacaste de la casa de tus padres era tu meta en la vida y te gustaba esa monotonía auto impuesta. – Itachi le mira directamente atendiendo cada palabra. – al meter a Naruto en la ecuación desbarataste todo e inconscientemente lo asociaste con un intruso. A si que tu solución para recuperar la normalidad fue casarte con él. No contabas con que Sasuke se comportaría como todo hermano pequeño, fastidiando a cada paso... y entonces ocurrió; lo embarazaste.

Todos iban siguiendo el razonamiento de Sasori sin interrumpirle.

– Y eso supone un problema añadido. Aunque no lo admitas, te preocupa otra boca mas que alimentar, y para colmo, cuando has asumido tu paternidad, Madara y su familia entran en tu vida... a partir de ahí todo se precipita cuesta abajo a gran velocidad; el secuestro de Deidara y su posterior rescate, la preocupación por Madara... el embarazo de Naruto... si eso de por sí ya eran demasiadas cosas, Sasuke comienza una relación con Izuna, mala elección de pareja, y queda en estado casi al tiempo.

Itachi abre mucho los ojos aún con el hielo sobre su nariz... no dice nada y el de la arena prosigue.

– Te mudas a una casa nueva, después de pasar por una misión traumática para conseguir el dinero... y la Hokage te aparta del trabajo, para dedicarte en exclusiva a Naruto.– No te disgusta, pero tampoco te entusiasma... – Sasuke tiene problemas con su pareja, tu rubio te tiene sin dormir por días,– Hidan y Kakuzu aparecen en tu aldea...– … tu casa siempre llena de gente, con lo poco que te gusta el jaleo... y cuando crees que ya nada puede ir peor, en la última visita del médico antes del parto, Naruto decide ir con Sasuke y no contigo, dejándote de lado en algo tan importante. – Sasori acaricia las muñecas de Itachi al notar el temblor en ellas, pero no se detiene y sigue hablando tranquilo en un tono de voz suave. – te preocupas al ver que no aparece al pasar las horas y sales a buscarlo. Le encuentras de fiesta con los demás y te enfadas... no por eso, por todo... y entonces descubres que tu esposo es un jinchuriki y es la gota definitiva que colma el vaso.

El silencio que se instala en el cuarto es gélido y pesado. Todos los presentes maduran las palabras de Sasori en la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

El pelirrojo sigue hablando con voz suave.

– Sé que te sientes estafado por que en tu mente necesitas una razón para excusar tu debilidad. Amabas a Naruto y por eso te ha molestado tanto ser consciente de que no lo sabías todo sobre él. Te costó mucho aceptarle dentro del pequeño círculo privado que formabas con tu hermanito, pero Naruto te aportaba algo que Sasuke no podía darte... Sasuke te quiere como hermano pero nada más... Naruto te ofrecía un amor puro y limpio, sin segundas intenciones y te entregaste a él sin reservas, por eso te duele tanto que tuviera semejante secreto...

no te has parado a pensar que , a lo mejor, no te lo dijo pro que no podía, y no por que no quisiera que lo supieras. – Itachi frunce el ceño al pensar en ello. – no trato de justificar nada ni a nadie, solo trato de entender que te ha llevado hasta el punto en el que nos encontramos ahora. Como sea, la cuestión es que han sido demasiadas cosas para ti solo y simplemente te ha desbordado la situación... En realidad me cuesta creer que lo pagaras con Naruto, sobre todo tu, que te pasaste tantos años viéndolo en secreto; nadie mejor que tu le conoce, sabes que es incapaz de hacerle daño conscientemente a nadie, por eso se me escapa un poco que fueras tan cruel y despiadado precisamente con él... y que no te hayas dado cuenta aún de lo que has hecho...

otro silencio... Konan toma la palabra después de unos minutos de silencio.

– Deidara me contó que cuando te marchaste después de empujarlo, descubrieron sangre en el suelo. Cayó encima de Hidan y me sorprende que no le diera un ataque de los suyos al ver la sangre, pero Dei dice que se portó como un héroe, que ha sido el apoyo de todos mientras duró el infierno en el que se convirtió el nacimiento de tu hija. – la chica se abraza a sí misma para darse ánimos y seguir hablando. Todos la miran y es Pain quien continúa el relato.

– Kakashi se lo llevó a una sala sellada, que fue preparada con anterioridad para mantener a la aldea fuera de peligro, pero Hidan se las arregló para ir con ellos y arrastrar a Deidara de paso. – Itachi retira la bolsa de hielo y la deja en sus muslos; aprieta la mandíbula y enfoca a Kisame que es quien toma el relevo de la historia.

– Mas de siete horas pasó en aquél sitio. – su voz, dura y corrosiva, le hace casi mas daño que el golpe en la cara. – encadenado a una camilla sin poder moverse, soportando un dolor inimaginable sin nadie que le sostuviera la mano, sin palabras de ánimo, solo un montón de desconocidos mirando su agonía con una sonrisa satisfecha; Hidan y Deidara estaban ahí pero no son tú, ¿Entiendes? ¡ ERAS TÚ QUIEN TENÍA QUE ESTÁR AHÍ CON ÉL! e- eras tu quien... – aprieta los dientes de pura rabia hasta que rechinan por el esfuerzo... respira sonoramente por la nariz y sigue hablando.

– Para cuando Hidan y Dei consiguieron atravesar la barrera que los separaba, Naruto estaba sin fuerzas para nada mas... usó lo poco que le quedaba para abrirse con un kunai, a pesar de todo el dolor que ya había sufrido, y fue Hidan quien sacó a la niña del interior de Naruto, por que ya no podía alumbrarla con normalidad... fue Hidan quien...¡HIDAN MALDITA SEA, NO TÚ! … y mientras eso pasaba, ¿Qué hacías tu? … ah sí, follarte a unas cuantas guarras mientras engullías alcohol como el cerdo que eres. – Kisame ha caminado hasta casi ponerse a su lado, pero Pain, imaginando que algo así va a pasar, se interpone entre los dos, recibiendo una mirada de puro odio por parte del chico tiburón. La mirada de Itachi es indescifrable.

– ¿Quieres saber lo mejor de todo esto?. – ahora es Pain quien sigue con el relato, mientras Kisame se tranquiliza. – Incluso despumes de todo lo que ha pasado, ni siquiera te guarda rencor, al contrario, lo único que quiere Naruto es que seas feliz... nos hizo jurarle que no te haríamos daño, ¿Puedes creerlo?. – hace una pausa para asegurarse de que Itachi entiende todo lo que le están contando. – y lo peor de todo es que ...no solo le has roto el corazón, también le has arrancado el alma.

– Está muerto. – Sasori acapara la atención del grupo con estas palabras. – El Naruto que conocimos hace un par de meses, no existe. Lo que queda ahora es una sombra lejana de lo que fue, que ha decidido vivir su vida por y para su hija. Su esencia, su luz, sencillamente no están...Naruto es un superviviente; ha pasado toda su vida soportando el desprecio de todos y aún así sonreía radiante y lograba contagiarnos a todos con su alegría, pero todo eso ya no … – mira a Itachi fijamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero el moreno está completamente paralizado, ordenando las palabras en su cabeza, dándoles forma y sentido, siendo poco a poco consciente de todo al mismo tiempo. – Y para rematar... ¿Sabes que nombre le ha puesto a la niña?

– Miku. – los labios de Kisame pronuncian el nombre con una sonrisa sincera. – la primera sílaba por tu madre, Mikoto, la segunda por su madre, Kushina; así sus dos abuelas estarán con ella cada vez que alguien pronuncie su nombre. – Itachi le mira fijamente, la desesperación deforma sus facciones. – Y ahora dime, maldito hijo de puta ¿Quien es el monstruo aquí, eh?

**OoOooOooOooOoo**

wiiiii madre del amor hermoso, la que se a liado sin venir a cuento …

en fin ahora dejo mas dudas de las que había en un principio jejej y antes de que alguien pregunte, el que está en la cama con Naruto no es Sai, es "otra persona" ( top secret mega secret)

También puntualizar que la parte de Itachi sucede cuatro días después de la parte de Naruto ( por si alguien se pierde con los tiempos y eso... recordad que ha estado de fiesta para celebrar su "soltería" ¿Nee?... que mono... ( aura assesina mode on)

Espero que os guste el cap tanto o mas que a mi escribirlo y me digáis cositas ( gracias como siempre por el apoyo prestado, sigo aquí por vuestros reviews y os lovio una barbaridad)

A las que me pedís que aparezca otro pretendiente para Naru ( mmmm, me lo estoy pensando, pero de momento, va a ser que no, en cuanto la historia avance un pelín me daréis las gracias por esta decisión muajajajaja) y las que habeis comentado que alguno debería marcharse de la aldea, os recuerdo que Itachi ya no está en Konoha , se encuentra en la aldea de la Niebla... ( que toas os quedasteis en la hostia que le dió kisame pero solo dos se dieron cuenta de que le ha sido mega infiel al rubito... maldito y sexy Uchiha del demoniooooo)

Tb estoy preparando un mini regalito en forma de pequeños relatos que se llmarán "las crónicas de Tobi" ya os iré contando mas seguń vaya terminando alguno... son las vivencias de tobi, miku, ¿?¿? el niño de Sasu ( tiene nombre, pero no quiero destriparlo aún, os gustará jejeje) y otro trio de niños que saldrán mas adelante ( no spoiler, thanks) y esos padres tan peculiares que tienen...

lo dicho, gracias como siempre por estar ahí, y miles de besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

**nota a Niknok: me encantaría responder tus reviews pero tienes desactivada la opcion de recibir mensajes privados y no veo tu correo por ningún sitio, pero si que me leo tus reivews ylos tengo en cuenta con mucho cariño, nee?**


	24. Golpe de gracia

Segunda parte de nunca mezcles trabajo y amor donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino ¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor? Itanaru ...kakairu, kakuhidan, izusasu, madadei...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 24: Golpe de gracia.**_

Sasuke ha desayunado esa mañana, tres veces para ser exactos y aún así, sigue teniendo hambre.

Son los nervios por no saber nada de Naruto lo que le producen una ansiedad que calma a base de comida.

El anbu del día anterior aparece de la nada en mitad de la cocina y le da los buenos días acompañando sus palabras con una profunda reverencia de respeto.

Recoge los restos del tentempié y se encamina al baño para adecentarse. Necesita afeitarse, lavar sus dientes y aliviarse, aguas menores, y no precisamente en ese orden. Pasa por el comedor para ir al baño y su vista se enfoca a la mesa confundido.

Toma el anillo y la cadena que hay sobre ella y los acerca a sus ojos para verlos mas de cerca.

Un gran interrogante aparece en su cara y el anbu se acerca curioso al muchacho.

Está casi seguro de que es el anillo de su madre, pero aún así, lo acerca a la luz directa de la ventana para leer la inscripción interior. Las iniciales de sus padres y el año de su boda, desgastadas por el tiempo y el uso, y las de su hermano y Naruto, perfectamente visibles y nuevas.

Toma la cadenita entre sus manos y repite el gesto anterior con la nueva pieza. El colgante, una pequeña piedra redonda y plana, de un rojo sangre intenso, del tamaño de una canica con la palabra "escarlata" escrita en kanjis japoneses era de Naruto; su hermano se la había regalado al poco de vivir juntos.

Mira al otro hombre confuso. Está casi seguro de eso no estaba ahí cuando se fue a dormir, pero...

Se guarda las dos cosas en la palma de la mano y va hasta el cuarto de baño. Tras asearse correctamente, se pone unas prendas cómodas, pantalón de algodón azul marino y camiseta color crema y se calza las sandalias con un poco de fatiga. El volumen de su barriga le obliga a tener que medir cada movimiento como si de una misión se tratara, pero lo hace completamente feliz.

Su pequeño demonio parece dormido, por que sus toques son delicados y ondulantes, menos agresivos que el día anterior, y la mamá lo agradece en el alma.

Se guarda las joyas en el bolsillo y sale de la casa con el anbu, en dirección al hospital.

Dos calles antes de llegar el anbu le detiene tomándole del brazo. Le explica la situación de Naruto, omitiendo a propósito las partes dolorosas, solo le cuenta que su hermano y su amigo han discutido y " se están dando un tiempo de reflexión".

Sasuke no es tonto, sabe que hay algo mas pero no pregunta; en este momento solo quiere ver a Naruto y conocer a su pequeño bebé, que ya lo siente suyo desde que se movió por primera vez dentro de la barriga del rubio.

Es demasiado temprano como para que haya gente por la calle, a parte de los comerciantes y trabajadores, y el pequeño Uchiha disfruta del paseo, sin las miradas curiosas y los comentarios que pretender ser discretos y que escucha perfectamente; a estas alturas le da un poco lo mismo, pero solo un poco. Mentiría si dijera que no le afecta lo que pasa a su alrededor. Y mucho mas teniendo en cuenta su estado.

Dobla la siguiente esquina a la derecha y el acompañante se despide de él dejándole a solas. Desde donde está puede ver con claridad el edificio del hospital y a sus compañeros de academia, en su mayoría conocidos, a un lado de la entrada hablando y riendo. Varias cabezas se giran en su dirección, Kiba y Sai salen a su encuentro antes de que se reúna con el resto.

– Buenos días, ¿Porqué está todo el mundo fuera?. – pregunta al tiempo que señala al grupo de gente con la cabeza.

– La hora de visita empieza a las 10:30 y son las nueve y algo. – responde Kiba con una sonrisa. – Vas a alucinar cuando la veas... es tan pequeñita, y no pesa casi nada.

– ¿Es una niña?. – una sonrisa adorna la cara de Sasuke. – Mierda, Naruto tenía razón... he perdido la apuesta, le debo una cena. – mira alrededor y se sorprende de la cantidad de gente que está ahí para ver a su amigo. – tendremos que hacer turnos o algo, por que no creo que podamos entrar todos al mismo tiempo.

– Tú primero, Uchiha. Nosotros ya la hemos visto. – Shikamaru señala a la puerta con la cabeza y se enciende un cigarro asegurándose de que el humo no le da a Sasuke. Mira a su barriga descaradamente. – Y tu, ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– Lo llevo, que no es poco. – responde fingiendo pesadez. Los tres sonríen.

Sakura sale a la puerta con la bata de médico encima del uniforme ninja y agarra a Sasuke del brazo para meterle con ella. Alega que tiene una "revisión pendiente" ante las miradas del resto que esperan entrar también.

Recorren los pasillos del hospital despacio. La chica entiende que no es el sitio adecuado para ir corriendo aunque sabe que su compañero se muere de ganas por ver a Naruto y a la nena.

Se desvía a propósito en un cruce de pasillos, dejando las habitaciones de ingresados atrás y se detiene justo frente al cristal del nido, donde medio centenar de recién nacidos esperan su turno para ser atendidos, cada uno en su cunita.

Unos duermen plácidamente, otros sin embargo, lloran a pleno pulmón clamando por atención, comida o una voz amiga que no les haga creer que están solos.

No tiene que señalar por que Sasuke reconoce a su sobrina al primer vistazo. Duerme de costado, con el puñito cerca de la nariz y el brazito fuera de la sábana. Tiene un lacito rosa en el pequeño mechón de cabellos suaves que adorna su cabecita y un peluche de un perrito, curiosamente idéntico a Akamaru a los pies de la cunita, en una esquina.

La etiqueta con letras grandes en la base de la cuna, también ayuda a reconocerla; Miku Uchiha. Sasuke se pega a cristal para ver un poco mas de cerca y sonríe como un bobo a la pequeña, que sigue durmiendo ajena a la expectación que está despertando sin proponérselo.

Sakura va a entrar por ella, pero la enfermera encargada le dice que es imposible, que la niña será llevada con su madre en una hora, para su toma, y hasta entonces, está prohibido que ningún bebé abandone el nido y mucho menos, que nadie ajeno al personal de maternidad tenga acceso a los bebés. Aunque no está de acuerdo, no discute y vuelven sobre sus pasos para ir a la habitación del rubio.

Aún no es la hora de visita, pero piensa entrar de todos modos y Sasuke con ella; que se atrevan a decirle que no y verán como se las gasta la Haruno por las mañanas.

Entran los dos al cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible y se quedan de piedra tras dar apenas un par de pasos dentro.

Naruto no está solo.

Hay dos personas en el cuarto, una durmiendo en el sofá y la otra metida en la cama; de hecho, Naruto duerme literalmente sobre el estómago de Izuna, abrazado posesivamente a su torso y con las piernas flexionadas en una extraña contorsión, cada pie apuntando en una dirección.

Sasuke no sabe que le impresiona mas, si que su novio esté ahí, al alcance de sus dedos, o que su padre esté durmiendo a medio metro de él... decide que lo segundo, mientras usa a Sakura como escudo para ocultar su tripa, aunque a estas alturas, sería raro que quedara alguien en la aldea que no supiera de su estado. No se escondía... no lo había hecho, hasta ese instante.

– Muy bonito... poniéndome los cuernos, ¿Eh?. – murmura Sasuke muy bajito en tono de burla.

– Sé que va a sonar a chiste, pero esto no es lo que parece. – los dos sonríen a la vez y Naruto murmura algo parecido a "muniá muniá" mientras un hilito de babas escurre por la comisura de su labio. – Solo quería asegurarme que todo iba bien y darle las buenas noches, pero sus argumentos son convincentes y acabé apresado … – intenta soltarse para enseñarle a Sasuke que no miente, y el rubio responde agarrándose con mas fuerza si es que eso es posible.

El hombre en el sofá se sienta pesadamente y se restriega los ojos con fuerza, alejando la morriña de su rostro. Un yukata azul marino con el emblema de la familia en la espalda descansa en el reposa-brazos pulcramente doblado. Fugaku enfoca a su hijo y se pone de pie, vestido con un yukata interior blanco, al tiempo que toma el otro y lo viste sin apartar la vista de su retoño.

– ¿Y mamá?. – pregunta finalmente el morenito a su padre en voz baja para no despertar a Naruto.

– En casa. – dice escuetamente. Sasuke le mantiene la mirada, altiva, dejando claro que esa respuesta no es suficiente. – Supongo que estará al caer. Iba a recoger a alguien mas y vendría en cuanto pudiera. Me adelanté por que quería comprobar algo; no te preocupes, en cuanto venga tu madre me marcharé.

– Haz lo que quieras. – intenta sonar hostil pero no le sale. El embarazo y la presencia de su amigo en el cuarto, unido a la felicidad de haber visto aunque fuera por un par de minutos a su preciosa sobrinita, hacen que suene mas amigable de lo que pretendía. Por mucho que le joda, sigue siendo su padre. – Y eso que querías comprobar ¿Tiene que ver con la niña?. – ahora si que ha sonado amenazador.

– No. – agita las manos frente a su cara en señal de negación. – Por todos los hokages, Sasuke, no puedes seguir odiándonos por algo que pasó hace años... Tú madre ha estado preocupada por vosotros dos todo este tiempo... ¿No puedes pensar bien de nosotros aunque sea solo por hoy?. Dentro de poco serás madre, y entenderás como nos sentimos por ti mismo. – Sasuke niega con la cabeza y se lleva la mano instintivamente al vientre, acariciando a su pequeño por encima de la tela. Mira a Izuna que le sonríe tranquilamente.

Sasuke se relaja. Si su novio está tan tranquilo,es por que no hay de que preocuparse. Su gesto se suaviza hasta normalizarse. Camina los dos pasos que le separan del sofá y se sienta con cierta dificultad. Fugaku alarga la mano para ayudarle, pero la retira en el último momento para que su hijo no se enfade.

– Solo quería hablar con tu hermano, para que dejara a tu madre conocer a su nieta aunque fuera uno o dos minutos, nada mas. No estoy aquí por nada m... – Fugaku deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no le está pidiendo explicaciones por nada.

– Vale, papá. Lo entiendo, tranquilo.

Sakura se acerca a la cama y comprueba el suero conectado a la mami por la vía en el dorso de su mano. La bolsa pende vacía de su soporte y la chica cierra el pequeño grifito. Retira el hierro a un lado para que no moleste y mira la carpeta colgada en la pared con la medicación y los datos médicos de Naruto. Sale del cuarto y regresa en medio minuto. Toma una muestra de sangre de Naruto y vuelve a marcharse.

La hora de visita comienza y los pasillos se llenan de bullicio. Pasos apresurados, y corrillos conversando dan alegría al siempre pésimo ánimo del edificio.

La puerta se abre de nuevo y Tsunade entra a la carrera, seguida de una morena con gesto cansado.

Cada mujer va hacia su objetivo de forma distinta. La hokage casi salta de alegría sobre el rubio, mientras Mikoto avanza cautelosa, mirando a su esposo, a su hijo pequeño y a Izuna alternativamente.

Sasuke se levanta pesadamente, a cámara lenta y va hasta quedarse frente a su madre. Llena los pulmones de aire y lo suelta de un golpe, en un suspiro sonoro. La mujer se queda quieta, a la espera, temerosa, hasta que el morenito alza los brazos y los enrosca en un abrazo frágil al cuerpo de su madre. Besa la mejilla y siente sus dedos temblorosos en la espalda, correspondiendo el abrazo titubeante, mirando por encima de su hijo al resto de personas en el cuarto sin saber como reaccionar, conteniéndose.

– Hola mamá. – Saluda sin ganas, con un resto de rencor en sus palabras.

La mujer da un paso atrás y examina a su hijo de arriba a abajo, con un sollozo contenido en su garganta. Sasuke sonríe cansado y vuelve a abrazarla. No lo admitirá ni bajo tortura, pero echaba de menos los brazos de su madre; no se da cuenta de cuanto hasta ese momento.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Deidara suspira pesaroso en el campo de batalla que se ha convertido su cocina.

La teoría era sencilla, él daba el desayuno a Tobi mientras su novio se ducha y prepara las cosas para ir al hospital los cinco, Hidan y Kakuzu con ellos, a ver a Naruto y la bebita.

La práctica es … aterradora.

Tobi balbucea sílabas y vocales sin sentido a gritos, feliz de la vida, mientras usa la cuchara, aferrada a su manita, para tocar la batería en el cuenco de los cereales; literalmente.

La pasta anaranjada en el que se han convertido al mojarlos con leche, sobrevuela la cabeza de Deidara hasta estamparse en la ventana tras él. Si trata de quitarle la cuchara, compone un pucherito lastimero que ablanda el corazón de la mami... que sonríe conformista a las carcajadas que hace su hijo cada vez que los cereales se estrellan contra algo.

– Tobiiiii. – gime con pena la madre. – por favor... sé bueno y come algo, ¿Siiiiiii?. Venga cariño, hazlo por mamá.

– . – contesta alargando la vocal hasta el infinito. Tras decirla se calla y mira a su madre fijamente, esperando que le conteste.

Apoya la cabeza en la pequeña mesita de plástico pegada a la sillita y su hijo pone las manos, después de soltar la cuchara y meterlas dentro de la leche , en su pelo. Lo mueve con sus manitas mojadas de comida hasta tapar la cara de su madre, espera un rato hasta que Deidara sopla con fuerza y lo levanta, para volver a hacer lo mismo entre risas.

Madara entra en la cocina y no puede reprimir una carcajada. Va con la toalla en la mano, secándose el pelo hasta ponerse a un metro de sus chicos. El artista se gira apenas unos centímetros, antes de que su hijo vuelva a poner su cabeza donde estaba de una palmada y se queje alargando un " Ho" hasta que se queda sin aire en los pulmones y suelta otra risita. Entre dos mechones rubios asoman los ojos azules de su novio y una sonrisa frustrada pero feliz.

El padre va hasta su pequeño, coge su manita y la levanta en pose triunfal. Deidara se incorpora para mirarlos a los dos.

– Ganador Tobi: por K.O. Técnico. – se inclina y limpia los cereales de los mofletes del niño antes de besarle amorosamente. Besa en los labios a la mami también, después de apartar los mechones pegajosos y goteantes que cubren su cara. El pequeño protesta airado en su idioma.

– Tienes que ser mas listo que él. – puntualiza Madara refiriéndose a su hijo.

– Lo intento, pero pone esa carita de pena y me desarma. – se queja Deidara, intentando recoger lo que queda del desayuno de su hijo y dispuesto a hacer otro que tenga mejor aspecto.

El Uchiha coge el nuevo bol que le dá Deidara y dos cucharas extras. Pone la comida en la mesita y sostiene las dos cucharas con la mano izquierda del revés y una sola en la derecha.

Tobi mira interesado a su padre y su atención se centra en el nuevo cacharro, al que atizarle cucharazos para que vuele la comida.

Madara coge una cucharada de cereales grande y rebosante, y cuando el pequeño va a golpear la comida de nuevo, agita la mano izquierda, haciendo que las cucharas tintineen al chocar entre ellas, enfocando la atención del niño en ese punto. Le acaricia el labio inferior con la cuchara cargada de comida hasta que la abre y aloja en su boca, sin desviar la vista del ruido.

Tobi mastica totalmente atento a las cucharas que suenan y con su manita alargada, trata de cogerlas. Cuando está a punto, su padre las aleja para que no llegue y cuando va a protestar, las agita de nuevo y mete otra cucharada en su boca.

Deidara observa la escena feliz y contento. Sin darse cuenta, el niño se ha comido todo el bol sin manchar nada.

Para cuando Dei baja, duchado y limpito, la cocina está recogida, sin rastros de batalla y Tobi mira ansioso la puerta con sus ojitos azules vestido y preparado para salir, en los brazos de Hidan.

Kakuzu abre la marcha y Madara coge las bolsas con los regalitos que tienen preparados para el bebé y su mami.

La felicidad, si es que existe, es algo muy parecido a ese momento que acaban de vivir.

La puerta se cierra y los cinco se encaminan, por fin, al hospital.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Lleva en la Niebla, cuanto ¿Una semana?, ¿Seis días?... no está seguro del todo.

Le duele la cabeza de darle vueltas y mas vueltas a las palabras de Sasori.

Eran ciertas. Todas y cada una de ellas son una patada en la boca del estómago. Y lo que mas le jode es que tiene razón; y se merece la hostia de Kisame, se merece mil hostias como esa.

Su nariz hinchada y el ojo morado son una medalla que luce con orgullo, mas que una muestra de su debilidad como ninja. ¿A quien le importa Konoha y sus problemas de estado?.

Tirita levemente. El frío de la noche empieza a calar su ropa, pero no tiene interés alguno en moverse de donde está, en el incómodo suelo de piedrecitas punzantes que se clavan a su trasero como cuchillas de afeitar y clavos oxidados.

El cielo sobre el lago de aguas calmadas que contempla es de un extraño tono entre morado y azul marino.

Todo le parece tan irreal...

...frota sus brazos desnudos para darles algo de calor y encoge las piernas doblando las rodillas para posar su barbilla sobre una de ellas. El pelo se mece al son de la leve brisa y lo coloca tras una de las orejas para que deje de azotarle la cara.

Las piedras emiten un crujido característico a cada paso que da Kisame al acercarse a él. No se mueve, no le mira.

Se sienta a su altura, pero dejando una separación considerable. Lo suficiente como para escucharle hablar en un tono casual y no tocarse ni aunque alargara el brazo con la Samehada en su mano.

– Quiero que te largues de mi casa. – Comenta como si tal cosa.

– No tengo a donde ir. – Responde en el mismo tono sin mirarle directamente, con la vista perdida en la línea horizontal que separa el agua del cielo.

– Ese no es mi problema, búscate la vida como todo el mundo. – Aprieta los dientes tras decirlo, toma un par de piedrecitas en su mano y juega con ellas en la palma.

– Cada vez que intento irme, alguno de vosotros me detiene. – Le mira de reojo sin mover nada mas que los ojos. – No sé que mas queréis de mí, pero sea lo que sea, decirlo para que pueda alejarme de esta aldea deprimente.

– Solo admite que eres un gilipollas y yo mismo agarraré a Sasori para que puedas largarte y así perderte de vista. – le mira esperando la respuesta.

– Soy un gilipollas. – coge dos piedrecitas imitando a su amigo y las mueve entre sus dedos haciendo ruiditos. – ¿Puedo irme ya?.

– No, aún no Uchiha. – Emite una sonrisa siniestra en su dirección. – Ahora admite que eres una nenaza llorona que se ha cagado encima por que la vida le venía demasiado grande.

– Admito todo eso que has dicho. – Lanza una de las piedrecitas al agua y contempla los rebotes que hace sin interés. – ¿Qué mas quieres de mí?.

– Harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera con tal de quitarte esos remordimientos, ¿Eh?. – emite divertido el chico tiburón. – No va a ser tan fácil, cabroncete.

– Haré lo que sea necesario para poder largarme de aquí y recuperar mi vida... – su voz baja de intensidad hasta convertirse en un susurro. – Recuperar mi familia... recuperar a Nar...

Lanza la otra piedrecita con mas fuerza que la primera. Un segundo después, Kisame lanza la suya, que choca contra la de Itachi y separa las dos, en direcciones opuestas, rebotando una veintena de veces sobre la superficie del agua totalmente en calma.

Los siguientes minutos los pasan en silencio, mirando sin ver, viendo sin mirar, como las ondas producidas por las piedras se difuminan hasta desaparecer.

Kisame chasquea la lengua fastidiado y se pone en pie. Se acerca a Itachi arrastrando la espada por las piedras, haciendo un ruido aterrador que no le afecta y se sienta a su lado, con medio centímetro de separación entre los cuerpos, acomodando su Samehada a los pies de los dos.

– Aún no entiendo por que lo hiciste, y ya sabes, que las cosas que no entiendo me ponen de mala leche. – Itachi asiente mirando el horizonte. Saca de entre sus ropas un sobre abultado y lo pone frente a su cara en pose aburrida. – Sasori las ha traido hace un rato... iba a putearte un poco, pero te salvas por que me ha gustado eso último que has dicho. – Itachi mira el sobre y después al hombre que lo sostiene con una interrogante pintada en su cara. – Mira dentro.

Sigue intrigado a si que, desliza el índice bajo la solapa que lo cierra y se queda petrificado al intuír lo que hay dentro. Kisame se cambia de lado, para que la luz le llegue y pueda ver bien .

Son fotos... muchas fotos; unas cincuenta mas o menos.

Saca el taco entero y deja el sobre a un lado. Estira las piernas y mira la primera.

– ¡Oh dios!. – el murmuro, ahogado, sale por sus labios como empujado por una fuerza desconocida.

– ¿Es preciosa, verdad?. – pregunta con voz orgullosa. – Ya te dije que era una monada.

Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos sin que pueda pararlas y se desbordan en un silencio cálido por sus mejillas. Con dedos temblorosos acaricia la carita dormida que ocupa casi toda la superficie cuadrada del papel. Mira a Kisame sin entender, espera que el otro hombre le confirme lo que su corazón le grita desde el segundo en que sus ojos la vieron.

– Sí amigo, es Miku. – dice en voz alta y clara. Desliza el brazo por la espalda de Itachi y le abraza por los hombros, atrayéndole a su pecho y dejando que llore a gusto. – Es tu pequeña. Tu pequeña y preciosa hija... pero espera, mira esta. – le quita el montón de los dedos y empieza a pasarlas deprisa, dejándolas en sus muslos con cuidado. – ¡Ah! aquí está.

Y frente a él, entre la bruma borrosa de sus lágrimas de culpa, una carita infantil, redondita de líneas suaves, va haciéndose cada vez mas clara. Los detalles se perfilan a medida que seca sus lágrimas y pone toda su atención en la imagen; un mechoncito de cabello suave adornado con un lacito rosa, unos mofletes regordetes y sonrosados, y unos ojos enormes, negros como lo mas negro que puede pensar en ese momento y tan iguales a los suyos y tras ella... Naruto, su pequeño esposo...

Sasori tiene razón en sus palabras, lo comprende en toda su extensión al ver aquella foto:

– _.. no solo le has roto el corazón, le has arrancado el alma. –_

Y toma una decisión que quizá solo les traerá mas dolor y sufrimiento, pero...

Va a recuperarlos, a los dos... a cualquier precio.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Bueno terminé el cap... estoy contenta por como va quedando la historia en general ysiii Itachi vió a su mini bebita... sigo amando a Hidan pero reconozco que a Kisame le daría un besazo en to los morros por ser como és ( dientes no gracias)

mua hahahah ¿A nadie se le ocurrío que Izuna iría a ver que tal estaba Naruto? Tenía remordimientos por que se lo había perdido casi todo, pero no contaba con que Naru dormido se convierte en Koala y abraza a quien se acerque con el "Garrapata no jutsu" y no lo suelta ni con agua caliente, a si que, ahí está Izuna, atrapado por los brazos de un rubio ( aish, que sacrificios tiene que hacer el lider del mega clan... )

y que decir de Tobi... que cosita mas monaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si es que es para comérselo a achuchones y besotes gigantes.

Gracias como siempre por leerme todo este tiempo y espero que os siga gustando la historia.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

PD; Ya tengo listo el primer episodio de "Las cŕónicas de Tobi" … la historia detrás de la historia y sip, es de este Tobi, no del de la máscara, ¿Ok?... cruzaré los dedos para que tenga buena acogida.


	25. Familia primeriza

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 25: Familia primeriza.**_

Por fin en casa.

El último de sus amigos acaba de marcharse y aunque el silencio empieza a ser extraño, se siente en paz. Miku duerme plácidamente en su carrito, a si que Naruto pasa un rato mirándola.

– Lo siento mucho, Miku. – solloza y acaricia al bebé. – No esperes mucho de mí, como madre soy un completo desastre, je je je... ni siquiera he podido mantener a tu padre a nuestro lado, ¿Te das cuenta?. – la nena protesta como si comprendiera esas palabras y no estuviera de acuerdo con ellas, – Sí, sí, lo sé... pero es cierto, soy una mala influencia y una mierda de persona... o lo era hasta que has llegado. – sorbe los mocos por la nariz y sonríe plenamente. – Lo que si te prometo es que nunca, nunca voy a dejar de quererte... seré tu mamá, intentaré no ser muy mandón como Iruka sensei, jejeje, dejaré que te diviertas y que comas ramen cuando quieras... te enseñaré a divertirte de lo lindo, a escupir desde lo mas alto, a hablar con la boca llena, a reír cuando quieras y a llorar cuando el corazón te lo pida... – Se inclina sobre el carrito y besa su pequeña frente feliz. – Voy a ser para ti lo que quieras en cada momento, tu madre, tu padre, tu amigo, tu maestro... siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase … solo perdona si me equivoco, o si te regaño cuando no debo... bueno tu me entiendes, para mí todo esto es tan nuevo como para ti... a si que, ten un poco de paciencia conmigo y nos llevaremos mas o menos bien, ¿Nee?.

Miku duerme profundamente y decide no moverla; así puede aprovechar para ir al baño y darse una ducha.

El hospital está muy bien, pero ducharse cuando entra gente continuamente como si fuera su casa, da un poco de corte... y después de diez días dejándose asear en la cama ( solo le dejaban levantarse para el desahogo fisiológico, nada mas. Incluso afeitarse tenía que hacerlo en la cama) tiene que ducharse por si mismo.

Agradece las visitas pero, de verdad, necesita estar a solas un momento y disfrutar, en cierto modo masoquista, de su soledad.

Abre el armario para sacar ropa limpia y el corazón se le detiene durante un par de segundos.

El lado de Itachi está vacío.

Junta las cejas un poco molesto y mira por el resto de la habitación, haciendo extensible la búsqueda al resto de la casa.

Nada. No hay nada de Itachi en toda la casa.

Suspira comprendiendo las palabras de Sai dos días atrás; cuando le dijo que sus amigos se habían ocupado de todo, se referían a esto.

Aunque su idea inicial era volver a su apartamento de nuevo, Shikamaru y Neji le habían dado argumentos suficientes como para que no hiciera tal locura.

Su casa, por que también es suya, es estupenda. Espaciosa, tranquila, perfecta para que un batallón de niños corra por ella y además, Sasuke está con él y ambos tendrán su espacio, tanto para ellos como para sus hijos.

El apartamento está bien para una persona sola, meter ahí un bebé, con las necesidades que eso supone, no es buena idea.

Abre el grifo y va hasta el salón a por el carrito, con la intención de meterlo en el baño para estar mas tranquilo. Piensa que, cuando tenga que separarse de ella para volver a trabajar le va a dar algo, pero eso ya se verá cuando llegue el momento.

Como dice Iruka sensei: "Los problemas mejor resolverlos según vayan llegando"

Escucha un sonido metálico raro, como si alguien intentara abrir la puerta toqueteando en la cerradura y después una maldición entre dientes.

Abre lentamente y se encuentra a Sasuke, doblado hacia delante, mirando la cerradura con un ojo cerrado, intentando ver dentro y las llaves en la mano.

– Je je, perdón teme. – Dice sacando la lengua con la mano en la nuca en gesto travieso. – Se me olvidó decirte que los chicos cambiaron la cerradura.

Sasuke alza una ceja contrariado y asiente comprendiendo todo. Coge la mochila con sus cosas y entra sin mas. Va directamente hasta el carrito y se curva sobre el para mirar a la niña dormida.

Sonríe.

Naruto mira fuera, y no llega a cerrar cuando ve la visita que se acerca.

– Señora...- El rubio hace una reverencia para saludar y se aparta a un lado dejando a la mujer entrar dentro.

– Mikoto, por favor. – Le acaricia la cara al pasar por su lado y va directamente al sofá, sentándose junto a su hijo.

Rebusca por el bolso y saca dos sobres blancos que entrega a cada uno de los chicos con una sonrisa.

Naruto abre mucho los ojos y Sasuke le imita segundos después.

– Señora no..., perdón, Mikoto san, no puedo aceptar esto. – Naruto trata de devolverlo pero la mujer se niega a tomarlo. Sasuke también espera una explicación. – Esto es demasiado, es mucho dinero, no...

– Quédatelo, por favor. – Le aparta la mano despacio y sonríe dulcemente. – No sé que habrá pasado entre mi hijo y tú, pero estos niños son mis nietos, y no puedo permitir que les falte nada. – Mira la barriga de Sasuke y sonríe de nuevo. – Además, hasta que vuelvas a trabajar, toda la ayuda que puedas tener será buena, ¿No?. – Naruto desvía la mirada de nuevo al sobre y niega.

– Mis amigos han llenado la despensa, tenemos comida para tres meses o mas. – trata de poner el sobre en la mano de la mujer, ya por orgullo mas que por otra cosa.

– Pero Naruto-kun, los bebes necesitan pañales, toallitas, cremas … muchas cosas . – Le mira directamente y ve al rubio tragar saliva. Ahora sabe de donde ha sacado Itachi esa mirada de "Tengo razón y harás lo que yo diga". – Y además, soy su abuela y puedo consentir a mis nietos, ¿No?... pues no se hable mas.

– Gracias mamá. – Dice finalmente Sasuke.

La mujer asiente complacida y mira a la niña dormida durante un rato.

Se ofrece a enseñarle la casa mientras Naruto se ducha, cosa que hace la abuelita con Miku en brazos; no piensa dejar a su nieta sola mientras hace turismo por la casa.

Aunque al principio iba a ser una ducha rápida, al final se convierte en un baño.

Naruto se tumba desnudo aún en la bañera vacía y va mirando como el agua sube de nivel.

Acaricia las cicatrices en sus piernas con la mirada perdida en el frente y se lleva dos dedos a los labios, para acariciar en un toque lento.

Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos y la limpia con furia. Había jurado que no iba a llorar nunca mas pero...

– Me haces tanta falta... – Reprime un quejido y se desliza hacia abajo para mojar su cabeza. – Te echo tanto de menos... . – Restriega su cara con fuerza una docena de veces, arriba y abajo, como si pretendiera borrarla. – No sé como voy a poder seguir sin ti... no sé como... ¡dios! Itachi... ¿Porqué?. – Una peligrosa idea cruza su mente y por un segundo se plantea llevarla a cabo, hasta que escucha el llanto de Miku y la voz de Sasuke tras la puerta indicándole que ya le toca comer.

Se abofetea mentalmente por pensar en ello y sale del agua, dispuesto a hacer lo que esperan de él, nada mas. Es sencillo, solo tiene que hacer como antes de la misión del oso; punto.

Meterse en la coraza y sonreír siempre.

Nunca mas volverá a sentir nada por nadie que no sea su nena.

Se acabó.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Hidan está raro, muy raro, mas raro que de costumbre... y eso sí que es raro.

Kakuzu lleva esquivándole la última semana con mas o menos fortuna, y Madara ni se ha enterado, sumergido en el trabajo y en montañas de papeleo para formalizar la situación de Miku dentro del clan Uchiha, cosa que tenía que estar haciendo su padre y no él, pero ¿Quién le niega nada a Deidara cuando pone su mejor carita de pena?

– ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?. Con todo esto que ha pasado con Naruto tengo una cosa en la cabeza que no hace mas que joderme la existencia. – Murmura el Jashinista a su amigo que juega con el niño sentado en el suelo. Tobi se agarra el pie y lo lleva a la boca para soltarlo y reírse de su hazaña. Deidara le hace cosquillas en la planta del pie para que vuelva a llevarlo a la boca y regresen las risas.

– Claro, dime que te preocupa. – Sonríe a su hijo en respuesta a su carcajada. El tono en la voz de Hidan le hace mirarle serio.

–¿Cómo..?¿Tú...?... arghhh ¡Qué mierda! – Suspira frustrado y piensa durante un rato las palabras . – ¿Cuándo supiste que había llegado el momento?. Quiero decir... ya sabes, que debería dejarme llevar y eso.

– Mmm... cuando pensé que no podía seguir en el pasado. – Hidan asiente no muy convencido. – Quiero decir, no sé, te das cuenta de que si sigues sufriendo por lo que ha pasado no disfrutas de la vida de ese momento... Supe que quería ser feliz, y que quería estar con Madara. – Mira a Tobi y sonríe de nuevo. – Solo esperaba estar con él, ya sabes, juntos y eso... y me regaló algo mucho mas preciado que sus sentimientos... – Mira directamente a los ojos al niño. – No me esperaba tenerlo a él, eso fue …

– ...pero tu sabías que podía pasar, ¿No?. – Pregunta tranquilo. – Quiero decir, tener hijos por ti mismo...

– Si, pero que puedas hacer algo no significa que lo consigas... sinceramente en aquel momento, no creí que sucediera nunca... fue una sorpresa el hecho de haberlo conseguido... en serio, al principio pensé que estaba enfermo o algo peor... de hecho ahora que estamos tratando de hacerlo de nuevo, no tengo muy claro si es posible... – La sonrisa no se borra de su cara, ahora unida a un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Pero quiero otro de estos... queremos una docena de críos escandalosos correteando por aquí y volviéndonos poco a poco mas felices, hasta que no podamos mas.

– Ya, pero ¿… como sabes que es el momento?. – Pregunta de nuevo, la angustia vela sus ojos. Deidara le acaricia el hombro entendiendo a lo que se refiere.

– Cuando sientas que no podrás avanzar si sigues haciendo lo mismo. – Le da a Tobi el sonajero para que juegue. – Tienes que dejar atrás toda esa mierda y decidir por ti mismo que es lo quieres de tu vida. A ver, ¿Tú que sientes a su lado?

– Uff, me cuesta mucho no temblar cuando me toca Kakuzu... Siento … siento que me voy a desmayar. Todo el cuerpo... – Deidara termina su frase y él se limita a asentir comprendiendo de verdad.

– Todo tu cuerpo recuerda lo que pasó, cada toque, cada golpe, cada aliento asqueroso... y sabes que él no es como los otros, él es la persona que te ha liberado, pero aún así, tu cuerpo se niega a reconocerlo como tal... no puedes evitar tener miedo, esperas un golpe, un insulto, las cadenas... el dolor y aunque sabes que no sucederá...

– … te cabreas por no poder corresponderle y casi esperas que te fuerce, a ver si así todo desaparece, pero te mira con comprensión y se limita a abrazarte y su voz... ah su voz es tan …. – se miran y afirman entendiéndose mutuamente.

– Llevo mucho tiempo con Madara y aún se me encoge el corazón cuando me besa, entonces pienso que es él, una y otra vez y al final he conseguido disfrutar de su contacto, por que sé que solo es un modo de mostrarme lo que siente por mi, y solo puedo corresponderle del mismo modo. Lo amo, así de simple. – Deidara suena tajante, tranquilo.

– Pero.. Kakuzu es tannn... él. – se queja Hidan. – Quiero decir... no le veo diciendo palabras bonitas. Vale que siempre está pendiente de mí pero … no en el sentido que yo quiero... es mas como un padre que como un amante... esas cosas se notan. Cuando Madara te mira sin que tu te des cuenta, ahh, casi se puede tocar lo que siente por ti... se ve que es grande y poderoso.

– Que equivocado estás, amigo. – Hidan frunce el ceño sin comprender. – Te mira del mismo modo que Madara a mi... pero es menos escandaloso que ese sexy Uchiha. – Tobi protesta en ese momento como si comprendiera que están hablando de su padre. Los dos amigos se ríen al tiempo. – Además, déjame decirte que es muy diferente cuando tu también quieres que pase... lo entenderás el día que simplemente, te dejes llevar.

Kakuzu entra al comedor en ese instante y los tres le miran al mismo tiempo. Alza una ceja sin comprender muy bien que pasa y sigue su camino hasta el sofá, sentándose junto al peliplata.

– Tienes razón. – Dice en un susurro el jashinista. – Creo que ha llegado el momento de dejarlo todo atrás y dejarme llevar. – Mira al inmortal a su lado con una sonrisa sincera.

La noche se presenta muy pero que muy interesante.

**OooOooOooOooO**

Diez días mas han pasado en relativa paz, veinte desde que ha nacido la niña y todo marcha mas o menos bien.

Sasuke ha engordado un poco mas de lo que debería, y su actividad se ha ido reduciendo en proporción al tamaño de su barriga. Y está mas mimoso que de costumbre, pero a Naruto no le importa, casi agradece tener al moreno constantemente en su vida.

Es media mañana y hace un tiempo agradable. El sol calienta tímidamente donde su luz llega y el ambiente es cálido y tranquilo. Naruto sale al jardín con el bañador puesto y una toalla en el hombro. Coloca la hamaquita en la que duerme la niña tranquila sobre la toalla, bajo el árbol. Recoloca a su hijita en el sitio hasta asegurarse de que la sombra la cubre completamente y la tapa con la sabanita dejando sin cubrir su carita.

Se sienta en el borde y se deja caer en la piscina sin mas. El agua le rodea y tonifica todos sus músculos con su frescura. Saca la cabeza y se mueve hasta la parte en la que puede hacer pie y la puerta del patio se abre mostrando a un Sasuke sonriente.

– Ven, métete. – Dice Naruto con una sonrisa similar a la de su amigo, salpicando en su dirección.

– Mejor no . – El puchero en la cara del rubio le hace cambiar de idea.

Entra a ponerse el bañador y sale dos minutos después con dos toallas, una para cada uno, que extiende en el césped.

Va hasta la niña y se asegura de que sigue durmiendo antes de acercarse al borde y quedarse ahí, mira a su amigo y va hasta la escalera sobándose la tripa.

Desciende dos escalones y se para, el agua está mas fría de lo que esperaba.

Naruto se acerca a él y extiende los brazos en su dirección. Se sumergen juntos hasta que el agua les llega a la altura de los hombros y de quedan ahí; Naruto aún agarrado a su brazo.

Baja la mano hasta la mitad de la espalda y le inclina hasta que queda flotando mientras el rubio le sostiene de pie a su lado.

– Mmm... esto es maravilloso. – Sasuke se deja hacer, cómodo y tranquilo, notando el pulso en sus sienes al tener las orejas sumergidas.

Saca una mano del líquido y se acaricia la tripa por fuera del agua al quedar así por el volumen, estirando el otro brazo y posando la mano contraria sobre el agua.

Naruto le sostiene sobre el agua y camina dando pasitos pequeños por toda la parte de la piscina en la que hace pie.

– Sí, es cierto. – Dice sin estar muy seguro de que el moreno le esté escuchando.

Durante los siguientes minutos hablan de cosas triviales, sin importancia, hasta que Sasuke se aventura a hacer la pregunta de la que quiere oír la respuesta.

– Naruto.

– ¿Mmm?

– ¿Vas a volver con mi hermano?

Naruto hace una pausa, caminando un círculo completo con la mirada fija en las ondas del agua. Desvía la vista a las cicatrices de sus brazos y madura la respuesta en su cabeza antes de decirla.

– Yo no le he echado. – Su voz suena plana, sin intención. – Puede volver cuando quiera.

– Sabes que no me refiero a eso. – Abre los ojos aunque se queda en horizontal sobre el agua. – Quiero decir que si mi hermano se disculpa y eso, ¿Seguirás casado con él?. Pero solo si se arrastra como un caracol sin concha.

Naruto sonrió triste.

– No me parece que quiera volver a verme, Sasuke... lo dejó muy claro, y que yo sepa, seguimos casados.

– Ya, pero si quisiera, ¿Le perdonarías?.

– No tengo que perdonarle nada...

Un silencio incómodo se instala entre los dos chicos, que se limitan a estar ahí sin mas que hacer.

Sasuke siente que para su amigo es doloroso, pero Itachi sigue siendo su hermano, le cuesta creer que se haya marchado por una "discusión". Ha vivido con ellos el tiempo suficiente, como para saber ,que ha tenido que ser muy gordo lo que haya pasado, para que Itachi ni si quiera haya ido a ver a la niña en todo este tiempo. Puede que esté enfadado con Naruto, pero la nena sigue siendo un ser inocente, ajena a los conflictos. Y aunque nadie le ha contado los detalles, sabe que hay mucho mas, detrás de la ausencia de su hermano.

– Solo tengo una pregunta mas: ¿Aún sientes algo por mi hermano?

Naruto le mira directamente. Su mirada es clara, limpia. Puede ver claramente el dolor recorriendo cada poro de su ser; un dolor tan profundo y agónico que le hace notar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. La mano del rubio acaricia su hombro y va bajando hasta quedarse posada sobre su pequeño hijo, guarecido en el cálido vientre. Y es cuando comprende que su amigo le está protegiendo de la verdad. Entierra su dolor en un agujero abisal para no perjudicarle, ni a él por ser su hermano, ni a su pequeño hijo, ya que un disgusto en Sasuke sería fatal para el pequeño.

Se hunde de nuevo hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo y le abraza todo lo cerca que le deja la barriga. En el arco de su cuello escucha la respuesta.

– Cada minuto que no estoy con él me siento un poco más muerto... es como si estuviera sumergido y cada uno tirara de mi en una dirección; Miku hacia la superficie, hacia el oxigeno y la luz y "él" hacía abajo, a la oscuridad y al frío. Y aunque no me creas, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo lo que soy y seré, quiere desesperadamente hundirse en el abismo y no salir jamas de ahí... pero no puedo dejarme llevar. – Deshace el abrazo y camina a la escalera para salir del agua y tras enrollarse en la toalla, sentarse junto al bebé y mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Enamórate de mí. – Responde Sasuke a su lado.

– Sabes que no puedo. – Le choca el hombro con el suyo.

– Ya, pero no has respondido la pregunta, dobe. – Le mira de reojo. – ¿Sientes algo por él o no?

– Si te respondo prometes no volver a sacar el tema nunca mas ¿Vale, teme?. – Sasuke asiente y sonríe cuando Naruto le ofrece el meñique como si fueran niños de nuevo y espera hasta que lo enlaza con el suyo.

– Lo amo, como el primer día... no, mas que el primer día, mucho mas. – Mete la mano bajo la sabanita y saca la pequeña manita de su hija para acariciarla despacio. – Por que, por mucho que me odie, gracias a él, ella ha llegado a mi vida... y ahora mismo es la única razón que tengo para levantarme cada mañana y acostarme cada noche. No le odio por que no ha hecho nada por lo que deba odiarle... solo espero que me perdone el tiempo suficiente como para que ella pueda conocerle; que sepa lo guapo y bueno que es su padre... – Mira directamente a su cara y sonríe sin mas, tranquilizar al morenito es lo correcto en ese momento.

– Vale, está bien. – Sasuke acaricia también la manita de la niña al mismo tiempo. – Lo de enamorarte de mi sigue en pie...

– Se lo comentaré a Izuna san cuando le vea... – Naruto le sigue el juego.

– Conociéndole, estará mas que encantado de hacer un trío. – Los dos estallan en carcajadas, demasiado altas para la pequeña durmiente.

Miku se mueve en sueños.

Naruto ayuda a Sasuke a levantarse y toma la hamaquita del asa para entrar los tres dentro.

Ya han tenido suficiente sol por hoy.

…

El día se sucede en relativa tranquilidad para los dos chicos. Pasan de las dos de la madrugada cuando la puerta del cuarto de Naruto se abre lentamente y la luz del pasillo le baña parcialmente.

Duerme profundamente, de costado en el mismísimo borde del colchón con la cuna pegada a la cama, el brazo entre los barrotes y la mano aferrada dulcemente a la de su hija bajo las sábanas.

Unos pies descalzos avanzan a pequeños pasos y un peso hunde el colchón a la espalda de Naruto.

Una mano le agarra firmemente del hombro y le zarandea hasta lograr que ruede y se coloque boca-arriba.

– Naruto, despierta.

– Mmm … – murmura sin abrir los ojos. – … muniá muniá... un ratito mas, Itachi... no seas malo...

– Pero serás Dobe... – Va a pegarle una voz pero se da cuenta de que la niña sigue ahí dormidita. Se inclina hasta su oído y susurra muy bajito– Taka quiere nacer.

– ¡Voy, ya estoy despierto!... – Se levanta de un salto rodeando a Sasuke y aún en pijama y descalzo, sale disparado hasta la calle.

Se para justo con un pie en la calle y se da la vuelta rehaciendo el camino hasta su cama. Sasuke sigue en la misma postura, sentado tranquilamente, con la bolsa para el hospital colgada del hombro y las sandalias en la mano.

Naruto entra con una cara de preocupación muy mona, adornada con un sonrojo avergonzado por su reacción espontánea. Se arrodilla frente a Sasuke y le mira fijamente antes de preguntar.

– ¿Ya?, ¿Estás seguro?. – Sasuke asiente con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a su amigo. – Vale, tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo irá bien. – Repite mas para si mismo que para el morenito que sigue con calma los pensamientos en voz alta de Naruto. – Voy por Izuna, ¿Puedes esperar diez minutos? Voy y vengo corriendo.

– La casa de Madara está mas cerca y él tardará menos, así podemos dejar a Miku con Deidara y Hidan – Naruto asiente entendiendo todo . – Quiero que estés conmigo... no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que te quedas solo... y Taka necesita que esté lo mas calmado posible, ¿No?, pues coge lo mas imprescindible para la nena, y vamos. Te espero en el comedor.

Y tras decir eso, toma a la bebé en sus brazos y sale del cuarto dejando a Naruto pensando en lo que acaba de decir...

… y se da cuenta de que tiene prisa, su amigo está a punto de vivir algo maravilloso...

oOooOooOooO

Holitas mis queridisimas princesitasssss...

Muchas muchas gracias por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, son la gasolina que mi impulsa cada capítulo y nunca tendré palabras suficientes para agradeceros tanta atención...( os lovioooooo kyaaaaaaaaaa)

Este es uno de esos caps de transición, en los que parece que no pasa nada pero cuando lo lees una segunda vez piensas: andaaaa, a si que esto es lo que pasaaaaa... jejeje

Me encanta todo el cap, desde la conversación de Naru con su nena, la escena entre Hidan y Dei... la de Sasuke y Naru, tanto la de la piscina como la del final ( que risa por dios, casi me da algo escribiéndola jajajaj)

Me despido esperando que os guste y lo disfrutéis muchísimo.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

P.D.: ( Creo que voy a llorar por la triste acogida de "Las Crónicas de Tobi" … habrá yaoi en los siguientes caps, y saldrán los mismos personajes que en este fic... no entiendo por que no os pasais … waaaaaaa lagrimítas tipo cascaditas) bye bye miauuuu.


	26. Tan cerca

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 26: Tan cerca...**_

Sasuke está tranquilo y sin dolor.

Casi se siente un poco decepcionado, después de pasar meses escuchando historias de todo el mundo sobre lo que tiene que pasarle, está ahí, simplemente viendo la vida pasar.

Apenas ha estado una hora en urgencias, y tras un par de sencillas pruebas le han trasladado a maternidad, y le han conectado a dos máquinas. Una de ellas, atada a su cuerpo por dos anchas y suaves correas atadas a su barriga, una por debajo del pecho y la otra cinta justo bajo el ombligo, que se salió de su lugar días atrás y ahora parece un botón puesto ahí a propósito, registra los latidos de su bebé, que resuenan por todo el lugar en el que se encuentra con claridad, aunque desde ahí escucha también los de los bebés de las cortinas vecinas a la suya.

La enfermera le ha dicho con una sonrisa que tiene suerte, por que le ha tocado la última cama, la que da a una ventana desde la que puede ver la calle, el trasiego de gente a lo lejos, el increíble y maravilloso cielo, que empieza a clarearse con el amanecer.

Ahh, Sasuke está tranquilo, y contento... y un poco impaciente, de tener ya a su bebé en los brazos...

La otra máquina mide la intensidad de las contracciones mediante unos pitidos que irán subiendo de velocidad con el dolor. La chica que le ha ayudado le comenta con una sonrisa que eso le ayudará a controlar la respiración, por que sabrá en que momento le dolerá y podrá prepararse... y en el caso de no ser así, puede solicitar en cualquier momento la medicación adecuada para anular los síntomas propios de la labor.

El saber que pueden quitarle el dolor de un plumazo es lo que le mantiene tan tranquilo, pero no lo admitirá ni en un millón de años.

Naruto se asoma por la rendija entre la cortina y la pared y entra dentro con una sonrisa abierta.

– Por lo menos no te han puesto esa estúpida bata que te deja el culo al aire. – Dice el rubio feliz

– Ya, pero me han encadenado aquí. – Hace un pucherito mientras señala las cintas en su tripa.

Naruto desvía la mirada a las cicatrices en el brazo izquierdo y se pierde unos segundos en sus recuerdos. Niega en un gesto simple y le mira de nuevo sonriendo.

Agarra la silla de los pies de la cama y la acerca hasta el borde, se sienta y toma la mano de Sasuke para repartir pequeños besos por el dorso.

– ¡Halaaa!, que pasada. – Señala la maquina de los latidos. – Eso que suena, ¿Es Taka?

– Si, su corazón. – Responde orgulloso.

– Va a toda leche, que fuerte es todo esto, tteba. – Muestra verdadero interés y acerca la cara a la barriga del moreno para inspeccionar mas de cerca. Posa la cara en la piel tirante de la cima y susurra con los labios pegados a ella. – Taka, sé bueno y si notas jaleo, ve hacia las voces... sobre todo a la que diga "Empujaaaaa". ¡Auch!

Sasuke le palmea en la cabezota por su idea tan, tan ...Naruto.

– Pero mira que eres Dobe. – Se incorpora apoyando las manos en el colchón para sentarse mejor. Naruto se levanta y teniendo cuidado con los cables le ayuda amorosamente.

– Calla Teme. – Saca la lengua y guiña un ojo antes de volver a sentarse cuando está seguro de que su amigo está mas cómodo. – Si ves un chico guapo, rubio con los ojos azules, soy yo, para que me des las gracias por decirte que camino tomar para salir de ahí. – Habla con la tripa de nuevo.

Sasuke va a atizarle otra vez, pero el rubio se aparta entre risas.

El tiempo pasa entre sonrisas y enfermeras, que van cada poco tiempo a controlar las constantes tanto de la madre como del bebé y le ponen un suero enganchado al dorso de la mano. Se acabó el comer nada sólido hasta nueva orden.

– ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí?. – Pregunta la mamá tranquila después de un largo rato. Naruto mira el reloj sobre la cama antes de responderle.

– Unas tres horas mas o menos.

– Ve con Miku. – El rubio niega. – Tienes que alimentarla.

– Deidara le dará un biberón, tranquilo, no voy a dejarte solo. – Le acaricia la mano de nuevo.

– Pero no es lo mismo y lo sabes. Por favor, la leche que tu le das es mil veces mejor que esos polvos de bote. – Le mira serio. – No me hagas suplicarte, sabes que lo haré si es por mi sobrina.

– Pero... – Duda seriamente.

– Estoy bien, no me duele nada, ¿Ves?. – Le indica el aparato del dolor y alza las cejas para afirmarse. – Vas, le das su comida y te vienes, ¿De acuerdo?.

– Está bien. – Naruto sabe que es mejor no discutir con alguien embarazado. – Voy y vengo. – Se levanta y va hasta la cortina. – Nada de macro-fiestas ni deportes de riesgo hasta que vuelva, ¿Está claro? Avisaré a Tsunade baachan y a Sakura chan de que estás aquí y de paso miraré que pasa con Izuna; vengo en nada, no hagas nada que yo no haría.

Sasuke asiente sonriendo por la ocurrencia de su amigo y se relaja cerrando los ojos en cuanto escucha sus pasos alejándose pasillo abajo. Mira por la ventana y suspira en cuanto el rubio se pierde tras la esquina del edificio al final de la calle.

Apenas le lleva unos cinco minutos llegar a la vivienda de Deidara y toca la puerta con los nudillos para no despertar a Tobi con el timbre si sigue dormidito a esas horas.

Deidara abre la puerta de un tirón, con expresión molesta y se queda de piedra mirando a Naruto unos segundos. Parece calmarse y finalmente sonríe para dejarle pasar.

– ¿Ya lo ha soltado?. Vaya que rápido. – Comenta casual el artista, en su voz queda un leve rastro de furia.

– No, aún no – responde ignorando el estado del mayor aposta. – He venido a enchufarme a Miku. Sasuke está tranquilo, sin dolor. – Deidara se encoge de hombros mas sereno. – Le han trasladado de urgencias a una camita en maternidad y está ahí, cómodo y tranquilito a la espera. La buena noticia es que le ha tocado el sitio que da a la ventana.

– ¿Y la mala?. – Pregunta divertido. Naruto le responde con una sonrisa.

– Que en el mismo pasillo están los quirófanos y los paritorios... como lleven a alguien ahí a dar a luz lo va a oír todo y con lo blandito que está últimamente Sasuke, no sé yo si va a ser bueno que escuche a otra persona pasar por ello... quien sabe, lo mismo le motiva y todo.

Hidan entra en ese momento al comedor con Miku en brazos y una cara seria muy extraña en él. Naruto sabe que algo pasa, pero ahora mismo su atención está centrada en otra cosa, infinitamente mas importante que nada mas en el mundo.

– Ven aquí cosita preciosa. – Dice desde el sofá alargando los brazos en dirección al Jashinista, que pone con delicadeza a la niña en las manos de su mami. – ¿Me acercas la bolsa de Miku?.

Desliza la cremallera y trastea en su interior hasta que encuentra las toallitas húmedas y las saca. También una toalla de algodón seca y el baberito de la niña. La sienta en sus muslos sujetándole la cabecita por la barbilla con cuidado para que no se vaya hacia delante y le ata el babero en la nuca. La tumba en sus muslos y se saca la camiseta por la cabeza, dejándola encima de la bolsa del bebé sin cuidado; ya no le da vergüenza que le miren, así que no se cambia por su versión femenina.

Se limpia con la toallita húmeda y seca inmediatamente la piel con la de algodón. Deja todo en la mesita baja al pie del sofá y acomoda a Miku contra su pecho casi en el mismo gesto, con esa habilidad que se adquiere al repetir algo mecánicamente muchas veces.

Restriega su pequeña naricita en busca del alimento y se engancha con rapidez, succionando con fuerza en cuanto lo hace. Su manita se posa encima del pecho del rubio, abriéndose y cerrándose una y otra vez con cada bocanada de leche que absorte. Sus piernecitas se estiran alternativamente y Naruto sonríe con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

– ¡Au! ¡Por Jashin!, hija... si que tienes hambre, ¿Eh?- Se queja con dulzura la mami. La sensación sigue siendo extraña a pesar de que la ha repetido un montón de veces, y Miku empieza a hacer fuerza según va creciendo. La pequeña eleva los ojos a su mami pero sigue comiendo sin inmutarse. Naruto acaricia la cabecita y parte de la cara de su bebé con una sonrisa.

Hidan va hasta el cuarto que da al salón y gira el tirador , dejando la puerta entre-abierta. Deidara le mira duramente como reprochándole algo y el peliplata se encoge de hombros, desafiante. Se mantienen en la misma postura unos segundos, hasta que el artista parece ceder resignado y el otro se limita a apretar los dientes curvando su mandíbula en una sonrisa ladina.

Naruto sabe que pasa algo, pero se le escapa qué exactamente. Decide hablar de algo para disipar la tensión que se aprecia en el ambiente. – ¿Sabéis algo de Izuna San?. Es que preferiría que Sasuke no se quedara solo mucho tiempo y eso... aunque Sakura chan empezaba su turno cuando yo he salido y me ha dicho que iba a echarle un vistazo, no es lo mismo. – Deidara asiente comprendiendo.

Lo que fuera que pasaba había dejado de importarle. Volvía a ser él de nuevo

– Madara fue a buscarlo; tranquilo, le llevará con Sasuke aunque sea de los pelos. – Los tres sonríen al imaginarlo. – Pero ya sabes que en ese clan van a otra velocidad que el resto de personas. Estoy seguro de que Izuna no lo sabe, por que si no estaría con él; no te preocupes... en cuanto vea a su hermano atará cabos enseguida.

– Sí, eso espero. – Naruto compone una mueca mirando al bebé. – Oye... que nadie te lo va a quitar, hija. Despacito cariño... – La niña se pone roja por comer con ansia y Naruto la quita del pecho. La pequeña protesta con un gemidito al ser alejada de la comida tan groseramente por su madre, pero se calma al instante en cuanto nota las caricias cálidas y suaves del rubio en su espalda, acompañadas de dulces palabras. – ¿Mejor? ¿Más tranquila?. – La pequeña emite una docena de suspiritos cortos que anuncian un llanto. Sigue con hambre y está dispuesta a hacérselo saber a su madre. Naruto comprueba que se ha tranquilizado antes de ponerla de nuevo a comer.

Tobi elige ese preciso momento para protestar desde su cunita y anunciar, que está despierto y con ganas de guerra. Hidan va por él y vuelve en medio minuto.

Naruto y Deidara sonríen en cuanto le ven aparecer, con los pelos de punta y un pijama de abejitas y flores de una pieza. Alarga su manita regordeta a Naruto y la nena desde los brazos del religioso y emite un claro "NAAAAA" desde el sitio. Hidan le acerca hasta Naruto y se inclina.

– Hola gordito. – Le saluda Naruto en una sonrisa sin dejar de prestar atención a Miku. – ¿Te acabas de despertar?. Besa su cabecita y Tobi sonríe con la boca abierta.

El niño sigue la conversación en su idioma con sílabas sueltas dichas en distintos tonos y volúmenes.

– Es que me lo comía. – Anuncia Naruto en una sonrisa abierta. – Cuando se pone a hablar solito como ahora es para comérselo y rebañar la salsa. ¿Cómo puede ser tan monoooo?

– Seguramente cuando se entienda lo que dice no hará tanta gracia. – puntualiza Hidan bromista. – lo mismo se está cagando en nosotros con una sonrisita llena de hoyuelitos monos...

Los tres ríen a gusto, con ganas. Hacía tiempo que ninguno de ellos se relajaba de ese modo; era refrescante sentirse así, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

El estomago del niño protesta anunciando que quiere desayunar y sus ojos azules están abiertos y fijos en la niña, intentando descifrar que hace con su mente infantil. Mira a Deidara al pecho y una de sus pequeñas cejas se alza comprendiendo... alza sus bracitos con la intención de que su madre le tome entre ellos.

– A veces me da tanta rabia que sea tan espabilado. – Se levanta y una sonrisa se dibuja en el pequeño, pero se borra según su mami va alejándose de su persona. – Voy a hacerte un bibeee, ¿Eh, comilón? – Tobi estrecha la mirada en desacuerdo. – ¿Le cambias, por favor?.

Hidan asiente y va con el niño hasta su cuarto, mientras Deidara prepara el desayuno de su hijo.

Naruto se queda solo en el comedor. Quita a la niña del pezón y la apoya en su vientre mientras limpia a conciencia el pecho del que acaba de comer la pequeña. La frescura de la toallita le relaja, igual que estos momentos de conexión íntima que tiene con su hija mientras la alimenta.

Le gusta por que no piensa en nada, solo en estar ahí y disfrutar de su compañía mutua, no hay problemas, ni dolor, ni abandono... solo ellos dos, madre e hija, nada mas.

– Venga cariño, dame un eructito. – Dice mientras le palmea en la espalda con cierta musicalidad y la fuerza justa. El cuerpecito de la niña se agita con los toques y sus ojos miran alrededor sin centrarse en nada concreto. Naruto sonríe aliviado cuando escucha claramente a la niña expulsar los gases.

La pone en el lado contrario después de limpiarlo bien y se engancha de nuevo, pero con menos prisa por que el hambre inicial ya ha pasado. Sigue comiendo ajena a todo, solo centrada en succionar y el latido de su madre acariciándole los labios y regresándola a la época, no tan lejana, en la que estaba en el cálido y seguro interior.

Se va calmando lentamente en cada bocanada y al rato se suelta ella sola, completamente saciada. Naruto la sienta con mas cuidado para que no vomite lo que acaba de comer y la asegura con una mano para limpiarse con la otra.

Hidan vuelve con Tobi en los brazos de nuevo, vestido con un peto de tirantes vaquero y una camiseta azul por debajo, de la que solo se ven las mangas y unos calcetines a juego. Está peinado hacia atrás y huele a colonia infantil. Su carita está adornada por una arrugita muy graciosa encima de la nariz que se marca mas cuando su estómago ruge de nuevo.

El rubio sonríe a las muecas de hambre que hace Tobi, hasta que aparece Deidara con su biberón llenito hasta el borde. Ahí todo cambia y salta con los bracitos en alto, mientras "regaña" a su mami por tardar tanto, haciendo aspavientos con sus manitas acompañando todo con protestas airadas en forma de vocales contundentes.

– Te lo he dicho antes... mira que genio tiene el enano este. – Dice Hidan al mismo tiempo que se sienta y le coloca el babero al protestón. Le acomoda en su brazo y toma el biberón de la mano de Deidara para ponerlo en los labios del pequeño. – Mira, así estarás calladito un rato... quejica enano.

Tobi le mira desafiante sin dejar de comer, agarrando con sus manitas el biberón y tratando de que Hidan lo suelte dándole con un pie.

Naruto trastea de nuevo en la bolsa de la niña y saca el cambiador, un pañal limpio, toallitas, crema y el chupete. Arrastra el culo hacia el lado contrario para extender el cambiador sobre los cojines del asiento sin molestar a Hidan y a Tobi. Tumba a la niña con delicadeza extrema y suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de satisfacción que tiene al estar con la barriga llenita.

– Mírala, parece que está borracha. – El jashinista alarga el cuello y se ríe al ver que Naruto tiene razón.

Yo puedo cambiarla si quieres. – Se ofrece Deidara que está ahí de pie solo mirando. – Lo digo para que vayas con Sasuke .. y eso... – Mira sin querer de reojo a la puerta entre-abierta y un brillo furioso se escapa de sus ojos azules durante una décima de segundo, luego su mirada se dulcifica hasta el extremo y empieza a desvestir a la pequeña con delicadeza para cambiarle el pañal, tras cambiar posiciones con el rubio.

Le pone el chupete y empieza un vaivén con el, que le hace cerrar sus ojitos lentamente.

Naruto ni se molesta en preguntar; tiene una ligera idea de lo que pasa y no le apetece ni un poco comprobar la verdad en ese momento.

– Mejor me voy ya. – Camina hasta la puerta después de besar a los niños en la frente y a los dos adultos en los labios con un piquito del todo inocente y toma el tirador entre los dedos para girarlo. Abre pero no sale del todo, antes de eso se gira a medias y les dice a los dos. – Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por todo... intentaré estar aquí para la siguiente toma. Hasta ahora.

Los dos adultos se miran y asienten. Naruto lo sabe, y por eso les daba las gracias.

Camina deprisa, todo lo deprisa que sus piernas le dan para alejarse lo mas posible de la casa de Deidara. Naruto lo sabe, sabe lo que ocurre según pasan los segundos y ordena los gestos de sus dos amigos en la cabeza.

Itachi está en la casa.

En la habitación que da al comedor; ha estado viendo como daba el pecho a Miku por la rendija de la puerta.

Se detiene en seco al final de la siguiente calle y se lleva una mano al corazón que amenaza con salirse por la boca de la fuerza con la que bombea.

Itachi está ahí... tan cerca.

Se apoya en la pared mas cercana y respira profundamente una docena de veces. Apoya la espalda en ella y se escurre hacia abajo, quedando sentado en el suelo.

Los sentimientos se arremolinan y agolpan al mismo tiempo en su mente y en su garganta.

Se alegra de que esté bien y de que se interese por la niña; suspira aliviado mentalmente en ese pensamiento. Que se interese por su pequeña es buena señal, está contento y feliz por eso, entonces... ¿Porqué siente un vacío en el pecho que le roba el aliento?

Necesita... no sabe muy bien qué exactamente, solo que su cuerpo entero le grita que vuelva.

Pero... también tiene un miedo atroz a su reacción; si vuelve a rechazarle no sabe que hará. Siente en su corazón que, si vuelve a mirarle del mismo modo que la última vez, no habrá nada que le impida desaparecer del mundo.

Las últimas veces que lo ha intentado, aún cuando estaba totalmente decidido, Miku, su llanto, le ha hecho recapacitar y desechar la idea...

Vuelve sobre sus pasos y llama tímidamente a la puerta de nuevo, temeroso de lo que le espera al otro lado de la madera, pero al mismo tiempo decidido.

Deidara abre de nuevo de un tirón y se queda sorprendido de verle ahí; intuye lo que pretende y no se mueve del sitio, impidiendo así que entre en la casa.

Naruto suspira resignado y le sonríe abiertamente, dándole las gracias con la mirada por estar ahí con él, por apoyarlo y cuidar de él y de su hija.

– Yo so-solo... si tu pudie... si quisie... – Naruto se frota las manos y mira sus pies en un intento de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza y alejar el nerviosismo que le invade hasta el último rincón del cuerpo.

Deidara le toma una muñeca y le alza la cara con un dedo para que le mire. Asiente, y le da tiempo para que haga lo que desee en ese momento.

– Si quieres salir con la niña... – Hace una pausa y Deidara sonríe con calma; lo que va a decir, aunque lo haga mirando al artista, ambos saben que esas palabras no van dirigidas a él. Hidan permanece en el sofá, con la niña dormida en la hamaquita a su lado y Tobi en el corralito, rodeado de peluchitos con los que mantiene una conversación de lo mas animada en su idioma, sin hacer nada salvo mirar a los dos rubios de pie en la entrada, quietos.

– Está bien Naruto, tranquilo. – Dice suavemente el artista.

– Si quieres salir de la casa con ella... – Comienza de nuevo, mas tranquilo. – ...que no le dé el sol directamente, su piel es muy delicada; no olvides echarle crema aunque luego vaya dentro del carro y tapada. – Mira alrededor nerviosamente, tiene muchas cosas que quiere decir y no sabe muy bien como darles sentido. – Es una niña muy buena, pasa casi todo el tiempo durmiendo, aunque ahora ya se despierta mas seguido y mira las cosas con un poco mas de atención.

...

– Le gustan las cosas brillantes y se asusta con los ruidos fuertes, ten cuidado con eso... Casi no llora, y cuando lo hace tampoco está mucho tiempo … eso si, se pone un poco tontorrona si tiene sueño, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte, tebba.

...

– Le encanta dormir del lado derecho, aunque al rato se vuelve para dormir boca-abajo. Se mueve muchísimo dormida, ten cuidado de que no haya nada dentro de la cuna o del sitio donde la pongas a dormir, con lo que pueda hacerse hacerse daño y echa un vistazo de vez en cuando, por que también le gusta mucho pegarse a los barrotes o al borde del sitio donde esté dormida, para que no se haga nada y no te lleves un disgusto. – Sonríe a Deidara que le devuelve idéntico gesto. – Hace unos ruiditos muy graciosos, y sonríe de vez en cuando, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se limita a mirar la cosas sin nada mas.

...

– Reconoce a las personas por la voz, incluso a las que hace tiempo con las que no tiene contacto, si le hablas suficiente rato verás como va relajándose. Háblale en un tono normal sin poner vocecillas ni gritarle, es pequeña pero no idiota, ni mucho menos sorda, no sé por que la gente habla a los niños a gritos o como si fueran tontos. – Deidara asiente al rubio en su razonamiento; tiene razón. – Mmm... cámbiale el pañal en cuanto se haga pis, no esperes; no quiero que se le irrite el culete y se ponga mala, no te cuesta nada hacerlo, apenas te llevará unos minutos.

...

– Ten cuidado con la cabeza, aún no la sostiene con soltura, aunque ya empieza a agarrar cosas con la mano y tenerlas ahí un rato. Y poco mas la verdad... estoy muy nervioso y no puedo recordar nada ... – El artista le acaricia la cara con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Sabe que lo que está haciendo Naruto le está suponiendo un desgaste emocional terrible y quiere que sepa que está ahí con él, apoyándole en todo lo que necesite, aunque no esté muy de acuerdo con ello. – ¡Ah, sí! antes de que se me olvide, en su bolsa hay ropa limpia, pañales, chupete de repuesto... en fin, todo lo que pueda necesitar. Su documentación, por si tienes que llevarla al médico y algo de dinero en el bolsillo interior, por si acaso...

– … Y una última cosa: ten en cuenta que le estoy dando el pecho y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo un poco mas de tiempo, si quieres salir con ella, te suplico que estés de vuelta para su siguiente toma... y por lo que mas quieras, trata bien a mi hija, por favor, ten en cuenta que ella no ha hecho nada, solo existir. Es mi tesoro mas preciado y te lo estoy confiando... quiérela mucho o al menos, una parte de lo que yo la quiero...

– … y ahora si que me voy... – Limpia el rastro de lágrimas de la cara de Deidara y enrosca sus brazos en el cuerpo del artista en un cálido y firme abrazo. – Gracias, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias.

Y se marcha dejando a Deidara en el sitio recuperando la cordura. La puerta de la calle se cierra y el artista va hasta el cuarto. Se para ante la madera y abre la puerta completamente.

Itachi está de cuclillas ,con las dos manos apretadas contra su boca, blancas y temblorosas por la fuerza con la que está manteniéndolas ahí.

Deidara extiende una mano en su dirección y espera que la tome para tirar de ella y ponerle de pie de un ligero tirón.

Está a punto de sacudirle un puñetazo pero se detiene en el último segundo.

– Si aún te queda un poco de corazón en ese negro pecho tuyo, y respetas sus sentimientos, no estarás aquí cuando vuelva. – La voz de Hidan resuena desde el otro lado del cuarto y cuando los dos miran en su dirección, la imagen que ven es una mezcla entre siniestra y adorable.

Hidan está de pie, vestido solo con el pantalón. Miku en uno de sus brazos, dormida, tranquila en la calidez conocida del cuerpo del peliplata; el símbolo de Jashin destellea en su pechito como un recordatorio de su sangrienta llegada al mundo; en el otro brazo, su guadaña, afilada, amenazante, mortal, aferrada con fuerza entre sus dedos, dejando claro que la pequeña no solo es el tesoro de Naruto.

– No estoy de acuerdo con ese payaso cobarde de Naruto. – Escupe el Jashinista con tranquilidad. – Si se te ocurre hacerla llorar, te mato. – Itachi asiente comprendiendo . – No me importa que me odie para siempre por hacerlo, pero, el segundo que tardaré en descuartizarte merecerá una vida entera de silencio y desprecio por su parte. ¿Has entendido?... Nadie te ha tocado por que le hemos prometido que no íbamos a vengarnos de ti, pero eso me deja fuera... ¿Sabes porqué?.. por que Miku es mía, pertenece a mi dios;me pertenece a mí, y no dejaré que le hagas daño, por muy padre suyo que te creas que eres. – Itachi da un paso en su dirección y Deidara se aparta para dejarle pasar con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Hidan de nuevo convertido en héroe. – Métete en la cabeza que no solo es tu hija, es de todos nosotros, de Kisame, Sasori, Konan y Pain, Sasuke, Madara … cualquiera de ellos no tendrá nada que perder si le haces algo. – Itachi llega hasta él a pasitos inseguros y se detiene esperando que ponga la niña en sus brazos. – Pero ninguno de ellos disfrutará como yo de sacarte las tripas y ahorcarte con ellas... a si que, no me lo pongas fácil; gánate nuestra confianza y es posible que con el tiempo, mucho tiempo, te ayudemos a recuperar aquello que apartaste de tu vida de un manotazo. Échale un vistazo a tu agenda y a ver si tienes sitio para el "engendro" entre puta y puta.¿Eh?, gilipollas de mierda.

El Uchiha extiende los brazos temblorosos en su dirección y Hidan suelta el arma, que rebota y suena estridente contra el suelo haciendo a la niña dar un respingo en mitad de su sueño.

El escaso peso de la pequeña apenas le hace sentirla en su brazo, pero aún así, nota una tonelada en su corazón y no puede evitar llorar en silencio y sentarse con sumo cuidado en el sofá.

Es la primera vez que siente a su hija y puede tocarla fuera de la tripa de Naruto.

Creyó que jamás estaría así, con ella...

La vida es así... por mucho que nos empeñemos en alejar algo de nosotros, regresa sin pedirlo a nuestra vida y no podemos mas que acogerlo entre nuestros brazos y lamentarnos de no haberlo hecho antes...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

(suspiro) buenooooo ( esquivo un kunai malintencionado)

jejeje apuesto a que no os lo esperabais, nee? jejeje es queeee

En fin, no pongo nada aquí, quiero saber que os parece si influencia ros en nada.

Millones de gracias por vuestro apoyo como siempre, sois la razón por la que este fic ( y alguno nuevo) siguen con vida.

Os super adoro jajaja

nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.

P.D: Bueno... esperaba mas gente de por aquí en "Las crónicas de Tobi"... pero veo que no gusta o lo que sea... a si que, os pediría que os paséis, porfa plis, y a las que me comentáis que os a gustado, preferiría, si no es mucha molestia, que lo hicierais allí, y no en este , ¿Neee? ( pucherito de pena y ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado con arco iris de fondo y corazoncitos mega fluffys)


	27. Adiós a todos

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 27: Adiós a todos.**_

_****_

Suspira en cuanto Naruto se pierde al final de la calle y escurre el culo hacia abajo. Da igual como se ponga, no está cómodo de ninguna de las maneras. Cierra los ojos y se centra en sus "vecinas de cortina" para distraer la mente de sus propios miedos.

La mas cercana a él... es su primer hijo, está aterrada y de los nervios. Por su tono de voz y su manera de hablar, Sasuke intuye que el que peor lo va a pasar va a ser el sufrido esposo, que ya ha ido como una docena de veces a atender sus caprichos.

El siguiente, parece calmado, de hecho es el embarazado quien calma al padre de la criatura, que enumera en un tono demasiado alto para su gusto, las cosas que pueden ir mal; y son muchas... algunas ni siquiera se le habían ocurrido a él... mientras el chico le tranquiliza dulcemente como puede.

En la siguiente cama la mamá está dormida. El corazón de su bebé resuena calmado y rítmico.

Una mas y por lo que puede escuchar e intuir, es el quinto o sexto hijo de la pareja. El marido enumera al futuro parturiente, donde y con qué familiar ha dejado a cada uno de los hijos y los logros que ha obtenido de tal hazaña. Que si la mas pequeña ha ido de princesa a casa de la tia "Tal" que si tu hijo se ha llevado la tortuga para que luego vea el entrenamiento... la conversación típica que tendría un matrimonio enamorado con un montón de niños en casa.

Por un momento la idea de cambiarse con esa pareja le aterra, pero por otro no puede negar que le da un poquitín de envidia ( pero muy poquitín, casi nada).

Cuando se enamoró de Izuna no se le ocurrió que llegaría un día como el que estaba viviendo.

Sus manos viajaron inconscientemente hasta el vientre, que acarició con amor esquivando las correas que lo cruzaban. El corazón de su hijo se hizo mas notable, haciendo que el resto de sonidos se alejaran del pequeño habitáculo en el que estaba descansando, a la espera de lo inevitable. El final de un viaje que había comenzado nueve meses atrás; en realidad no era el fin de un viaje, si no el comienzo de uno nuevo, uno que si le daba un terror visceral, pero que gracias a Naruto y a Deidara, a la manera en el que los dos rubios luchan cada día contra sus temores para sacar a sus hijos adelante, no se le presentaba tan difícil.

Taka se mueve con demasiada fuerza y Sasuke clava los dedos en el sitio exacto con una mueca de dolor en su, hasta ese momento, calmado rostro. Un tacto cálido, tranquilo y conocido se posa sobre su pequeño, y el Uchiha sonríe.

– Voy a tener que ponerte un cascabel. – comenta con cierta gracia con los ojos cerrados. – tienes que dejar de aparecer así o moriré antes de los treinta de un ataque cardiaco.

Abre los ojos y sus miradas se enredan en una sonrisa. Los dedos de Izuna acarician tiernamente la frente de la madre, apartando los finos cabellos del sitio para posar sus labios ahí en un corto beso.

Otro beso mas breve se posa en su mejilla y el siguiente en sus labios, aún con una sonrisa dibujada en ellos.

Izuna se sienta en la silla que antes ocupaba Naruto y la acerca hasta que sus piernas quedan bajo la camilla. Toma la mano de su chico poniendo especial cuidado en la aguja ahí insertada y le acaricia con el pulgar.

Sasuke gime entre dientes.

– Respira, cariño. – Su mano sube por el brazo y vuelve a bajar en una caricia larga. – El niño se está colocando y es un poco molesto. – Su toque recorre de nuevo la extremidad del moreno. El menor hace lo que le dice con calma y se tranquiliza en nada de tiempo. – Así, muy bien.¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

– Desde anoche, después de la cena empecé a encontrarme "raro". Me acosté y no podía dormir, a si que me puse a limpiar. – Izuna le recrimina chasqueando la lengua y le responde con un pucherito de niño bueno. – Hice la bolsa para el hospital, me di una ducha, recogí el baño y limpié todas las baldosas, la cocina, los armarios por dentro... cuando me quedé sin nada que hacer desperté a Naruto, me estaba aburriendo en el salón sin hacer nada salvo mirar al vacío. – Señala la bolsa a sus pies y le indica a su novio que saque el cuaderno que hay dentro. – Apunté todo desde el principio,por si me lo pide la doctora. Con molestias llevo desde las cinco de la mañana mas o menos, pero no me duele nada, es mas como una presión constante en la parte baja.

– ¿Aquí?. – Posa su mano justo encima del nacimiento del vello; Sasuke niega y le pone la mano mas hacia arriba, justo bajo el ombligo, donde una de las correas se cruza, pero no le deja estar ahí, y se la quita despacio. – ¿Qué pasa?.¿Te he hecho daño?.

– N-no... no me has hecho daño, pero preferiría que no estuvieras mucho por esa zona. – Se sonroja y desvía la mirada. – No quiero que me hagas lo mismo que a Dei.

– Vaaayyyaaa... a si que te lo han contado... Bueno. – Se excusa en tono de broma. – tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras y para tu información, el que inutilizó la red de chakra de Deidara para que no sintiera el dolor no fui yo, fue mi hermano. Yo no sé hacer esa técnica . – Señala la venda de sus ojos. – Para eso hace falta ver por donde va el flujo. Casi me siento ofendido, pero si supiera hacerla te lo haría sin dudarlo. – Se inclina y le besa los labios. – Si pudiera cambiarme por ti ahora mismo, no dudes que ni me lo pensaría.

La cortina se desliza lentamente y los dos morenos miran a la enfermera que entra con una carpeta en la mano. Sakura sonríe a su compañero y va hasta la máquina, abre el cajón bajo ella y saca el papel que ha ido cayendo con los registros del latido del bebé. Anota los datos y se saca una pulsera de plástico del bolsillo, que le pone a Sasuke en la muñeca. Comprueba que es la correcta y le pone el manguito en el brazo para tomar su tensión. Va a decir algo pero un termómetro en su boca puesto a traición por la pelirosa se lo impide.

Tsunade entra en ese momento y toma la carpeta de las manos de su alumna. Hace una leve reverencia al mayor que responde del mismo modo y aparta la sábana para liberar las piernas de Sasuke y dejarlas a la vista.

Pone las dos manos en la barriga y va palpando, comprobando con el tacto como y donde está el pequeño y si ya está listo, ajusta el sensor del muslo y deja una de las manos en la parte baja de la tripa, a un lado cerca del hueso de la cadera.

La mamá siente el chakra de la mujer entrando en su cuerpo y recorriendo su interior en una marea lenta pero imparable. La sensación es agradable y en cierto modo, placentera.

Vuelve a taparle después de examinar los bajos por encima y hace un examen externo del pecho.

Izuna, que se ha levantado de la silla, espera junto a la ventana de pie, con los brazos cruzados por encima del pecho sobre su yukata blanco y atento a todo lo que sucede con su chico.

– Bueno, todo va perfectamente bien. – La rubia afirma al tiempo que quita el termómetro de los labios del chico y se lo da a Sakura. – Solo queda esperar a que este pequeñín decida que ha llegado el momento. – Palmea la rodilla del chico y se aparta, momento que aprovecha el padre para volver a la silla. – Pasaré cada hora a ver que tal evoluciona todo, si necesitas algo o sientes cualquier cosa que te parezca relevante, llama al pulsador y vendrá alguien al momento. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los dos niegan, Sasuke un poco avergonzado por que su compañera de academia le vea en esa situación, aunque normal para él, no deja de ser en cierto modo violenta para ambos, y el papá con ganas de quedarse a solas de nuevo.

Izuna pasa el brazo tras la espalda del morenito, y lo abraza contra si, teniendo cuidado de los cables y tubos unidos a su cuerpo y se quedan así un rato, sumido cada uno en sus propios temores.

– Yo... tengo miedo. – Murmura Sasuke con labios temblorosos.

– Todo va a salir bien. – Besa su cabeza antes de hacer un poquito mas de presión en el abrazo sin hacerle daño. – No permitiré que nada malo os pase a ninguno de los dos, me ocuparé de todo.

– ¿Vas a quedarte?. – Pregunta incrédulo.

– Por supuesto. – Responde apartándose un poco sin llegar a romper el abrazo para besarle tiernamente en los labios y guiar su cabeza hasta su pecho, donde lo acuna tiernamente. – No existe nada en este momento que me aleje de vuestro lado. – Acaricia el brazo de Sasuke hasta el codo y vuelve a subir al hombro. – Ahora mismo podrían conquistar el país del Fuego enterito y no me movería de tu lado, a si que, tranquilo. Descansa un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes. – Ayuda a la mamá a acomodarse de nuevo en el colchón y vuelve a la postura en la silla, arropándole con ternura. – Te vendrá bien recuperar un poco de sueño, necesitaras toda la energía que puedas reunir.

– Eso no me ayuda mucho .- Murmura tristemente. – Pero si que es verdad que tengo un poquito, pero muy poquito de sueño.

Sasuke se acomoda en el colchón con la intención de dormir, pero descubre con pena, que en la postura que está es imposible. A Taka parece no gustarle mucho la posición y se empeña en hacérselo saber a su madre a base de golpes.

Izuna sale del cubículo apenas veinte segundos, y regresa con otra almohada. Ayuda a su chico a colocarse de costado y pone la almohada entre sus piernas. Se asegura de que las maquinas siguen conectadas y funcionando correctamente y de que sus niños están a gusto y cómodos.

Sasuke sonríe complacido a la nueva posición. Taka se mueve un par de veces y parece relajarse con su madre. Suspira y cierra los ojos tranquilo, mientras Izuna cambia la silla de sitio rodeando la cama y volviendo a ponerla en el suelo. Estira un brazo en la almohada sobre la cabeza de la mami y con la otra mano, le aparta el pelo de la frente y la cara, y le acaricia el rostro y el cuello, incluso cuando ya está profundamente dormido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Itachi no se ha movido del sofá en la última hora, simplemente mirando a la niña dormir sobre los cojines del asiento, a su lado.

Hidan se cansó a los diez minutos de hacer de centinela y sigue con su vida, pero en otra parte de la casa, lejos del Uchiha.

Deidara por su parte no le ha quitado la vista de encima en todo el tiempo, sin decir nada, sin insinuar ni hacer nada, solo ahí, estudiando con cautela cada gesto del padre de la niña.

Algo se le escapa, no sabe qué exactamente, pero al artista hay algo que le escama de toda esta situación. Naruto se lo ha tomado demasiado bien... no esperaba tal sumisión por parte del rubito...

Y se supone que la niña es su tesoro, su vida, pero no ha tenido reparo en dejarla ahí con Itachi, el hombre que le arrancó el corazón y casi los mata a los dos. No lo entiende.

Itachi está demacrado; su aspecto da verdadera lástima. Ha perdido unos ocho o diez kilos y parece haber envejecido diez años de golpe. Su ropa, aunque limpia, se nota gastada, raída; juraría que es la misma que llevaba la misma tarde que empujó a Naruto. Su mirada también está igual de vacía de la de Naruto y el artista se pregunta que sentido tiene que los dos estén así, si está claro que se aman y que a su vez, por separado, adoran a su pequeña.

Tobi se ha dormido en sus brazos, y Deidara acaricia a su hijo con la vista fija en el Uchiha, en como mira a su pequeña, con una mezcla de amor incondicional y dolor imperdonable.

Sigue el camino de su mano, por el mechón de la niña. La toca como si temiera que va a deshacerse al tacto

Por separado,piensa de nuevo, dándole vueltas a esa idea en su cabeza, cada uno por su lado y ahora, con Itachi ahí cuidando de su hija,

Naruto ya no necesita una razón para seguir luchando.

La realización le llega de golpe, haciendo a Deidara ponerse en pie de un salto desde su asiento.

Cree entenderlo todo y espera equivocarse pero ha reconocido las señales, solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde para ayudarle.

– ¡Hay que encontrar a Naruto!. – Dice en voz alta el artista tanto a Hidan, que ha vuelto al comedor, como a Itachi.

– Está en el hospital, con Sasuke. – Responde el jashinista con fastidio.

– No lo entiendes, está solo. – Contesta triste. – Si quisiera acabar con su vida, ¿A dónde iría?. – Mira directamente a Itachi.

– No lo sé. – No entiende por que dice eso.

– Piensa maldita sea, tu le conoces mejor que nadie. – Le echa en cara el artista.

– No sé... supongo que iría al sitio donde nació la niña.

– No, ahí no... no sabe donde está. Otro sitio... – Dice visiblemente nervioso el rubio.

– ¡La montaña de los Hokages!. – Grita poniéndose de pie. – Siempre iba ahí cuando quería llorar de pequeño.

– Ve, corre. – Le empuja el rubio hasta la puerta. – Si alguien puede hacer algo por él ese eres tu, por mucho que me joda decirlo.

– P-pero... yo. – Duda el moreno.

– Solo tu puedes devolverle lo que le has quitado. – Razona Hidan en tono normal. – Coincido con el rubio en que eres el único que puede traerlo de vuelta, regresarle la alegría que le robaste con tu crueldad.

Itachi asiente y sale disparado por la puerta, después de besar a su pequeña en la frente.

Ójala que Deidara esté equivocado, por que si está en lo cierto y Naruto se va; él irá detrás, por que no puede ni imaginar un mundo sin el amor de su vida en el.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto camina sin rumbo fijo por la aldea.

De regreso al hospital le han impedido volver con Sasuke. Solo se permite una persona por enfermo y solo familiares directos. Como el padre ya está con él, nadie mas puede entrar. Decide esperar un rato en la sala de espera, pero desiste al ver ahí a los padres de Sasuke y a varios de sus compañeros.

Suspira tranquilo, por lo menos no estará solo; y ahí le atenderán de cualquier cosa que pueda salir mal. Hay quirófanos, medicinas y personal cualificado; un ambiente cálido, limpio y confortable. No existe un lugar mejor en el que el bebé de Sasuke pueda venir al mundo sin problemas que no puedan ser resueltos. Izuna está con él, apoyándolo, cuidando de él.

Se alegra de verdad por su amigo.

Rodea la parte habitada de la aldea y se desvía en la salida hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

Su corazón se encoge al pasar junto a la roca del camino, donde le esperaba vestido de chica.

Sonríe tristemente al recordar aquellos días, en los que se lamentaba por lo que le estaba haciendo a Itachi, cuando aún no sabía que estaba enamorado de él.

Mira hacia el interior del bosque, al árbol donde hicieron el amor por primera vez. Siente el corazón detenerse al recordar como fue, como le tocaba, sus palabras, sus besos... lo maravilloso que se sintió cuando por fin supo que alguien lo amaba de ese modo.

Hasta ese instante, jamas se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien, en cualquier momento de su vida, llegaría a sentir por él algo mas profundo que el compañerismo ninja, o que la amistad como la que le unía a Sasuke o a Iruka sensei.

Creyó en sus palabras, en su amor... lo creyó con cada poro de su cuerpo.

Su mano viajó hasta el corazón y se quedó ahí posada.

Y todo el tiempo que Miku había estado en su interior, había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

Las atenciones de Itachi, sus besos, caricias... sus miradas cálidas, enamoradas...

Baja la mirada y las cicatrices en su brazo le devuelven al presente como una bofetada.

El dolor que sintió jamás le abandonaría. Se lo merecía. Cada segundo de aquel día no llegarían a reponer, ni en millón de vidas, el daño que le ha causado a Itachi con su mentira.

Él tenía razón cuando le llamó monstruo, es lo que era, y seguiría siendo toda su vida.

Y todas esas palabras de apoyo por parte de todos... solo eran eso, palabras. Luego cada uno seguía a su vida, felices con sus hijos, parejas, trabajos... ¿Y que le quedaba a él? Una vida triste y vacía y una niña que no merecía estar condenada a una existencia de pena junto a la suya.

Sube por el camino que serpentea al borde de la montaña y llega a la cima en las caras de los antiguos Hokages.

La vista de la aldea desde ahí siempre le ha gustado, y no suele ir casi nadie, por que el terreno no es muy estable.

Ya no quiere llorar mas, ni fingir que todo está bien con sonrisas falsas. No quiere sentirse tan solo, no quiere las miradas de lástima de todo el mundo, ni las palabras de aliento.

No quiere luchar mas, está cansado, tan cansado.

Miku tiene a gente que la quiere, que cuidará de ella, está seguro de eso después de ver como Hidan y Deidara se desviven por la pequeña... y su padre ha regresado, por fin, para hacerse cargo.

Ya no es necesario, nadie lo necesita.

Camina hasta el borde y mira al frente. No le importa el peligro, ni la altura.

Una ráfaga de aire fuerte le golpea el rostro y el pecho y le hace dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

Regresa a la posición anterior luchando contra la resistencia del aire y sonríe al conseguirlo.

Mira de nuevo sus manos, las cicatrices que marcan sus brazos... otra prueba mas; el zorro le ha abandonado, por que si no fuera así, estaría curado del todo, no habría ni una pequeña marca.

Mete la mano dentro del pantalón y acaricia la linea en relieve que le cruza el vientre; si, eso tampoco debería estar ahí.

La aldea a sus pies sigue con su monótona actividad, sin reparar ni uno solo de su habitantes, en su persona.

La respiración se le quiebra y mira de nuevo a sus pies. Está muy alto, muy, muy alto.

Solo tiene que cambiar la dirección del viento y todo habrá terminado.

Un paso hacia delante, un pequeño e insignificante paso y se acabó.

No mas palabras vacías, no mas fingir alegría, ni sonreír, ni esperar un perdón que sabe que no merece. Debería conformarse con el tiempo que ha pasado junto a él, esos días de felicidad que debería recordar con alegría... y lo hace, se conforma y agradece el haberlos vivido, pero no es justo.

En la balanza de su vida pesan mas los días de soledad, de crueldad y desprecio, de miradas de asco y de palabras hostiles...

Solo tiene que dar un paso al frente, solo uno.

Y lo hace, se arma de un valor que no sabía tener y el suelo bajo sus pies, desaparece dejando a la gravedad hacer su trabajo.

_Adiós Sasuke, lamento no haberme enamorado de ti._

_Adiós Taka, lamento no llegar a ver tu carita,_

_Adiós Miku, siento no verte crecer._

_Adiós mi amor, siento haber destrozado tu vida con mi egoísmo..._

… _Adiós a todos..._

_**OoOoooOooOo**_

uff, por dios... que me dan siete yuyus profundos

Estoy llorando, en serio. No puedo seguir escribiendo por que no veo la pantalla...

nos leemos en el siguiente, ¿nee?


	28. Larga espera

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 28: Larga espera.**_

_****_

Sasuke se aferra a su mano como una naufrago a un trozo de madera flotante en medio del océano.

Uno a uno sus vecinos de cortina han ido cambiando, pasando por el proceso del parto mientras el sigue ahí, en el mismo sitio.

El cuento se repite una y otra vez cada hora.

Suena un pitido irritante, un revuelo de voces y enfermeras, médicos, órdenes, camillas arrastradas, puertas batientes que se abren y cierran con prisas.

Mas órdenes, gritos, maldiciones, mas gritos y un silencio seguido de un llanto.

Alegría, felicitaciones, mas órdenes, mas silencio... otra camilla que se aleja pasillo abajo y vuelta a empezar. Una mamá nueva ocupa la cama que ha quedado vacía...

… y él sigue ahí, en el mismo punto. Bueno, y su vecina primeriza, cuyas manifestaciones le hacen sonreír.

Ha pasado de darle ánimos, a quejarse por el dolor. Primero en gemiditos lastimeros, ahora, un par de horas después, a gritos contra la humanidad en general, los hombres en particular y su marido en concreto.

Un nuevo juramento le hace soltar una carcajada; por lo visto el marido va ha estar sin relaciones una temporadita. La afirmación de " le vas a meter la polla a quien yo te diga" deja muy claro las intenciones... en el fondo le da pena el hombre.

Izuna sale al pasillo a consolar al pobre marido sufridor y a estirar las piernas de paso.

Intercambian impresiones y vuelve junto a Sasuke en medio minuto.

Le pilla tratando de sentarse y corre a ayudarle. Su cara, aunque tranquila, ya acusa cierto cansancio, sobre todo por que no le dejan levantarse de la cama.

Le agarra por las axilas y tira de él hacia arriba, ahueca la almohada para ponerla en sus riñones y coloca la sábana de nuevo sobre su cuerpo.

Sasuke le sonríe agradecido y mira por la ventana, para distraerse un poco, pero no dura mucho. Otra sesión de ataques malsonantes de su "vecina" le tienen mas que ocupado.

– Si quieres gritar por mi no te cortes. – dice Izuna señalando a la cortina con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. – Hasta dejo que lo pagues conmigo si eso hace que te sientas mejor.

– No gracias. – musita con la boca pequeña. – aún no me duele tanto como para odiarte así.

– Vaya... no sé si sentirme alagado o insultado. – acerca el vaso con agua fresca y espera que tome un pequeño sorbito para volver a dejarlo en la mesilla.

La respuesta de Sasuke queda en el aire ante una nueva remesa de piropos de la compañera de labor a su esposo ( mas concretamente a su miembro viril y a lo que puede hacer con él de ahora en adelante. Nada agradable)

Tsunade entra rodando los ojos y con una mueca muy graciosa en el espacio de la pareja y comprueba de nuevo todos los gráficos.

La mujer mantiene la mirada a la mami durante unos segundos que a Sasuke le parecen siglos y al final termina por sonreír.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo?. – dice a Izuna en tono serio.

– Lo que tenga que decir, hágalo aquí, Tsunade sama. – Acuna la cabeza de su chico y besa dulcemente en mitad del cabello. – Si pasa algo tiene que saberlo, no quiero engañarle ni hacer nada a sus espaldas.

– Me parece bien. – afirma la mujer. – Bueno, vas muy bien, pero no me gustaría que llegado el momento estuvieras agotado. – Sasuke niega con intención de protestar pero la rubia le ignora y sigue hablando. – Voy a suministrarte algo que acelerará el proceso natural.

– Puedes negarte si quieres. – Anuncia el padre del bebé.

– Me fío de Tsunade sama. Si ella dice que esto es mejor, la creo. – Palmea en el dorso de la mano de su chico y tira levemente de su muñeca para demostrarle que está tranquilo con la decisión. – Píncheme lo que sea.

Tsunade sonríe y sale un momento; regresa con un carro de enfermería y Sakura con ella.

Anota la dosis correcta en el gráfico y lo pincha directamente en la bolsa del suero que pende de su soporte metálico con la mitad de su contenido.

Va hasta la segunda máquina, la que mide la intensidad de las contracciones y la enciende.

Las dos mujeres salen del cuarto dejando de nuevo a la pareja en cierta intimidad... sazonada con una peculiar banda sonora de insultos y ataques indiscriminados al género masculino en general...

_**OooOoooOooO**_

Se arrepiente.

Naruto se arrepiente de haber saltado en el mismo instante en el que lo hace. Pero sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, por muy buen ninja que sea, volar nunca se ha encontrado entre sus habilidades. Y sabe de sobra que luchar contra la gravedad es inútil.

El aire, unido a la velocidad, azota su ropa y pelo con violencia. Se gira para no ver el suelo, al menos la última visión que tendrá será la del cielo, azul, tan bonito, de Konoha. Llena los pulmones hasta su límite y se permite una última sonrisa, por los viejos tiempos; una de verdad, sincera, brillante, una de las suyas.

Los segundos pasan, pesados como mil toneladas y cierra los ojos.

Siente su cuerpo detenerse en seco en mitad de la caída, aunque no del todo, solo reduce su velocidad hasta descender casi flotando. Extrañado abre los ojos muy poquito y ve plumas.

Muchas plumas. Muchas plumas negras. Por todas partes. Rodeándole completamente como un suave colchón.

El sol hace que destelleen en tonos azules y plateados. Son preciosas.

Tuerce la cabeza en una extraña torsión para ver que es lo que le está sujetando sin tocarle y unos ojitos negros entran en su campo de visión.

Cientos, no, miles de cuervos, le rodean en una sincronización precisa, sosteniendo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo aleteando.

Uno de ellos, cerca de su cara emite un graznido estridente que hace a Naruto cerrar los ojos y llevarse las manos a los oídos para amortiguar el sonido. Como en un siniestro coro, todas las aves empiezan a cantar al mismo tiempo, solapando un grito que viene desde el suelo.

– ¡ DÉJALO YA , YO ME OCUPO DEL RESTO!. – La voz de Kisame ordena contundente, corriendo al lado de Itachi, que mantiene el jutsu a la misma velocidad que el tiburón.

– Aún no, un poco más. – Aprieta los puños y los dientes. Las lágrimas de sangre corren por su rostro sin detenerse y las piernas le arden al igual que los pulmones, ya en su límite.

– "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu".- El clon de Kisame le mira y busca rápidamente una corriente de agua que llegue hasta el rubio, desde donde están por mucho que corran no van a llegar a tiempo.

Llámalo, suerte, destino o intervención divina, pero una fuente a su derecha le hace sonreír. El clon usa la canalización para surgir de nuevo, en el lugar justo en el que Naruto tiene que caer.

Aún está como a diez metros del suelo. Correrá hasta que le estallen las venas de las piernas si es preciso...

– "Suirō no Jutsu". – Extiende la mano y conjura la prisión de agua en un segundo. Mira hacia arriba, donde los cuervos empiezan a desintegrarse en millares de plumas que se extienden y arremolinaban alrededor del rubio para desaparecer al alejarse de su cuerpo.

Nueve metros, ocho, siete, seis...

– ¡Ya está, déjalo ya, estás sangrando ¡Joder! . – Grita en su dirección pero no obtiene respuesta.

Itachi corre a su lado, sharingan desactivado y la vista borrosa puesta en la cabellera rubia que sigue cayendo frente a él. Un nuevo corredor se une a la pareja ajustando su velocidad para ir ligeramente mas deprisa que ellos.

Madara agarra a Itachi por la axila y lo arrastra contra él, apoyando el peso del chico en su cuerpo y tirando de él para llevarle.

– Os he visto pasar y me he acercado a ver que sucede. – Murmura entre resuellos en tono divertido. – No deberías haber hecho eso, estás muy débil para esa técnica... y muy delgado ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? Si pretendías matarte lentamente por inanición es una de las ideas mas estúpidas que he oído en mi vida.

– Luego te lo cuento, ahora ve mas deprisa, por lo que mas quieras. – Responde pestañeando rápidamente, haciendo caer los últimos restos de sangre por su cara para aclarar la visión.

El cuerpo el rubio queda sin sujeción a tres metros del suelo, y cae a peso muerto sobre la prisión de agua, que se amolda a su forma y lo absorbe al interior.

El clon de Kisame retira la mano en ese instante, haciendo que se deshaga en miles de gotitas, y se extienda por el suelo en un gran charco. En cuanto Naruto toca el suelo el clon también desaparece, mezclándose con el agua de la prisión bajo el rubio, que tose desesperado por tomar aire y escupir el agua que ha tragado por la impresión al entrar en contacto con el agua.

Pasa varios minutos tosiendo agua, jadeando apretando la tela de la camiseta en sus puños. Se incorpora de rodillas, agarrando su estómago curvado hacia delante, con la frente casi rozando el suelo.

Su temperatura sube de nuevo, la ropa está seca y nota un escozor ardiente por todo el cuerpo.

Las cicatrices están desapareciendo, por fin...

Una última bocanada y cae de bruces, todo lo largo que es.

Se ha desmayado.

Kisame llega primero, y se arrodilla junto al rubio. Le sienta contra el y suspira aliviado.

– Está vivo... menos mal. – Mete el brazo bajo sus rodillas y lo levanta sin esfuerzo.

Madara mira seriamente a la pareja, pensando en algo...

– Sígueme. – Se encamina a las afueras de la aldea y recorre una distancia considerable sujetando a Itachi contra su cadera, de pie a su lado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un ligero mareo nublando su juicio.

Kisame le sigue cargando a Naruto hasta un claro alejado de la aldea, en un sitio íntimo del bosque.

Una cabaña de madera y los restos de tablones y herramientas es lo único que hay ahí.

El tiburón mira al mayor frunciendo el ceño, sin entender que pretende.

Abre la puerta con el pie y entra dentro. Le hace una seña al otro para que lo siga y deja a Itachi sentado en el suelo, restregándole los ojos con cuidado, extendiendo la sangre por toda la cara, que ha goteado por el cuello hasta la camiseta.

– Quítale la ropa. – ordena mas que dice al de la niebla. Naruto sigue desmayado y no tiene problema alguno en cumplir esa petición, sin entender muy bien para que.

Mira alrededor y nota que la casita está limpia y restaurada desde hace poco. Aún puede intuir el aroma del barniz en suelo y paredes. La pregunta surge de sus ojos antes que de sus labios.

– Es un regalo que le estoy preparando a mi Dei para celebrar nuestro aniversario. – responde con una sonrisa cálida. – Aún me faltan un par de detalles, pero lo mas importante ya lo tengo listo.

Sabe que no es lo que le ha preguntado, pero sonríe al medio entender lo que quiere hacer; le parece buena idea y lleva a Naruto hasta la cama que descansa junto a la pequeña ventanita.

La cama, unos pocos muebles y una silla es lo único que hay, ni adornos ni nada mas.

– Itachi. – el morenito gira la cara hasta la voz que lo llama. – Mírame un segundo. – Le hace una seña a Kisame para que desvíe la mirada y espera hasta que lo hace. Solo hace falta que sus miradas se conecten una décima de segundo para que caiga desmayado al instante.

Le quita la ropa y le tumba junto al rubio, los dos desnudos, en igualdad de condiciones. Madara zarandea ligeramente al rubito hasta que consigue que abra los ojos y le hace lo mismo, asegurándose de que el matrimonio se está tocando en ese momento.

– ¿Qué les has hecho? – Pregunta el chico azul con la ropa de Naruto en sus manos, doblando las prendas cuidadosamente y dejándolas en la silla por orden.

– Solo les he dado un empujoncito de nada. – Sonríe en su dirección y pone la ropa de Itachi encima de la otra. Va hasta la puerta y la deja abierta, para salir cuando el otro lo haya hecho, dejándolos solos en la cabaña. – Esta situación se tiene que acabar ya, necesitan hablar a solas.

– ¿Y por qué desnudarlos?. – pregunta realmente intrigado.

– Por que uno se sincera mas así. – Suelta una carcajada. – Cuando no hay nada tapado cuesta mas mentir, ¿No lo sabías?. – Kisame niega sorprendido. – Si siguen así, acabará mal... tu mismo lo has visto y creo que ya ha llegado el momento de hacer algo. Además estoy siendo un poco egoísta.

– ¿Egoísta?. – Pregunta sin entender, mientras Madara va escribiendo unos símbolos en el suelo, alrededor de la cabañita. – No entiendo...

– Verás, todo esto que pasa con ellos, afecta a mi Deidara. Si mi Dei no está a gusto, mi Tobi lo nota, y si mi Tobi no es feliz me toca las narices, ¿Me explico?. – Se sacude las manos para ejecutar una docena de sellos a una velocidad increíble y sella la casita aislándola firmemente.

– ¿Y eso que les has hecho con los ojos?. – Se sienta en el suelo y Madara le imita a su lado, ambos esperando. – ¿Tiene que ver con dejarles desnudos?.

– La verdad es que no. Espero que sirva, jejeje. – Madara suspira mirando a la casita esperanzado. – He unido sus mentes en una, van a enfrentarse a aquello que mas temen, juntos. En principio es una técnica creada para incapacitar a los adversarios, pero hoy estoy contento y la he usado para el bien... o eso espero.

– ¿NO HAS HECHO ESTO ANTES?. – Grita Kisame a su lado. Madara niega sonriendo abiertamente.

– A mi hermano se le dan mejor estas cosas sensiblonas, yo soy mas de acción, pero bueno... jejeje me ha salido a la primera, ¿No?... pues tranquilo, confía en ellos. – Señala a la casita con la cabeza. – Has tenido que darte cuenta de que lo que ellos tienen merece un pequeño esfuerzo por nuestra parte, ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices?... será nuestra buena acción del día jejeej

Kisame suspira derrotado... solo espera que Madara tenga razón, por su amigo, por su pequeño esposo, por su princesa y sobre todo, por la tranquilidad de Deidara... si, sobre todo por eso último.

_**OooOoooOooO**_

Cada vez que una de las gotas del suero cae en la vía que la une a su cuerpo, los números del aparato suben lentamente, en una cuenta progresiva hacia delante hasta una cifra elevada para volver a bajar.

Por debajo de 70 es un buen número, ahí está incómodo y poco mas. Por encima de ese número el dolor toma forma y se vuelve insoportable, hasta el punto de hacerle gemir y apretar los dientes conteniendo un grito, que clama por arrasar su garganta en su huida al exterior.

Cuando la máquina llega a 120, Sasuke se desmaya y vuelta a empezar hasta la siguiente contracción; cada cinco minutos las últimas dos horas.

Izuna se siente inútil a su lado y terriblemente frustrado de no poder hacer nada mas salvo estár ahí viendo como Sasuke lucha contra el dolor solo.

Media docena de niños han nacido en ese tiempo, y la única que sigue ahí es la gritona barriobajera de al lado. Hace una hora que ha empezado con los insultos personales contra su marido sin ninguna vergüenza. Las lindezas que le dedica al pobre hombre hacen sonrojarse a cualquiera que las oye, incluso el Uchiha está sorprendido y eso que ha vivido de todo a estas alturas de su vida.

Sasuke vuelve a espabilarse tras el último desmayo, y mira a Izuna con los ojos entreabiertos, sus facciones cansadas y en la misma postura desde que empezó con el dolor en serio.

– ¿Quieres cambiar de postura?. – pregunta el papá angustiado. Sasuke niega sin abrir la boca, manteniendo la mirada. – Voy a buscar a Tsunade y que te ponga algo para el dolor.

– No... – la máquina comienza a pitar cada vez mas deprisa y el morenito se aferra al borde del colchón con las dos manos, hundiendo su cara en él. En esa posición puede sobrellevarlo mas o menos y encoge las piernas todo lo que puede hasta donde la abultadísima tripa le deja.

Los números llegan hasta 135 y empiezan a descender. Izuna le agarra de la mano y aprieta el pulsador para avisar a enfermería.

Minutos después, una de las enfermeras asoma por la cortina.

– ¿No puedes darle nada para el dolor?. – Pregunta realmente angustiado.

– Lo siento no tenemos permitido medicar a su esposo. – El padre escucha la palabra "esposo" y acaricia el cabello de su chico con delicadeza. Eso no lo había pensado aún, pero ese es un buen momento para pedirle que formalicen lo suyo... bueno, quizá ese precisamente no. – Voy a dejar aviso a Tsunade sama, que es quien lleva su historial personalmente. Deme unos minutos, hablo con ella y le aviso con lo que me diga. – Izuna asiente muy serio y mira a la cortina con rabia, como si tuviera la culpa de todo, en cuanto la enfermera desaparece tras ella.

Sasuke vuelve en sí y parpadea rápido, con una sonrisa leve en sus labios.

– Siento que tengas que ver todo esto. – Atrapa la mano de su chico entre las dos suyas. – ahora mismo no soy una compañía muy buena, ¿Eh?.

– No te disculpes. Haces que me sienta culpable. – roza con los dedos la mano contraria y se curva sobre él para besar su frente. – y no digas eso, eres la mejor compañía que podría desear; de hecho estoy pensando en disfrutar de ella para siempre... me parece que hemos hecho méritos para casarnos, ¿No?

– Pues vas a tener que esperar a que me saquen esto. – señala la tripa con la mirada. – por que no puedo ni pensar en ca- … mmhhhh …

Otra contracción le asalta dejando la conversación en el aire. Sasuke aguanta sin desmayarse y respira deprisa por la nariz para relajarse de nuevo. Izuna sonríe y suelta unas risitas entre dientes.

– Oh... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?. – pregunta en un susurro el morenito.

– Solo me acordaba de nuestro primer beso... fue tan gracioso. – Sasuke aprieta los labios en un pucherito y termina por reírse también muy bajito. – Estabas tan mono tartamudeando sílabas sueltas y sin saber que hacer con las manos, donde ponerlas... – Le abraza y el chico refunfuña como un ancianito. – Creo que me enamoré de ti ese día.

…...

Desde que su hermano y su amigo estaban juntos, Sasuke había tomado por costumbre ir a desahogarse con Izuna.

Tenía que hacerlo en secreto por que Itachi no podía enterarse de que iba a la casa principal por nada del mundo o se metería en un lío tremendo.

El líder del clan se limitaba a escucharle en silencio y hacer bromas de vez en cuando para enmascarar la atracción, nada sana, que sentía por el morenito. También tenía que mantener esos encuentros en el mas estricto de los secretos, por que si alguien del consejo se enteraba, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, que no quería dar por nada del mundo.

Por que eso implicaría admitir delante de todos, no solo que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, y que ese hombre era precisamente, Sasuke Uchiha. El mismo Sasuke que su hermano había tardado años y esfuerzos en desvincularle de los deberes que tendría que cumplir para con el clan, simplemente por el echo de ser quien es.

Y Sasuke se empeñaba en quedarse a solas con él, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Para Izuna sus visitas se habían convertido en una prueba de resistencia, cada vez mas difícil de superar sin consecuencias para ninguno de los dos.

Y sus esfuerzos por seguir cuerdo se fueron por la ventana ese día, el mismo que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke también sentía por él algo mas que simple admiración hacia el líder de su clan.

– ¿Y no ves nada de nada? . – la pregunta surgió inocente de sus labios.

– No es tan sencillo. – respondió con rapidez. – Puedo notar cosas, que no necesito ver como tu.

– ¿Cosas como qué?. – su duda era producto de la curiosidad. Sasuke sonrió a la espera de la respuesta.

– Mmm Pues cosas como por ejemplo, que ahora mismo estás sonriendo. – El morenito se lleva la mano a la boca para ocultarla lo que hace que el mayor sonría a su reacción y le saque los colores de vuelta al ver los labios de Izuna curvarse en la sonrisa. – Y ahora mismo estás sonrojado y tapando esos labios tan bonitos que seguro tienes.

– Ah... ¿Co-cómo puedes ?. – Arrastró el culo por el tatami para alejarse de Izuna, pero volvió al sitio al segundo. – ¿Por qué dices que seguro que mis labios con bonitos?

– Por que no los he visto, no se como son. Lo único que conozco de ti es lo que no se puede tocar... cosas como tu voz, tu presencia... tus gestos, tus emociones, pero no sé como eres físicamente.

Sasuke compone una cara de asombro. Era cierto, y él no se había dado cuenta. Suspiró triste.

– ¿Me dejas verte?. – soltó con una sonrisa radiante, aunque por dentro sabía que estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo él solito, sin ayuda. Cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que le dijera que si...

– ¿Qué tendría que hacer?. – dudó no muy convencido de la petición.

– Acercarte un poco mas y quedarte quieto un momento. – Le pidió que se acercara con la mano. – Si te pones de pie aquí, mucho mejor y mas cómodo para los dos. ¿Me permites?

Titubeo apenas tres segundos y se puso justo donde le había dicho.

Izuna se agachó frente a él y recorrió sus piernas en una caricia larga. Tocó los dedos de sus pies que asomaban por el hueco de las sandalias, el empeine y talón, las pantorrillas, las rodillas y los muslos hasta arriba. Acarició la redondez de su trasero hasta la cintura, y sus genitales por encima del pantalón. Su vientre se contrajo como respuesta al toque y dibujó el ombligo con un dedo, antes seguir subiendo.

Trazó sus costillas y pezones, sus clavículas y la espalda en toda su extensión. Llegó a los hombros y deslizó su toque hacia abajo, hasta sus manos, a las que dedicó atención a cada uno de los dedos por separado y luego a toda ella.

Volvió hacia arriba, hasta el cuello. Rozó apenas la nuez y se desvió a la nuca, acariciando su cabello hasta la frente desde atrás. Delineó sus orejas, todos sus pliegues y siguió por el mentón, las cejas y pestañas. Sus párpados cerrados y su nariz también tuvieron su momento.

Dejó sus labios para el final. Posó los pulgares en el centro y los paseó hasta la comisura. Fue despacio, notando las lineas en las yemas en un cosquilleo.

– Oh, vaya. – murmuró alejándose de Sasuke y sentándose en el tatami. – Eres realmente hermoso. ¿De que color son tus ojos?

Sasuke tardó un rato en recuperar la compostura. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que se había desnudado delante de Izuna y que le había gustado la sensación de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y mas sabiendo que no solo he había tocado... le había vivido con sus dedos.

Era una sensación plena, una sensación que quería disfrutar para siempre.

– Negros.

– ¿Y tu pelo?

– Negro también, como el tuyo.

– ¿Puedo besarte?. – soltó a bocajarro, medio en broma, medio en serio. Supuso que Sasuke se negaría a tal petición.

– Sí. – respondió sin pensarlo y el mayor se movió tan rápido que ni se lo esperaba.

Sus brazos se enroscaron en la cintura de Sasuke para que no escapara ni cambiara de idea.

Fue acercando la cara lentamente, para darle tiempo a cortar el beso si quería, pero fue Sasuke quien alargó el cuello en su dirección para detenerse a una insignificante parte de un milímetro.

Sentía en su piel el calor que desprendían las sonrojadas mejillas del menor, rojas hasta su límite. Su corazón golpeando con rabia dentro del pecho, sin saber si era el suyo o el de Sasuke.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. No quería que hubiera vuelta atrás.

No ahora, no así, no con él.

Le besó dulcemente, solo un toque delicado, que le hizo abrir los ojos hasta el limite.

– Lo normal en estos casos es cerrar los ojos. – murmuró el mayor apenas separándose lo justo para hablar y volver al beso.

Sasuke obedeció sin mas, uniéndose al beso, correspondiendo el toque, hasta que la lengua contraria intentó colarse entre sus labios y se soltó del agarre de la impresión de un solo salto.

– …. …. …. qu- que... n-no no pued.. tu no di-dijis... so solo era un beso...t-tu leng-lengu...tu gu . – Ni siquiera tenía claro que era lo que quería decir en realidad, pero de verdad que se había sorprendido.

No por el gesto, si no por que le había gustado, le había gustado muchísimo. Confuso y aún acalorado, Sasuke rehizo el camino hasta los brazos de Izuna de nuevo, sin saber muy bien como volver al abrazo.

El mayor le esperaba, sin moverse.

Sin hacer nada que pudiera interpretarse como una incitación, si quería seguir tendría que salir del morenito.

Solo le faltaba que, con el tiempo, le acusara de haberlo obligado o algo por el estilo, y en su posición, no podía permitirse ningún tipo de rumor.

Fue hasta él y puso la mano en el borde del yukata, la deslizó hasta el hombro y de ahí a la espalda, donde descansaba en relieve el emblema de su clan. Extendió los brazos sobre los hombros contrarios y los retiró para bajarlos a la cintura.

Izuna ladeó la cabeza y suspiro entre risitas. Las manos de Sasuke se decidieron por fin y cerradas como puños en el borde de la prenda a la altura del pecho, unió sus labios con furia, dejando claro que era él quien quería ese beso y no al contrario.

Así fue como empezó todo...

…

Vuelve a desmayarse de nuevo y el padre ya no aguanta más. Llevan ahí un montón de horas, ya ni sabe cuantas, solo quiere que Sasuke deje de sufrir de una vez.

Tsunade aparece y la bienvenida no es tan amistosa como esperaba. Izuna le salta encima, literalmente.

– Dale algo... lo que sea...drogas, un cabezazo contra la pared, un puñetazo... algo que le quite el dolor, por favor...lo que sea, pero que pare ya. – Tenía hasta gracia viniendo de los labios de quien venía.

Tsunade sonríe y va hasta la mamá. Le ayuda a ponerse de frente y toma los registros de las dos máquinas comparando los gráficos de todas las hojas.

Retira la sábana y palpa el vientre con cuidado. Le dobla las piernas y las separa despacio. Examina la zona y sonríe tranquila; los dos padres mantienen la mirada en la mujer esperando que diga algo, lo que sea.

– Pues, todo va bien, como debe... calculo que te quedan como unas dos horas mas o menos para que pasemos al final. – Sasuke asiente resignado y se vuelve a colocar de costado, encogido en si mismo. Izuna le acaricia la frente angustiado hasta el límite. Tsunade suspira y vuelve a mirar los resultados una vez mas. – Puedo dormirte de cintura para abajo...

– Mejor se lo haces a la de al lado, a ver si se calla de una vez. – murmura Sasuke señalando a la cortina de al lado. La mujer de ahí, que ha entrado con él en la misma zona, al mismo tiempo, no ha parado de gritar insultos a su marido las últimas cuatro horas; agota mas oírla que el esfuerzo en sí.

– Bien, a ver que te parece esto. – Sasuke mira a la mujer apretando los dientes de reojo. La máquina pita con todas sus ganas y Tsunade le masajea la tripa con cierta fuerza, relajando el cuerpo de la madre en el proceso. – Te inyecto un relajante muscular directamente en la zona y vas andando hasta el paritorio. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas?

– Me muero por ver a mi bebé, Tsunade sama. – Sakura aparece en ese momento con una jeringuilla cargada de un líquido blanquecino y su tapa de plástico cerrando la aguja.

La rubia le indica que vuelva a ponerse boca arriba y le clava la aguja sin avisar. Sasuke siente la zona adormecida al instante y Sakura reemplaza a su profesora entre las piernas de la mami, liberándole de las correas con cuidado, acariciando la zona en la que han estado todo este tiempo.

Suelta el sensor del muslo y le tiende las dos manos para ayudarle a sentarse, pero Izuna se opone rotundamente, y la chica tiene que dejar que se ocupe él con un pucherito de reniego.

Van a ir juntos hasta ahí, los tres.

Justo como tiene que ser... aunque sus dedos tiemblen al sostener a Sasuke de pie junto a la cama.

Sí, así es como debe ser.

Al fin y al cabo, van a ser padres por primera vez, y puede permitirse estar nervioso; aunque sea el líder de un clan de ninjas increíbles.

Va a ser padre, y eso da miedo, y alegría, y miles de dudas, y muchos deseos...

Si, Sasuke y él van a ser padres, por fín.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

wooooo mega cap que me ha salidooooo mua hahaha

¿Que os ha parecidooooo?' Bien, mal, arghhhh

Espero los coments, de verdad y decir, que si me "matan" , publico tb en amor-yaoi desde hace años. La cuenta está en mi perfil, ¿Ok?.

Os lovio un montón, a las que leeis y comentais, y a las que no ,tb os quiero... espero que os vaya gustando como va la historia, ¿Nee?

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	29. Feliz cumpleaños, Taka

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 29: Feliz cumpleaños, Taka.**_

El nivel del agua le moja hasta la mitad de los dedos, pero no se siente extraño.

Sasuke, con apenas 12 años, tira de su mano guiándole hasta la plaza central de la aldea, donde una numerosa muchedumbre se arremolina alrededor de algo que aun no puede ver.

Escucha el nii-san de su hermanito y el tirón en su muñeca que le obliga a agacharse a su altura. Se detienen al final del cúmulo de gente, en el borde invisible que dibuja un circulo perfecto.

Sasuke pone algo pesado en su mano, mira intrigado; una piedra. Señala al centro despejado de la explanada, incitándole a que lance la piedra contra quien está ahí.

Los aldeanos gritan insultos, se corean unos a otros, se felicitan por su puntería en una enfermiza y siniestra canción, pero él no entiende nada.

– Vamos nii-san. – dice Sasuke con vocecita infantil. – Tú también... hazle daño al monstruo... Vamos, vamos, nii-san... a él no le importa, no siente nada. Haz que sangre... mátalo o me hará daño... vamos nii-san

Itachi levanta la vista pero no logra ver nada definible. Alguien está atado en el centro, y los proyectiles han desfigurado su silueta hasta hacerle parecer una masa sanguinolenta horripilante. Escucha perfectamente un gemido, un gemido que se le hace extrañamente familiar, y aparta un poco a su hermanito para prestar atención.

– Gracias. – murmura la criatura atada en su dirección. – solo faltaba la tuya... ahora ya nada puede hacerme mas daño...

Itachi mira su mano, la piedra no está, juraría que no la había lanzado, pero Sasuke salta a su alrededor felicitándole por su gran puntería.

¡Que coño está pasando!

Mira al suelo y lo que moja sus pies no es agua...

Nota un fuerte tirón en las manos, y la gente a su alrededor apartándose, haciendo un corro a su alrededor. Trata de moverse pero no puede. Ahora es él quien está atado frente a la muchedumbre furiosa, que también tienen a su hermanito.

Siente en cuerpo los impactos de las piedras, y la sangre que mana de las heridas.

– Está con el monstruo... hay que matarle ... el niño también... juega con el monstruo, yo le he visto, todos le hemos visto...

Cierra los ojos y escucha a lo lejos, muy bajito, un llanto que se le hace conocido, entre los gritos de la gente, puede escucharlo claramente.

– ¡NO ES UN MONSTRUO!. – Grita desesperado entre el dolor y la inconsciencia, que amenaza con anularle del todo. Se resiste como puede, mas por cabezonería que por otra cosa y alza la cabeza a los aldeanos. – ¡ES UNA PERSONA... ATAJO DE DEMENTES! es Naruto... es mi pequeño y sonriente Naruto.

Escucha los golpes de las piedras contra algo, pero no siente el dolor en su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos y ve algo delante de él, recibiendo el castigo en su lugar, no lo entiende...¿Monstruo?¿Qué monstruo?

Entre la sangre cree distinguir unos mechones dorados, pero no tiene forma concreta, es un montón de carne sanguinolenta y destrozada.

En un momento está libre por los brazos y se lleva las manos a la cara para limpiarse la sangre que no le deja ver.

Cuando aparta las manos el escenario a su alrededor ha cambiado por completo.

El agua llega hasta sus tobillos, clara y fría, Naruto a su lado, con el uniforme ninja, mirando serio hacia arriba.

Intenta decirle algo pero su voz no sale. Se lleva las manos a la garganta y grita con todas sus ganas, pero no consigue nada; su voz no existe ahí.

Alarga el brazo para tocarle, y su mano se deshace en pequeños fragmentos de barro seco antes de llegar a rozarle. Naruto parece no darse cuenta de que está ahí con él, a si que, sigue la dirección de sus ojos para ver que le mantiene tan concentrado.

Una puerta de reja, titánica, enorme... jamas en su vida ha visto algo de semejante tamaño.

Todo su cuerpo se estremece al ver claramente lo que hay tras ella. La descomunal criatura le enfoca desde su posición y el chakra rojo emana del zorro lentamente, deslizándose hacia su cuerpo como miel, muy despacio, dejando que se dé cuenta de como y cuando se acerca.

Itachi tiembla de puro miedo y trata de advertir a Naruto que se aleje, pero el rubio se limita a mirar tranquilo, quieto y sonriente al ser diabólico.

Ve como el rubio inicia la marcha hasta la puerta y quiere gritarle que se pare, pero de nuevo su voz no responde...

Le sigue hasta casi la puerta y Naruto se detiene . Levanta la mano y roza la jaula gigante. Itachi alarga la suya que aún sigue entera y le agarra por la muñeca, haciendo que el rubio le encare sorprendido de verle ahí, al mismo tiempo que él.

Naruto baja la mirada a su brazo, a lo que sostiene en él y sujetándolo con extremo cuidado, se lo tiende al moreno, que no ve lo que es por que brilla intensamente.

De nuevo un llanto, esta vez alto y claro, le llega hasta los oídos.

– Solo, sostenla, no dejes que se caiga. – pone la cosa brillante es sus brazos y se mete dentro de la jaula, dejando que el demonio lo lama con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

No puede apartar su vista de ahí, del cuerpo de Naruto. Desmadejado, roto y descompuesto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que siente que le duele todo?

Mira abajo, al bulto brillante que sostiene; está llorando.

La luz se disipa y el bebé se hace visible de forma clara.

Unas gotas transparentes caen sobre la niña, está llorando.

¿Por qué? La pregunta se repite como un eco infinito. Llora, llora y no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Entra en la jaula aferrando a la pequeña contra su pecho, acunándola con un "ea, ea, ea" para que deje de lloriquear.

– Lo siento. – murmura en mitad del llanto. Su voz por fin puede oírse. – Perdóname, por favor... yo... yo no quería... no quería que pasara esto...perdóname.

– … no... – la voz de Naruto suena como un eco potente que rebota en todas direcciones dentro del cubil de la bestia. – No tengo nada que perdonarte... nunca lo ha habido... eres tu quien debe perdonarse. No podrás seguir si sigues culpándote de algo que ha pasado, que no puede volver a hacerse... solo mira. – Señala a la niña y sonríe. – te lo doy todo, para que seas feliz, con ella... con lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida.

– ¡No puedes hacerme esto!. – grita con su recién descubierta voz. – Tienes que odiarme. Grítame, amenaza con matarme, sepárate de mi, encuentra otra pareja... no puedes simplemente decir que no pasa nada y que abandonas... ¡ES CRUEL! y egoísta, injusto e innecesario. – Naruto le mira incrédulo. – No puedes irte y dejarme así... no lo permitiré, ¿Me estás escuchando? Si tu te vas, me iré contigo... no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti. No puedo cuidar de ella sabiendo que no estás con nosotros... Si es lo que quieres, me iré contigo; nos iremos contigo los dos.

– ¿Porqué?. – Naruto duda un momento y señala al bebé, que desaparece de sus brazos en un estallido de luz súbita. – ¿Porqué quieres que siga sufriendo de este modo? ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo , no debo, no quiero seguir viviendo así?

– …

– …

– … por que te quiero, así de simple. ¿porque te cuesta entenderlo?, Te quiero, ya está... no me pidas mas ; no lo hay.

– No puedes quererme... no te dejaré. Te mentí, te traicioné... tendría que haber encontrado la manera de contártelo. – hunde la mano en el pelaje del zorro y le acaricia haciendo que gruña desde dentro. – pero no lo hice. Deje que me cuidaras, que te ocuparas de todo... no he estado a la altura y lo lamento.– Naruto se materializa a unos metros de él, mostrando su espalda desnuda... – No espero que me perdones, solo quiero que sepas que siento lo que te hecho, que de verdad, lo lamento en el alma... Mereces alguien mucho mejor que yo, por eso tienes que perdonarte... no hiciste nada que deba ser juzgado.

– ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?... ¡¿Te estás oyendo?. – Le grita rojo de furia. – ¡Casi te mato, casi os mato a los dos!. Y hoy has estado a punto de... – no puede ni decir la palabra, sus manos cerradas en puños temblorosos por la rabia. – ¡Saltaste! y todo es, por mi culpa, por lo que te he hecho pasar ¡Maldita sea Naruto!, ¿No lo ves?. Soy un ser despreciable... soy yo quien no merece nada que venga de ti... ya debería estar agradecido por el simple hecho de que me dirijas la palabra... pero no puedo, no me conformo. No quiero tu perdón … quiero tu rabia, tu odio, tu desprecio, quiero ganarme lo que ya tenía... poder estar orgulloso a tu lado... no puedes decir que soy yo quien no se perdona,... no quiero hacerlo. Dame otra oportunidad... deja que me gane tu confianza.

– ¿Porqué?. – Repite la pregunta hasta la saciedad.

Cuando se gira para encararle, Itachi se da cuenta de que ya no están ahí, en el presidio de la bestia.

El sol calienta su pálida piel y el chapoteo del agua lo llena todo. Ya no está de pie, sino tumbado boca-abajo en una toalla sobre el césped.

Ve en su muñeca la pulsera que Sasuke había hecho para él en el colegio y su mano... vuelve a estar entero.

Escucha risas conocidas. Naruto bromea con su hermanito... se empujan y pelean de broma y no puede dejar de mirar al rubio. De verdad, no puede apartar la mirada.

Desea acercarse, tomarle de la cintura y besar esos labios jugosos, pero algo ha cambiado. Recuerda esa escena, una de sus vergonzosas y a la vez mas dulce vivencia pasada, pero ahora es distinta.

Naruto se sienta sobre el trasero de su hermano, pero el morenito no le tira de un salto después de hacerse cosquillas mutuamente... Sasuke se gira muy lentamente y le aferra por las caderas para que no se mueva de encima de su cuerpo. Naruto se inclina hacia delante; va a besarle... pero los dos le miran al mismo tiempo, a un milímetro de hacer contacto.

Quiere levantarse, no tiene por que ver esto,pero no puede ni pestañear. Sus ojos siguen clavados en la pareja al otro lado de la piscina sin que pueda hacer nada... y siente pena, rabia,mucha rabia... y celos.

La simple idea de estar celoso le provoca un jadeo de sorpresa... ¿Está celoso?¿Celoso?¿Él? ¿Celoso? ¿Pero de quien?

Sasuke no tiene derecho, no puede siquiera pensarlo, no puede atreverse a tocarle... ¡NARUTO ES SUYO!

La escena frente a él se vuelve borrosa, se descompone como cera caliente, descolgándose hasta el suelo para desaparecer sin más.

Sus ojos están cerrados, pero siente el agua alrededor y el otro cuerpo aferrado al suyo. Suspiros contenidos contra la oreja y el ruido que hacen las otras manos al ser sacadas del agua y deslizadas por su espalda. Cierra mas su abrazo en un intento por acercarle mas a su pecho, pero algo entre ellos, blandito y redondeado, le impide el gesto. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber donde está.

Es la piscina de su casa; es de noche.

La luna, apenas una linea curva en el cielo estrellado de la noche, ilumina tímidamente el patio.

Si abre los ojos se encontrará con la visión mas maravillosa de toda su existencia.

Por que ese preciso recuerdo, ese día, es lo que le ha mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo... por que él también pensó un millón de veces en acabar con todo... pero siempre había alguien que le hacía desistir.

"_Naruto merece que luches por él"_

"_No puedes hablar en serio, ¿También quieres que se ocupe de tu funeral?"_

"_Muy bonito, Uchiha. ¿Y que pasa con la niña?" _

"_Bueno dentro de lo malo, abandonar personas es algo que se te da bien, últimamente lo haces mucho, ¿No?"_

Las voces de sus amigos se mezclan en una cacofonía sin ritmo a su alrededor...

Quiere hablar, responder sus acusaciones pero no puede, una cálida y traviesa lengüita se cuela entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que los muslos, de un Naruto embarazadísimo de mas de ocho meses, se aprietan contra sus caderas para mantenerse en el sitio, sumamente cómodo por la agradable sensación del librarse del peso por estar en el agua.

Ahora si, se atreve a mirar; con recelo.

Corresponde el beso, tranquilo y a la vez demandante y ve perfectamente sin romper el contacto, su oreja, su mentón, esas marquitas en las mejillas que le vuelven loco, ese pelo dorado, brillante... todo en él es delicioso. Bebe sus jadeos y acaricia el dulce cuerpo con toda la delicadeza que puede, como si tuviera una docena de brazos en lugar de solo dos.

Sonríe. Nunca jamás podrá olvidar ese día, ese momento... la última vez que hicieron el amor.

De nuevo, como pasó antes en la piscina, algo es diferente.

Naruto se pega a él con cuidado, se queja de que va a entrarle agua en un suspirito travieso y une los dos cuerpos sin esperar la reacción del moreno.

Itachi jadea con la boca abierta... quiere eso, ese sentimiento, ese instante. Saberse amado, amar su vez... ver en Naruto su apoyo, su amigo, su confidente y amante entregado, ser lo mismo para él y un poco mas.

Si, justo eso es lo que quiere. Lo que desea con desesperación enfermiza.

– Te quiero, Naruto. – Musita en sus labios, seguro de que le está escuchando...

La respuesta del rubio es un nuevo gemido profundo y largo, erótico.

… Y ya sabe lo que pasa y como salir de ahí.

El Tsukuyomi de Madara... y si está en lo correcto, el Naruto que está ahí con él no es una ilusión de la técnica, es el real... al menos su consciencia.

– Naruto... te quiero. – repite de nuevo, pero el rubio parece no escucharle, concentrado en los vaivenes de sus caderas. Le agarra con fuerza de la cabeza y le obliga a mirarle.

No dice nada hasta que detiene sus movimientos; es entonces cuando repite de nuevo la misma frase.

Naruto le mantiene la mirada, largo rato, demasiado. Parece estar tratando de decir mil cosas y no decidirse por una en concreto con la que empezar.

– Dí la verdad. –Le suplica el moreno con la mirada.

– Lo siento. – Gime Naruto en respuesta.

– Solo dilo. – Insiste, dulce, acariciando su rostro y besando sus párpados y frente. – La verdad, dila.

Naruto suspira profundamente y le mira, largo rato. Trata de ver algo que no haya visto antes, algo inusual, pero no hay nada. Solo es Itachi, ni mas ni menos.

Y sonríe tristemente. Lo siente de verdad, por él, por todos, por todo. Hidan y Deidara van a echarle una buena bronca... en realidad todos sus amigos van a decirle algo.

– Yo también. – Murmura finalmente, en respuesta a la pregunta muda prendada en sus ojos.

– Tu también, ¿Qué?. – Le pica con una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro. – Tienes que decirlo con el corazón y … ya está.

– Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. – Responde alto y claro.

– Dilo, nunca has dejado de hacer, ¿Qué?...

– Quererte. – Dice por fin, tranquilo sosegado... la piscina ha desaparecido y ahora están donde empezó todo... en la zona de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea, frente al árbol hueco. – Nunca he dejado de hacerlo... quererte con toda mi alma. – Mira alrededor, sonriente. – Te quiero, Itachi... como siempre he hecho.

Y todo parece detenerse en ese instante. El aire quema en sus pulmones y les abrasa por dentro, como lava. Un millar de llamas negras les rodean, quemando el bosque a su alrededor y acercándose a ellos con rapidez. Naruto abraza a Itachi y lo aleja de las llamas pero ambos se dan cuenta de que es inútil, no se puede luchar contra eso... es el fin.

Y entonces un millar de plumas reemplazan a las llamas, rodeándoles y danzando a su alrededor, delicadas, livianas, preciosas.

Naruto corretea entre ellas riendo a carcajadas con la boca abierta, los brazos en cruz y dando vueltas y mas vueltas hasta que se marea y cae de culo en el suelo del bosque.

Itachi se sienta a su lado, sonriendo en su dirección. Contempla la belleza de las plumas cayendo a su alrededor.

El entorno se vuelve pesado y a los dos les asalta un terrible sueño.

Se dejan guiar por el, sumisos, cansados, sin nada mas que hacer que dormir.

Naruto se arrastra por el suelo arenoso casi dormido, hasta apoyarse en el pecho contrario, une sus manos y se abandona al sueño sin miedo.

El jutsu se rompe y vuelven a estar sobre la cama, en la cabañita de Madara y Deidara. Desnudos, abrazados, dormidos.

En paz.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Izuna sostiene su peso contra él, manteniéndole de pie junto a la cama. La sala de partos está lista y a la espera de la mamá y Tsunade, agarrando la cortina para mantenerla abierta, espera en el pasillo junto a Sakura.

Sasuke jadea por el dolor y se aferra a Izuna como puede, echando el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante y respirando a pequeños sorbitos, como le enseñaron en el cursillo de preparación... no sirve de nada, su atención no se aleja ni un poquito de la sensación brutal que le recorre hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Al terminar la contracción respira hondo por la nariz y afloja su agarre despacio.

Se incorpora y le indica a su novio que está listo para ir.

– Bien, vamos despacito, aún no hay prisa. – Le agarra por la cintura y va caminando, un pasito corto cada vez, hasta el pasillo.

Sasuke gira la cabeza un momento, para un último vistazo a la habitación en la que ha pasado tantísimas horas y enfoca el pasillo, la puerta en la que la rubia le espera; menos mal que está cerca, a unos cinco metros en el mismo pasillo.

Acaricia su vientre y la mano de Izuna, que está ahí desde que ha levantado, siente sus dedos temblar sobre su barriga. El morenito atrae su cabeza hasta sus labios y le besa en la mejilla, para darle ánimos, cuando debería ser al revés.

Pero el tiempo de tener miedo se pasó hace un rato; ahora lo que mas necesita, por encima de todo es tranquilidad y coraje.

Entran en la sala, primero ellos dos y luego las mujeres. Tsunade espera que se acomode en la camilla y le indica a Izuna donde ponerse para no estorbar. A la cabeza de la mami, sosteniendo sus hombros, cerca muy cerca.

Coge un pequeño taburete y se sienta al pie de la camilla. Coloca los pies de Sasuke en los soportes correspondientes y le pide que ponga el culete en el borde.

Sakura tiene todo listo, instrumental, cunita, informes médicos, todo. Y si la cosa va mal, esta previsto cada detalle al milímetro para atenderle en el sitio si es necesario.

Los siguientes minutos se estiran en silencio, parece que nada va a pasar.

Izuna le llena la cara y el cuello de pequeños besitos, dulces y tranquilos, acariciando su hombro y cuello al mismo tiempo, susurrando palabras de aliento entre cada beso.

Sasuke sonríe. Se siente tranquilo, relajado, muy a gusto.

Tal y como le ha dicho Tsunade, la avisa justo cuando empieza a sentir presión.

La mujer pone su mano en la parte alta de la tripa, bajo el esternón de la mami y lanza su propio chakra dentro del cuerpo del morenito a la espera.

La presión va subiendo de intensidad hasta transformarse en dolor con todas las letras.

– Venga, ahora. – Le indica la potente voz de la médico. – Empuja Sasuke, con todas tus ganas.

Aprieta los dientes con fuerza, respirando entre ellos y se agarra con una mano al borde de la camilla y con la otra a la de Izuna, y lo hace. Emplea todo lo que puede en esa contracción hasta que deja de dolerle, pero aún así, sigue empujando durante un eterno y largo minuto hasta que la mujer le dice que pare.

Cae pesado hacia atrás, donde su chico le acuna dulcemente. El esfuerzo perla su frente de pequeñas gotas de sudor y su cabello de pega a ellas.

Izuna le felicita y anima sonriente, a lo que responde con una sonrisa, aunque no le sale todo lo sincera que le gustaría. Mira entre sus piernas a la mujer, que tantea con sus dedos y la ve coger gasas estériles de la bandeja metálica del material hospitalario.

– Lo has hecho muy bien Sasuke. – Dice sonriente la mujer con la mano en su muslo. – Respira profundamente y mantén el aire dentro mientras empujas en la siguiente. Lo sueltas despacito cuando no puedas aguantarlo mas dentro, pero no dejes de hacer fuerza, ¿Entendido?.

Otra espera, un par de minutos mas, y Sasuke hace exactamente lo que la médico le ha dicho.

Contiene un grito que lucha por salir entre los dientes, y suena como un largo gemido interno al mismo tiempo que se curva hacia delante, ayudado por Izuna, que le agarra por los hombros para empujar con él.

Sus brazos tiemblan por el esfuerzo de estar agarrados al borde de la camilla con fuerza, y sus rodillas, tensas y tirantes, vibran del mismo modo.

– Venga, venga, venga... un poquito mas... – Tsunade acerca las dos manos mientras habla infundiendo ánimos al morenito, hasta que suena un ruido de agua cayendo contra las blancas baldosas del suelo. – Vale, ya está, descansa... ya ha salido. – Sonríe medio agachada. – Madre mía, si que tenía prisa por salir... casi se me escapa.

Tsunade levanta un brazo y le enseña al bebé que ha agarrado de un muslito con una mano y le sostiene la cabeza con la otra.

Sakura se apresura a tomarlo y llevarle a la zona preparada con anterioridad. Coloca la niño en ella y toma un pequeño y fino tubo transparente de plástico flexible, y lo introduce con precisión por la naricita del niño, un agujero cada vez, sacando el líquido que pueda quedar dentro. Hace lo mismo con la boca.

– Vaya. – Dice la chica asombrada en tono cómico. – Tiene los ojos abiertos.

– ¿Por que no llora, Sakura?. – Pregunta Sasuke desde su posición. – ¿Está bien?

– Está perfectamente, tranquilo. No llora por que no tiene ganas de hacerlo, ¿Verdad que no, cosita linda? –El bebé se agita medio adormilado por el relajante que le han puesto a su madre, algo le ha llegado por el cordón antes de salir y está medio ido, pero perfectamente sano.

Le hace las pruebas correspondientes y anota todo en el historial. Lleva al pequeño a otra zona con rapidez y le limpia a conciencia, pinza el cordón y lo cura poniéndole una venda alrededor y le coloca un pañal. Le pone la pulserita con el código de la madre en el tobillo y le toma la huella del pie y la mano, antes de envolverlo en un saquito de sábana cálida y blanca.

Camina sonriente los pocos pasos que le separan de su compañero y deposita con cuidado al pequeño en el pecho de su madre, que sigue siendo atendido por Tsunade, poniendo sellos curativos en las zonas exactas.

Sasuke lo contempla con la vista borrosa por el cansancio y el efecto de los sellos en su cuerpo. Se siente pesado, aturdido... aún así consigue ver a su hijo claramente unos segundos.

– Feliz cumpleaños Taka. – le dice al pequeño besando su cabecita. Mira hacia arriba, a su papi, que está extrañamente quieto y en silencio.

Izuna besa los labios temblorosos de su chico cuando Sasuke le atrae hacia abajo al levantar un brazo y agarrar su nuca. El papi ha estado muy callado desde que el bebé ha salido y eso que no ha parado de hablar todo el rato.

– Si pudiera llorar ahora lo estaría haciendo. – Murmura en los labios de la cansada mami, que está aguantando el tipo sin dormirse por que quiere estar un poco mas con su chico y su pequeño. – Ya está, lo hemos logrado. – le acaricia la cara y apoya su frente en la de Sasuke. – Somos padres. ¿Te das cuenta?.

– Claro que sí, je je je. – Sasuke suelta una risita entre dientes, y toma la mano de Izuna para ponerla sobre el pequeño, apartando la sábana. – He tenido un montón de tiempo para asimilarlo... Míralo, papi...y...cógelo tu, que me estoy durmiendo... lo siento mucho Izuna, pero creo que ya no puedo aguantar mas despierto... creo que voy a …. – No llega a terminar la frase, por que el sueño le invade y hace que se quede en el aire.

Sakura que ha estado ahí todo el rato coge al pequeño del pecho de Sasuke, pero se da cuenta de que la mano de Izuna sigue sobre él y le ayuda a sostenerlo un momento, hasta que nota que el padre se hace cargo.

Izuna aparta la sabanita a ambos lados, dejando al pequeño solo con en pañal expuesto. Pasa sus dedos en una caricia dulce por toda su cabecita recorriendo orejas, mofletes, boquita y cuello. No tiene que memorizar nada de su pequeño, es idéntico a su madre. Aun así se sorprende de lo pequeñito que es...

Sigue explorando al recién nacido, su pechito, barriga vendada por el ombligo, las piernecitas encogidas y minúsculos pies, sus manitas cerradas en pequeños puñitos apretados.

Vuelve a taparlo y lo acerca a su boca para besarle la cabecita. Alarga la mano hasta el pelo de Sasuke y le acaricia.

– Gracias Sasuke, por regalarme esta experiencia, cuando despiertes hablaremos, lo prometo. – Se vuelve a la mujer antes de hablarle, pero con sus dedos en el pelo de su chico, y su hijo contra el pecho, con cuidado. – Tsunade sama. – La mujer deja un momento lo que está haciendo para prestarle atención. – Se que va contra las normas del hospital, pero ¿Puedo llevarlo a la sala de espera? Los padres de Sasuke están ahí y quiero que lo vean.. y seguro que Naruto kun, mi hermano... bueno la familia ya sabe...

– Claro, no hay problema Izuna san. – Le hace una seña a Sakura que acerca la cunita hasta el padre. – Sakura chan irá con usted, si no le importa. Llévelo en la cuna por los pasillos y … ¡Enhorabuena, Papi!... me ocuparé de Sasuke, y le avisaré cuando esté instalado en la habitación.

– Gracias por todo, de verdad. – Acerca de nuevo al pequeño para besarle la frente antes de ponerlo en la cuna que Sakura ha acercado hasta rozarle en los muslos.

La chica toma la tarjeta a los pies de la cuna y anota el nombre en letras grandes.

– Entonces... será Taka Uchiha, ¿No?. – Sakura coloca la tarjetita en su sitio y sujeta la puerta abierta para que puedan salir. Izuna asiente al nombre y sonríe orgulloso.

La sala de espera está tranquila cuando los tres llegan. Mikoto se levanta en un salto y contempla a su nieto con una sonrisa inmensa que llena su cara entera. Fugaku la sigue y en un instante todo el mundo está alrededor de la cunita, felicitando al padre y deshaciéndose en elogios para el recién nacido.

– Mi Sasuke... ¿Está bien?. – Izuna asiente tranquilo y la mujer suspira aliviada. – ¿Te han dicho cuando podemos verle?

– Cuando le suban a la habitación nos avisan. – Izuna se sienta en la silla de plástico de la sala de espera y acerca la cuna a él. – Pero no se preocupe, Tsunade sama está con él y no existe médico mejor en el mundo que ella.¿Y mi hermano?

– No ha venido. – Responde el abuelo del pequeño. – Naruto kun pasó por aquí hace unas horas, y se fue inmediatamente después de saludar. Los que estamos aquí llevamos todo el día.

Izuna se queda en silencio, pensando... las siguientes palabras las pronuncia seriamente.

– Le he pedido matrimonio a Sasuke. – Los amigos y compañeros que ahí esperan le felicitan y animan, pero los abuelos se limitan a mirarse entre sí. Es Mikoto la que habla con tono duro.

– No voy a permitirlo. – Contesta seria.

– No estoy pidiendo permiso, solo les informo que si me acepta nos casaremos, quieran o no.

– Pero Sasuke ya no tiene nada que ver con el clan, no sacarás nada con eso. – Fugaku suena igual de duro que su esposa.

– No lo hago por el clan, sinceramente, eso no puede importarme menos. Le quiero y considero que, hemos pasado el suficiente tiempo y vivencias juntos como para que, el hecho de convertirnos en un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, sea un hecho. – Mete la mano en la cuna y acaricia a su hijo por encima de la sábana. – Lo único que espero sacar es completamente egoísta. Que me entregue su vida para vivirla conmigo; puede que para ustedes no sea nada digno de mención, pero para mi es vital. Piensen lo que quieran, son libres de hacerlo, pero Sasuke es mayor de edad, y no depende de ustedes para nada.

Sakura aplaude a Izuna y sus compañeros ahí reunidos se unen a la chica en el aplauso.

Los abuelos se sonríen entre ellos y dirigen su mirada a la entrada de la sala de espera, donde Madara y Kisame acaban de hacer acto de presencia...

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Uff, se que siempre digo esto, pero madre mía que capítulo. He sudado sangre como nunca, en serio.

Creo que sobran los comentarios , bueno quizá decir tres cosas importantes.

La primera, es que el siguiente cap es el último de esta saga. Considero que con todos los niños ya presentes se inicia una nueva etapa, y que hay que cerrar esta con un broche de oro.( casi todos los niños, se entiende... faltan unos cuantos, jejeej)

La segunda es que el fic no termina, sigue en la siguiente parte, que se titulará "Nunca mezcles trabajo y familia" y trataré de narrar las diferentes formas con las que las tres parejas afrontan sus maternidades, la vuelta al trabajo, a la vida normal, y obviamente para que no me matéis, la "reconquista" de Itachi y las "dudas" de Naruto... ( ¿O pensabais que iba a ponérselo fácil?)aclararé mas cosas en el siguiente cap.

Y tercero y no por ello menos importante: ¿Por qué no os veo en "Las crónicas de Tobi" ?... Voy a llorar, en serio... plisssss leerlooooo... buaaaahhhhh

Sin mas me despido, agradeciendo como siempre el apoyo.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	30. Un nuevo comienzo

Segunda parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde ahondaremos en las dificultades que tendrán estos dos a la hora de trabajar y convivir

Problemas económicos, compañeros atrayentes y un bebé en camino

¿Será el amor suficiente para ser felices o todo se complicará y dará al traste con sus historias de amor?

Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y MATRIMONIO**_

_**Capítulo 30: Un nuevo comienzo.**_

Silencio, plácido y cómodo silencio, que llena cada rincón del cuarto.

Sasuke duerme profundamente en la cama del hospital. El pequeño bebé, tumbado de costado dándole la espalda a su madre, disfruta también de su primera noche en el mundo.

Apenas han pasado un par de horas desde que ha nacido y el tiempo parece haberse detenido en ese minúsculo cuarto.

Izuna sigue ahí, con ellos, con sus dos tesoros, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que le han dicho los padres de Sasuke.

¿Qué clase de persona creen que es? Decir que no sacará nada para el clan. Menuda tontería.

Enamorarse de Sasuke ni siquiera entraba en sus planes; ni parte de sus mas profundos sueños.

Hasta que el pequeño Uchiha no empezó a usarle como método de desahogo, ni se había fijado en él, al menos no románticamente hablando.

No podía considerarse amor a primera vista como lo de su hermano y Deidara, era mas un romance moldeado poco a poco en el tiempo. Los últimos meses, una prueba de resistencia del mas alto nivel; y una de las misiones mas difíciles que había hecho.

No solo tenía que mantenerse firme en su posición de líder del clan, con todas sus normas y leyes, si no que además, tenía que evitar que nadie, dentro del consejo, supiera de sus sucios e impropios pensamientos hacia el morenito o correría la misma suerte que Madara, sería expulsado sin contemplaciones y posiblemente la persona que pondrían después... bueno, mejor ni pensarlo.

Se acerca hasta la cama, desde el sofá de dos plazas que hay a los pies de la misma, y gira la silla para sentarse cerca de su chico y alarga la mano hasta el borde la cunita para atraerla hasta él.

Acaricia al recién nacido sobre la sábana apenas unos pocos segundos y aparta la mano para que siga durmiendo tranquilo. Hace lo mismo con Sasuke. Pasea sus dedos, solo la yema de dos de ellos, por las curvas del durmiente, sus pantorrillas, muslos, cadera... sonríe al darse cuenta de que Sasuke está despierto.

– ¿De que te ríes?. – Pregunta con la voz cargada, en un susurro muy bajito.

– De que soy un guarro y un desconsiderado. – Le acaricia la cara y recibe un beso en la palma y la muñeca por parte de la mami. – Estaba pensando en que tienes un cuerpo demasiado apetecible. – Se relame para apoyar sus palabras y recibe un gemidito en respuesta. – ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Bien, ¿Cuanto he dormido?. – duda haciendo fuerza con los brazos para sentarse. Mira dentro de la cunita y sonríe al ver a su pequeño de espaldas a él. – ¿Puedes darle la vuelta a la cuna? Por favor. Quiero ver su cara.

– Una hora y media mas o menos. – Responde al mismo tiempo que recoloca la cuna para que Sasuke pueda coger al niño sentado en la cama si así lo quiere. – Tus padres, la mitad de tus compañeros y Kisame están en la sala de espera; mi hermano se ha dormido en el sillón, a tus pies. – Sasuke mira a su cuñado y comprueba que está profundamente dormido. – Tampoco es que te hayas perdido mucho, la verdad... y Tsunade te ha medicado para que estés cómodo al menos diez horas mas, así que tranquilo, tómatelo con calma y aprovecha que podemos estar solos, ¿Eh?

– Dile a todos que se vayan a casa, que estoy bien. – Izuna niega con la cabeza y le explica que no se puede salir al pasillo, por que la zona de habitaciones está cerrada al exterior hasta que empieza la hora de visita, así que, aunque quisiera ir a decirles que todo está bien, no le dejarían salir de esa zona en concreto. – ¿No ha venido Naruto?.

Izuna hace una pausa y le toma de la mano para besarle la palma y la punta de los dedos, pensando una respuesta a esa pregunta en concreto, que lleva temiendo desde que Sasuke despertó; ahora a ver como le explica lo que ha hecho Madara con el joven matrimonio.

– Vino cuando yo estaba aquí y se marchó por que no le dejaron entrar. – Nota como la mami se estremece entre sus dedos. – Tranquilo, está bien. – Suspira para darse fuerzas. – Intentó volar saltando desde la cara de los Hokages, el muy es- –

– ¿Qué?. – Le interrumpe el morenito apretando con mas fuerza de la que le gustaría las manos de su chico. Suelta su agarre y aparta la sábana con la intención de levantarse, solo para descubrir alucinado, que sus piernas no responden debido a la medicación, que le mantiene dormido de cintura para abajo. Mira a Izuna con rabia, como si él tuviera la culpa.

– Tranquilo. – Le arropa de nuevo y acaricia su pelo despacio. – Ya te he dicho que está bien, confía en mi. Itachi y Kisame se ocuparon de todo, ¿De acuerdo? Es un poco largo de contar y tu necesitas descansar, a si que , te haré un resumen. Digamos que llegaron a tiempo y que tu hermano y Naruto han tenido una larga conversación sobre su situación y bueno, no sé si lo han arreglado o que, solo que Naruto ha vuelto a casa de Deidara y que se está quedando ahí esta noche, con la niña, y que Itachi está de nuevo disponible. – Suspira sonoramente como si acabara de quitarse un gran peso de encima después de decírselo. – Aparte de eso, le he dicho a tus padres que te he pedido que te cases conmigo... y por cierto, sé que no lo hemos hablado ni nada, pero ¿Dónde vas a ir cuando os den de alta a los dos?.

– O sea, que ha vuelto a intentarlo. – Aprieta los dientes molesto. – Menos mal que Itachi a vuelto... Naruto no iba a aguantar mucho mas, hablo en serio. – Izuna le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar. – Y sobre lo de mis padres, me da lo mismo si se oponen. Voy a casarme contigo, no vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mi y mucho menos después de hacerme un niño. – Izuna se inclina sobre él y le da un increíble y húmedo beso en respuesta. – Acabo de tener un niño y ya estas pensando en que tengamos otro... es cierto lo que has dicho antes, eres un guarro. – Dice con voz alegre.

– Yo no he dicho nada de tener otro... – Sonríe en mitad del beso pero no deja de hacerlo por eso, sin darse casi cuenta ha acabado subido en la cama sobre Sasuke, teniendo cuidado de no descargar su peso sobre él. – Pero de hacerlos... estoy dispuesto a intentarlo cuando quieras.

– Con Naruto. – responde Sasuke sin romper el beso, desviando la atención de su chico con el nombre de su amigo. Izuna se resigna bufando y vuelve a la silla con una maldición entre los dientes. En momentos como este, llevar un yukata no es tan práctico como le gustaría.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa con Naruto?. – se gira un segundo a los pies de la cama poniendo atención a los ruiditos que hace Madara en sueños y vuelve a prestarle atención a su morenito.

– Que vamos a quedarnos con él hasta que tu y yo nos casemos. – Sonríe al pronunciar la palabra casarse, hasta su voz suena alegre. – Digo yo, que después de casarnos, esconder lo nuestro al consejo es un poco inútil, y aunque reconozco que me gustaría quedarme con Naruto, si quieres que vayamos contigo a la casa principal, no me parecerá mal.

– La verdad es que yo también prefiero que te quedes donde haya gente... ya sabes que la casa principal es un aburrimiento la mayor parte de tiempo. Al menos con Naruto no estaréis solos ni aburridos... podré ir a veros siempre que quiera y estaré tranquilo cuando no podamos estar juntos, por que sé que estaréis felices y protegidos, incluso después de casarnos, me gusta la idea de colarme en casa de Naruto para poder coquetear contigo a escondidas.

– Decidido entonces. – Taka gruñe bajito tratando de despertarse sin conseguirlo, la medicación también le llegó a él durante el parto, no mucha, pero lo bastante como mantenerlo mareado y medio dormido. Pero el pequeño tiene hambre y eso quita el sueño a cualquiera.

Sasuke se acaricia el pecho y lo nota ligeramente abultado, muy poquito, pero entiende que debe hacer; ha estado fijándose en Naruto todo este tiempo, y espera que le salga bien.

– ¿La bolsa con las cosas del niño está por aquí?. – Izuna asiente y la pone sobre sus piernas.

Abre la cremallera y saca lo que necesita de ella. Se limpia con las toallitas húmedas y seca la piel tras hacerlo con una de algodón suave. Se pellizca para comprobar si hay algo y quita la gotita que surge con la yema del dedo. Aparta la sabanita y coge con cuidado a su hijo, al que coloca contra su pecho como ha visto hacer a su rubio amigo con su hija.

Taka es mas tranquilo, no se lanza desesperado como hace Miku en cuanto nota que está cerca del pecho de su madre, y se engancha con desgana al principio, como si realmente no quisiera comer.

Al tercer intento succiona con ganas, y Sasuke se echa hacia delante, buscando estar mas cómodo sentado. Izuna dobla la almohada a su espalda y la coloca en sus riñones, asegurándose de que ahora si, está en la posición adecuada. Acaricia la pequeña cabecita de su hijo mientras se alimenta, al tiempo que la mami le mira embelesado.

– Tiene muchísimo pelo. – Murmura Izuna tras depositar un beso suave en el recién nacido. – Tobi no tenía tanto cuando lo saqué, y Miku solo tiene ese mechón en la frente. ¿De que color es su pelo?

– Negro, como la noche, precioso. – Sasuke alarga la mano libre y toma a su chico por la nuca para acercarlo a él y darle un pequeño beso en los labios. – Tiene hasta las puntas hacia fuera por detrás igual que tú. – Apoya sus palabras acariciando el largo pelo de Izuna.

En el silencio del cuarto se escucha perfectamente el sonido que hace el recién nacido al tragar cada bocanada de leche que absorbe, ahora sí, con mas ganas. Los suaves murmullos de la respiración de Madara, tan profundamente dormido, que si no fuera por ese ruidito que hace al respirar, parecería que está muerto, y sobre todo, por encima de cualquier sonido, las caricias que se dan los nuevos padres, entre ellos y a su hijo, que come ajeno a todo el amor que inunda ese pequeño cuarto.

Ahora, se sienten una verdadera familia.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

El "sueño" ha durado poco mas de una hora. Sus cuerpos, tendidos sobre la cama, desnudos, tranquilos, uno sobre el otro, están bien.

Itachi despierta primero. Su mente tarda un rato en acostumbrarse a la realidad, mientras las imágenes, que el Tsukuyomi de Madara han avivado en su mente, se amontonan unas sobre otras sin orden concreto, hasta que van diluyéndose en una maraña incomprensible y confusa.

Abre los ojos y enfoca con dificultad a su izquierda, a la pequeña ventana que da al bosque. Parpadea insistentemente hasta que su visión se aclara, y se queda de piedra cuando nota un peso sobre su pecho y cadera.

Mira hacia abajo para descubrir una maraña de cabellos dorados de punta. El brazo de Naruto cruza su vientre bajo el pecho, y su pierna apresa la suya propia por encima, descansando el pie del rubio entre las dos suyas.

No se atreve a mover un solo músculo, por miedo a que despierte y se marche de su lado.

Baja un poco mas la cabeza y entierra la nariz en el pelo, con cuidado, aspirando su aroma de forma casi enfermiza. Huele tan bien...

Desliza en un roce sus dedos desde la mitad de la espalda hasta la nuca, siguiendo hacia arriba a sus labios, que cubre con la mano para acallar un lamento que quiere salir por ellos.

No quiere moverse, no debería, pero el deseo de tocarlo es mas fuerte que el miedo a que despierte y lo rechace. No puede evitarlo, sus manos se mueven solas, aferrando el cuerpo de Naruto al suyo en un abrazo dulce y a la vez de piedra.

Contiene el aire en sus pulmones y reza internamente para que los latidos de su corazón no le despierten, al menos no todavía; necesita tener un poco mas de tiempo a su esposo entre los brazos.

Naruto gime en ese momento y el moreno es consciente de que está luchando, al igual que él antes, contra su propia mente y el jutsu de Madara. Ha entendido muchas cosas, entre ellas, que ama a Itachi mucho mas de lo que pensaba, al igual que Itachi lo amaba a él de igual modo, la cuestión era : ¿Debían perdonarse mutuamente por sus errores y seguir adelante con todo acumulado? ¿ O lo mejor era terminar su relación y seguir como amigos por la niña?

Mientras pensaba en eso, se dio cuenta de que Naruto se aferraba a él con la misma intensidad, tratando por todos los medios de no mirarle directamente a los ojos, apretando su abrazo hasta el límite.

– Lo siento mucho. – Trata de levantarse tras soltar el abrazo, pero Itachi no le deja, y aprieta mas el agarre, hasta casi rozar lo doloroso.

Naruto se rinde y simplemente se deja abrazar, sin hacer nada para devolver el gesto ni para luchar contra él, es como si estuviera en peso muerto sobre el moreno.

– No, yo lo siento. – La voz de Itachi le hace estremecerse internamente. – Sé que has visto lo mismo que yo, y en serio, lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, y aceptaré lo que decidas sobre lo nuestro sin objetar.

– Los dos tenemos mucho por lo que disculparnos. – Naruto responde en un susurro muy bajito que obliga al Uchiha a poner toda su atención para poder escuchar bien. – Y yo también lamento no haberte contado lo de... bueno, eso. No tengo nada que decidir por que no hay un nuestro, un nosotros... ya no somos tu y yo, no es posible. Lo importante es nuestra hija. – En esa frase se atreve a mirarle aunque baja la mirada a los dos segundos al darse cuenta de que está tan desnudo como él. Tiene que ser fuerte por la pequeña. – Solo me importa ella, -tteba, su felicidad, su tranquilidad.

– Yo te quiero Naruto, os quiero a los dos, pero no puedo volver sin mas... yo también te traicioné. He hecho cosas que no pueden ser perdonadas... que no me perdono.

– Si te refieres a lo de la Niebla, lo sé. – Itachi abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido. – Se que te acostaste con varias mujeres mientras yo estaba en plena labor … pero todo eso ya no importa, ya te lo he dicho. Yo también te quiero, no he dejado de hacerlo, pero un nosotros, tu y yo, ya no es posible... no podemos simplemente actuar como si nada, por que en algún momento todo esto nos golpeará en el rostro de nuevo y yo no puedo vivir pensando si ese será el día en el que todo se terminará. Solo quiero que seas feliz, que nuestra pequeña sea feliz, nada de lo que pueda ocurrirme es importante, no importa, no me importa.

– Pero a mí si me importa, y precisamente por eso, por que nos queremos y queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija, no es justo que todo termine sin mas. – Contraataca Itachi. – No lo permito, no voy a abandonaros y no dejaré que me olvides, no después de oír de tus labios que no has dejado de quererme. – Le toma por la cara con las dos manos y le obliga a mirarle, hasta que no lo hace no habla de nuevo. – Ya te lo he dicho. Dame otra oportunidad, por favor. Si no funciona, nos iremos cada uno por nuestro lado, y no volveré a molestarte mas. Cumpliré con mis deberes de padre y prometo alejarme de ti, pero deja que lo intente una sola vez mas.

Naruto ni niega ni asiente, solo le mira, fijamente, sin pestañear siquiera.

Le toma por las muñecas y separa las manos de su cara en un movimiento lento, preciso.

Itachi contiene las lágrimas y se deja hacer, mirando el suelo.

Se lo merece. Merece que Naruto lo aleje de su vida sin mas y ha prometido no molestarle mas, por eso el movimiento del rubio le pilla desprevenido por completo.

La mano extendida de Naruto frente a él, esperando ser estrechada.

Le mira, confuso, con una ceja alzada.

El rubio suspira, mira su mano extendida y luego la mano de Itachi; esperando, dejando la decisión literalmente en sus manos, bueno concretamente, en una sola de sus manos.

En su mirada, asustada y nerviosa, Naruto puede ver un pequeño brillo de esperanza, uno muy pequeño... suficiente como para que el rubio decida que merece la pena esperarle.

Itachi parece perdido, mirando a todas partes para terminar su recorrido en la mano de su esposo, aún en el mismo sitio. Se decide y la estrecha, no muy seguro de lo que pretende su pequeño maridito.

– ¡Hola! – Dice con una sonrisa radiante apretando el agarre de la mano y balanceando las dos arriba y abajo despacio. – Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 19 años y soy de Konoha. – Le mira divertido por que su moreno se ha quedado de piedra solo alzando una ceja. – A ver... que mas.. ¡Ah, si!, tengo una hija preciosa. Se llama Miku, y tiene un mes. – Itachi se permite sonreír aún confuso. – Hace como mmm -tteba... – Cuenta con los dedos y una arrugita graciosa en la parte superior de la nariz. – Creo que hace unos diez meses que me casé con un hombre maravilloso, increíble, perfecto; pero no te preocupes por eso, mi marido es un poco tonto y no creo que se entere si salimos por ahí juntos. – Los dos se sonríen. – Aunque han pasado muchas cosas malas, me gustaría creer que mi marido y yo hemos hecho algo bueno, una sola cosa buena, que merece ser el centro de mi vida y de la suya. – Suspira. – Me gusta pasear, la aldea y su gente, comer cosas ricas, bañarme por la noche en la piscina, hablar con Sasuke de tonterías, Deidara y su manía de acariciarme la cara, Hidan y su manera de hablar tan bestia. Izuna y sus manoseos, las conversaciones de Tobi, que no entiendo pero me encantan... Bueno muchas cosas, me gusta la gente, me gustas … te quiero... – Suelta la mano de Itachi y deja caer su mano a un lado.

– ¿Porqué me cuentas todo esto?. – Itachi seguía sin comprender hacia donde quería ir Naruto.

– Por que hemos terminado. En este momento pongo fin a nuestro matrimonio y empezamos de nuevo. Y cuando quieres empezar con alguien, te presentas y le cuentas un poco como es tu vida y lo que te gusta hacer, ¿No?.

– ¡Ah!... entiendo. – Mira alrededor, se da cuenta de que ambos siguen desnudos, pero no le importa. Alarga la mano y espera del mismo modo que minutos antes, que el rubio la estreche, cosa que hace muy rápido. – Pues... me llamo Itachi Uchiha, tengo 24 años y soy de Konoha. – Nota los dedos del rubio apretarle para hacerle saber que lo está haciendo muy bien, por que él sigue un poco nervioso. – Tengo una hija, preciosa, aunque lo único que he podido es verla dormir unos minutos, aún no puedo creerme que esa cosita tan pequeñita, tan indefensa y preciosa sea mía. Me aterra no hacerlo bien con ella, me he dado cuenta de que depende de mi, de que la proteja, la enseñe, juegue con ella... sea su padre. En serio es demasiado grande, no sé como explicarlo. – Al mirar a Naruto se da cuenta de que el rubio lo ha tenido mucho peor todo este tiempo, por que ha estado solo con ella... otra cosa de la que arrepentirse. – Después de muchos años de estar enamorado de un chico me atreví a decírselo y hace diez meses y ocho días nos casamos... pasaron cosas, muchas de ellas malas, pero alguna buena... nuestra hija es un ejemplo de las cosas buenas... ahora mismo me parece que estoy divorciado desde hace un par de minutos, creo. – Naruto asiente divertido, sin soltar su mano, que agarra con la otra, alojando la del moreno entre las dos suyas. – Me gusta el silencio, un buen libro. Cocinar, el orden... me gusta mirarte cuando no te das cuenta, cuando duermes, apretándome contra tí hasta hacerme daño. Me gusta besarte, tus sonrisas, la cara con la miras a nuestra hija mientras la alimentas... tus sonrojos cuando te avergüenzas de algo y me gusta esto que estamos haciendo ahora. – mira sus manos enlazadas y ladea la cabeza para sonreírle.

Naruto le suelta y va hasta la silla, le da su ropa y empieza a vestirse con la suya propia.

– Me gustaría hacer-. – Comienza la frase pero el rubio no le deja terminarla.

– No lo digas. – Dice desesperado, pensando muy rápido en mil cosas. – Tengo que volver... no sé cuanto llevamos aquí, pero me duelen las tetas, o sea, que tengo que darle de comer a la niña. – Se pone el pantalón y lo abrocha al tiempo que habla. – Hidan y Deidara van a echarme una bronca de las que hacen historia por lo que he hecho... eso sin contar cuando se entere Sasuke. – Abre mucho los ojos a mitad de poner la camiseta negra en su sitio. – ¡Mierda! Sasuke está en el hospital.. bueno Izuna está con él... – Se sienta en el suelo y se calza las sandalias. Itachi se ha vestido y le espera de pie en la puerta, con el corazón en un puño. – Y tu no le dirás a nadie lo que ha pasado. – Le advierte señalándole con el dedo, va en serio.

– Me gustaría poder ver a la niña, sólo si no te molesta. – Suplica antes de abrir la puerta.

– Puedes venir cuando quieras, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Es tu hija también. – Sentencia el rubio. – Aunque me gustaría si puedes ser, que me avisaras un poco antes, para tener todo listo y que no tengas que esperar ni nada...

– Entonces... – Duda un momento que Naruto aprovecha para mirarle mas detenidamente, con disimulo, y no le gusta lo que ve, la verdad. – ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?

– Pues que yo me voy a casa de Dei y Mada a dar de comer a nuestra hija. – Le hace una seña para que abra y se asegura de llevar todas sus cosas puestas. – Tu vas a comer algo, mucho en realidad, no me gusta que estés tan flaco, ¿Entendido?. Y cuando te sientas con fuerzas, vendrás para estar con tu hija, ya decidiremos los horarios y eso sobre la marcha, no quiero romper su rutina de momento. Es muy pequeña para estar de acá para allá... por lo demás...

– ¿Seguimos juntos?. – pregunta intrigado.

– Ya te lo he dicho, estamos divorciados. – Se estira para mirarle directamente a los ojos. – Podemos empezar por tener una cita, salir a pasear o a cenar juntos, nada serio... y ver que pasa...Eso sí, nada de sexo hasta que me den permiso mis dos mamis.

Itachi sonríe, sincero y asiente a todas las condiciones.

Sinceramente esperaba que fuera mucho mas difícil, pero Naruto, su Naruto, es así... ahora solo faltaba que él mismo se perdonara... empezaría por hacerle caso y ganar el peso que había perdido... una ducha, afeitarse... empezar a estar de nuevo guapo.

Conquistar a Naruto merecía el esfuerzo...

Y entonces, la idea de estar divorciado no le pareció tan mala.

Haciendo recuento del último año, lo cierto es que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos para el matrimonio... esta vez iba a hacerlo bien, y lo mejor era empezar por el principio.

El tonteo, cortejo, enamoramiento, noviazgo y finalmente, cuando estuviera verdaderamente seguro de todo, entonces si, volvería a pedirle matrimonio, pero lo harían bien.

Esta vez no iba a cagarla, de eso podía estar seguro.

**OooOooOooOooOoo**

Hidan duerme con Miku sobre su pecho, también dormida en el sofá del salón.

Tobi juega en el corralito con sus peluches y Deidara camina en círculos histérico desde hace minutos, que le parecen milenios.

La incertidumbre va a matarle de un infarto... y Madara sigue sin aparecer.

Tobi agarra el osito azul y lo levanta hasta el borde con un gruñido y mucho esfuerzo, el pequeño se pone de pie agarrándose a la red que rodea el corralito y con todas las fuerzas que puede sacar lo lanza fuera. Las fuerzas le abandonan y cae de culo sobre el pañal, que amortigua el golpe y choca sus dos manitas en un aplauso entusiasta por su hazaña. Se mete el dedo en la boca, señalando a su madre con la otra mano, y llamándole con un "Ah" cuando le mira.

– Si cariño, es muy bonito. – Le dice al niño en la siguiente vuelta.

Anda un par de pasos mas y se para, mirando a su hijo con la boca abierta. Tobi sonríe dando saltitos por que su mami le hace caso y vuelve a ofrecerle otro de sus juguetes para que se le pase el enfado.

Dei se acerca al pequeño y le felicita por ponerse de pie solito, acariciando su cabello con la mano abierta. Recoge el osito y lo abraza contra su pecho. El niño centra su atención en los juguetes y el artista vuelve al paseo nervioso con el peluche entre sus brazos.

Suspira y deja el oso en el sofá, a los pies de Hidan y se inclina hacia delante para llevar a la niña a la cuna de Tobi y que duerma más cómoda, aunque no parece que le moleste especialmente estar dormida sobre el pecho del jashinista.

Apenas baja un centímetro cuando siente la guadaña de Hidan peligrosamente cerca de su cuello.

El brazo izquierdo del peliplata se levanta hasta posar la mano abierta en la espalda de la niña, mientras que la derecha se cierra con fuerza en la empuñadura del arma. No duda ni un segundo.

Abre los ojos y chista fastidiado en un susurro. No se atreve ni a respirar fuerte para no despertarla. Retira el filo cortante del cuello del rubio y lo deja en el suelo, al alcance de la mano... solo por si acaso.

– No vuelvas a acercarte a mi cuando duerma con ella. – Deidara retrocede un paso al tono tenebroso de su voz. Después levanta una ceja malhumorado, y va a gritarle una grosería cuando la puerta de la calle es golpeada por unos nudillos.

Se queda de piedra cuando ve a Naruto, tan tranquilo y sonriente, entrar como si nada.

Le para justo antes de llegar al sofá, donde Hidan va sentándose despacito, sujetando a la niña contra él con toda la delicadeza que puede para no despertarla.

Deidara le agarra los hombros, y le mira serio, tratando de adivinar por su cara que ha pasado.

Da un paso atrás, y descarga una bofetada sonora con todas sus ganas en la cara del menor. Justo después de hacerlo, tira de su camiseta hacia él y le da un abrazo tembloroso con todas las fuerzas que puede sacar.

– Lo siento mucho, Dei... – empieza un goteo de lágrimas en la espalda del rubio mayor sin romper el abrazo.

No tiene que decirlo por que los dos saben que sea lo que sea que ha pasado, esa bofetada pone punto y final, y se aferran unos minutos hasta que se hartan a llorar. Tobi llora con los mayores también, mas por solidaridad con su madre que por algo realmente grave. Es un niño muy sentido.

Minutos después, mientras Naruto acuna a su hija contra el pecho, y le acaricia el pelo, todo parece normalizarse, regresar a una paz esperada por todos los presentes.

Hidan acaricia la manita de Miku mientras se alimenta ajena a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, y toma una decisión que cambiará su vida y la de los que están a su alrededor para bien. Por un momento se imagina a si mismo con una criaturita en sus brazos, una enteramente suya, y una sonrisa orgullosa pinta su cara hasta cubrirla por completo.

Deidara respira por fin tranquilo, y piensa que le gusta su "familia" disfuncional, llena de locos peligrosos, y que traer otra hija al mundo es la mejor meta que podría ponerse, solo desea que Madara y él lo consigan pronto.

Miku solo quiere comer tranquila y Tobi que alguien le saque de esa cárcel...

… y la vida sigue, se enrosca, resbala, cae y se levanta... por que la vida solo es peligrosa si nos atrevemos a vivirla...

… y todos ellos tendrán que vivir una de las mejores y mas aterradoras experiencias de cualquier ser humano: Ser padres.

Si alguno de ellos piensa que va a ser fácil... que se preparen.

La maternidad no ha hecho mas que empezar.

_**.-FIN-.**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Holitasssss... Bueno, este es el fin de una temporada.

Si, lo sé, queda abierto a mil y una suposiciones, pero tranquis... el fic sigue.

Considero que ahora que mas o menos se han cerrado la mayoría de los círculos ( la relación de Naru e Ita, el bebé de Sasu, Hidan y su " posesividad", Dei y sus chicos) es bueno concluir esta parte de los embarazos y empezar la siguiente con los problemillas y satisfacciones que da la "maravillosa experiencia" que es la maternidad, desde el punto de vista de las tres parejas.

Una, la de Dei y Mada, llena de tranquilidad, con esa paz que solo concede el tiempo, el amor, y los pequeños logros de su pequeño.

La segunda la de Sasuke, en relativa soledad, con un novio muy ocupado y organizando una boda al mismo tiempo( amen de muchos mas problemas que le ocasionarán los demás) .

Y la tercera la de Naruto, con su "divorcio de mentira", las visitas de Itachi ( siempre acompañado, jamás a solas) con el come come constante de querer a alguien y no poder alargar la mano para acariciarle, por que la mirada asesina de Dei da miedo... y como se las apañan para tener citas " a solas"...

Bueno será divertido, al menos yo lo veo de ese modo, como un reto divertido del que me voy a llevar muy buenos momentos.

Sobre esta parte que termina, he de decir que me he divertido de lo lindo, también he sufrido una barbaridad, me tocó reescribir varios caps casi al completo... y me frustré mucho en algunas partes … pero me siento bien de haber llegado al final.

Gracias, como siempre, a todas aquellas personas que me siguieron desde el principio, a sus reviews que siempre me dieron aliento y un empujoncito cuando mas lo necesitaba. A esos comentarios amables y ayudas de corazón, que me llegaron cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, renovando mis energías y mis ganas de seguir.

En serio, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! no sería, estaría, pensaría sin vuestra ayuda.

Sobre todo y muy especialmente a mi niña, que inventó un modo de hacerme escribir sin distraerme con nada ( ...consistente en que cada vez que me despegaba del fic, para hacer cualquier otra cosa, me sacudía con un peluche en la cabeza y me gritaba: ¡Mamá, escribeeeeee!) y a Karu-suna, por aguantar mis locuras, tonterías y chorradas de idiota que no ha dormido suficiente. Por darme ánimos cuando lo necesitaba y por estar ahí cuando todos los demás se han ido, ya te considero una amiga de todo corazón, y a la que también debo la vida, por su talento y por una preciosa imagen que me hizo, que ya os contaré en la siguiente etapa, por que ilustra una de las escenas mas maravillosas que tiene el fic... no adelanto nada aún, pero os gustará ( ¿Alguna vez os he decepcionado?) solo esperar un poquito, y subiré el primer cap...

No me cansaré jamás de dar las gracias una y otra vez, por vuestro aliento, por leer mis locuras, y por darme una oportunidad, ocupando varios minutos de vuestro tiempo en leer mis historias, cuando claramente podríais estar viendo montones de imgs yaoi mega cochinas que hay por ahí sueltas ( mucho talento jejeej)

Espero veros por la siguiente temporada, ¿Nee?

Os dejo un pequeño adelanto para poner los dientes largos jejejee:

**Tercera parte de "Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor" donde nos internaremos de cabeza en la maternidad, y en las diferentes maneras de ver un mismo hecho: la convivencia con un hijo nuevo.**

**Como cambian las cosas que antes eran normales, como comer a su hora, mantener la ropa en su sitio, y esa manía tan rara que tienen los adultos de dormir toda la noche, que los niños no parecen compartir...**

**y por si esto no fuera suficiente, Hidan desea un hijo propio y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. **

**Sasuke organiza su boda sin saber si se llegará a celebrar... **

**Itachi y Naruto se comportan como los padres divorciados perfectos, solo amigos... pero eso delante de todos... por detrás las cosas son muy diferentes...**

**Deidara y Madara descubren de la voz de su hijo, que no son papá y mamá, por que eso solo pueden ser los que están casados... y ellos no lo están... aún... **

**Deidara tendrá que pasar una muy dura prueba hasta ser aceptado por el clan Uchiha y alguien de su pasado regresará...**

**Itachi/Naruto, Kakashi/Iruka, Kakuzu/Hidan, Izuna/Sasuke, Madara/Deidara...**

_**NUNCA MEZCLES TRABAJO Y FAMILIA**_

_**Capítulo1: Como la vida misma.**_

_*****PRÓXIMAMENTE*****_

Gracias por todo y por última vez en esta parte:

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
